


The big C

by SwanQueenFan1972



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cancer, F/F, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 89,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenFan1972/pseuds/SwanQueenFan1972
Summary: What happens when Regina's friendship and support for Emma during a crisis turns into more?





	1. Soccer, Scary Movies and Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle... I am not a doctor and although I have tried my best to get things right I realize that I may have some things incorrect. I apologize in advance. Also, I would love some feedback

Regina slipped her sunglasses up onto her forehead and surveyed the scene before her. She could see Henry out on the soccer field with the other children, as they ran around in what appeared to her to be organized chaos at best.

It was certainly not the first time she’d been to soccer practice, but it was definitely a different experience since she’d been coming with Emma this season. Previously she’d sat alone on the bleachers waiting patiently for the practice to be over, while she played with her tablet working on budgets and spreadsheets and whatever else she could find to occupy her time. Not that she didn’t enjoy watching Henry play but soccer drills were not exactly fodder for spectators. She would periodically glance across the field where the soccer moms all gathered with their folding chairs and coolers of Gatorade. She didn’t fit in with them. The first time she’d brought Henry she had approached the group of women and they had been polite, but aloof. The conversation had stopped as soon as she’d arrived and the experience had been so uncomfortable Regina had seated herself in the bleachers across the field on subsequent visits.

Now, here she was, seated in her very own folding chair, with a cooler full of Gatorade and orange slices, because she and Emma were soccer moms of the week and were providing snack. The chair next to her was empty, not surprising. Regina glanced to the sidelines of the field with a bemused smile. Emma, clad in her usual tank top and tight jeans was bouncing up and down, yelling, “Go,Henry! Go!” Regina saw Henry making his way up the field and he took a kick, sending the ball flying past the other teams goalie. Emma let out a ‘whoop’ and fist pumped the air a few times, before returning to Regina’s side and flopping most ungracefully into the chair. “Do we have the greatest kid, or what?” Emma asked Regina, giving her a thousand watt smile that Regina couldn’t help but return.

“The best,” she agreed. 

One of the other moms seated nearby said, “Henry has really improved this year.”

“Emma has been running drills with him,” Regina offered. 

“Yeah, he’s really coming along.” Emma nodded. 

The coach blew the whistle ending the practice and all the kids came racing toward Regina and Emma, eager to get their snacks. The kids who once averted their eyes and cowered, afraid, now approached Regina with laughter and smiles, requesting their favourite flavours of Gatorade, which Regina doled out.

“Henry’s Moms do the best snacks… they get all the right Gatorades!” One of the kids announced, cracking open his drink.

Emma caught Regina’s eye and winked, causing Regina to smirk back at her. Little did the kids know, all the Gatorades in the cooler were the same flavour until Regina’s magic touch transformed them into exactly what each child wanted as she pulled it out of the ice. 

“Can we go to Granny’s for lunch?” Henry asked around a mouthful of orange as they made their way to the Mercedes a few minutes later.

“I suppose.” Regina looked questionably to Emma who shrugged good-natured as usual. “As long as you order something reasonably healthy.”

“Can we compromise? Can I get a grilled cheese if I have salad instead of fries?” Henry gave her puppy dog eyes.

“Deal.” Regina’s mouth twitched as she saw Emma pull a face. If Henry wasn’t allowed to have fries then she wouldn’t have them either, and Emma hated salad. Regina shook her head a little. Sometimes it felt like she was surrounded by children. 

 

At Granny’s they placed their orders. Henry and Emma ordered grilled cheeses and salads, but by the time Emma finished deleting items from her salad order all that would be arriving was a bowl of lettuce with cheese on top. Regina ordered a turkey wrap and salad, then she added, “And one order of french fries for the table.”

Henry and Emma high fived each other. “Thanks Mom. You’re awesome,” Henry grinned. 

“Yeah, thanks, Regina. I’m not sure how much of that salad I can actually eat.” Emma looked almost relieved as she propped her face in her hands, elbows resting on the table. 

Regina was checking her phone, glancing at Emma periodically. It amazed her how the things she used to find irritating about the blonde she now found endearing. Her posture was atrocious and her food choices were disgusting even by teenage boy standards. Her hair was always mussed like she’d just rolled out of bed and she still lugged that hideous red leather jacket everywhere with her. Why it was that none of these things bothered Regina any more was a mystery. Regina wasn’t willing to explore that mystery however. She wasn’t ready to admit just how much she enjoyed having Emma around, period. 

If anyone had asked she would blame it on Henry. Having Emma around was good for him. Seeing both his mothers getting along and enjoying family outings was beneficial to his growth. The fact that Regina enjoyed being with her even when Henry wasn’t around was entirely irrelevant. 

Regina might have been surprised to learn that Emma was sitting across the table thinking much the same things. She was watching Regina when Regina was engrossed in her phone. If anyone had told Emma 2 years ago that she would be sitting here with Regina, enjoying a family lunch with their son she’d have told them they were crazy. If they’d suggested that she’d actually enjoy the mayors company she would’ve sent for a straight jacket. Yet, here they were. Once Emma had realized just how much of Regina’s chilly demeanour was an act it had been easier to tolerate her. Now, they were actually friends. If Emma were honest, the brunette was actually her best friend. If Emma were to be brutally honest, she wished they could be more than friends.

She’d been attracted to women before. She’d dated a few. She didn’t think she was gay, per se. She was attracted to people, not genders. What surprised her was that she was attracted to Regina. She simply wanted to be around Regina all the time, especially now, since her visit to the doctor… She dragged her attention back to Henry who was asking her a question. “What? Sorry Kid… I’ve just got a few things on my mind.”

“It’s okay. I was just asking if it’s okay that I don’t come to your place tonight. Violet and I are supposed to work on our science project and all our stuff is in my room at Mom’s. We were kind of planning a sleepover?”

Regina looked up from her phone. “Why am I just hearing about this now? You can’t stay at home tonight. I’m going out.” 

“But, Mom…”

“No, Henry. You’re just going to have to take your things to Emma’s. You can’t just make plans without informing anyone, Henry. It’s inconsiderate and I won’t have it.” 

“Look,” Emma interrupted. “If Henry promises not to pull anything like this again I’ll come over to your place and stay with the kids. It is for a school project after all.”

“I promise! Please Mom?”

Regina nodded, “Fine. But never again, Henry. All plan changes must be run by both of us in advance in the future.”

“Got it. Thanks Mom. Thanks Ma.” Henry was relieved, and pulled out his phone to text Violet and tell her the plans for the evening were still on.

Ruby brought their food and Regina poured half of the little cup of dressing over her salad and watched Emma pour her entire cup over her bowl of lettuce and frown. Wordlessly, Regina pushed the remainder of her dressing across the table and Emma beamed at her and added it to her bowl. Then the blonde poured a puddle of ketchup on the edge of her plate for dunking her grilled cheese in. Another habit that Regina found disturbing. It seemed to be the only condiment Emma used for anything. 

“So,” Emma said, taking a bite and chewing before continuing, “where are you going tonight?”

Regina glanced up from her food. “There’s a meeting for the hospital board. We need to talk about the upcoming fundraiser. Can you believe Gold wants to centre it around a magic show? Really? Can you imagine an idea in worse taste?”

“I can’t believe he’s actually on the board at all, and yeah, the last thing we need around here is more magic, even if it is the cheesy fake kind.” Emma shook her head.

“He’s only on the board because they’re elected positions and he bought his way in.” Regina frowned. “Dr. Whale and I have come up with a better idea though. We just need to convince the rest of the board.”

“What’s your idea, Mom?” Henry popped the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth.

“We want to do a carnival.”

“Really?” Emma grinned. “I love carnivals!”

Regina smiled. “I think everyone would. We’ve never done anything like that before. We can rent the rides and games from someplace in Boston.”

“What about the carnie guys? You need them to run the rides safely. Do you think it’s wise to have a bunch of strangers here in Storybrooke?”

“Don’t worry Emma. I’ll simply wipe their memories of the event clean. They’ll find themselves outside the town line having no recollection of the evening at all. Dr Whale thinks it’s a great idea.”

 

Later that evening Emma watched as Dr. Whale held the front door open for Regina to precede him out. ‘I’ll just bet Whale thinks it’s a good idea. Anything to get her on his good side.’ Emma thought bitterly. Apparently Regina and the good doctor had plans to discuss before the meeting so he’d picked her up at the mansion.

“OK, the kids are upstairs working on their project. There’s chocolate cake in the fridge if they want some later and chips hidden in the pantry. Thanks again Emma for giving up your evening to come sit here.” Regina slipped her purse over her shoulder and headed for the door.

“No worries, Regina. It’s not like I had anything planned for the night.” She followed them to the door and watched the pair go down the walk and past Emma’s bright yellow bug to the Dr’s hunter green BMW. Only when the car backed out of the drive and disappeared down the street did Emma turn and go back inside. 

She flopped on the couch in the den, flipping on the TV. She flipped through about 300 channels before deciding there was nothing to watch and began pacing the room. On the mantel were many photographs and she perused them thoughtfully. There was a picture of Henry, about 3 years old, on a tricycle that made her smile. Another picture was of Henry and Regina a few years ago. There was one of Emma and Henry as well and Emma loved the fact that it was there amongst the family photos. 

She picked up a photo of Regina. It looked like a professional shot, and Regina was gorgeous in it. Emma carefully traced her finger over the brunettes cheek and sighed as she recalled that Regina was out with Whale. “It should be me,” she whispered. Her stomach was sick with jealousy as she wondered what Regina and Whale were doing. Was this ride to the meeting a thinly veiled disguise of a date on Whale’s part or was it merely a pre-meeting chat as it had been presented to Emma. Regardless, she’d never really liked Whale and just the fact that he was alone with Regina bugged her. “Why can’t it be me?” She questioned softly.

“Why can’t what be you?” Henry and Violet appeared in the door of the den, startling Emma, so that she almost dropped the picture.

“Uh,” Emma put the picture back on the mantle. “I was just looking at how elegant and classy Regina looks in that picture. I wish I could pull that off.”

“Ma, you’re classy too… sort of…”

“Nice try Henry. Are you kids done with your project?” Emma walked away from the mantle.

“For now. We have to let some of the glue dry on our model. We’ll paint it tomorrow and put the finishing touches on it. We were thinking about watching a movie?”

“Yeah, sure, kid. I’ll make you guys some popcorn if you want.” 

“Yes, please,” both kids chorused. 

“What do you want to watch Violet?” Henry asked, taking her by the hand and towing her to the bookshelf where all the DVD’s were. 

“Something scary!” Violet whispered. 

Henry frowned. “We don’t really have any scary DVD’s. Ma, can we watch something on Netflix? What’s a good scary movie?”

“Scream?” Emma suggested. It was a little old, but she’d enjoyed it. She didn’t really know any newer ones anyway.

“Is that the one with the ghost face guy?” At Emma’s nod Henry added, “Cool. I’ll see if it’s there.”

Emma went to the kitchen and poked her way around until she found everything she needed for the popcorn. A few minutes later she carried a tray with three glasses of soda and a huge bowl of popcorn into the den. The movie was all cued up and ready to go.  
“Are you going to watch it too Ms Swan?” Violet asked a little nervously. Even though the idea of a scary movie had been her suggestion she was worried that it would be too frightening. 

“Sure, but call me Emma, ok.”Emma plunked herself down beside Violet and curled her feet up under herself. “I haven’t seen this movie in a long time.”

Some time later a voice caused both kids to scream and jump in their skins, “What are you watching?” Regina saw them jump and frowned.

“Regina,” Emma grabbed the remote and paused the movie. “You’re back early.”

“Are you watching a horror movie with them, Emma?” 

Emma shrugged. “Yeah. So?”

“So? So they will be up all night, that’s so.” Regina frowned again as she looked at the kids, who were still trying to catch their breaths from the startle she’d given them.

“We won’t,” Henry insisted. “It’s only a movie. It’s fun to be scared. Come watch it with us Mom.”

Regina shook her head. “Well, the damage is done I suppose. I might as well.” She slipped off her jacket and settled on the couch beside Emma. “So, what’s it about?”

“This ghost face guy is trying to kill Sydney. All the kids are at this party and the killer is picking them off one by one.” Henry explained. 

“Sounds like a real thought provoker,” Regina commented dryly, with a signature eye roll.

Emma reached for her drink and took a sip. “Come on Regina, give it a chance.” She offered her glass to Regina, surprised when the brunette took it and drank a hearty swallow. Emma leaned closer and whispered, “Can’t be any gorier than the Enchanted Forest.” 

Regina turned to her, eyebrow raised as if to say, ‘Really?’ But her mouth twitched in the way that told Emma she wasn’t really annoyed. Emma smiled broadly and nudged Regina gently with her elbow. They turned their attention to the screen where ghost face was playing cat and mouse with a girl in a garage. A couple minutes later Regina adjusted herself, drawing her feet up, the movement causing her to lean against Emma a little. 

Either Regina was really tired, or she was really bored, because another 15 minutes into the movie and Emma felt Regina’s head settle onto her shoulder and the mayor was asleep. Emma smiled to herself, as she caught the scent of Regina’s shampoo and realized just how much she liked the citrusy, spicy scent that was uniquely Regina. 

She glanced over at the kids, and then down at the woman beside her and her insides melted. At some point the tough, solitary, jaded, lonely woman she had been on her 28th birthday when Henry had shown up had morphed into this person here on the couch. The person who was so comfortable and content in this scenario that she never wanted to move. This woman who gently lay her head against Regina’s and wished with all her heart that this was real. That when the credits rolled on the movie the kids would go upstairs to bed, Violet in the guest room, of course, and she would wake the beauty beside her with a soft kiss and they would close up the house and go, hand in hand, up to their bed. 

Instead, she would wake Regina with a soft nudge, get up and put on her jacket and walk home in the cool night to her apartment, where she would sleep alone. A lone tear might’ve snuck out of her right eye to drip into Regina’s hair. She really did not want to be alone tonight. The last two nights she’d not slept much, worrying about her doctors visits and the tests they had run. She hadn’t told anyone about it, of course, and the nervous waiting was getting to her. And she wouldn’t tell anyone, and she would go home to her empty apartment, because this… this wasn’t real. Whatever comfort Regina took from this relationship they had, it wasn’t what Emma was feeling, or what Emma was craving. There was no way Regina could ever return those feelings, so for the sake of Henry, Emma would keep them to herself.

Regina was no longer asleep. In actuality, she hadn’t really been asleep, but drifting in and out, half listening to the movie and half listening to Emma breath softly beside her. Her right side tingled pleasantly where she leaned into Emma and her head had found a pillow it never wanted to leave. Aside from Henry, there was no one else in this world than Emma who she allowed her guard down this way with. Even with Graham and Robin, and other suitors, she’d never actually SLEPT with them. Graham she’d always left right after, or kicked him out. Robin, she had tried with Robin. Eventually she always wound up leaving the bed and ending up on the couch. She just couldn’t relax or trust him enough to actually fall asleep next to him, through no fault of his own. Emma… Emma she would trust with her life, and in fact had on several occasions. 

When Emma’s head had come to rest against hers she became fully awake, but never moved or opened her eyes. She allowed herself that moment to relish the feeling, the almost intimacy of their position on the couch. It felt good. It felt right. At that moment a tear slipped from her right eye as she wished it was as it seemed, and not just another way that fate was teasing her with a happiness that could never be hers. 

Both women had their eyes closed, and the kids were absorbed in the movie, so nobody saw the slight flash of light, as the two teardrops somehow found their way through Regina’s soft brown locks to meet. They became one, with a quick flash that ebbed into a soft glow that slowly faded away to nothing after a moment. 

If someone from the Enchanted Forest, like Snow, had seen this phenomenon they would’ve recognized it for sure. It was the chemical reaction of two soul mates coming together and becoming locked together in fate. 

 

With both women pretending to be asleep it’s no surprise that they actually did fall asleep. The movie ended and Henry turned off the TV. He took a soft throw blanket off the back of Regina’s favourite chair and spread it carefully over his parents. The kids gathered the empty glasses and bowls and carried them into the kitchen.

“Are your Moms like a couple now?” Violet began putting glasses into the dishwasher.

Henry scoffed. “Hun. You’d think wouldn’t you? But no. They’re both too dumb to see how much they belong together.”

Violet nodded. “They act like my parents. I think they love each other. Grown ups are so stupid sometimes.”

“I guess maybe they’ll figure it out someday. I mean, we spend a lot of time together… like we’re a real family.”

Violet smiled. “You are a real family. A family is just people who love you… it doesn’t matter who they are. And those two women love you like crazy. You’re lucky. My parents love each other like crazy, but don’t have much time for me.”

“Come on, let’s go to bed. We’ve got to finish our project tomorrow early so we can go to Sunday brunch.” Henry said. “I wish you didn’t have to sleep in the spare room so we could have a real sleepover.”

“It’s ok Henry. My parents don’t get it either. Parents don’t seem to think that boys and girls can be friends without those kinds of feelings. Maybe they’d get it if i told them I’d rather kiss a girl than kiss you.”

Henry laughed and said, “Well, I’d rather kiss a lizard than kiss… whoa, wait a minute! You were serious then?” He sobered as he looked at his best friend.

She shrugged and looked at her feet. “I think I was.” She looked up and saw only kindness. “It’s not just you I don’t have those feelings about Henry. It’s all boys. I used to think that I’m only twelve. Maybe I’m just slower than other girls getting those feelings, but now I’m starting to think about girls that way.”

“Well, that’s great Vi… that means we can still be best friends and I don’t have to worry about getting beaten up by your jealous boyfriends.” Henry grinned at her and was relieved to see her grin back.

“What if my girlfriends are jealous?” She asked with a smirk.

Henry scoffed and prepared to run. “Well, they’ll be GIRLS so I’m pretty sure I can take them!” He took off up the back stairs with Violet right on his heels in mock anger. He ran into the guest room and flopped on the bed, followed by Violet. They lay there catching their breath a moment before, “Thanks Henry. I was so scared that you wouldn’t understand.”

“Of course I understand… my Moms, remember?”

“Your moms are different . They both have had boyfriends. I’ve seen them.”

Henry thought about it. “Yeah , I guess you’re right. Maybe for them it isn’t about liking girls exactly, but just liking each other. My Grandma says people love who they love and that’s all that matters. So, I guess, since people can love more than one person they could love a guy, and then later fall in love with a girl.”

“I guess. Not me though. You’re the only guy I’m ever gonna love and only in the best friend way.” 

 

Downstairs Regina awoke with a start, waking Emma at the same time, causing them both to put away from each other. “Sorry,” Emma said. “I guess I fell asleep.”

“So did I. Great chaperones we are.” Regina stretched and sat up. 

Emma shrugged. “I don’t really think there’s much to chaperone. I don’t think Henry and Violet are into each other that way.” She was surprised she’d fallen asleep. Now her mind drifted to the tests again and she frowned.

Regina noticed, once again, that Emma wasn’t quite herself, and this time she called her on it. “Emma, is everything alright?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Everything’s great.”

“Please don’t lie to me Emma. I know something has been bothering you for a few days now.” 

Emma was about to deny it again, but the intense look Regina was giving her made her cave. “I’m kinda worried. I went to Boston a few weeks ago and again on Wednesday to have some tests done, and they told me I’ll hear back about the results on Monday.”

“What sort of tests?”

“Uh, well, I found a couple of lumps… in my breast. I went to Boston to my old doctor. Storybrookes hospital doesn’t have an oncology department.” 

Regina nodded. “Cancer was unheard of in the Enchanted Forest. Oh, Emma, no wonder you’re distracted.”

“Yeah. Well, I’ll find out on Monday. I’m sure everything is fine…” her lip trembled a little, betraying her fear. “Well, I should go.” She stood and turned to leave the room.

Regina’s voice stopped her. “Emma, wait. I wish you wouldn’t go. Stay here with us tonight. It’s late and you’re upset and I hate the thought of you being alone to worry all night.” 

Emma nodded slowly, because she really hated the thought of being alone too. “I suppose I can sleep on the couch here.”

Regina frowned. “I think not.”

“Well, Violet is in the guest room, Regina.” 

“I know that, Emma. Come on, we’ll have our own slumber party.” She took Emma by the hand and towed her upstairs, leaving her little room for argument. In the master bedroom Emma stared at the huge king sized bed. Well, there was certainly plenty of room. Regina pulled two pairs of pyjamas from her dresser and handed one to Emma. Go ahead and use the bathroom. I’ll go use Henry’s.”

When Regina returned Emma was already in bed, as close to the edge as possible without falling off. Regina climbed in on the other side and turned off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into near darkness. A bit of light drifted in the window from the full moon, just enough for the two women to see each other. “Goodnight, Emma.”

“Goodnight, Regina.”

After a few minutes, “Regina?”

“Hmmm?” The brunette was almost asleep.

“Thanks.”

Regina simply reached over and squeezed Emma’s forearm. Before she could pull her hand back Emma reached up and grasped it with her own. Regina turned her palm over and linked her fingers with Emma’s. Emma slept through the night for the first time in days.


	2. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is a wreck waiting to hear from the Doctor, and Regina isn't in much better shape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to read your comments... please keep them coming! 
> 
> I've taken some creative license here... timelines of the show may not line up with my story... I don't care...lol.
> 
> Henry is 12, so a couple of years in. They are able to leave Storybrooke freely, and I have decided that Regina's magic will work in the real world. 
> 
> Remember, I'm not a doctor here, so bear with me during the medical parts :-)

When Emma awoke on Sunday morning the other half of the bed was empty. She got up and went to get her clothes from yesterday, but aside from her jeans and bra the rest were gone. In their place was a pair of silky black panties, a pair of white sport socks that looked brand new and one of Regina’s satiny shirts. It was very much like the one Henry had lent her a couple of years ago, only this one was a rich dark green. She grabbed the clothes and headed into the master bath to shower. Afterward she held the panties in her hand a moment. It seemed that wearing Regina’s panties, although perfectly laundered, was extremely intimate. Finally she shrugged to herself and slipped them on, followed by her bra, the socks, jeans and shirt. She left the top two buttons undone and headed downstairs to find her hostess. 

“I was just about to come and wake you. We’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon.” Regina eyed Emma as she walked into the kitchen where the other three occupants of the house were drinking coffee and hot chocolate, Regina wondered why the same blouse that made her look classy and somewhat dull made Emma look amazingly hot and sexy. The deep green really brought out the green in Emma’s eyes too, and Regina found it hard to look away. She distracted herself with urging the kids to get ready and rushing them all out to the car to head to Granny’s.

 

********

 

“Are they wearing each others clothes now?” David eyed the two women as they stood at the counter chatting with Granny for a moment before going to to table.

“I doubt Regina would be caught dead wearing anything of Emma’s, but I’m pretty sure that’s Regina’s shirt on Emma.” Snows eyes narrowed and her mind began to play around with the possible reasons that Emma might be wearing Regina’s shirt. 

“Weird. Girls are always sharing clothes. Guys never do that.” David returned his attention back to the menu and Snow rolled her eyes at him. She loved him, but sometimes the man was a moron. No matter what the reason was, Snow was certain it had nothing to do with the proclivity of women to share clothes. No, something else was at play here and she would eventually find out what it was. 

 

********

 

The Sunday brunch that had started with Henry’s insistence that they have a regular ‘family event’ almost a year ago had slowly become something that they all enjoyed. Regina chose not to analyze it too deeply, because the logistics of the group and how they were all interconnected was just too much to deal with if you looked too closely. 

Brunch with the Charmings would’ve been extremely low on the list of how Regina would choose to spend her time, but now she looked forward to it all week. She had never really felt like part of a family, even as a child. She and her father were merely two people who co-existed with Cora. Family in name was not the same as family in spirit, and a more spirited group than the one here at Granny’s could not be found. 

Today, though, Regina was not enjoying the discussions, not feeding into the insulting banter that often flowed between she and the Charmings. Instead, she was watching Emma. Emma was participating in the conversation, laughing in all the correct places and generally appeared to be having a good time. Regina could see right through it. Emma was struggling to hold it together and she seemed to be pulling it off for the rest of the group. Every time Emma would look her way she would smile reassuringly and hope that the blonde could feel her support. 

 

Normally, after brunch the group would split and go their separate ways, but today Regina announced that she and Emma were going to take the kids horseback riding. It wouldn’t have been Emma’s first choice of an activity, but she was happy to take part in anything that prevented her from sitting morosely in her apartment willing the hours to pass.

Emma had never actually been on a horse. “Not a live one, anyway,” she admitted as they arrived at the stable.

“You’ve been on a dead horse?” Henry asked, with a grin.

“Listen, wiseguy,” Emma grabbed him and put him in a gentle headlock, tickling him at the same time. “Carousel horses.” 

Henry giggled and squirmed away, while Regina and Violet looked on with amusement. 

Soon they were all seated on their assigned steeds, Regina and Violet looking comfortable with their mutual riding experience. It had been a long time since Regina’d ridden regularly, but once upon the feisty Bay horse it all flowed back like it was yesterday. 

Emma and Henry, on the other hand, looked anything but comfortable. Henry smiled nervously at Violet, trying not to appear too scared in front of his friend.   
Violet urged him to ride with her around the paddock, leaving a terrified looking Emma perched on her pinto. 

Regina moved her horse closer to Emma. “Are you alright?”

“I will be as long at this guy doesn’t turn into a rodeo horse.” Emma tried for a smart ass grin, failing miserably.

“You’ve got this, Emma. All the insanity we’ve fought over the last two years, this is a piece of cake. Besides, it’s nowhere near as dangerous as riding in that yellow death trap of yours. Now loosen the reins up a little and press gently with your heels. She’ll move slowly forward.”

Emma nodded uncertainly, and followed Regina’s instructions. Sure enough, the horse plodded forward and Regina moved her horse to walk slowly along beside her. Hardly an exciting ride for the brunette, but then, this had not been meant to be for her. She’d wanted to keep Emma’s mind occupied, and Henry had been talking about going riding, so it had seemed like a good idea.

After a few minutes she could see the blonde relaxing and Emma glanced over at her with a small smile. “This is kinda fun,” she offered. 

“Wait until I teach you how to jump,” Regina chuckled as she watched the color drain from Emma’s face. “I’m kidding, Emma. But this could turn into a nice family activity if Henry is enjoying himself.”

“Yeah,”Emma agreed softly. They rode along in silence for a bit, then Emma said, “Regina?”

“Hmm?” The brunette hummed.

“I know this outing was for my sake. I just want to say thanks. It’s not off my mind completely, but this is definitely making it easier.” 

Regina smiled. “I’m glad.” The two held each others gaze for a moment, before Henry called to them to hurry up, breaking their spell. “Come on Emma. Wake up your horse. Get her going at a full walk. Your son is showing you up!” 

Emma nodded, and slapped the reins against the horses neck a bit as she’s seen others do, and the mare did indeed move a bit faster. Emma saw Regina nod approvingly. She could get used to this. It was obvious the brunette loved to ride and any activity they could do as a family sounded like a good idea to Emma.

A short time later Emma and Regina were off their horses, leaning on the fence overlooking a meadow where the kids were still riding. “Henry’s doing ok,” Emma commented.

“Yes he is,” Regina agreed. “Violet is good for him. Sometimes he’s too serious and reserved. My influence, I suppose.” 

“It's not a bad thing, Regina. You’ve raised a great kid. Sure, you aren't always the most relaxed person in the world, but I mean, look how you were raised. The stuff you had to worry about made you that way. I mean, Cora, dragons, dark magic and witches, and I won’t even mention the lack of indoor plumbing,” Emma grinned and nudged the brunette, who just rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Regina. You did good.”

Regina smiled and gave a small nod. She wasn't so sure, but she wasn't going to argue with Emma. Not today. 

“Do you ever miss it?” Emma asked after a bit.

“Hmmmm? What? The enchanted forest?” Regina raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I mean, I know you chose to be here, but do you?”

Regina mulled the question over for a moment, then chose her words carefully. “There are some things I miss, I suppose. The fact that everyone had horses, for example.” Both women's eyes wandered to the kids. “ The fancy balls were always nice, and I have to say, my wardrobe there was killer. No pun intended.” She gave the blonde a sideways glance and was rewarded with Emma's version of an eye roll and a small groan. “ Honestly though, I don't really miss it. I didn't really have anything or anybody… important there. I love my life here. I have Henry, who I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. I have this eclectic pseudo family, made up of people I couldn't have imagined tolerating, never mind caring about. I have friends here in the community. I never had any of that. I certainly never had a best friend.” 

“You think we’re best friends?” Emma asked softly, as though she were afraid to hear the answer. 

“Ummm, well…” Regina felt her face grow hot. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to be presumptuous…”

“Relax,” Emma reached over and placed her hand over Regina's where it rested on the fence. “I consider you to be my best friend… I just… well, I didn't realize you felt the same. You aren't always the easiest person to read Regina.” 

“I know,” Regina admitted softly. “I’m trying to be better at that. Henry tells me the same thing.”

“Well, we both know what a smart kid he is,” Emma gave the older woman's hand another squeeze before releasing it, and beginning a discussion about Henry and Violets school project. 

 

*******

 

By some unspoken agreement, Emma ended up back at the mansion that evening after they dropped Violet off at home. “Are you sleeping over again, Ma?” Henry asked, eagerly. He loved having both of his mothers around at the same time.

Emma shrugged, but Regina responded with a firm “Yes. We have some important work things to discuss later.” She knew Emma did not want anyone to know about the tests, especially not Henry, and Emma smiled gratefully at her. 

“Cool! Can we watch part two of Scream tonight?” 

Regina rolled her eyes, but Emma just gave him a tight smile and nodded. “Sure, Kid.”

Regina sent him to get his homework finished up before the movie and once he was out of earshot Emma said, “It’s okay, really. I can just go home.”

“I know you can, but you’re not going to. You’re going to stay right here and let the people who care about you attempt to distract you.” Regina said, in her firm, no nonsense voice. 

Emma smiled gratefully again. “Normally I’d argue with that tone, but tonight I’m going to just say ‘thanks’ and then keep my mouth shut.”

“I always knew there was a wise woman in there somewhere… buried waaayyyy down deep…” Regina said, with no sign of anything but affection, and Emma tossed a sofa cushion at her. Emma was very glad to be there tonight. She could imagine what her night would be like at home. Watching mindless television until it was a reasonable time to go to bed and then laying there in the dark trying to shut her mind off and try to repress the feeling of being utterly alone until sheer exhaustion took over. 

Instead, she got to sit between Henry and Regina while Neve Campbell once again attempted to stay alive on Regina's huge tv. Later after Henry went to bed the two women also headed upstairs. At the top of the stairs Emma paused a second before heading in the direction of the guest room.

“No,” Regina's voice stopped her. “I didn't change the sheets on the guest bed yet. Come on.” 

Emma could've argued that Violet couldn't have dirtied the bed that much in just one night. She could’ve argued that Regina's bed had been slept in more that one night and was no cleaner. She could've argued that getting used to sharing a bed with Regina was a really bad idea. She could've argued that it would give Henry the wrong idea. She didn't argue any of those things. Instead she followed Regina down the hall for a repeat of the night before, right down to the two hands entwined together on the empty space between them. 

********

Monday morning Regina dropped Emma off at home to change and get ready for work, and when the blonde walked into the Sheriff’s office a little later she was surprised to find the Mayor seated in the chair across from her desk. “Regina? Did we have a meeting today that I forgot about?” 

“No,” Regina shook her head and indicated the takeout cup of hot chocolate from Granny’s. “There have been a few issues on my mind lately though, and I thought we could go over some of them this morning. Starting with whatever that swill is that you all call coffee.” She flicked a look of distaste at the coffee maker and the pot of thick black sludge that had prompted her to walk over to Granny’s for takeout. 

“Yeah, nobody really drinks that except David. I thought I had a cast iron stomach, but my father has me beat by a long shot.”

“And that is saying something,” Regina remarked dryly, thinking of the eating habits of the blonde. 

“I know what you’re doing Regina. Once again, thank you.” Emma said softly. She wasn’t used to having someone thinking about her like this. It was strange, but it felt nice. 

“I’m just doing my job, Sheriff, which if you and your idiot of a deputy did more often I wouldn’t have this long list of issues to address.” The words were typical acidic Regina, but, as usual of late, they held no bite. 

For the next two hours they went over several practically pointless ‘issues’ until finally Emma’s phone rang and she grabbed it quickly, standing as she said “Hello?”

“Yes, this is Emma….Okay….Yes…. I understand….I’ll be there.” Emma stood facing out the window and she ended the call and wrapped her arms around herself. Regina rose and came to stand behind her. Emma felt her there and said,“The oncologist wants to see me this afternoon.” Her voice was so small it cut Regina right to the quick. “It must be really bad for them to want to see me immediately, right?” She turned around and pinned Regina with her tear filled eyes. “I’m so scared, Regina…”

Regina pulled the blonde into her arms and the younger woman clung to her tightly. Regina rubbed her back and spoke softly into her hair, “Who knows with Doctors. No matter, it’s for the best that you have the appointment right away. No more waiting to find out what’s happening. When is the appointment?”

“Two o’clock.”

“Okay. I’m going to arrange for Snow to take Henry home with her. I’ll tell her that we’ve got town business to take care of. Then we’ll leave right away in case we hit traffic.”

Emma pulled back and looked at her, confused. “You’re going with me?”

“Of course I’m going with you. Do you think I’m about to let you set off to Boston in that yellow deathtrap while you’re upset?” She gazed into the green eyes that were now dull and glassy instead of the usual bright lively ones she was used to. “Emma, you are not alone in this. I’m right here with you, every step, okay?”

Emma nodded leaning back into the embrace, snuggling into Regina’s arms even tighter, absorbing all the warmth and tenderness she’d dreamt of experiencing for different reasons.

Regina was careful to slow her breathing and try and keep her heart from racing. She was scared too. Terrified, actually, but she needed to keep Emma as calm as possible, at least until they knew exactly what they were dealing with. The Enchanted Forest had never experienced cancer that she was aware of, and she’d known very little about it. That was, until she spent a few hours on the computer over the weekend and now she knew more than she’d wanted to. She knew horror stories of treatments that made you sicker than the cancer and years of battling the disease only to lose. The thought of Emma… HER Emma… well, it was unthinkable really. But the unthinkable was happening and Regina was still woefully unprepared. She tightened her grip on the blonde and managed to stop herself from showing just how upset she was. Emma needed a rock through this and Regina was determined to be that, no matter how difficult it was. Regina took a deep breath and knew it was going to be the most difficult thing she'd ever done. 

********

The ride to Boston was uneventful. Regina tried to make small talk to pass the time , but Emma was too distracted, and much of the two hour drive was spent with only the radio for background noise. Regina found the hospital with no problem and to their surprise they were admitted into the office almost immediately.

They sat side by side in the two chairs opposite the doctor, Emma with Regina’s hand in a death grip.

“Now, Miss Swan, the results of the ultrasound and biopsy we did last week have confirmed you have what is called Invasive Ductile Carcinoma, or put very simply, breast cancer.” The middle aged Doctor put on his best sympathetic face and waited for Emma to absorb it. Emma took a ragged breath, squeezed Regina’s hand so hard it was going numb and nodded at him to go on. “ The good news is we’ve caught it early. It’s fantastic that you found the lumps and came in right away.” 

Emma nodded again and opened her mouth to say something, but couldn’t seem to form words. Regina took a stab at what she thought Emma might want to know. “What is the next step, Doctor? What are her options?” Emma let out a slow breath and Regina knew she’d been correct.

“Well, we have two options. We can start Chemotherapy and try to shrink the tumours, then do a lumpectomy to remove them and hope we can get them cleanly and catch it all. The other option is a mastectomy, followed by Chemo to make sure we get any stray cells that may be left behind.”

“Which option do you prefer?” Regina didn’t like the sound of either one of them very much, and Emma was turning paler by the moment.

“We’ve had a good amount of success with the first option, but obviously, if it doesn’t work we’re looking at the mastectomy anyway, and in the meantime it’s had the opportunity to spread further. The immediate mastectomy followed by chemo has a higher success rate, but its a very radical choice. What I suggest, Miss Swan, is that you and your partner go home, take a day to weigh the options and come see me tomorrow with your decision.” He pushed a pile of papers over to them and continued, “Here is a lot of reading materials for you to aid in your decision. I suggest checking in with the American Cancer Society website as well, but I caution you to avoid other websites. The sheer volume of inaccurate and incomplete information coupled with information that is completely personal and specific to each patient is overwhelming and will cause you nothing but more anxiety.  
Make a list of any questions you have and I’ll be glad to answer them tomorrow. Just see the receptionist and she’ll book you a time. I’m so sorry, Miss Swan, to give you such bad news, but as I said, we’ve caught it early and I am very optimistic that we can treat this successfully.”

“Thank you Doctor,” Regina said as he got up and she stood and shook his hand. Emma appeared to be in semi shock, and didn’t acknowledge him as he left through a door behind his desk.

“Emma,” Regina squatted down in front of the blonde and put her hands on Emma’s knees. “Sweetheart, are you ready to go?”

Emma finally raised her eyes to Regina and the depth of sorrow and fear there broke Regina’s heart. “Regina… I have cancer.” 

“I know, Sweetheart.” It took every ounce of strength that Regina had to stop her voice from cracking.

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to die, Regina. I don’t know…” tears streamed down her face and she looked terrified.

“Emma, I know the doctor assumed we were a couple, and I know we aren't that kind of partners, but we are partners in this, I promise. Look, Emma, I’ve never had a best friend before, but I take the job title very seriously. I’m telling you right now that I have no intentions of ever having to find another best friend, so that means we’re going to have to take care of this problem. Together we’re so powerful and we can do anything we put our minds to. Look at what we’ve accomplished together since you came to Storybrooke… we make one hell of a team! Whatever it takes I’m going to be beside you holding your hand, or behind you pushing you on, or even in front of you pulling you through. Hell, I’ll carry you if I have to, but we are going to get through this and come out the other side even stronger than before. This is non-negotiable, do you understand?”

Emma nodded, locking her green eyes into Regina’s chocolate brown ones. “Okay,” Regina said gently. “Let’s get out of here and find a hotel. We’re not going back to Storybrooke tonight. We’ll stay here until we see the doctor tomorrow , alright?”

Emma nodded again and allowed Regina to pull her out of the chair and lead her from the office. She clung to Regina's arm, wondering what she would do without the amazing woman, and hoping she'd never have to find out.


	3. Boats, Bo-Sox and Bars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it... it's a little short, but you won't have long to wait for the next chapter...  
> I don't live in Boston, and have only driven directly through it a couple of times, so I am basing my knowledge on a little internet research. Aside from the bar the rest are real places and I hope I've portrayed them somewhat accurately... hugs.

An hour after leaving the doctors the two women were in a suite at the Four Seasons, despite Emma insisting the Red Roof Inn outside of town was perfectly fine. The shock had worn off a little, Emma had calmed down and she was wandering around the suite, admiring the amenities. “Geez, Regina… it’s like being at your house. I’m afraid to touch anything.” The rooms were beautiful though; tasteful and contemporary, and of course, luxurious. The bathroom alone was half the size of Emma’s entire apartment. 

“Don’t be silly, Emma. It’s just a hotel room.” Regina was seated at the table in front of the window overlooking the gorgeous gardens below. 

“A hotel room that probably cost a couple months rent.” Emma muttered, running her hand over the soft fluffy bathrobes that came with the room.

“Don’t worry Emma. Money means nothing. I can always make more when we get home to Storybrooke.”

“Regina! Don’t be saying that out loud or you’ll get yourself arrested.” She looked over at the brunette, who was trying not to grin. “Witch.”

“No, that’s my sister. I’m the evil queen, remember?” Despite the joking manner the statement was delivered in, there was a hint of self recrimination in Regina's tone. The distracted blonde didn't catch it today.

Emma went to sit in the other chair at the small table and took a deep breath. “Not in this lifetime. You’re more like my guardian angel. I guess we should talk about my options, eh?” She snorted. “Options. That word makes it sound like there are good choices, like what options you get on the new car you’re buying.”

“So, what are you thinking, Emma?”

“I don’t know. I’m thinking that I want to spend a few hours not thinking about it. Is that wrong?” Emma eyed Regina out of the corner of her eye, as though she expected the other woman to insist she had to make a decision this very second.

Regina gave her a soft smile. “No, Emma, I don’t think that’s wrong at all.”

“Good. There’s something I always wanted to do, but never had the money when I was young, or the time when I was older. The best part is, it’s right outside the window.” Emma's voice rose a little with excitement.

“You want to go to the park?” Regina didn’t see Emma as a particularly ‘parky’ sort of woman, but, whatever Emma wanted to do, Regina would do her very best to make it happen.

“Sort of. I want to ride on the swan boats. I always thought I was named after them when I was really little. I begged my foster parents, but none of them ever took me.” She took a deep breath. “Let’s go ride the swan boats Regina?” Again, Regina received a cautious sideways glance to gauge her reaction to the suggestion. Regina was beginning to think that every relationship in Emma's past had been a whole lot of give and very little take on the blondes part. 

“Swan boats, it is!” Regina proclaimed, although she had no idea what they were. It sounded innocuous enough, and even if it weren't, Regina would've walked over hot coals to see the smile Emma bestowed upon her when she agreed to go.

******

 

They rode the swan boats not once, not twice but three times. The swan boats were something Regina had never heard of but she had to admit, their charm was appealing, especially in the midst of a large city. The boats were pontoon peddle boats that carried about 20-25 people at full capacity. They were powered by a driver who rode at the rear of the boat partially hidden behind a large white swan. Being powered solely by the drivers peddling legs they glided through the water of the Public Garden Lagoon almost silently. 

The third time Regina stood in line to get tickets she spoke to the young man about a private ride. She was able to buy out one of the six boats completely and she also paid for the boat to go through its course twice. The operator was happy to oblige, as the day was not busy and the boats were operating at about half capacity as it were.

Emma was delighted when Regina told her, “A swan for a Swan.” she proclaimed as she explained that they were having private ride. 

“You reserved the whole boat?” Emma couldn't believe that Regina had done that. She was amazed that Regina even went on the boat twice already and was willing to go again. Anytime she'd ever mentioned riding them before whomever she was with told her they were for children or tourists and made fun of her for wanting to go. She knew Regina was humouring her because of the circumstances, but still the brunette seemed to be enjoying herself .

They sat on the very first row of benches and as the boat began to glide through the water, without even thinking, Emma lay her head on Regina’s shoulder and whispered, “Thank you, Regina.”

“You’re welcome. Was it all you’d hoped it would be?” Without thought she slipped her arm around the blonde who settled closer.

“And then some,”Emma replied after a moment. “When I used to imagine riding them I never imagined having a best friend to do it with.” 

The comment, although it pleasured Regina that Emma was happy to share her dream with her, made her a little sad. Being alone, cuddled together on the boat felt very… datey. She was certain that the rest of the people in the park looked at them and saw a couple in love and that was Regina’s dream, whether it be on a swan boat or somewhere else. This situation with Emma’s health had eliminated any question about Regina’s true feelings for the saviour and she was, without a doubt, in love with her. If not for Emma’s illness and if they were in this situation for some other reason perhaps Regina would’ve taken the plunge and put her feelings out there, but not now. The last thing Emma needed was more pressure, and dealing with Regina’s feelings if she didn’t return them would certainly be pressure. Regina swallowed hard, forced her feelings back into the friend zone and focused on just enjoying the afternoon and making Emma smile.

After the ride they walked. They strolled through the adjoining Boston Common Park, the oldest park in the United States. Eventually they found themselves at the Frog Pond area of the park. The splash pool had many little tadpoles of the human variety, but the two women saw no amphibians. They watched the evening antics of the children for a few moments.

Emma’s eyes wandered to a female couple with two little ones nearby. The boy and girl, barely more than toddlers were getting tired and the family was preparing to go. Regina’s eyes followed to where Emma was staring and widened slightly at what held her attention. The young couple looked up, saw the older women watching them and smiled, recognizing family, they assumed. 

Regina and Emma both watched the couple and their children walk away until they could no longer be seen down the path. “ Such a beautiful family…” Regina murmured softly, wistfully.

Emma glanced at her curiously. “ Did you have gay people in the Enchanted forest?”

“Yes. I think there are gay people in every realm and every time. Actually, it was more acceptable there than it is here I think.” Regina said as they continued on their walk.

“Huh,” was all Emma had to say as she mulled that over in her head.

A bit later they were standing in front of the nearby carousel. It wasn’t a big ride, but unique in that about half the animals were not horses. There was a zebra, a rooster, a cat, a frog, a deer and several others but the one that caught Emma’s eye was a blueish green dragon. She was so entranced by the spinning animals that she never felt Regina move away and was surprised when Regina handed her a book of tickets. Her eyes lit up like a small child and they got into the small queue for the ride. The dragon was already occupied so Emma chose a horse and Regina found herself mounted on a giant frog. “Do you suppose if you kissed him he’d turn into a prince?” Emma teased as the ride started to move.

“Watch it Swan, or next ride you’ll be on that chicken back there instead of your dragon!” Regina threatened with a smile. She’d endure practically anything to see Emma smile today, but truth be told, she liked when Emma teased her. It was something she seldom tolerated from anyone else, but with Emma it felt like acceptance. Like Emma found her worthy of making the effort. 

“How do you know I want to ride the dragon?” Emma asked, with a grin.

“You just told me,” Regina rolled her eyes a little. “Besides, I know you better than you think, Dear.”

“Maybe you do,” Emma agreed, all teasing gone from her voice as they moved up and down on their steeds, eyes tracking each others with the movement. “Maybe you do.”

As soon as the ride stopped moving Emma made a beeline for the dragon before anyone else grabbed it again, leaving Regina to deal with the tickets and follow behind. This time Regina got the horse beside the dragon. “Kind of appropriate isn’t it?” Emma asked as she sat astride the supposedly mythical beast. Emma and Regina both knew that, while mythical here, they were very much a real danger in the Enchanted Forest, and even Storybrooke.

Regina smiled indulgently. “Yes, you’ve missed your calling. You should’ve been a Dragon Master , obviously. Of course, if the real horses only pranced around in a circle you’d have been fine there too.” Regina's eyes twinkled with amusement.

“ I think I did fine, considering I'd never even touched a real horse before.” Emma's voice held a trace of indignation, along with her humor.

“ You did,” Regina allowed. “Actually, you did amazing,” Regina added sincerely.

Emma just flashed her a killer smile and lifted her head to catch the breeze as the ride began to turn. Regina watched her the entire ride. She was so beautiful and full of life that it was hard to imagine the hardships she would have to endure in the coming months. Regina plastered a smile on her face as Emma glanced her way. She was going to be Emma’s rock, no matter how hard a task it was. 

After they were done at the carousel they were hungry. “Fenway Park!” Emma exclaimed. “The sausage guy! Oh, it’s been so long…” She looked at Regina. “Oh, you won’t eat those. Let’s see, where else…”

“No, that’s fine Emma. I’ll try one. After all the hotdogs I’ve watched you and Henry consume over the years I’m sure I can handle one. It’s a Boston experience sort of day, right?”

Emma nodded happily. “Cool. You want to walk? Get a cab? It’s about a half hour walk I think.”

“Let’s walk. It’s a beautiful evening. We can get a cab back later.” Regina decided and they began to stroll back through the park to Commonwealth Avenue which would take them right down by Fenway Park. 

“It should be busy down there. I think the Sox are in town.” Emma had followed baseball pretty close when she’d lived in Boston, but in Storybrooke there didn’t seem to be time for sitting around watching ball games. 

What Regina knew about baseball was almost non existent but she was familiar with the name of the Boston team. “So, the Sox are popular?” 

“Oh, Regina, wait until you see Fenway Park.” She knew Regina was probably picturing something similar to the field next to Storybrooke High. “Thousands of people come to see the games. The whole area has a life of it’s own on game days.”

They walked in companionable silence, stopping occasionally to look at a sight or peer into a shop window. When they reached the stadium area Regina was slightly overwhelmed. The game had just let out and people were milling about everywhere. The noise was almost deafening and people were brushing up against them on every side.The biggest crowd she was used to was town hall meetings. She could feel herself getting anxious and she edged closer to Emma as a crowd of loud, whooping college students pushed past. “I guess we won!” Emma grinned, unaware that Regina was about to panic.

“Apparently so,” Regina replied, looking around wildly, unsure where to even begin to watch. The crowd was exuberant and extremely happy, that was certain. It was really unnerving for her to be surrounded by so much noise and people pressing in on every side.

Emma finally glanced at her companion and realized what was happening. If she didn’t get Regina a little space the woman was going to end up having some sort of anxiety attack. “Come on.” Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and led her down a side street, up a block and down another street for a block before pulling her inside a little hole in the wall bar just far enough off the beaten path to avoid the overwhelming crowds.

The bar was moderately lit, and although there was music playing and the chatter of voices, it was not loud or claustrophobic to Regina and she felt her heart rate subside and she began to breath a little easier. She threw Emma a grateful look. “Thank you. That was…intense.” 

“I’m sorry, Regina. I never realized how… sheltered you’ve been about places like that. I could see you starting to freak out. I figured I’d better get you out of there before you lost your shit.”

Regina opened her mouth to deny it, but closed it again. Denying it was pointless. She had been about to ‘lose her shit’ and Emma had rescued her. Instead, she peered around the bar curiously. She knew there was a bar in Storybrooke, but she’d never patronized it. She was quite certain it wasn’t like this one though. It appeared that all the customers were women. “What is this place…?” She murmured to herself.


	4. Revelations and decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with the story... and all the comments and kudos!

Regina felt her heart rate slow as the relative calm of the bar eased her anxiety. Curiously she gazed around the space. Women were seated at the tables and the bar, talking and laughing as a replay of the game played on several strategically placed televisions. Moderately loud music played and other women swayed on the dance floor. “What is this place?” She asked again, out loud this time.

“Ummm, well, it’s sort of one of my hangouts from when I lived here.” Emma stated.

“Why is everyone here female? Where are all the rowdy sports men?” Regina had an idea, but wasn't about to jump to any conclusions.

“Well, Regina, it’s a lesbian bar. I’m sure there are a few rowdy sports women in here.” Emma watched Regina’s face carefully, trying to gauge her reaction. 

Regina, to her credit, merely continued to gaze around curiously. “And you used to come here?” She asked thoughtfully.

Emma shrugged. “Sometimes. One of my best friends is a bartender here. Come on, I’ll buy you a drink and we’ll get something to eat.”

“Oh, what about your hotdog? We can go back out there, Emma. I’m feeling much calmer now.”

Emma smiled at her friend, touched that she was willing to put herself back into such an uncomfortable situation for Emma’s pleasure. “Don’t worry about it Regina. This place makes the best burgers in Boston. Come on, I see my friend at the bar.”

She led the way through the tables to the back wall which was covered almost entirely by the long bar. “Emma Swan! Girl, are you a sight for sore eyes!” A tall, slim redhead bounded out from behind the bar and enveloped Emma in a great bear hug.

“Denise! It’s great to see you.” Emma returned the hug and pulled back, giving her old friend a huge grin. “I wondered if you’d still be here.”

“Where the Hell else would I be? This is still the best place in Boston to meet the ladies. Although, I see you haven’t got any problems in that department,” Denise ran her eyes appreciatively over Regina as though she were a succulent piece of prime rib.

“Denise, meet Regina.” Emma didn’t correct Denise’s assumption that Regina was her girl. It was much easier to just let the idea ride. That way nobody would bother Regina. She kind of hoped Regina didn't catch on though. 

They chatted briefly, catching up a bit, and then Emma told the bartender they were grabbing a table and going to order food. She placed her hand gently on the small of Regina’s back and steered her to a table, where she pulled out a chair for her. 

Regina liked it. She liked the idea that people would think they were together. She liked the way Emma’s friend had assumed they were a couple, much as the doctor had earlier. She liked the way she felt protected and safe with Emma beside her, guiding her with a soft touch. She wondered briefly why it seemed so condescending when the men she’d dated had acted protectively, yet felt so nice with Emma.

“So, you used to come here a lot? I didn’t realize you were…” Regina’s voice trailed off, as she blushed a little and looked away from Emma’s gaze.

“Gay? I’m not really. I mean, I’ve dated women, I’ve dated men. I’m not really into labels, you know? Truth be told, though, I kinda prefer women. ” Emma shrugged in what she hoped was a casual manner, and pretended to peruse the menu, noticing how Regina was avoiding eye contact. 

Regina nodded slowly and absorbed this information. So, Emma liked women that way. Maybe it wasn’t impossible that she might share Regina’s feelings. Then Regina remembered who she was and all the terrible things she’d done. The horrible darkness that lived in her heart, no matter how hard she tried to pretend it was gone. It would forever be a part of her, even if she planned to never, ever, let it out again. Hell, it was amazing that the saviour could even consider her a friend. There was no way she could ever actually fall in love with her. No, Emma would eventually find someone as good and brave and heroic as she was, and Regina would find… well, she hoped to find someone even half as amazing as Emma. In reality, she would be lucky to find anyone who could overlook her past that wasn't incarcerated.

Emma watched various emotions play across the brunettes face, finally ending on something she was pretty certain was disappointment or at least disapproval. She turned her attention back to the menu and saw Regina do the same. She ordered her burger when the server came and Regina ordered some sort of wrap. Of course Regina didn't seem bothered by the fact that they were in a lesbian bar, but finding out that Emma had those inclinations obviously bothered her in some manner. She was suddenly quiet, and Regina was rarely quiet.

While they were waiting for their food they watched the women on the small dance floor adjacent to their table. Emma was surprised to see a look on Regina’s face that morphed from curiosity to interest to what appeared to be longing. The music was slow and the couples on the floor were practically melted into each other as they swayed. A new song started and Regina’s look didn’t change. Emma chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, unsure how to read the brunette.

Finally, she spoke. “Regina?” Emma said hesitantly, “Did you… I mean, do you want to dance?”

“Do you?” Regina’s eyes met Emma’s for the first time since they’d sat down.

“Sure, I like to dance and we have a few minutes before the food comes.” Emma tried to sound indifferent , like the thought of being able to hold Regina close wasn’t making her heart flip flop like a fish out of water.

“Okay,” Regina said simply with an uncertain smile. She knew it was a bad idea to get close to Emma in that way, but she didn’t know when she’d get the opportunity again. Certainly such a seemingly innocent opportunity at least. It was conceivable that two female friends would dance together. It happened all the time… didn’t it?

The two rose and stepped onto the dance floor where Emma took the lead by gently placing her hands on Regina’s waist. Regina looped her arms loosely around Emma’s neck and they began to move to the music. It was kind of awkward, with almost a foot of space between them. Regina suddenly dropped her arms, replaced them around Emma’s waist, took a step forward, and suddenly their bodies were close. Very close. Their eyes met again, both wary and uncertain, but unwavering. 

Finally, Regina was the one to break eye contact by moving even closer and resting her head on the taller blondes shoulder. Emma sucked in a breath as their breasts came into contact and she felt her nipples harden. Both women’s arms rose from each others waists to where they were basically just embracing and swaying to the music, much like most of the other couples on the dance floor. Emma rested her cheek against Regina’s hair and relished in the softness of it. 

Regina had never felt so… she wasn’t even sure what she was feeling. She was calm, relaxed, aroused, confused, amazed… all at once. Being in Emma’s arms, well, when they weren’t crying, was more than she’d ever imagined. 

Emma couldn't believe how incredible it felt to hold Regina this way. Regina had held her while she cried several times, but this was different. This wasn't about comfort. This was… different. Then Emma remembered. She remembered the reason they were here, in Boston. She was sick. She was possibly dying. She couldn’t let this happen right now, even if it seemed Regina wanted it too. She couldn’t allow Regina to find happiness, maybe even her happy ending only to have it cruelly snatched away by Emma’s cancer. Regina was so guarded… so reluctant to let people in. It would be hard enough for her to lose a friend, never mind a lover and Emma was not willing to risk putting the brunette through that. She carefully disengaged herself from Regina, “Uh, I think our food is coming.” She strode back to the table, not looking to see if Regina was following.

Regina was left standing there, feeling even more confused than ever. What the Hell? She’d seen the look in Emma’s eyes and felt the tenderness in her touch. Why the sudden change? A lightbulb went off. Emma had remembered who Regina truly was. Despite the fact that here, outside their usual lives, they were behaving as two normal average women, it didn’t change the fact that they were the saviour and the evil queen. Regina knew she was a beautiful woman, and she could fully believe Emma could be physically attracted to her, but that really wasn’t important. She wanted the whole package, and obviously the mental part wasn't following, given the sudden change in Emma's behaviour. The thought of dancing with the Evil Queen appeared to have the same effect as a bucket of ice water on the blonde. Regina swallowed hard, willed the tears hovering behind her eyes to remain there and followed Emma back to their table, where the server was in fact depositing their food. 

They ate their meal, making only the most casual small talk, paid and left the bar. The streets were much calmer now that most of the game crowd had either made their way home or crawled into one of the many sports bars near the stadium. The two women were able to get a cab fairly quickly and back to the hotel, occasionally commenting on the sights or other inconsequential topics. 

Once back in their room they got ready for bed and without even considering the pull out sofa, they both made their way into the bedroom of the suite and settled into the huge king sized bed. It didn’t seem to matter that they were feeling awkward over the incident at the bar. Neither one of them were able to deny the need to be close, especially knowing what subject still needed to be broached. Once the lights were off and only the glow of the full moon lit the room Regina said softly, “Are you ready to think about it yet, Emma?” 

She didn’t need to clarify her question. Emma knew immediately what the mayor was referring to. “I guess I have no choice but to be ready.” Emma turned in bed so that she could make out Regina’s face in the moonlight. “What would you do?”

Regina sucked in a breath. “Oh, Emma, I can’t answer that for you. You have to weigh the options for yourself.” She, too, turned to face Emma. “What are the pro’s and con’s of starting with Chemotherapy first?”

Emma snorted. “Big pro… I get to keep my breast.” She paused. “Avoiding major surgery sounds like a big plus too.”

“Alright. And the cons?”

“It might not work. The result of that is I’ll lose my breast anyway. Also, it could spread faster.”

“Alright, the pro’s of the mastectomy?”

Emma sighed. “A better possibility of catching it before it spreads.” She gazed over at Regina. “That’s a pretty big pro.”

“Yes, it is,” Regina agreed softly. The biggest one, in her opinion .“And the cons?”

“Well, losing my breast and having surgery.” She closed her eyes and whispered, “If I lose my breast what will someone think when…” she didn’t finish as tears began to silently roll from her eyes.

“Oh, Emma. Anyone who is bothered by that isn’t worth your time Sweetheart. You are such an amazing woman. You’re smart and beautiful and so incredibly brave. You have this… I don’t even know what to call it, but it’s like an energy that just flows from you. You are going to find your soulmate, Emma, and that person is not going to be basing their feelings for you on whether you have one breast or two. What anyone else thinks should not play into this decision at all.” 

“There’s really only one person whose opinion matters to me Regina. Yours.” Emma replied quietly. 

“Mine?” Regina was taken aback. How could she be the only person Emma wanted to listen to.

“Regina, not only have you been my strongest supporter, not just through this, but in the last year in general and you have also been my greatest critic. Everyone else in my recent life has fallen all over themselves to agree with me and placate me and kiss up to me. You are the only one who isn’t afraid to call me on my shit and tell it like it is. Your opinion matters so much to me because I know that you would never just tell me what I want to hear. You’ll give it to me straight and I can trust in what you say. If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you honestly believe my soulmate won’t be bothered by this, then I’ll have the mastectomy.”

Regina raised up on one elbow and gazed directly into Emma's damp, green eyes in the moonlight. “Emma, your soulmate , and anyone else who really loves you will not love you any less or think of you as less than perfect. I can honestly promise you that.”

Emma nodded against the pillow and swiped at her eyes. “Okay. That’s what I’m going to do then. I want to live, Regina, and it’s my best chance. I gotta give myself my best chance, right?”

“It’s the Charming thing to do,” Regina agreed with a soft smile and was rewarded for her small bit of wit by a tremulous smile. 

“I guess it is,” the blonde agreed. Whatever uncomfortable feelings had taken over in the bar seemed to have dissipated completely now, leaving the two women feeling relaxed in each other's company once more.“Regina?”

“Yes Emma?”

“Would you… would you hold my hand until I fall asleep?”

“Of course, Sweetheart.” Regina reached across the bed and took Emma’s cool hand in her warm one, twining their fingers together. “Whatever you need, whenever you need it, Emma. I promise, you will never have to go through any of this alone.” 

Emma just squeezed Regina’s hand in response. It was a long time before Emma’s hand relaxed and Regina knew she’d fallen asleep. Sleep didn’t come for Regina at all. She lay awake beside the person who, aside from Henry, she cared for more than anyone in the world and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Regina prayed, to anyone who might be listening. She prayed for a miracle.


	5. Back to Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Emma's surgery... but will Regina and Snow survive the wait?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay for this chapter... I was doing a few re-writes. Hope you like it...

The next week and a half flew by. After telling the doctor her decision, Emma was booked for surgery in just 10 days. The two women drove home to Storybrooke and Emma broke the news to her parents. They were, of course, beside themselves with worry and Snow texted Emma several times a day to ask how she was, and then texted Regina right afterward because she didn't believe that Emma was ‘fine’.

“Oh. My. God.” Emma heard her phone beep for what felt like the tenth time in the last couple hours. It was the night before Emma had to go to the hospital and she was sitting with Regina on the couch at the mansion, waiting for Henry to get out of the shower so they could watch a movie. “Do you suppose it would be bad karma to block my mother?” 

Regina smirked. “Probably, but it might be worth the risk.” She reached over, grabbing her own phone, which she used to text Snow. “There. Done.” She dropped the iPhone back down on the coffee table.

Emma eyed her suspiciously. “What did you tell her?”

Regina smiled softly. “Don’t worry. I simply told her you were very tired, had gone to bed, and you would text her when you got up in the morning.” She kicked off her shoes with a groan. It had been a long week. She'd been trying to get a lot of work done ahead, in order to spend as much time as she could after the surgery with Emma. 

“Here…” Emma waved at her lap from her position at the other end of the sofa. When Regina hesitated she snapped her fingers. “Come on, put ‘em up here.”

Finally Regina relented and swung her stocking clad feet up into Emma's lap, and the blonde proceeded to massage them adeptly. She let out a soft moan when Emma dug her thumbs into the arch of her left foot. “Oh, that feels heavenly Dear.”

Emma just smiled benignly and watched Regina's face relax with pleasure. “I don't know why you insist on squashing your feet into those ankle breakers anyway,” Emma eyed the offending heels where they lay on the carpet.

“They make my legs look sexy,” Regina murmured. 

Emma huffed. “Like you need shoes to make you look sexy,” she muttered under her breath.

“What was that?”

Emma was saved from answering by a pyjama clad Henry, who came pounding down the stairs, coming to a halt in front of the sofa. “Mom, can you move please? I wanna sit next to Ma.”

They had sat Henry down the day they returned from Boston and explained everything to him as best they could. They had tried to sugarcoat it, and it had worked for a day, until he began looking things up on the internet. He became very clingy around Emma, like when he’d first found her and brought her to Storybrooke. As though he was certain she was going to disappear if he took his eyes off her.

He sat beside her at every meal, and on the sofa when they watched movies. He insisted she drive him to school, and pick him up afterward. 

Now, he settled between his two mothers, leaning against Emma like a child much younger would do. He lay his head against her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her arm. Emma looked at Regina over him, worry reflecting back at her, mirroring her own face.

Henry was taking this crisis about as well as Snow was. Emma just shifted, wrapping her arms around her son and holding him close. 

******

Emma was determined that she was going to go for surgery with only Regina for support, but that was soon nixed by Snow, and nobody was able to convince her otherwise. Finally it was decided that David would stay with Henry in Storybrooke, while Snow and Regina would accompany her to Boston. 

The ride in was not near silence as the last drive had been. Snow chattered away from the back seat of the Mercedes nonstop the entire way. Part of Regina wanted to throw a fireball at her, just to shut her up. Emma eyed her from the passenger seat and mouthed a silent ‘Thank you’ to her for her patience.

The only reason Regina hadn't incinerated the verbose backseat occupant was because she understood exactly how Snow was feeling and knew it was the reason for her nervous chatter. Regina was feeling the same terror and uncertainty. Logically, she knew the surgery was relatively risk free. It was the end result that scared her. 

Regina had booked the suite at the Four Seasons, as usual, and they dumped their luggage there before going to the hospital to check Emma in. While snow was in the washroom and Regina was organizing something in the bedroom, Emma stood, arms wrapped tightly around herself, staring out the window at the park. 

Regina came up behind her, laying her hands on Emma's biceps, rubbing gently. “It's going to be ok,” she said softly. 

Emma nodded almost imperceptibly and, without even thinking, leaned back into Regina, who automatically wrapped her arms around the blonde, hands coming to rest on her abdomen, chin on her shoulder. “ We’ll bring Henry,” her breath tickled Emma's ear, knowing instinctively that Emma was thinking about the Swan boats.

She was proven right by Emma's response. “He’ll think they're lame.”

“Maybe in concept, but he’ll have fun because we'll be doing it together, as a family.”

“Family,” Emma said , almost reverently. “I never really believed I’d ever have one.”

“Well, you do. You have Henry, and me, and that Fruit Loop in the bathroom and her other half. And, Emma, you are the heart of it all.” 

Emma smiled a little, tilting her head so that it rested against Regina's and they stood gazing out the window until Snow emerged from the washroom and cleared her throat.

Actually, Snow had been in the room a bit longer, watching the pair at the window, and shaking her head in mild disgust. Not at the thought of her beloved daughter being with the Evil Queen, but at the sheer stupidity of the two women. Any stranger on the street could see how the friends really felt about each other, and yet they continued this insane dance, flitting around each other like a moth to a flame.   
Since the morning at Granny's when they had seen Emma wearing Regina's shirt Snow had been studying them at every opportunity and there was no doubt in her mind where their relationship was headed. It was only a matter of when their fear and stubbornness would be overridden by need and desire. 

It had taken Snow a while to get used to the idea, because although she now considered Regina to be a friend, there was no denying the past and the carnage that had been left there. Still, these past few days, as she saw the intense love, and care the mayor lavished on her daughter, she couldn't deny seeing how it could work. She was now fully on board with the idea of her past Step Mother becoming her future daughter in law. Crazy.

***********

After checking Emma in, they got her settled into her room, spent a few hours passing time with tv and a card game nobody was really interested in, and then Snow and Regina were headed back to the hotel when visiting hours were over. 

Snow volunteered to bring the car around, after kissing her daughter good night. 

Regina moved closer to the bed and smiled gently. “Are you going to be okay? I can stay…” her eyes strayed to the love seat in the corner of the private room.

“No. Take Mom and go get some sleep. I'm okay, really. Besides, I know you're going to be back here before I go in, right?” 

Regina squeezed her hand. “They couldn't keep me away!” Their eyes met, held for a few seconds, then, “Right. Well, Snow is probably waiting with the car…”

“Yeah… so… tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Regina agreed, one last squeeze and she was gone. 

Emma lay back against the pillows, a soft smile on her lips. She'd been telling the truth about not being scared about tomorrow. It was the future that scared the hell out of her. 

 

*******

 

The next morning Emma was clad in a hospital gown in her room. The doctors had already drawn the markings on her breast where the incisions would take place and a nurse had inserted an IV, although no medications had been administered yet. Snow was driving her crazy. Her mother was clingy and over helpful and despite the fact that Emma loved her to pieces she’d had enough. 

“Mom? Why don’t you go and see if you can get on the computer in the family lounge and email Dad and Henry. I just really need to have a quiet moment okay?” 

Snow looked a little hurt, but she nodded. “Okay, Emma. I’ll see you when you wake up? Everything is going to be fine Baby. I love you.”

“I love you, Mom.” Emma accepted the hug and watched Snow exit the room, swiping at her eyes as she went. Emma glanced over at Regina, who was leaning against the window sill, wearing one of her trademark pencil skirts, with her long legs stretched out. “Sometimes she can be…”

“Just a little too ‘Snow’?” Regina asked with an arch of her brow.

“Yeah. I mean, there’s only so much sunshine and light a person can take in a serious situation, you know?”

“Believe me, I know. Your mother has been annoying me for more years than I can to mention.” Regina said with a long suffering sigh.

Emma fixed her with an evil eye. “Now that you bring that up, exactly how old are you anyway?” 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to speak to a lady about her age?” Regina avoided the question. She didn’t want to think about the actual age difference between her and the blonde.

“Regina?” Emma used her soft voice that Regina had trouble denying.

She sighed. “Alright. I was thirty-two when I laid the curse. It lasted twenty eight years and that was two years ago. I suppose that makes me… sixty two…” She said with a cringe. 

Emma pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Well, I don’t think the suspended animation of the curse really counts. Nobody aged. So, I think that really means you’re about thirty four.”

Regina chuckled. “I can’t deny that I like your logic there, Emma. Thirty four is certainly preferable to sixty two. I definitely don’t feel sixty two.”

“You don’t look it either. You barely look thirty. Your skin is so smooth and your body… ummm, I mean…” Emma stammered.

“I know what you mean, and thank you.” Regina liked the idea of thirty four. That made her only four years older than Emma. As it was she tried very hard not to think about the fact that technically Emma was her step-grandchild. Regina visibly shuddered.

Emma saw the movement and sighed inwardly. Just the thought that Emma found her attractive obviously made Regina uncomfortable. The dance in Boston was a one time reaction to the mayor being out of her element. Her eyes drifted to the clock, “Well, it’s almost time.” She tried to sound cavalier, but her voice cracked just a little.

Regina moved from the windowsill and came to sit on the edge of the bed near Emma’s hip. “Everything’s going to be fine Emma. In a couple of hours it will be over and soon after you’ll be back in your room where I’ll be waiting for you. Along with Snow, of course, if I don’t strangle her in the meantime. Do you know how long those hours are going to be for me, while you’re sleeping away in there?”

Emma rewarded her with a small smile. “I realize you’re making the ultimate sacrifice for me by waiting with her, Regina. Don’t think I don’t appreciate it… and everything else you’ve done for me.”

Regina gave a wave of her hand, dismissing it. “You’ve been there for me, I’m here for you. Friends don’t keep score, Emma.”

The nurse came in to give Emma a sedative and motioned for Regina to stay put when the brunette made a move to get up.“No worries, girls. I’m just going to put this right through the IV.” She attached the bag to the IV pole on the opposite side of the bed and released the flow into the line. “You’ll start to feel sleepy. Try not to fight it.”

Emma nodded and the nurse left the two women alone. “Regina, if I don’t come through this…”

“You’re going to be fine!” Regina interrupted firmly. 

“Regina, please let me finish. If I don’t, please tell Henry how much I love him.”

“Henry knows how much you love him , Emma. But I will remind him every day, and I will tell him what an incredibly brave and amazing woman his mother is.” She quirked a corner of her mouth. “I’ll tell him that you were okay too.”

Emma grinned, and stiffled a yawn. “Always the smart ass, aren’t you.”

“Better than a dumb ass.”

“Touche.” Emma’s eyes were starting to droop. She reached her hand out and Regina took it in hers, twining their fingers together. “I think I’m going to fall ‘sleep… soon…” the words trailed off. “ ‘Gina…love…you…” And she was out. 

“I love you too, Emma. I love you too.” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Emma’s forehead, as several tears dripped into Emma’s hair. She stayed there on the bed, holding Emma’s hand until the orderlies came in to take her to the O.R. 

Once the gurney was rolled out of the room and she was alone Regina finally allowed herself what she had not in the entire time since Emma was diagnosed. She slid to the floor against the wall and allowed herself to fall apart. A noise came from her throat that sounded like an animal in pain and she sobbed. The only time she ever recalled sobbing this way was when her mother had killed Daniel. She let all the fear and worry pour out, so distraught that she didn’t notice the door open and Snow enter the room.

“Oh, Regina.” Snow crossed the room and sat beside her on the floor. She wasn’t sure how well her comfort would be received by this woman, who was once a mother figure to her, then her worst enemy, then her friend, and now almost felt like a daughter in some ways. Regardless, she couldn’t just sit there, so she cautiously slipped an arm around Regina and to her surprise the brunette turned to her and fell into her embrace. Snow was at her best when caring for others, and comforting Regina helped her not to worry so much herself. “Shhhh, she’s going to be fine. Emma is so strong. She’ll be fine through the surgery, but she’s going to need you after. You get this all out of your system now, so you can be there for her. I’m not sure why, but she’s pushing me away in favour of you, and I’m okay with that, but you need to be strong Regina. I’m here to help you be strong for her.” She paused and said, softly, “I know how hard this is for you. I know how you feel about her, Regina. I know you love her.”

Regina raised her wet, swollen eyes to Snow, “How?”

“Oh, Regina. Anyone with eyes can see it. Anyone but her, obviously . Why haven’t you told her?”

Regina shook her head. “I can’t. She doesn’t feel the same way and I can’t put that sort of pressure on her now. She has enough to worry about without adding my unrequited love to the mix.”

“How do you know she doesn’t feel the same way?” Snow asked gently.

“How could she?” Regina’s voice was thick with tears. “Look at who I am. You know better than anyone, Snow. The evil I’m capable of. The terrible things I’ve done and the people I’ve hurt. Anything good I’ve ever had in my life I’ve destroyed.”

“You have Henry, and you’ve done an amazing job with him.”

Regina shook her head. “ Even so, he’s the exception that proves the rule. Besides, we weren't doing very well before he found Emma. I was losing him. She saved my relationship with Henry, just like she saved everything else. How could anyone as good and noble and kind as Emma ever love me?”

“Emma doesn’t look at what you did a lifetime ago in another world Regina. She sees the woman you are today. This Regina, who is sitting here on the floor crying over her. This woman, who, I know, would take her place on that table if she could.”

“In a heartbeat,” Regina agreed.

“You have to tell her, Regina. You owe it to her, and yourself as well. You both deserve your happy endings Regina.”

Regina sniffled, and wiped her eyes, a little calmer now. “Do you really think so, Snow? Do I deserve one after all the pain I’ve caused? Would the fates even allow it, or would I just end up dragging Emma down into the mire with me? She could have anyone she wanted. I hate to say it, but even that filthy pirate would be a safer bet than I am.”

“Emma doesn’t love Hook,” Snow scoffed. “At least not any more than she does the rest of her friends. She certainly isn’t in love with him. I know you can’t see it, Regina, partly because she doesn’t want you to, and partly because you can’t allow yourself to believe it, but her face lights up whenever you’re around. She loves you, Regina, but she's just as stubborn and scared as you are.”

“I don’t know…” Regina looked down at her hands, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, wanting so desperately to believe Snow.

Snow snorted, most uncharacteristically. “You two are so much alike in some ways, it’s almost frightening. You are so stubborn and pigheaded.”

“Well, Emma certainly is,” Regina agreed. “Perhaps I might have been told that about myself as well,” she allowed, with a small smile touching the edge of her mouth as she cut a sideways glance at the other woman. She took a deep breath and looked at her former nemesis. Two years ago she’d have taken any bet against this moment ever happening. The only time she’d ever confided in Snow she’d been betrayed and that one action had set this entire chain of events in motion. “Snow, I don’t know if I can do it. Either I’ve been rejected or I’ve failed so miserably at every relationship I’ve ever attempted… and all of those relationships put together still wouldn’t surpass my feelings for Emma. I can survive this… this unrequited love, if I can still have her friendship, this closeness we share. If I tell her and she rejects me, or I had her and lost her…” She took a ragged breath. “What small remaining part of my heart that isn’t black would turn for certain. I don’t think I would live through it.”

“Are you truly living now, Regina? What kind of life would you have watching her with someone else because you were too afraid to try. What if she doesn’t beat this? Would you have her die without ever knowing true love?” Snows voice broke as she said the last two sentences, and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Regina was silent a moment, as a few remaining tears trickled down her own face. Snow made sense. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew she had to. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right.” She eyed Snow with a fake menacing look, “If you ever tell anyone I said that I’ll turn you into a toad.”

Snow smiled. “Duly noted.”

“I’ll tell her.” Regina said firmly. “Soon.”

Snow just nodded, and they sat there for a bit before Snow said, hesitantly, “You know that I’m sorry…that it still haunts me to this day…”

Regina glanced over at Snow, eyebrow arched. “It still haunts YOU?”

“I didn't know what I was doing Regina. I was ten. I couldn't imagine that any good mother wouldn't want her daughter to find happiness. I wasn't trying to betray you… you know that.”

“Be that as it may, you did betray me.” Regina's voice held no anger. Only weariness and sadness. “I trusted you.”

Snow nodded. “I know. I thought I was helping you. I just knew that Cora would understand if she only knew the truth, so, even though I knew it would ruin my life, I decided to talk to her.”

“Ruin your life? How would telling my secret ruin your life?” Regina's tone was scornful. 

“You mean aside from making you want to kill me, forcing me to give up my child and cursing me to forget my entire life for 28 years.” Despite her words, there was wry humour there, and Regina's lips twitched.

“Yes, aside from that.”

“I adored you, Regina. The thought of you becoming my mother was my dream. I couldn't believe my good fortune that my father would be marrying you and you would be mine as well. Telling your secret should've ruined that, and yet I did it anyway, Regina. I did it because I loved you and your happiness was more important to me than my own.”

Regina thought back to when she'd first met Snow. How cute she was, and how she would trail behind her, asking endless questions. How her eyes had sparkled with delight when she'd explained about Daniel. The child had loved her, that much was true. “I… I couldn't see past my pain Snow. I stood there and watched her crush his heart and at that moment my own heart blackened. All I could think about was making someone pay, and although that someone should've been mother, she was untouchable. You weren't. You were an easy target, or so I thought.” She eyed the other woman. “The fact that you’re here right now proves otherwise, I suppose.”

“Well, you certainly didn't make it easy,” Snow smiled. “But, here we are. I never thought I'd ever see the day we would be friends, never mind family.”

“Yes, here we are. How are you okay with this? My feelings for Emma, I mean.”

“ Any good mother only wants happiness for her child, Regina. You bring her that. That's all that matters to me.”

Regina nodded a little. “I’ll talk to her soon.” She repeated her own words from earlier, and this time, Snow believed her.


	6. Going home... or somewhere like it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while for this chapter. It's a bit shorter than the others I think, but I'm going to follow it right up with chapter 7! Please, continue to let me know what you think... I love all the comments!

Emma came through the surgery with flying colours. The doctor came into Emma’s room when the operation was done and told them she was in recovery and everything had gone well. In a couple more hours she would be brought back down from recovery. 

Both women breathed a sigh of relief and exchanged grateful looks. Since Regina had regained her composure after baring her soul to Snow earlier she had put her walls back up and had kept the rest of their waiting conversation casual. After what felt like another small eternity two orderlies came in with Emma and transferred her from the gurney to the bed. She was still asleep, but both women felt better just being able to see her.

Snow decided to go down and have something to eat in the cafeteria and call home, telling Regina she would come back and sit with Emma so Regina could eat. She didn’t want Emma to be alone, and Regina fully agreed. 

Shortly after Snow left Emma began to stir. Regina was beside her in a flash, taking her hand and speaking softly to her. “Emma, can you hear me? You’re alright. It’s Regina… I’m right here, Emma.”

Emma’s eyes fluttered a couple of times, then stayed open as her eyes tried to focus on Regina. “…’Gina…”

“I’m right here, Sweetheart.”

“…you’re pretty…” Emma’s voice was groggy and slurred.

“And you, my dear, are stoned.” Regina remarked dryly. 

Emma’s eyes wandered about the room. “Where am I?”

“In the hospital. Remember, your surgery was today.” Regina explained, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

“Surgery?” Confusion changed to understanding and her eyes strayed down to her chest, where there was a noticeable difference in the fullness under the sheet from one side to the other. “… oh, yeah…” Emma’s voice railed away and her eyes got distant.

“Are you in any pain Emma? Should I call the nurse?” 

Emma dragged her eyes back to Regina, and the older woman felt tears prickle the backs of her own eyes, but she forced them back down. “No pain… just tired…” her eyes slipped closed again and soon her breathing had evened out with sleep. Regina doubted that Emma would even remember waking up, the amount of pharmaceuticals flowing through her body. Which meant Regina would have to see that terrible look of realization in her eyes when she once again looked down at her chest. That look was the very worst part for Regina. She’d been telling the truth when she’d told Emma that losing a breast wouldn’t make a difference to someone who truly loved her. It certainly didn’t make a speck of difference in the way Regina felt. What bothered her was the way it was going to make Emma feel about herself, and she vowed to do whatever she could to help Emma through that.

*****

Snow had returned to Storybrooke the day after Emma’s surgery, but Regina had remained there the whole time. Well, with Emma as long as she was allowed to be and in the same suite in the Four Seasons as they’d stayed before. They’d spent alot of time watching television, playing cards and talking about anything and everything. They’d also sat side by side on the bed, with Regina’s laptop in front of them and video chatted with Henry. Together they had laughed at his stories, showed proper amazement at the project he and Violet had received an “A” on, and shed a few tears when he’d signed off because they missed him so. 

**** 

After three days in the hospital Emma was being discharged.She was shown how to do light stretching exercises to help with easing up her movements and reduce swelling. She was also shown some deep breathing techniques to relieve the tightness in her chest.

Regina, who was to be her main caregiver, was given detailed instructions on how to change the dressings. The drain had been removed, due to the fact that Emma was healing nicely and the wound was barely draining anymore. Emma would still have a nurse come to the house every couple of days to check on it, but in the meantime Regina would handle the care. 

When the nurses peeled back to dressings to show Regina the proper procedure Emma had looked away. Not from the wound… she’d seen it a few times by now and it didn’t really shock her anymore. No, she turned away from Regina, not wanting to see the look of repulsion she fully expected to be there the first time Regina saw her scarred chest.

She zoned out, barely registering the voices of the nurse as she explained things, and Regina as she asked questions in her calm, serious manner.

Only once the bandages had been replaced and her gown pulled back down did she open her eyes and risk a glance at her friend. Regina met her gaze with her warm brown eyes, reassuring her silently that everything was ok.

*****

The morning Emma was discharged Regina went to get the car while the Emma finished with her discharge papers. Regina pulled the Mercedes up to the door where a nurse was waiting with Emma in a wheelchair, as per hospital policy. Emma smiled broadly at Regina as she came around the car to open the door and assist Emma in. Emma was in good spirits and happy to be going home. She would have to return in a week for the follow up and the information about the next step in her treatment , but for now she was going home.

The ride back to Storybrooke was mostly quiet, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. In fact, the opposite was true. Heading home together felt right. “You alright?” Regina broke the silence as they neared the town line.

Emma glanced over at Regina and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I am.”

“No pain?”

“Not really. A bit of discomfort maybe, but the drugs they gave me are working pretty good.” 

“Emma, I want to talk to you about something.” Regina said, a bit of hesitation in her voice.

Regina sounded so serious that Emma frowned, instantly afraid.“What? Did something happen in Storybrooke? Is it Henry?”

“No, nothing like that. There’s nothing wrong,” Regina was quick to reassure her. “It’s just… well, I want you to come and stay with Henry and I.”

“That’s really nice, Regina, but not necessary. I’ll be fine at home.” Emma felt obligated to make the statement.

“I know you will, but Henry would feel a lot better knowing you weren’t alone. And, quite frankly, so would I.” She glanced at Emma. “The guest room is all ready for you. You don’t really want to be all alone, do you?” 

Emma opened her mouth to decline again, but instead she heard herself say, “No, I guess not. Maybe just for the first few days.”

Regina let go of the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. The thought of Emma alone in her little apartment so soon after such an invasive surgery was just out of the question, but in all honesty, she’d expected a bigger fight. “Good. Thank you, Emma. Henry will be excited. He really enjoys it when we all spend time together.” ‘And so do I,’ a little voice added.

“Me too. I’ve missed him this last week.” Emma replied. 

“So have I. I’m sure he’s been enjoying having your parents spoiling him rotten though.” The comment held no malice. Regina was ever so grateful for the Charmings stepping in and taking care of their son. 

They crossed over the town line and within minutes the car was parked in front of the mansion. Regina was only slightly irritated to see David’s pickup in the drive, but it was to be expected. One, they would be anxious to see Emma, and, two, they had Henry. Truth be told, the Charmings were starting to grow on her, but she’d sooner die than admit it.

“Welcome home!” Henry, Snow and David all chorused as the two women entered the foyer. Emma gave hugs all around, gingerly and one armed as she protected her left side. 

“We have a cake!”Henry proclaimed, “And I made the banner all by myself!” He gestured to the large banner on the living room wall that stated, “Welcome Home Ma/Emma!!” 

“That’s great, Kid. I missed you a lot.” Emma smiled broadly at her son, who gazed at her with adoring eyes. It was true. It might have only been a few days since she'd seen the boy, but over the past year barely a day had passed without Emma spending time with him and his raven haired mother. 

Watching the two interact Regina was so glad, not for the first time, that she hadn’t succeeded in driving Emma away. She not only couldn’t imagine Emma not being in her life, but in all likelihood she would’ve lost Henry’s love for good. The biological bond between the blonde and the boy was indisputable.

They had cake and made small talk for a few minutes, then Snow saw Emma stifle a yawn. “We should go and let Emma rest. Henry, do you want to come home with us another night? You have school and it would be nice to let your mothers sleep in.”

Henry was reluctant, but he saw Regina give him a slight nod, and knew it was the right thing to do. He went to Emma and gave her a cautious hug. “I love you Ma.”

“I love you kid,” Emma pressed a kiss on his forehead and holding him close with her right arm just a little longer than normal, and Henry didn't resist. He snuggled closer, still mindful of her tender left side and closed his eyes for a moment. He knew that this crisis was far from over and he was scared. He was a smart kid and he’d done a lot of research of his own since he’d found out Emma was sick. He knew that he could lose this woman that had become so important to him in such a short time. This woman who was now one half of pretty much his whole world. He took a big breath and sighed as he pulled away.

He moved to Regina for a hug. “I love you too, Mom.” He clung to her just a little longer as well, and she rested her cheek on his head, relishing the contact. 

“I love you Henry. You come home after school tomorrow and we’ll have dinner and a movie, alright?” She pulled away, hands on his shoulders as she looked into his eyes. 

Henry smiled then, “Cool!”

The Charmings fawned over Emma for a few moments and then the three of them cleared out, leaving Regina and Emma alone. “You look tired.” Regina sat beside Emma on the couch. “What do you say we get something to eat and get your medication taken care of and call it an early night?”

“It’s only seven o’clock, Regina.” Emma protested, even though she knew she was exhausted and it was a sound idea.

“So we’ll go lay down and watch a movie?” Regina was willing to compromise.

“Alright,” Emma agreed, pleased to see a relieved smile on Regina’s face. Regina looked tired too. Emma knew the woman hadn’t been sleeping well recently either, and it was starting to take its toll. 

***

 

After a simple dinner of soup and Emma’s favourite, grilled cheese, Regina doled out the cocktail of pills Emma was on for pain and fighting possible infection. In the guest room she helped Emma out of the button down shirt helped undo her jeans when she winced a little moving her arm. Emma was supposed to be moving her arm to do non strenuous activities, such as dressing and combing her hair, but the nurses had explained how everyone had different levels of pain, and different recovery times. While Emma had been able to button her shirt that morning, the stresses of the day had increased her pain and she watched helplessly as Regina took her jeans and folded them over the bench at the end of the bed.

She was wearing a white tank top underneath her shirt and shook her head silently when Regina moved to help her remove it. Even though Regina had seen the bandages, and the visible space where her breast used to be and even the incision itself she still wasn’t comfortable removing her tank.

Regina helped her into a silky pyjama top that Emma had never seen before. “It’s mine,” Regina confirmed the questioning look. “We didn’t find any pyjamas in your apartment.”

“That’s because I don’t wear them.” Emma replied with a saucy grin. Regina’s mouth went unexpectedly dry and she busied herself with buttoning up the top, giving the buttons more attention than they warranted. She turned back the covers and waited while Emma got settled. “How is your pain?”

Emma made a face. “Tolerable I guess. The pain meds will kick in soon enough I suppose.”

Regina nodded and stood awkwardly beside the bed. 

“Are we going to watch a movie?” Emma didn't want to be alone and her face showed it.

Regina nodded and grabbed the remote off the bedside table before settling onto the other side of the big bed. She flipped through the channels before they settled on the Hallmark channel where some fluffy romantic movie was playing. It didn't really matter what was on. It was just background noise as both women struggled with the words in their heads that were just too scary to reveal out loud.

When the credits rolled Emma held back a yawn, which Regina saw and she snapped off the TV, returning the remote to the bedside table as she rose from the bed, to once again stand awkwardly beside it. All she wanted to do was crawl back into it and take Emma in her arms, erasing the look on the blondes face that was breaking Regina’s heart. 

“Alright. Well, if you need anything in the night just call out. I’m a light sleeper and I’ll hear you.”

Emma nodded and Regina headed for the door. 

Just as she was about to leave Emma’s soft voice stopped her, “Regina?” She turned and looked back at the blonde. “Thanks.” Regina just smiled warmly at Emma and continued on her way.


	7. Disney? Maybe he had the right idea after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... here it is.... the truth finally comes out. Hope it was worth the wait!!

A few hours later Regina awoke with start. She sat up in bed and wondered what had woken her. She listened carefully, but heard nothing. Just as she lay her head on the pillow again she heard it. A soft cry. Emma! 

She scrambled out of bed and hurried down the hall to the spare room and pushed open the partially closed door. Emma was sitting up in bed, her arm held against her stomach in an attempt to relieve the pressure on her incision. Tears wet her face and another sob escaped just as Regina appeared in the doorway. “Emma?”

Emma’s glassy green eyes met Regina’s worried brown ones and another sob slipped out. “Regina…”

“I’m going to get you another pain pill. The doctor said you could have them every four hours and we’ve just made it.” Regina flew down the stairs and retrieved a pill and a glass of water and was back by Emma’s side so quickly she might have used magic. “Here, Sweetheart…” She handed Emma the pill and the glass, taking it back and placing it on the bedside table. “In a few minutes you should have some relief.”

Emma nodded. “Regina, would you stay a while? Until I go back to sleep?” She hated how small and weak her voice sounded, but she just hurt so much and wanted Regina close.

Regina nodded, her heart taking over her brain and said, “I’ll do you one better. I’ll sleep here tonight, just in case, alright?”

Emma nodded, a smile breaking through her tears. Regina slipped into the bed on the opposite side and turned off the light with a flick of her wrist. The pill was already beginning to work and Emma said, “I think it’s because I’m not sure where to put my left arm. When I let it down it pulls. Maybe an extra pillow…”

Regina moved closer and said, “Come here.” She extended her left arm in invitation, and Emma hesitated only a moment before carefully moving closer and allowing her head to rest on Regina’s shoulder. She leaned into Regina and rested her left arm across the brunettes stomach, thus relieving the pressure on the incision. “How’s that?”

“I think it’s good,” Emma admitted. “Isn’t it going to make your arm fall asleep?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Regina knew it was going to fall asleep and be achy the next day, but she didn't care. At this point she would've poked out her own eyes if it meant never having to hear Emma make those pain filled sobs again. Regina wrapped her left arm up and around Emma’s back and the saviour snuggled closer without even thinking about it. Regina’s right hand came to rest on Emma’s where it lay on Regina’s stomach. “Try and get some sleep, Sweetheart.” 

Emma sighed softly and closed her eyes. She’d dreamt of laying with Regina this way, without the pain of course, but the real thing was so much better. Regina was soft and warm and smelt so yummy, like a mixture of citrus and spice and something else that Emma couldn’t quite discern. 

Regina turned her head ever so slightly and rested her cheek against Emma’s hair. Holding Emma felt so incredibly… right. That was the only word to describe it. Her head was nestled in just the right place on Regina’s shoulder, and everywhere down Regina’s body Emma’s pressed against it. It was like they were two pieces of the same puzzle. She closed her eyes and wished that it were real. It was ‘real’ of course, but she wished they were cuddled together in love rather than comfort. 

Despite Emma’s pain and the situation, both women slept better than they had in a long time.

 

*****

The next morning Emma really wanted her hair washed. “It's been days, Regina. Didn't you notice last night?”

Regina hadn't noticed. The blonde had been sponge bathing every day and while the usual scent of Emma's fruity/floral body spray was missing, she didn't smell unpleasant. Regina did understand Emma's need for clean hair and agreed to help her. They tried sitting her in a chair, but when she leaned back to put her head over the sink she cried out. Regina stood back, hand at her chin, index finger playing over her lips, as she considered the possibilities.

“Got it!” She went into the pantry and returned with a small step stool she used occasionally to liberate items from the top shelves of the cabinets. She got Emma to climb up and sit on the countertop beside the sink. “Ok, now lie down and put your head in the sink.”

Emma gave her a sceptical look. “You want me lay on the counter?”

“Why not? No stretching involved.” Regina eased the blondes legs up as she swung around and then put her hands on Emma's back to help her ease into a reclined condition.

“This is nuts,” Emma muttered.

“But it's going to work.” Regina busied herself with adjusting the water temperature and then used the extending nozzle to allow the warm water to flow over the younger woman's head and through her long tresses. “Good?”

“Yeah,” Emma sighed. “Just right.”

Once the hair was thoroughly wet Regina poured shampoo into her hand and began to work it through. “You have so much hair,” Regina commented, as she managed to get it all gathered into a soapy ball.

“You think I should cut it?” Emma murmered as she relaxed into Regina’s touch.

“No!” Regina's response was embarrassingly quick and sharp. The thought of Emma cutting her beautiful hair… but suddenly Regina realized that Emma might lose her hair, and to put such emphasis on it would definitely affect her if she did. “I, uh, you wouldn't really cut your OWN hair, would you?”

Emma gave her a strange look. “I meant at a salon, Regina. You're acting weird.”

Regina just hummed and began massaging the shampoo into Emma's scalp, scratching lightly with her finger nails. “Mmmm that feels nice ‘Gina. I’ve always loved having my hair washed when I go to the salon, but you are very good at it.”

Regina rinsed the shampoo out, did a repeat and then worked some of her expensive conditioner into it before the final rinse. She wrapped a fluffy purple towel around the blonde hair and helped Emma sit up. Emma carefully got down and sat in the chair near the sink while Regina blow dried her hair. She probably should've tried to do it herself, as part of the exercise she was supposed to be doing, but honestly, she didn't want to. She was enjoying Regina’s ministrations, the way she was gently running her fingers through Emma's long blonde tresses and the occasional brush of a hand against Emma's neck.

Regina was enjoying the excuse to be able to touch Emma in a somewhat intimate way. Okay, so drying someone's hair wasn't that intimate in itself. It was done a million times a day by hair stylists everywhere, but somehow, here, in Regina's bright, sunny kitchen it felt that way. Regina suppressed a sigh. Her emotions were getting the better of her.

*******

That night Henry came home and, as promised, they had a pizza and movie night. Henry wanted to watch Star Wars and Emma also enjoyed those movies so that was the selection. The three sat on the couch, with Henry in the middle and Regina found herself watching her family instead of the movie. That’s what they were… a family. As she watched, Emma reached over and brushed her hand over Henry’s hair and he glanced at her with an endearing grin.

After the movie was over Regina suggested another early night for all, and Henry willingly agreed, citing his plans to go to his room and play his latest video game.

Regina dosed Emma with her medication again, and then they headed upstairs. She once again, helped Emma to change, this time with Emma doing most of the work. Since it was still fairly early Regina suggested another movie. Within minutes the pair were settled in Regina’s king sized bed with a movie on the big screen TV. Regina had never seen most of the Disney versions of all the fairy tales, and Emma delighted in showing them to her. This night they watched One Hundred and One Dalmatians. The human version, not the animated one. They laughed and compared movie Cruella to real Cruella. 

“I still can’t wrap my mind around the fact that this world believes us to be stories. And they’ve used such creative licensing with them. Are none of them accurate?” Regina shut off the TV when the credits started to roll.

Emma wrinkled her nose. “Most of them are pretty different. Most of them also end with ‘happily ever after’ too. Not so much in the real thing.”

“What about my story?” Regina had asked before, but hadn’t really gotten a straight answer, and the conversation was usually quickly redirected. Tonight she pinned Emma with a stare that brooked no avoidance.

“Well,” Emma said slowly. “Ummm… it’s not so much your story as it is Snow’s.” 

“Okay,” Regina said slowly. “So, tell me. I’ve asked Henry about it, but he told me not to watch it and refused to say anything else.” She averted her eyes. “Quite frankly, I’m a bit afraid to watch it.”

“Well,” Emma began, “parts of it are true kinda based on truth. The Evil Queen marries Snow’s father, and he dies. Snow grows up, being resented by the Queen and as she becomes more beautiful the Queen becomes more and more jealous, always asking her magic mirror who is the fairest in the land. One day the mirror says ‘Snow White’ instead of her. She vows to have Snow killed, and she think she succeeded but later finds out it was a trick and Snow is very much alive and living with the dwarfs. She turns herself into an old hag, finds Snow and feeds her a poison apple that puts her to sleep. The dwarfs chase the Queen to a cliff where she falls to her death. Charming wakes Snow with ‘True Loves Kiss’ and they live happily ever after.” Not once does Emma use the word ‘you’ in her narrative, always ‘the Queen’ , as though the Queen and Regina were two separate people. In her mind they were. The woman beside her bore no resemblance to the wicked queen.

Regina nodded slowly. “That version certainly leads to a lot less misery for everyone than the truth doesn’t it.” Her voice held self recrimination and guilt. She had tried for years to kill Emma's mother, and it was presented to children in technicolor as a bedtime story.

Emma could feel the pain radiating off the brunette.“It was never one of my favourites,” she said truthfully. Emma took a deep breath. “I think I like the real version better.” She said softly, waiting for Regina to make eye contact.

Regina glanced sharply at Emma. “Why? If the story continued on, the happy couple would have their child and you’d have grown up a coddled princess. You’d have married your own charming fool and lived happily ever after. Instead, you’re cursed to this life. Perhaps it would’ve been so much better for everyone if Mr. Disney had been pulling the strings in the Enchanted Forest and I’d died a long time ago.”

Emma’s heart hurt at the pain in the older womans voice. “I can’t see myself as a coddled princess, tucked away in some tower letting a man protect me. Soooo not me. Not only that, but I like my life Regina. The Disney version would've had no possibility of a Henry. Or me being Sheriff, or bear claws or my yellow bug… Hell, can you really see me with a horse as regular transportation? I wasn’t exactly a natural when we went riding. I'd have broken my neck before I reached adulthood.” She paused, until Regina's eyes connected with her again. “Also, one of the most important things in my life is our… friendship. Even if you weren't whacked off by Disney, in the Enchanted Forest we would never have been friends. Not ever, under any circumstances.” Regina glanced away, staring down at her hands where they rested on the duvet, absently picking at a thread as she mulled over Emma's words. 

Finally, Regina looked up at the blonde and Emma could not ever remember seeing a more haunted expression than the one on Regina’s face. “If…” her voice broke. “If you weren't here… if you were living in the Enchanted forest you wouldn't be sick Emma.” 

Emma felt tears well up in her eyes and wordlessly she moved closer and wrapped her arms gingerly around Regina, who began to sob. “I don’t blame you for this, Regina. This is not your fault and you need to stop feeling guilty.” Silent tears streamed down her face as well now.

“It IS my fault Emma. I caused you to be sent here. There’s no cancer in the Enchanted Forest. None. If not for the curse you would be healthy there.”

“You don't know that, Regina. There was other things there that could've harmed me, or made me sick. The plague, scurvy, dragons…”

Regina shook her head, unable to listen to reason at this point. “No, it was my selfish need for revenge. I can finally see the potential for my happy ending and my revenge may cost me that and I have nobody else to blame, Emma.”

Emma pulled back and looked into Regina’s tear filled brown eyes. “You… you think I… I’m your happy ending?” Her voice trembled as she considered Regina’s words.

Regina averted her eyes, wishing the words hadn’t come out unexpectedly. Then, unwilling to right out lie to Emma, and in no mental state to play her usual word games, she took a deep breath and jumped in. “Crazy, I know. The Evil Queen in love with the Saviour. What a cruel joke.” She laughed, but there was no humor in her voice, only immense pain. 

“You’re in love with me?” Emma could hardly believe what she was hearing. Hope began to flutter in her chest and a smile slowly broke across her face. Could it be true? Could Regina actually return her feelings?

Regina nodded, not seeing the smile, as she averted her eyes. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t feel that way about me and this is going to be incredibly awkward…”

“Shut up Regina.” Emma pressed her lips to Regina’s, stopping her mid sentence. It was a short kiss, soft and heart achingly tender. Emma broke the kiss and gazed into Regina’s eyes. “I love you too, Regina. I have for a long time.”

Some of the darkness left Regina’s eyes and her lips curled up just a little. “You do? You have?” Light began to trickle into her heart, and it no longer felt like the life was being squeezed out of her. 

Emma grinned, amused with the amazement on the mayors face. “I’m not sure when exactly. It kinda snuck up on me.” 

Regina’s voice was wondrous. “So we both had these feelings and kept them hidden all this time.”

Emma shrugged. “I never thought you would ever return them. I mean, you’re this gorgeous, classy, refined mayor who also happens to be a queen and I’m… well… me.” 

Regina couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Emma, you are the Saviour… the white knight… and a princess in your own right. You’re brave and strong and the most important person in this town. I’m… the Evil Queen . No matter how much I change I’ll always be her. I can never escape my past, Emma. It will always be there reminding everyone of all the terrible things I’ve done. Despite all I’ve done, I’m not brave or strong. I once said that you were too good for Hook. Well, compared to me he’s a prize.”

Emma snorted. “Yeah, I’m a real catch. I’m sick and damaged and soon to be bald.” Despite the careless delivery of the words Regina heard the underlying pain in the blondes voice.

“Emma,” Regina’s voice was now soft and careful. “I don’t love you for your hair or your breasts. I love you for your heart and your mind. I love you for your quirky personality and the way you breathe life into everything everywhere you go. I know that you’re sick and I know that it’s bad. I know there is a possibility that the treatments won’t work. There are no sure things Emma. I could have a heart attack tomorrow, or get eaten by the next thing that crawls out of a portal. Every day could be our last day. I would rather be with you and spend every ‘today’ together. Tomorrow will sort itself out and if our tomorrows run out at least we’ll have had the best ‘today’ I could imagine.” 

Emma sniffled and nodded a little, before snuggling into Regina’s arms again. “I need you, Regina. You give me strength to fight this. If I have 50 days or 50 thousand, I want to be with you for every one of them.” 

Regina pulled back a little and gazed into Emma’s green eyes. Slowly she leaned closer and pressed her lips to Emma’s. This kiss was longer and deeper than their first and Regina relished in the way the blondes soft lips felt beneath her own. She’d never experienced a kiss that didn’t have an edge of roughness from a beard or five o'clock shadow. She’d never experienced a kiss that was so…. perfect.

Their lips separated and Regina whispered, “I need you too, Emma. You aren’t just the saviour of Storybrooke… you’re my own personal saviour. You’re what gives me strength to fight the darkness… you keep my heart from turning black.”

Regina settled Emma against her and held her close. This time Emma’s cheek rested against Regina’s and when a solitary tear dripped from a brown orb it trickled onto Emma’s cheek at the exact moment a tear escaped from a green eye. This time both women had their eyes open when the two tears collided and they saw the flash of light.

Emma jumped, wincing as her incision pulled. “What the Hell was that?” She looked around for whatever horror the flash may have deposited in Regina’s bedroom. 

Regina was silent, as the realization hit her. A small smile lifted the edge of her mouth. “I’ve heard of it before, many times, but I’ve never seen it happen.” Her voice was quiet, almost reverent.

“What? What is it? A demon? A curse? What can we do about it?” Emma’s voice was anything but quiet.

Regina chuckled a little. “ Oh, it’s magic alright, but it has nothing to do with curses or evil at all for that matter.” She shook her head. “Never did I think I would ever experience it for myself…”

Emma was getting irritated. “What? Regina, tell me what you’re talking about.”

“Well, you know about True Love. It can take many forms, such as between lovers, parent and child, siblings, even close friends. One can have True Love with more than one person.”

Emma nodded. “Right, right. Like when I saved Henry, my parents have had it for ever, Ruby and Dorothy found it…”

“Soul mates are different. You only ever get one in your entire lifetime. Most people never meet their soulmate, due to uncontrollable circumstances, fate, whatever you wish to call it. When the tears of soul mates blend together it creates a magical reaction…” Regina looked into Emma’s eyes. “Oh, Emma… you really and truly are my everything…and even the fates believe it…” 

Emma’s eyes locked to Regina’s and both women were crying openly now. “If we’re true loves and soul mates surely that means we’ll get our happy ending? That everything is going to be okay?”

Regina looked at Emma’s hopeful face, and even though she knew that happy endings were not always what you expected them to be, she smiled and said, “Yes, Emma, I think that’s exactly what it means.”

Regina had become a much better liar. That, or Emma’s superpower to recognize when she was lying had waned with her illness. Perhaps Emma was simply wanting to believe Regina so badly she ignored her superpower. Regardless of the reason why, Emma returned the smile, snuggled close again and the women slept.


	8. So this is what it feels like....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. I really shouldn't have started posting until I was finished the story completely, as I keep re-writing things, and now my ideas for the rest of the story have changed.... anyway, here is the next chapter. :-)

Regina awoke, still amazed that she was able to sleep so soundly with another person. Emma was snuggled up close to her and she moved her face closer to Emma’s hair. It was so soft and smelled like Regina’s shampoo from the day before. Emma felt her move and began to stir. Half awake she peered up at Regina. “Was it real?”

“Last night? Yes, Sweetheart, it was real. I meant every word.” Regina smiled softly at her, their eyes locking.

“I was afraid it was all a dream.” Emma whispered. 

“If it was, we had the same dream.” Regina moved closer and touched their lips together softly. “If possible, I love you even more this morning.”

“I love you too.” Emma smiled, but the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“You are in pain.” Regina pressed a final kiss onto Emma’s forehead and slid out from under her. “I’ll be right back.”   
Regina returned with Emma’s pills and water, then snuggled back in bed. “We have to change the dressings today. Maybe once the pain killers kick in?”

Emma frowned. “Could you get a nurse from the hospital to come do it? Or even my mother?” 

 

Regina couldn’t keep the hurt from her voice. “I suppose, but why? Are you afraid I won’t do it correctly?”

“No,” Emma denied immediately. Then she mumbled something so low that Regina couldn’t make it out.

“I can’t hear you, Emma ?”

“I don’t want you to see me.” Emma sounded so unlike herself, so timid and small, and Regina’s hurt turned to understanding and compassion.

“Oh, Emma. You remember that I already have? I saw your incision in the hospital when the nurse was showing me how to change the dressing.”

“That was before… it’s… different now…”

Regina sighed. “How is it different Emma? Just because we aren’t dancing around our feelings any longer? I loved you two days ago when I saw you without your bandages. I will still love you today when I see you without them.”

“I just… I’m just so plain anyway and now I’m damaged… my whole life I’ve never been good enough… I just want to be good enough for you.” 

Regina now knew that the tough, mouthy, independent Emma Swan she’d seen all these years was still hiding the insecure orphan buried inside. Emma had started to ease away from Regina, but the brunette pulled her gently closer again. Softly she said, “Did you ever think that perhaps the reason things didn’t work out with those families when you were a child was because THEY weren’t good enough for you? Emma, from the moment you were conceived you were destined to be this amazing person… the Hope, the Saviour, the Hero. I know you wanted a loving forever family Emma, but it was not in your destiny because I took that from you with the curse.” Before Emma could say anything, she continued, “Yes, I know you don’t blame me for it any longer, but I still blame myself . You aren’t the only one who has emotions and feelings that haven’t been properly dealt with, my Love. As for you not being enough for me… oh, Emma. For all this time I have considered myself so incredibly lucky that you would even lower yourself to be my friend. I never imagined that you could actually love me. I am lying here holding the most amazing, brave, beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and, Sweetheart, when I see you without your bandages the only thing I feel is self loathing because with all my magic there is nothing I can do to ease your pain or make you well. My Sweet, darling, Emma… I am the one who is not enough.” 

Emma snorted a little through her tears. “What a pair of hot messes we are. Do you think either of us will ever really believe we deserve to be happy?”

Regina smirked. “I wouldn’t hold my breath.”

Emma wiped her eyes and gazed over at Regina. “For the record, you ease my pain just by being here. And not only are you more than enough, you are more than I ever dreamed of having.” She pressed her lips to Regina’s and for a few moments they kissed, lips gently caressing and Emma’s tongue slipped between Regina’s and began to explore. When they separated both women were breathing heavily and they pressed their foreheads together. “You can change my bandages.” Emma whispered.

“Thank you.” Regina replied simply. 

 

****** 

 

A half hour later Regina knelt before Emma, who was seated on the bed. She carefully unbuttoned Emma’s pyjama top and eased it off her shoulders. She took hold of the hem of Emma’s tank top and, at Emma’s nod, she lifted it up and over Emma’s right arm and head, then slipping it off her left arm, which was kept as immobile as possible against her side. Regina couldn't help but notice how perfect Emma’s right breast was. It was firm and round, and the nipple stood at attention as the cool air of the room hit it. 

She turned her attention to the bandage where Emma’s left breast used to be. “Are you ready, Sweetheart?”  
Emma closed her eyes and nodded slightly. Regina took a deep breath. She was nervous about doing something wrong. “This is probably going to hurt a little, Emma. The tape is very sticky and it’s going to pull. Let me know if you need to stop for a minute.”

Emma opened her eyes and met Regina’s gaze. “It’s ok ‘Gina. I trust you.” She closed her eyes again and waited.

Regina cautiously began to lift the tape on one side of the bandage. She was right. It was well adhered and she heard Emma’s sharp intake of breath a few times as she lifted the tape slowly. Finally she was able to peel back the gauze, and to her relief it did not stick to the wound. She was also glad to see that the incision didn’t look any redder than two days ago and everything looked as she thought it should. “Ok, all off. Do you want to see?”

Emma took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, but it wasn’t her surgery she wanted to see. It was the expression on Regina’s face. To her relief, when she searched Regina’s face all she saw was love and understanding. Satisfied, she then turned her attention downward. Even though she’d seen the result of the surgery a few times it still was a bit of a shock to see the flat expanse of flesh, where her breast once was. She wondered if that feeling would ever completely go away. “It looks the same…”

“Yes,” Regina agreed. “There is no new redness, and I don't see any swelling.” Regina hesitated as a thought occurred to her. “Emma, can I try something? I know my powers can’t cure the cancer but maybe they can help your wounds heal faster?” 

Emma nodded and Regina held her hands over the incision, just a fraction away from touching it, forcing magic from her fingertips. After a few moments she leaned back on her heels and lowered her hands. “Do you feel like it helped?”

Emma frowned. “I’m not sure. I could feel… something… but maybe that was just from you being so close. I don’t know, but it can’t hurt to try.”

Regina nodded in agreement. “Ok, I’m going to put the antibiotic cream on now.” Regina slipped a blue medical glove over her right hand and squeezed a bit of cream onto it. “I’m sorry if it hurts… I’ll try to be gentle.” She softly rubbed the cream onto the incision, and to her relief, Emma didn't seem to feel any pain from the procedure. She then covered it with gauze and taped everything in place again. She took Emma’s face in her hands, leaned close and whispered, “I love you, Emma,” just before kissing her softly. 

The kiss lingered a little longer than the previous ones and they moved closer. With only Regina’s thin satiny pyjama top between them she could feel Emma’s erect nipple against her own breast and she suddenly felt warm all over, in a way she never had with any of her previous lovers. So, this was what it felt like to be aroused. Huh. 

“Gina, take off your top…” Emma whispered. “I want to see you… please…?”

Regina didn't hesitate. She was self conscious about a lot of things, but her body wasn't one of them. She moved back and slowly undid her top, allowing it to slide off behind her onto the floor. Her breasts were fully erect as well, from a combination of the chill and her arousal. She could practically feel Emma’s eyes rake over her. “You are so beautiful,” Emma’s voice was thick and husky with desire and she reached a trembling hand toward Regina, looking to the brunette for permission, which was granted more than willingly. Her hand closed around Regina’s breast, thumb stroking over the already engorged nipple and Regina let out a moan that almost instantly left Emma with wet panties. She couldn’t believe how hot Regina made her, now that she’d finally allowed herself to accept this was happening. She reached for Regina’s hand and placed it over her own breast. When Regina duplicated Emma’s own movements, running her finger over Emma’s nipple Emma felt another rush of desire. 

Regina had never touched a breast other than her own, and she couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to see Emma’s eyes glaze over at her touch. On impulse she leaned over and placed a kiss on Emma’s breast, and to her surprise, Emma’s hand pressed her closer. Eager, yet uncertain, she licked the sensitive bud before her, and it tightened even more. Her lips closed around it, and she suckled softly, the way she liked, but almost nobody had quite gotten the hang of in the past. A feeling washed over her like a head rush. She had never felt so close to a lover before. This one act felt more intimate to her than actual sex had before. She was so caught in the emotion that when Emma threw her head back with a groan that started as pleasure and ended with pain it took a moment for the mayor to realize what she’d heard.

Panic ripped through her as she immediately stopped and looked up at Emma, who had tears streaming down her face. “Oh Hell, what did I do?” Had she sucked too hard on the sensitive flesh? It hadn’t seemed like it, but she was so new to this…

“Nothing,” Emma reached her right arm to Regina’s face and stroked her cheek. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Baby. I just… I can’t move my left arm and apparently not my neck either. I stretched too much and it just really hurt.” Her eyes connected with Regina’a. “I’m sorry…”

Regina rose and sat on Emma’s right side on the bed, slipping an arm around her and dropping a kiss on her temple, lips lingering a little. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Sweetheart. This is just too soon, that’s all. We are just going to have to make do with less physical activity for the time being.”

Emma nodded, wistfully. “I guess. She met Regina’s gaze with a small grin. “I’ve waited this long, so I guess a bit longer won’t kill me.”

Regina nodded. “Surely it won’t.” She held Emma close, their heads resting together. Then Regina sighed. “ I suppose if we can’t feed our desires we can at least feed our stomachs. Breakfast, Sheriff Swan?”

“After you Madame Mayor.” Emma smiled, placing her hand in Regina’s.


	9. Revelations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone jumps all over me... I am Canadian...lol.

The two women were in the kitchen working on dinner when Henry came home from school. He dropped a kiss on Regina’s cheek as he passed by the stove on his way to where Emma was seated at the table cutting up vegetables. “How are you feeling, Ma?” He graced her with a similar kiss and stole a piece of cucumber. 

“Not bad, Kid. Your Mom’s taking good care of me.” Emma couldn’t keep the silly grin off her face as she gazed at Regina. 

Regina returned an equally sappy smile, her eyed soft and deep. Henry couldn't recall her ever looking quite that way before.

 

“You guys are acting weird. What’s going on?” Henry looked at them both with suspicion. 

Regina turned off the heat under the sauce she was cooking and came over to join them at the table. They had already decided to tell Henry about the change in their relationship. It was just as well, because he obviously wouldn’t be kept in the dark for long. “We do have something to talk about with you Henry. Emma and I… well, we’ve decided to work on becoming a real family…” 

“I thought we already were a real family?” Henry looked confused. 

“What I mean is, Emma and I are going to explore our relationship…”

Henry looked at Emma for clarification , still clueless as to where Regina was going with this conversation . “We’re hooking up, Kid.” Emma stated it point blank. 

“Awesome!” Henry smiled, and chuckled a little. “It’s about time!” 

Regina frowned. “Was it obvious to everyone but us?” she muttered.

“Who else?” Emma asked.

“Your Mother.” Regina replied dryly. 

“This is so great!” Henry, gave them both a hug. “Now I don’t have to explain it anymore.”

“Explain what, kid?”

“Why my two Moms aren't the same as Jennifer’s two Dads. Everyone in town thinks you’re secretly a couple anyway.” It was true. People just made assumptions. Particularly in the last few weeks when Regina and Emma were rarely, if ever, seen apart.

“Everyone?” Regina said weakly. 

“Almost. I’m gonna go start my homework before dinner.” Henry was already dragging his phone out of his pocket as he left the room and they heard his voice say, “Violet… guess what!…” 

“How could the whole town be talking about us and we never knew it?” Emma asked, not liking that their relationship seemed to be on display.

“I don’t know.” Regina sank onto the chair beside Emma. “I guess we’ve just been too busy rescuing people and saving the world to notice. Of course, neither one of us even clued into the others feelings, so I suppose we aren’t exactly masters of observation.” 

“I guess. I suppose we are prominent enough in this town that everything we do is going to be scrutinized. I don't like it, but there's not much we can do about it.” She finished cutting up the last cucumber, and laid the knife down, as something Regina had said finally registered. “When did you talk to my mother about this?” 

Regina sighed. “I knew that secret would come out eventually. I just didn’t expect to be the one to spill it. The day of your surgery. She called me on my feelings and insisted I should tell you because you felt the same way. It turns out she was…right.” It was almost painful for Regina to admit that out loud. 

Emma burst out laughing, hard enough to hurt her stitches, at the disgust in the brunettes voice during the admission. “Wow, Gina. You and Snow White having a heart to heart. I never would’ve expected that in a million years.”

Regina was anxious to change the subject. Baring her soul in a sobbing mess on the hospital room floor was not exactly one of her proudest moments. She’d noticed the nickname a few times now, but wasn’t exactly sure when it had started. “Since when do you call me ‘Gina’?” The question held no recrimination, only curiosity.

Emma grinned. “Sorry. It just happens sometimes. It suits you. Maybe not the Regina the world gets to see, but it suits my Regina.”

“The weak and sappy one?” Regina's eyebrow arched impossibly high into her hairline, feigning irritation , although inside her stomach was doing little cartwheels at the amazing thought of being Emma's.

“No,” Emma replied firmly. “ The warm and kind one. I’ll try and stop using it, if you want.”

Regina's heart thumped and she swore she felt it lighten at the affection in the blondes voice. “No. I think I like it. But only from you. If I hear your mother call me ‘Gina’ I’ll banish her to Canada.”

“Canada?” Emma wrinkled her face in confusion, looking a bit like Henry had a few moments ago when he was lost in the conversation.

“I hear it’s very cold and they all live in houses made of ice and eat some concoction called a ‘poutine’. If anyone could use some of your mothers insane sunshine and hope it’s them.” Regina said, straight faced enough that Emma wasn't a hundred percent sure she was joking.

“Fair enough.” Emma chuckled, envisioning Snow driving a dog sled, even though she was absolutely positive that Canada was pretty much like here, except the ‘poutine’ thing. She'd had it in Boston and it was amazing. Maybe she’d have to talk to Granny. “I’m glad Henry is so happy with us,” she slipped into a bit more serious subject.

“So am I, but I’m really not surprised. Despite being scared about your health, he’s been flourishing in the current living arrangements. He adores having you around all the time. He’s wanted nothing but for us to be a family since you came to Storybrooke. The fact that we’re taking it to the next step was all part of his plan, I’m sure.” She raised an eyebrow at Emma, recalled their revelation to him. “Hooked up? Really? Are we 12 year olds now?”

Emma laughed yet again, her throaty voice making Regina all warm inside. “No, but we were talking to one. He wasn’t getting your euphemisms. Besides, doesn’t ‘hooking up’ make you feel kind of naughty?” She waggled her eyebrows teasingly and was rewarded with a blush from Regina, whose nether region was definitely making itself known. When Emma got flirty and playful it made the normally straight laced mayor incredibly hot.

“Finish the salad. The pasta will be ready in a few minutes.” Regina rose and went back to the stove. She was a little embarrassed by just how naughty Emma made her feel. She’d liked being close to her lovers in the past, and sex had always been enjoyable, but she didn’t recall ever feeling the way she did now. It was as though expressing their feelings for one another had opened this flood of emotions and desires in her that she wasn’t quite sure what to do with. She had an almost uncontrollable urge to touch Emma all the time. Not just in a sexual way, although those urges were there too, but just basic touch. Her hair, her hands, her face. Maybe it was the fear of losing Emma that made her want to be close to her all the time, but Regina felt it was more than that. She supposed it was a soulmate thing. She’d have to ask Snow… “Oh, Lord.” She couldn’t ask Snow why she felt like pawing her daughter all the time. Talking about feelings was one thing, but no mother wanted to hear anyone talking about their child in a conversation even remotely about sex. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. I was just thinking about telling your parents.”

Emma grinned. “Don’t worry, my father doesn’t own a gun.”

“Hardy, har, har. Very funny Miss Swan. By the way, I happen to know that he does own a gun. He’s the deputy.” She could clearly see the Baretta in it’s shoulder holster in her mind, as there was a time when she'd imagined a possibility of either it or Emma's own SIG-Sauer being aimed in her direction. The Baretta was suddenly feeling like a distinct possibility again.

“It’ll be fine, Regina. My mom is on board, and we both know she's really the one in charge there. They already consider you family. Besides, all they want is for me to be happy, and you make me happy. That’s all that will matter to them.” 

Regina came and pressed a kiss on the top of Emma’s head. “That’s all that matters to me too, Sweetheart. The happiness of the three of us takes precedence over gossiping townsfolk and irate fathers. I’m going to go call Henry. I think we’re ready to eat.”

 

*******

Emma was right, of course. All the Charmings wanted for their child was happiness, and despite the fact that Regina Mills was the last person they would ever have imagined Emma to fall in love with, they could see how Emma sparkled with happiness when they made the announcement at breakfast at Granny’s Saturday morning. Snow gave Emma a gentle hug, being carefully to avoid her surgery area. Then she embraced Regina and whispered, “I told you so…”

“Don’t push it Snow, I could easily turn your prince over there into a toad,” Regina growled, but there was no malice in her tone, only humour. She pulled back and looked sincerely at her… step-daughter?… future mother-in-law?… friend?… former nemesis?… What the Hell was Snow to her anyway??? “Thank you, Snow. I know this must be difficult for you, but not only are you accepting it, you actually encouraged it.” 

Snow smiled. “What was I thinking? My daughter and my step mother?” She laughed. “I pity the teacher that has to figure out Henry’s family tree assignment!” 

David wasn’t quite as eager about the whole thing, but he hugged both women and congratulated them. The news seemed to spread through the other patrons at Granny’s and everyone seemed pleased for them, and not very surprised.

*****

The next few days went by quickly. The two women spent nearly every waking moment together, their physical relationship growing as Emma's wound began to heal. Finally, a week after the surgery she was due to go back to the surgeon for her follow up.

 

The night before they settled down with the movie Snow White, since Regina had insisted she wanted to see it. She knew it was merely a child's cartoon, but it was still upsetting to see just how evil she was portrayed, and rather unsettling to watch her cartoon counterpart fall to her death. As the credits rolled after Snow and Charming got their happy ending Regina got quiet, a pensive look on her face.

Emma snapped off the TV and turned to face her girlfriend, concern creasing her brow. “ I knew this was a bad idea. Regina, it's just a stupid kids fairytale.”

Regina gave her a tight smile. “Oh, I know. It’s just… well…in my old realm everyone feared and despised me because I was a despicable person. This realm fears and despises me based on a cartoon.”

“It's kind of an old movie, Regina. I’m not sure today's kids give the evil queen a whole lot of thought anymore.” Emma attempted to soothe her queen.

Regina looked at her with an arched brow. “I’m not sure despised and forgotten is really an improvement Emma.” Regina noticed the dark circles under Emma’s eyes and her face softened immediately, her hand reaching to stroke the blondes cheek. “Sweetheart, I think it's bedtime.” 

Emma leaned into the touch and smiled. “I wish the whole world could know the Regina that I know.”

Regina smiled back, locking eyes with Emma and her voice was husky with emotion when she replied, “My whole world does know me and that's all that really matters.” 

Emma's eyes went liquid and she whispered, “Let's go up to bed. I just want to…”

“Soon, Sweetheart. Remember we need you to be fully healed. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you.” Regina leaned over and kissed her softly. “But bed does sound lovely. You have no idea how much I love holding you in my arms when I drift to sleep.”

“ I think I have a pretty good idea.”

*****

“Well, Emma,” the surgeon began, coming back into the room after allowing Emma privacy to get dressed. “Your incision looks fabulous. You are healing very rapidly.” He didn’t see Emma glance over at Regina, who winked at her, acknowledging the healing they’d been practicing each night.  
“Now, the results from the testing on the tissue we removed, and from the lymph nodes we sampled have come back a little disappointing.” Regina took Emma's hand and squeezed gently. “ We found some traces in the nodes, and I want to start chemo as soon as we can, because the tumour was very aggressive. It actually grew in the time between your tests and your surgery.”

Emma nodded her understanding. “When?”

“Well, if you continue to heal as quickly as you’ve been, I think we should be ready to start in about 4 weeks.” He went on to explain the procedure that would happen, while both women listened intently. It quickly was very apparent that Emma's journey was far from over.


	10. The one where they.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...hope this one makes everyone happy... I'm not the best at these scenes, but hopefully you like it :-)

The month seemed to take forever, yet seemed to fly by at the same time. Both women went back to work, Regina working long hours to catch up and Emma working part time at her desk, plugging away at the paperwork that had been piling up there from long before she'd gotten sick. 

Even though Emma no longer needed help, no mention was made of her going home. Every night they slept wound around each other so tight it was hard to tell where one ended and another began. They still had not consummated their relationship, but they had been close one evening when Henry had come home early and interrupted them. Finally another opportunity presented itself.

One Friday night, midway through the month, the duo was snuggled on the couch at the mansion, watching The Walking Dead. Emma was a bit surprised that Regina had not only started watching it with her, but had gone back and watched all the previous seasons. When the episode was over, Emma turned the tv off and stretched languidly. She was happy to feel no pulling or pain anywhere anymore and she grinned at Regina. “Henry is staying at Violets tonight, isn't he?”

“Mmmm hmmm,” Regina hummed, her eyes darkening as she watched the blonde. The sexual tension between them had become almost unbearable lately and both women were eager to take their relationship to the next level. It had reached the point where, as soon as they would begin to show any affection Henry would just mutter, “Oh, gross.” And head to another room.

“So,” Emma said, running a fingernail along Regina's arm, “we could go up to bed early and nobody would complain…”

“We could,” Regina agreed slowly, her skin burning where Emma's touch landed. She leaned over, her lips meeting the blondes in a soft, sensuous kiss. Emma moaned into it, her tongue stroking Regina's full lower lip, then withdrawing in hopes that it would be followed.

Regina did not disappoint. Her tongue slipped into Emma's mouth, sliding up against Emma's and stroking it slowly. Emma moaned again, wrapping her arms around Regina and deepening the kiss.

“Upstairs?” Half question and half demand, it was answered by Regina without hesitation and with a flick of her wrist they appeared in the bedroom in a wisp of purple mist.

Emma took Regina's face between her hands and gazed into the beautiful orbs that were so filled with desire they appeared black. “ I love you so much, Regina. I want you… I don't want to wait anymore. I can't…”

Regina whispered, “ I’m yours, Sweetheart.” Their lips met again, starting slowly but quickly accelerating to an almost frantic pace, as their hands explored already familiar places and their desire rose.

Emma couldn't remember every being to hot and so ready… so… horny. There was no better way to describe it. She couldn't get enough of Regina's kisses or her hands roaming over her.

Regina began to undo Emma's buttons, something she'd become quite adept at recently, and slipped the soft chambray down over Emma's toned arms, and Emma released Regina long enough to shrug out of the shirt, and begin working on Regina's green satiny blouse. 

As she unbuttoned it she gazed into Regina's eyes, feeling their amazing connection. She pushed the material off Regina's shoulder, revealing the older woman's smooth olive skin and a black push up bra that showed off her impressive cleavage and made Emma's mouth run dry.

Emma leaned in for a brief kiss. “My God, you are so beautiful…” the words came almost reverently and she kissed her way down Regina's neck, and down over her collar bone to her right breast. She drug her tongue over the silky lace, causing the nipple below to pebble instantly. “Off,” Regina murmured , tugging on Emma's tank top. “I need to feel you…. Too many clothes…” 

Emma pulled back, tearing the tank top over her head, revealing her braless chest, now bandage free, and Regina fumbled very briefly with her own bra before releasing the clasp and allowing the garment to fall to the floor. This was the first time they were topless together since the initial bandage change the day after they’d first revealed their feelings. 

They moved back together, their breasts pressed together, and briefly, Emma mourned the loss as she felt only one side. Her other side was pretty numb, and likely to stay that way. Regina kissed her then, effectively stopping that train of thought, as well as any other coherent thought that Emma might have tried to have. Emma reached down and undid the button of Regina's slacks and Regina followed suit with Emma's jeans. Another pause to remove the last barriers and both women were completely naked. 

Regina's eyes raked over the blonde, her eyes darkening even more as she took in the beauty before her. She'd never seen a woman naked before, outside of film, and she was not prepared for the intense need she had for the one before her now. Her core was so hot and wet she couldn't believe it. “Emma,” she whispered, “You are absolutely breathtaking…” she leaned in, kissing Emma's lips… jaw… chin… neck… then pushing forward until Emma was backed up to the bed, and tumbling them both down onto the down duvet. Regina rolled onto her back, pulling Emma on top of her and she gasped as Emma slid one knee between her legs, pressing into her. At the same moment she felt Emma settle on her leg, Emma's wet warmth coating her thigh. 

The pair ground against one another, their kiss slow and deep, and they were rising toward climax very quickly. All the wanting and waiting that had been building was more than ready for release. Just the husky sounds coming from Regina's throat were enough to push Emma over the edge, and she wanted to be certain that Regina went with her. Just before she felt herself coming she reached down and brushed the brunette’s clit with her thumb, feeling the older woman shudder, and then they both toppled over the edge, holding each other tight and staring into each other's eyes. 

“Oh, my God. That was incredible…" Regina could barely breath.

Emma leaned over her, kissing her softly. “What do you mean, ‘was’? You don't really think I'm done with you, do you?” The blondes mouth made it's way down until it latched onto a breast, where she suckled gently, gradually increasing the force until Regina was literally moaning. 

Emma was beginning to think the mayor was going to come again just from the breast stimulation, and that was not part of her plan. Reluctantly, she let go of Regina's nipple with a little pop, and began mouthing her way down Regina's abdomen, veering off to the side when she reached the queens neatly trimmed patch of hair, to her thigh. Soon she was making her way back up the inside of that silky thigh, and blew gently in Regina's core. The older woman stiffened a little, tense, and said, “Emma… I've never… I mean, nobody has…”

Emma reached up to grasp Regina's hand and looked into her eyes. “Do you trust me, Baby?”

Regina's gaze never wavered and she replied with certainty, “With my life.”

“ Then lay back and relax… this is going to be amazing for both of us.” Emma waited until Regina gave a nervous nod and lay her head back on the pillow. 

Emma continued loving on Regina's thigh with her lips, and a finger slid through her drenched folds, from her vagina to her clit, stroking gently. She could hear Regina's breath catch and she followed her finger with her tongue, dragging it over her lover, letting out a slight moan herself, as Regina's essence filled her taste buds. She continued to lick, stopping to gently poke her tongue inside, pressing her face closer, getting inside as deep as she could reach, and drawing out moisture, craving the taste. Regina was moaning, her entire body tensing as the waves started to build.

Emma withdrew her tongue and stroked her way to Regina's clit. She suckled he tiny bundle of nerves between her lips, the began to circle it slowly, feeling Regina begin to come undone. “Emma… Emma…” the usually refined woman was panting her lovers name and bucking off the bed, frantic to get more of what the blonde was doling out. “ Inside… please… inside…” she pleaded and Emma was happy to oblige. She continued to lave the sensitive bud as she slid one finger inside, soon followed by a second, and a third. Regina let out a moan as Emma increased the speed of her fingers and the pressure of her tongue, and within moments Regina was thrashing and writhing on the bed, to the point where Emma was struggling to stay in position. Emma kept her mouth glued to Regina's clit, not moving, just applying slight pressure, as the woman rode out her climax. Only when the brunette sank, boneless, back onto her pillow, did Emma let go and crawl up Regina's body to collapse beside her. 

Regina caught her breath and turned on her side to face Emma. There were tears in her eyes, and Emma was instantly concerned, “Regina, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Regina chuckled softly, wiping the tears away. “ No, sweetheart, you didn't hurt me and I’m fine. No. I'm so much better than fine.” She moved closer, laying her head on the pillow beside Emma's. “I had no idea it could be this way.” She whispered.

“This way?” Emma raised a questioning brow.

“So… intense. So intimate. I suppose I never realized how much emotion can change things.” She gazed over at Emma. “ I suppose that's the difference between having sex and making love.” 

“Mmmmhmmmm,” Emma hummed in agreement. She reached out and stroked away another stray tear with her thumb.

“You think that I'm being foolish.” Regina tried to make it sound light, but she couldn't hide the hurt completely.

“No!” Emma exclaimed, cupping Regina's cheek so the older woman couldn't look away. “No, not at all Baby. It's never been like this for me either Regina. I mean, I loved Neal. I did, but what I felt with him was nothing like what I feel with you. I feel so connected to you Regina. Like we’re halves of the same whole.” 

“Thank you,” Regina said softly.

“For?”

“Trying to make me feel better for getting all mushy.” Regina replied.

Emma rose onto one elbow and looked into Regina's eyes. “That's not it. I know I don't always have the right words, but Regina… it's like…” she took a deep breath. “You know, you spend your life plugging along, relationship to relationship, wondering why it doesn't work out… why you can't find your happy ending.” She took a deep breath. “Then you meet someone and you finally understand why it never worked with anyone else.” 

Regina reached up, stroking Emma's cheek. “You know Emma, sometimes you have exactly the right words.” Regina's smile warmed Emma right to her soul. Regina made a sound almost like a purr and added, “ You know what else… I hope you don't think we’re done here, because you’re ahead by a point, and I hate to lose…” she leaned over, capturing Emma's right nipple, biting down gently, then soothing it with her tongue. She met Emma's eyes before placing a soft kiss over Emma's incision and returning to her right side. 

Emma threw her head back and moaned as Regina suckled at her breast, while her hand skid up Emma's thigh, to softly stroke her outer lips. Regina went to move down, but she must have hesitated because Emma opened her eyes and caught her arm. “Regina, you don't have to… what we’re doing is great.”

Regina looked up, worry creasing her brow. “ Its not that I don't want to. I just… well, I've never been with a woman before and… I'm not sure what to do Emma. I just want it to be good for you.”

“ What ever you do will be amazing Gina. Your touch makes me crazy… don't you know that?” 

“ I’d hoped, but it's nice to hear,” the brunette replied. She slid down to settle herself between Emma's legs, instantly met with the smell of Emma's arousal and she felt a rush of heat between her own legs. She'd never have thought she could get ready again so soon. 

She ran her fingers experimentally over Emma's lips, then, spreading them, she got her first look at Emma's centre. Tentatively, she leaned in and stroked her tongue along the length of the blonde. She was surprised to find that the taste was not unpleasant, but instead Emma's juices made her arousal grow in intensity, and she eagerly went back for more. Determined to make it amazing for Emma, she tried to duplicate the movements the blonde had used on her moments before.

It was obviously working, because Emma had her head back, and was mumbling incoherent phrases, intermingled with “Oh, God, Regina! Don't stop…” as she began to arch her back, pressing herself harder against Regina's mouth. After only minutes she fell over the edge, “Reginaaaaa.”

Regina moved back up to the head of the bed, collapsing into Emma's arms, and kissing her. She could taste herself on Emma's mouth, and liked the idea that their juices were mingling together as they kissed.

“That was amazing, Gina.” Emma pulled the brunette closer and tugged the duvet over them. 

“Mmmmm. Yes, amazing,” Regina agreed as she began to drift off to sleep. “I hope it's always this way…”

“ I think it will be. Lack of passion has never been a problem of ours,” Emma said with a smile, recalling some of their knock down drag out fights.

Regina opened her eyes and grinned at her lover. “True. Anytime our emotions are involved we become pretty intense, whether in a good way or bad.” 

“Well, this is definitely a good way.” Emma kissed Regina on her forehead. “Goodnight, Baby. I love you.” 

“I love you,” Regina replied, nuzzling her face into the blondes neck and within moments she was asleep.


	11. Fallout...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.... what can I say about this chapter.... please don't hate me??

“So, what's going to happen tomorrow when you go to the hospital?” They were all on the couch, a couple weeks later after their initial lovemaking, Henry snuggled between them as he peered curiously at Emma. His voice quivered, betraying the underlying fear he tried to hide from his mothers.

“First I need some blood work done to make sure I'm healthy enough for the treatment. Then they'll put in a central line port, in my chest.” 

“What's that?”

“It's a tube for them to put the drugs in through. It will stay in all through my treatment so that I don't need to have an IV inserted every time. Then they'll put the drugs through, while we wait.”

“Why can't I go with you?” Henry's voice took on a slight whine.

“Honey,” Regina jumped in. “It's going to take a long time. Several hours. There isn't anything for us to do but sit and wait.” 

Henry frowned, not very happy with the answer, but he nodded anyway. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Emma.  
“Henry, when this is all over we’ll take a family vacation to Boston. I promise that will be a lot more fun than hanging out in the hospital with me.” Emma gave him a squeeze. 

“Ok,” Henry agreed. “Can we go to a game?”

Emma hesitated, glancing over at Regina, remembering her panic attack outside the stadium. Regina nodded, adding, “A daytime game.” 

Emma nodded, realizing that the lights and crowds pushing in the dark had played a part in Regina’s anxiety. She also figured they would get there early to avoid the busy line up and wait after the game for the crowds to disperse before leaving their seats. 

Regina placed her hand over Emma’s where it rested on Henry’s and gave a squeeze. “That sounds like an excellent way to celebrate when this is all over.”

 

****

Emma sat in her chair, the port already installed, waiting for the nurse to come and start the flow of medication from the IV bag. She was visibly nervous. The horror stories she’d heard about how sick the meds could potentially make someone were very intimidating. She just wanted to get this first session over with so she could find out how bad it was going to be. 

Regina sat beside her, her presence calming Emma a lot, despite the fear still remaining. Emma gazed over at the beautiful brunette, still amazed at where they were, considering where they had begun. She could still recall the first time she’d laid eyes on Regina. The woman had oozed power and confidence, making Emma feel like a inept child. Her hesitant, shy “Hi” hadn’t exactly been memorable to Regina, she was sure. 

Now, Regina met her gaze and raised a perfectly sculpted brow in question. “Thank you.” Emma whispered. “For… everything.”

Regina shook her head, reaching over, entwining her fingers with Emma’s. “Not necessary.” She said softly, her eyes misty. “Totally selfish of me, really. I’m just looking out for my own happy ending, you know.”

“Be that as it may,” Emma said with a smile, “I want you to always know that I will never take this… you… for granted. I know how much you’re sacrificing to always be here for me.”

“It’s not a sacrifice,” Regina replied, evenly. “Sacrifice implies that I’m missing out on something important. The only thing in my life as important as you is Henry, and he is fine. Everything else will either be there waiting when this is over, or it won’t. Either way, it doesn’t matter. The only thing that really matters is getting you well so that the three of us can really begin our lives together.”

They gazed at each other silently for a few long moments, the only movement being Regina’s thumb stroking Emma’s. The nurse approached, breaking the silence. “Well, Emma, are you ready to begin?”

Emma nodded, not breaking gaze with Regina, as she responded, “Let’s do this.”

 

*****

Emma lay in bed, and groaned when Regina appeared with a bowl of hot soup. “Gina, I can’t. Even the smell…”

“Sweetheart, you have to try and eat something.” Regina was worried. After the first treatment it seemed like Emma’s reaction wasn’t going to be that bad, but with each further treatment her discomfort had increased. Now, after the fourth, she had been vomiting almost non stop since they’d arrived home last evening. 

Emma shook her hear firmly. “No. I refuse to throw up any more.” She’d spent the last few hours watching Regina. She looked weary. As weary as Emma herself felt. Emma patted the bed. “Get rid of the soup and come lay with me. You look like you could use a nap too.” 

With a sigh, Regina set the tray on the floor in the hallway and returned to climb onto the bed beside the blonde. Emma held out her arm and waited for Regina to snuggle close. “In a few more hours the nausea will pass. I promise, I’ll eat then. And then we have a week break before the next cycle. You can fatten me up with some lasagna.”

She felt Regina smile against her. “All the lasagna you want, Sweetheart. 

 

****

The following week was good. Emma was starting to feel like herself again, and both women lost the dark circles beneath their eyes as they actually slept through the night on a few occasions. 

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end and then they were back at the hospital for the next round of chemo. 

On the third day Emma woke up, feeling nauseous, as usual, and went to get out of bed. She was pretty sure she needed to be sick. She swung her legs out of bed and was just about to stand when she heard Regina gasp behind her. She turned to see her lover sitting up with a handful of blonde locks dangling from her hand. Her eyes flew to the pillow where more hair lay in clumps. The nausea would not be held at bay any longer, and she flew toward the bath, making it halfway across the room before her stomach emptied itself on the floor. 

Mortified, she continued her path to the bathroom, where she collapsed by the toilet bowl and heaved some more. Tears rolled down her face as she sobbed, making her heave even more in a vicious cycle. 

She’d known she might lose her hair, but the reality of it lying on her pillow, coupled with the look of horror on Regina’s face, made it even more traumatic than she’d expected. 

Then, Regina was there. Kneeing behind her, arms around her, whispering comforting words to her, and Emma hated herself, feeling weak as she leaned into her girlfriend, taking strength from what seemed an unending supply. 

Regina held her until the nausea passed, then wiped her face with a cool cloth and helped her change into a clean tank top and boxers before tucking her back into bed. The hair had all been picked up before Regina had joined her in the bathroom, but the hardwood floor was still covered in her first round, and now Regina was cleaning it up as Emma watched from their bed. 

Tears streamed down Emma’s face as she watched the amazing woman before her, having to deal with the unthinkable. Clumps of hair and vomit. Nobody should have to deal with that. Regina would never complain though. Every day she presented Emma with smiles and encouragement. She was undoubtably the strongest woman Emma had ever met. She knew that if the tables were turned she would also be there for Regina through everything, but she also knew she would not be able to do it with the grace and unwavering strength that Regina did. She would’ve been on that bathroom floor holding her Queen, but she’d have been a crying, slobbering mess right along with her. 

Regina looked over now, as she stood, a pile of paper towels in hand, and smiled at Emma. “I’m going to go get your pills Sweetheart. Maybe some dry toast? Would you try to nibble a bit?” 

Emma nodded, mutely, her stomach feeling sick and cold, for an entirely different reason, and as Regina headed downstairs Emma knew what she had to do. 

****

 

When Regina returned with the medication and toast a little later she was surprised to find Emma standing beside the bed, looking pale and ashen, but dressed in sweatpants and a hoody. “Sweetheart, you should be in bed.” Regina set the tray down on the dresser and moved toward Emma, only stopping at the blunt coolness of Emma’s words. 

“I need to go home.”

“Uh, okay. Do you need something? I’ll run over and get it for you.” Regina wasn’t sure what was going through Emma’s head. 

“No, I need to go home. This has gone on long enough.”

Regina now felt a chill inside. “What has? Emma, you aren’t making any sense.”

Emma took a deep breath and continued. “This,” she waved her hand weakly around the room. “You, taking care of me. I can’t keep doing this.”

“Sweetheart, I don’t mind. It’s what people do for the ones they love. We’ll get through this and then things will get back to normal.” Regina’s voice held it’s usual soothing tone now, as she tried to calm Emma.

“That’s just it. I’m takin advantage of your love and I can’t do it anymore.”

Regina was very confused. Her stomach felt as though she might throw up. Something felt very wrong here, but she couldn’t quite make sense of it all.

Emma could see the hurt and confusion on Regina’s face, and she almost caved, but she took a deep breath and delivered the final blow. She had to. She couldn’t do this to Regina anymore. “Look, you were my best friend and I needed you, and I told myself I could turn that into real love. I tried, I really did Regina, but it’s just not working.” She turned away, unable to look at the pain she knew her words would cause. 

Regina felt like she’d been struck by lightening. Her heart felt like it was breaking and her body felt numb. “You… you tried to love me?”

“I do love you Regina. You’re my friend and Henry’s mother. I’m just… I don’t love you that way.”

Silence. 

“I just need to go home. I can’t stay here like this anymore. It’s not fair to anyone to pretend this is something it’s not. Especially to Henry. I’ll get a nurse to help me.”

More silence. Then, finally, “You can’t go out like this.” The voice was close behind Emma, and then a hand rested on her arm and they were suddenly in Emma’a apartment bedroom in a wisp of purple smoke. 

Regina looked at Emma, pain etched on her face, her eyes dark and cold. 

“I’m sorry Regina.” Emma said softly, averting her eyes again.

Regina’s voice was low, and emotionless as she said, “Of all the terrible, horrific things I’ve done in my past I don’t think I’ve every done anything this cruel. You, of all people, understand what it feels like to yearn for love, to crave it with every ounce of your body. To have it given, promised and demonstrated, only to declare it a lie and snatch it away… well…” Regina’s voice broke then, betraying her emotion and she disappeared, leaving only purple mist behind.

Emma collapsed on her bed then, sobbing. “Oh God, what have I done? How am I going to live without her?” Even as she said the words, she knew she’d done the right thing. She’d done the only thing she could do for the woman she loved more than she’d ever imagined you could love someone. Regina deserved so much better. In time, she would get over the pain and realize that. She would find someone else to shower with all that love, someone much more worthy than Emma. 

****

If someone were out in the forest, west of Storybrooke, they might wonder what all the purple flashes of angry looking light were in the distance. It looked like lightening, but from the ground rather than the sky. Wave after wave appeared over the trees. 

If that someone were to creep closer they would see their Mayor, throwing fireball after fireball at boulders, causing them to explode into pieces, each one getting smaller and smaller as the fireballs continued to pelt them until the pieces were to small to break apart any more. 

They would then have seen their Mayor drop to the ground and cry, like she’d never cried before. She’d felt pain when Daniel had been killed. She’d felt it when she’d accidentally poisoned Henry and thought he was dying. She’d felt it when Emma was sick. None of them had prepared her for what she was feeling now. She did not understand how a heart could hurt this much and still keep beating. Only a quick thought of Henry stopped her from ripping the damn thing out and crushing it, just to stop it from hurting. She focused, envisioning turning it back to the way it was before Emma, blackening it. She stopped, knowing that she couldn’t go back to that. She was different, forever changed. 

No, she would not go back to being evil. She was proud of the person she had become over the past few years. She was the person she’d wanted to be as a young girl. One thing she’d always admired, grudgingly, about Snow was her ability to remain true to herself no matter what evil Regina did to her. She would not allow Snow’s daughter to beat her. No matter how much it hurt, she would hold her head up and go on. 

If Emma could convince everyone that she was in love with Regina, certainly Regina could convince people that she wasn’t dead inside. No matter that she certainly felt as though she were.


	12. Dark days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... unhappy chapter....

The ringing doorbell roused Regina from her spot on the sofa, where she’d been since sending Henry off to school that morning with some falsely cheerful story about Emma feeling much better and wanting to catch up on things at home.

He’s given her a look that said he wasn’t really buying the story, but kissed her goodbye and headed off to meet up with Violet anyway.

Four glasses of cider later and she was almost starting to feel like she wasn’t going to die after all. Until the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to find Snow on her front step, beaming as usual. “Good afternoon Regina! Rough night?” She breezed past Regina as though she owned the place, with a comfort level that had grown over the past few months. “How’s Emma today?”

“I wouldn’t know.” Regina remarked, her head already rebelling against the lilt in Snow’s voice.

“Why?” Snow turned to the older brunette, concern now crossing her brow. “She isn’t still asleep is she?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Regina repeated, resigning herself that she was going to have to put up with Snow for at least a few minutes. “She’s at her apartment.” She brushed past Snow, heading for her decanter and pouring another cider. “Drink?”

Snow frowned. “It’s a little early for cider isn’t it Regina?” She narrowed her eyes, now taking a closer look at the mayor. She’d already had a few ciders by the look of it, and she appeared to not have slept. Also, she was still wearing her robe. “Regina, why is Emma not here?”

“Because she does not live here, despite how it might have appeared to everyone the past few months. She went home.” Regina did her best to keep the hurt from her voice, but allowed the anger to seep out. 

“Okaayyy,” Snow said, trying to figure out how to approach the obviously angry woman. “Did you two have an argument?” She asked cautiously. 

“No.” Regina replied bluntly, draining her glass. “In order to argue you have to give a shit.”

Snow just stared. She’d never heard the refined woman sound so crude before. “Are you saying you don’t care?” Anger tinged the normally sunny womans voice now. 

“Did I say that, Snow? Did I say that I didn’t care? If there’s anyone around here not caring, it sure as hell isn’t me. Wasn’t me…. damnit!” The glass flew from her hand to shatter against the fireplace stones. She turned to Snow, her eyes flashing dangerously and spat out, “It was all a fucking lie, Snow! Your daughter was playing me! Pretending to love me back so she could use me to take care of her. Then her conscience got the better of her.” Her voice got lower and darker. “How does it feel Snow? Knowing that I finally got what I deserve. Were you part of it too? A great plan to screw me over and get your revenge for all the horrible things I’ve done to you over the years? Was our little heart to heart all just setting me up to be an easy target?”

“What are you talking about, Regina? Emma loves you. If you’ve had a fight then a little time…”

“We didn’t have a fight!” Regina yelled, practically in Snow’s face. “She’s not in love with me! She never was! She tried to make herself love me, but apparently even the saviour isn’t noble enough to fall in love with the unloveable!” She turned away. “Just get the fuck out, Snow. Go take care of Emma. Somebody has to…”

“Regina,” Snows voice was gentle, “ I don’t know what happened here, but I know that her feelings for you are real.”

Regina felt her anger begin to fizzle and the hurt she was holding back flowed from her uncontrolled, as she turned to Snow with unstoppable tears rolling freely down her face. “She stood here and told me she couldn’t play with my feelings anymore. She couldn’t make herself care for me that way, and she was hurting everyone by pretending she could. Just…. leave me alone Snow. It’s bad enough you’re seeing me like this. I have to get control of myself and…” she was stopped by Snow’s sudden hug. She stiffened, as Snow stroked her back and murmured in her ear. Finally she let loose with a deep sob and grasped onto Snow as her body shook with grief. “I love her, Snow. I never thought I would ever love anyone this way. I don’t know what to do without her…” Her voice got very small. “ I’m just so… broken.”

“Regina, you’re not broken. You are one of the strongest people I know.” Snow looked into Regina’s pain filled eyes, and felt so angry at her daughter. “Listen to me. You go upstairs and have a nice bath or shower and get dressed. Henry will be home soon and he’s going to want to know where Emma is.”

“And what am I supposed to tell him? I can’t have him angry at her. She needs him now.”

Snow just looked at her former nemesis with awe. The pain Emma caused her, and still she was thinking of Emma’s well being. “Just… tell him she needed some space. That’s all he needs to know.” She patted Regina on the arms. “Off you go. I’ll stop by tomorrow, alright.”

Regina just nodded with resignation, knowing arguing was pointless and not having the strength to try anyway. She walked Snow to the door, standing there as the woman got into her car and backed out of the drive with a beep.

“Well,” she said dryly to herself, “that plan worked well. First person I encounter and I fall apart like a heartsick fool.” She closed the door and leaned against it, slowly sliding down, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her forehead against them. “ Heartsick fool.” She whispered. “ I should’ve just left mine in a box…”


	13. Tough love... and... the Evil Queen???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow is one unhappy Momma.... and the townsfolk aren't exactly thrilled....

“What the Hell did you do?” Snow wasted no time when Emma opened the door to her apartment. 

“Mom? Wha…?” Emma had never heard a word stronger than ‘poop’ come out if her mothers mouth. She closed the door and followed Snow into the living room. Her brain was fuzzy and even though the nausea had subsided she still felt weak. 

“Regina.” Snow said bluntly. “Are you that afraid to be happy or are you just stupid?”

“Mom, listen…” Emma barely began before she was cut off.

“No. You listen, Emma. I know you love her, so don’t even try to deny it. I also know that she loves you. As insane as the entire concept of you two is, it works. Watching you two together is like watching a bloody Hallmark commercial. You two are so damn sweet it makes my teeth hurt and I’m friggin Snow White for goodness sake! So what would possess you to be so incredibly stupid as to throw it all away?”

“It’s because I love her.” Emma said. “I left her because I love her.”

“What?” Now Snow was confused. 

“Look at me! I’m a fucking mess, Mom. She’s been holding my hand and cleaning up after me and keeping everything together for all this time and there’s no end in sight. I still have alot of chemo to do, and it’s probably not going to work. So what… she gets to follow me around cleaning up vomit for a few more months, helping me pick out wigs and then what? She gets to help me write out a will… make a memory video for Henry? Watch me slowly wither away until she has to change my diapers and feed me? She deserves better than that, Mom.” Emma swiped away at the tears on her cheeks. “She deserves a future, and I don’t think I have one to offer. She deserves more than a few months of semi happiness.”

“Emma.” Snow looked at her daughter sadly. “You can’t give up like that. You have so much to live for, and you need to fight.”

“I didn’t say I was going to give up. I am just facing reality. I’m going to try whatever the doctors want and give it my all, but I don’t need to drag Regina down that dark road with me.”

“From where I stand I didn’t see you doing much dragging Emma. Regina seemed to be exactly where she wanted to be.”

“Where she felt she should be. Regina is so caught up in doing the right things these days that she’s willing to sacrifice her own happiness in a misguided attempt to fulfill mine.” Emma shook her head. “I only did what I knew she would never do for herself. She deserves to have a life without…this.” She waved her hands around randomly.

“What she deserves,” Snow said firmly, “is the right to decide for herself what she deserves. Do you think she’s stuck with you out of pity? Because she thinks it’s the right thing to do? That’s bullshit, Emma. She stuck around because she loves you. She stuck around because being with you makes her happy. Even when things are crappy, she’s happy just being with you.” She pinned her daughter with a look. “Are you saying you aren’t happy being with her, even being sick?”

“Of course I am. She’s the reason I’ve managed to hold my shit together, but Mom, I can’t watch her go through this. I see the way she looks at me… the pain in her eyes… it tears me apart. They say if you really love something you set it free.” Emma could barely see through the tears now.

Snow scoffed, and Emma didn’t need to be able to see to imagine the look of disgust that went along with it. “They also say if it was ever yours to begin with then it will come back. Regina will always come back to you Emma. The only reason she’s not here right now is because she believed you. She believes that she’s unlovable, and that, my darling daughter, is on you. You’ve managed to take a woman that already held more guilt and self recrimination than anyone I know and make her feel even more worthless. I hope you’re proud of yourself.” Snow shook her head in dismay and turned to go. 

“Mom…”

“Don’t,” Snow said. “I never imagined that you would ever be a disappointment to me, Emma, but today you’ve proven me wrong.” She closed the door quietly behind her and left Emma standing alone in her apartment. 

“You’re wrong, Mom…” Emma whispered to herself. “It’s the only way. Regina will get over me and move on.” She sank onto the couch, weary beyond belief. She’d already called Ruby to get a ride to her Chemo tomorrow. She knew she’d have to fight the same battle with her friend as she’d just had with her Mother, but that was the price she had to pay for saving Regina from herself. 

For just a heartbeat she considered calling Regina, but then saw the image of Regina on the floor cleaning up vomit and her resolve strengthened again. It was the best thing for Regina. One day everyone else would see it too… even Regina. 

 

****

A pounding on the door startled Emma from her nap. She made her way over, opening it to reveal Henry. “Ma, are you okay?” He looked worried and a little frantic.

“Yeah, kid. I’m fine. What’s up?” Emma asked, although she already knew why her son was there.

“Why are you here all alone? You need to come home.” Henry narrowed his eyes, looking very Regina like. “Did you and Mom have a fight? What did she do?”

Emma was saddened that even after all the hard work Regina’d done to redeem herself to Henry he still immediately blamed her. “She didn’t do anything Henry. I just needed to come home.”

“This isn’t your home. Your home is with us! Whatever she did I’ll get her to apologize. Please come home, Ma.” Henry pleaded, his voice cracking.

Emma needed to sit down, and Henry followed her into the living room where she settled on the sofa. “I told you Henry, she didn’t do anything. It’s my fault. I… I broke up with her.”

“What? Why? You love each other, right?” His voice squeaked as he got more upset.

“I… look , Henry, it’s complicated. I realized I don’t feel the same about her as she does about me. It wasn’t fair to her to keep pretending that I did.” Emma averted her eyes, aware that he might read her lie there. 

“You pretended to love her? Why? why would you lie to her?” Henry’s voice was incredulous and pain filled. “Who does that?”

“Look, Henry, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I figured my feelings would change. You know, we were getting so close…I thought I could make it true. Make all our happy endings come true. I didn’t realize how unfair it was to everybody. I had to tell her the truth.”

The way Henry was looking at her reminded Emma of the disgust he’d shown toward Regina when he’d realized the truth about who she was. “You’re worse than her!” Henry said angrily. “At least she was taken over by evil when she did all those bad things. You… you were just being selfish! I hate you!” He flew to the door, not even bothering to close it behind him, leaving Emma alone yet again. 

She slowly moved to close the door and leaned against it. “He would understand if he knew the truth.” She said, knowing she could never tell him the truth. He would certainly run right to Regina with it. As it was she wasn’t certain she could keep Snow from doing just that. 

 

****

Three days later Snow let herself into the mansion using the key under the garden gnome. Regina had sent Henry to stay with her and David two days ago and holed herself up inside, not answering the door or the phone. Snow was worried and she was determined to reach the older woman somehow.  
“Regina?” she called as she stepped into the foyer, not surprised when she received no answer. A quick tour of the downstairs revealed nothing, so she made her way up to the bedroom area. 

The first room she entered was Regina’s. Regina had not been in it since she had whisked Emma home. The bed covers were thrown back and Emma’s boxers and tank top were draped over the chair where she’d tossed then when she’d changed. The room smelled stale and Snow moved inside and opened the doors to the balcony to let in some fresh air. 

The next door down the hall was Henry’s and a quick glance revealed it to be empty. The guest room. It was obvious to Snow that this was where Regina had been sleeping. There were clothes flung about and a half empty glass of water on the bedside table next to a bottle of sleeping pills. 

There was no sign of Regina and Snow made her way back downstairs, wondering where the Mayor was. She didn’t have long to wonder, as her phone rang.

She pulled it out of her coat pocket and saw the smiling face of her husband lit up before her. “Hi David.”

“Snow. You need to come to Town Hall.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

Davids voice was grim. “Regina. Just… just come as soon as you can.” He hung up, leaving Snow staring at the phone a moment before she headed for her car. 

 

****

Snow arrived at City Hall in record time. From the outside all looked well, and she hurried up the steps and inside. It was eerily quiet, and Leroy stood just inside the door. “Where is everyone?”

Leroy shrugged. “David sent everyone home and told me not to let anyone in except you. Another damn portal opened up or something I guess. He wouldn’t tell me anything.” Leroy grumbled with irritation. 

“Thank you, Leroy.” Snow hurried down the hall to Regina’s office, guessing that was where David would be. Sure enough, he was outside the door, looking anxiously in her direction. “David! What’s going on?”

He gestured helplessly at the closed door. “She’s… I don’t know. There was a council meeting this morning. She laid out all these new rules and regulations for the town that got everyone all riled up.”

“What kind of regulations?” Snow asked.

“Crazy ones. Closing down the  
Rabbit Hole and Granny’s. School seven days a week. Snow, she wants to ban weddings! It’s nuts, and the council members were outraged. They started spouting off at her and she just got furious. The look on her face was enough to shut them all up. Very quietly she said, “Get out.” Her fingers were tingling with purple, like she was trying to hold in a fireball. They all scrambled away and she locked herself in here. It’s like…” he stopped.

“It’s like what, David?”

His eyes met hers with a look of fear. “It’s like SHE’S back.” His voice dropped very low and he leaned in and whispered, “The Evil Queen. I think she’s back.”

Snow sighed. “I was afraid of this. She’s not turning evil, David. She’s in pain. Like a wild animal caught in a trap, and she’s lashing out.”

“Because of the breakup?” David had been told the barest of details about the split between his daughter and the mayor. Basically all he knew was that they were no longer together and Emma needed more help from him and Snow with her appointments and care now. 

“David, why don’t you go relieve Leroy.” Snow did not want him close by to interfere with her when she tried to talk to Regina.

“I’m not leaving you alone with her.” David said firmly. 

Snow looked back at her husband just as firmly. “She’s not going to harm me. Please, David. I need to talk to her.”

He finally nodded, looking very unhappy about it, and headed down the hallway. Snow turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. “Regina?”

“Go away, Snow.” The words were not angry. In fact, they were emotionless, which Snow felt was worse. Regina was shutting down.

“I’m not going to leave you alone like this Regina.” Snow came fully into the room now, satisfied that a fireball was not going to come flying at her head. “You need to talk about this, or you’re going to implode.” Regina was in her desk chair, facing away from the door, and snow could only see just the top of her head over the back.

“Go call the learning channel. I don’t need an intervention.” The same empty tone responded. 

“Well, I think your actions today say otherwise.”

Regina rose then, turning around. She was dressed in her usual mayoral attire. Pencil skirt and matching jacket, green satin blouse, unbuttoned at the coller. Her hair was perfectly brushed and in place. There, the resemblance ended. Her face was pale and her eyes were rimmed by dark circles. In the span of a few days she appeared to have aged ten years. “Snow, when will you learn to mind your own damn business?”

“When a friend of mine is self destructing I consider that to be my business.” Snow was not about to back down, even as she saw purple flutter about Regina’s fingertips.

“Friend,” Regina scoffed. “You’re HER mother, not MY friend.”

Snow moved closer, speaking softly. “I may be her mother, but I’m on your side, Regina. I’m furious at her behaviour.” Now, she was directly in front of Regina. “You need to let me help you before you do something you regret. This is not you, Regina. You can fight this. You have to. For Henry.”

“Henry.” Regina murmured. 

“Yes, Henry. Think of how disappointed he would be if you let this consume you. He is so proud of the woman you’ve become. We all are. I know you can’t see it, but you are this amazing, kind, strong person. You’re the kind of woman I thought you’d grow to be when I met you. Back then you let anger and pain turn you into HER. Please Regina, don’t let that happen to you again. Let me help you,” Snow implored, reaching out her hand.

For a moment the look on Regina’s face and the twitch of her hands made Snow seriously fear that a fireball was headed her way, but then Regina’s glare crumpled and her shaking hand reached for Snows. “For Henry,” she whispered. “He’s all that matters now.”

“For Henry,” Snow agreed, grasping Regina’s cool hand in her own warm one. She could work with that.

 

*****

Three weeks went by. Emma went to her chemo treatments with either Ruby, David or Snow. She preferred Ruby or her father. Having Snow by her side during the drive and the 4 hour treatment was brutal. She knew her Mother loved her, but her disappointment and irritation were very evident. Emma had tried to explain her actions to Snow a couple more times, but Snow would not even pretend to try and understand. Her mother just couldn’t see past her rose colored glasses into the real world where rainbows didn’t lead to a pot of gold and bluebirds were just something that shit on your windshield.

Snow had been spending alot of time with Regina. Through much talking and crying the anger had slipped away from the Mayor, leaving an almost tangible sadness in it’s place. Snow did not fear that Regina would lose control and harm people anymore, but she still feared for the womans own well being. She had turned into a Zombie. A shell of her former self. Never had Snow seen Regina so apathetic and hopeless. Previously, she’d been full of anger and bitterness, mostly aimed at Snow, herself. With all that emotion she had been full of life and passion, and she’d always had an end game in mind. 

Now, the only time Regina showed even a whisper of life was when Henry was around. He was the only person who could make her smile and only with him did her eyes soften. Henry was her strongest support. He still visited Emma and loved her and worried about her, but he was also angry with her. He blamed her for ruining their family and held Regina together the best that he could. 

Snow was afraid that Regina was giving up. Eventually, even the influence of Henry might not still be enough

Snow was driving Emma back from the last dose of Chemo she was scheduled for. A few weeks would pass and a battery of tests would be run to see if they had been successful in eradicating the cancer or if more treatment would be needed. 

The ride had been mostly silent, other than the most casual comment here and there. Emma was surprised when Snow pulled the car off the road into the parking lot of an abandoned restaurant. She looked questioningly at her mother.

“Do you still love her?” Snow asked bluntly, unable to bite her tongue any longer.

“What?”

“Regina,” Snow said impatiently. “Are you still in love with her?”

Emma lowered her head. “You know I am. I’ll always be in love with her. That’s what makes this so hard…” It was true. If anything, she loved Regina more than ever. She ached for what she’d lost and awoke crying each morning, but her love kept her away.

“No! You are what’s making this so hard, Emma! You are destroying everyone around you! Who is getting their happy ending here Emma? Who? You? Henry? Your father and I? Regina?” Snows eyes flashed angrily. “You’re miserable. Henry is miserable. Your father and I are miserable. And Regina… how do you think she is? How do you think her happy ending is working out for her Emma?” Sarcasm dripped from Snow’s voice most uncharacteristically. 

“She’ll get over it. She just needs time…”

“Time?” Snow spat out the word. “Time is her enemy Emma. She’s slowly dying inside and before long her outside is going to catch up!”

“What are you talking about?” Emma felt a chill go through her.

“You may think that your future is uncertain Emma, but you have one, even if it turns out to be shorter than you’d like. I’m beginning to think Regina may not. I never thought someone could actually die from a broken heart, but now… now I’m not so sure.” Snow’s anger fizzled out and her voice did too. “ Go to her Emma… please… go to her and tell her the truth.”

Emma felt her insides flip over, and she knew it had nothing to do with the chemicals inside her system. Regina was…dying. This was all wrong. Snow was right. They were all miserable and for what? The one person who was supposed to be better off as a result of her ending things was not. 

“I’m going to fix this, Mom. I promise.” Emma whispered, and Snow just nodded, reaching over and giving her hand a squeeze.


	14. Will she or won't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Emma win back Regina's heart?

The chemo still threw Emma for a loop, and it was two days before she was able to keep down food and get out of bed for more than a few minutes. The third day was a Saturday and she found herself standing on Regina’s front steps ringing the doorbell. She was scared. Terrified that she was too late to fix things. 

Three rings and the door finally swung open and Emma gasped. Regina stood before her, at least 20 pounds lighter and her face gaunt. Her eyes were dark and dull. Her eyes…. that was what scared Emma the most. There was no life there at all. “Regina…”

“What do you want?” Coldness dripped from Regina’s voice, even though inside her heart fluttered. She had not seen Emma since the day she’d left her in the apartment and she was not prepared for the rush of emotions she was experiencing. Part of her wanted to slam the door in the blondes face and walk away. The other part, the part she hated about herself right now, wanted to drag Emma into her arms and never let her go. 

She did neither. Instead, she turned and disappeared within the house, leaving Emma standing there. “If you came for your things, then get them, and leave. I’m busy.” She winced as her voice cracked, and she hoped Emma didn’t notice. She didn’t think her heart could ache any more than it had been the past two weeks, but there it was, proving her wrong. 

“Regina,”Emma followed her, swinging the door closed. “I didn’t come for my things. I came to talk to you. I came to fix things…”

“Fix things?” Regina turned around so fast she was almost a blur, anger welling up in her so quickly it smothered the pain temporarily. Her voice was tight and controlled, dark and menacing. “THINGS are so broken you’ll not even find the pieces, never mind fix them. As far as talking, I think you said all there was to say. You wanted to go home so badly, you should’ve stayed there. In fact,” she finished, “go there, now.”

“That’s not my home,” Emma said softly. “My home is with you.” 

The anger drained from Regina as quickly as it came, as pain ripped through her at Emma’s words, because that was how she’d felt. Her house had finally felt like a home those weeks Emma had been there with her. As much as she loved Henry and was happy all those years raising him, something had been missing. Someone had been missing. “What do you want, Miss Swan? Can’t afford to pay the rent and need a place to stay again? Did your good friend Ruby tire of wiping your tears and holding your hand? Can’t find a driver to take you to Boston? Wait… you came for lasagna… that must be it. Have you finally realized how good you had it here in the little fantasy you created for yourself and decided to come back and play house some more? Well, I’m not playing your selfish games anymore. I’m not going to be blinded by emotion ever again. Go find somebody else to use. You’re very good at it.” She turned and strode into the living room, Emma following close behind. 

“I wasn’t using you and I wasn’t playing house!” Emma protested.

“Liar!” Regina roared, all the emotion she was suppressing bursting out in that one word. “You told me that you loved me!”

“That wasn’t a lie!” Emma screamed back. “I do love you! I was lying when I said I didn’t!” Her voice shook as she added, “And I wasn’t being selfish. It was the most selfless thing I’ve ever done. I did it for you!”

“You used me and lied to me FOR me?” Regina voice dripped with sarcasm and disdain. “Wow.” The one word told of all of Regina’s disbelief.

“I needed to give you an out Regina! No more puke and doctors and no more waiting around to see if I was going to die! I set you free Regina. That’s what you do for things you love… you set them free, even when it kills you inside.” Tears streamed down Emma’s face and the last words were emitted in a sob. 

Regina again felt her anger rush out in a whoosh and she just felt tired and weak once more. Her voice was quiet and resigned. “Not once did I ever feel trapped, Emma. Not one time did I ever feel tired of caring for you. I never resented you for anything. Every single thing I did for you I did because I loved you and wanted to do it. I could’ve easily paid someone to care for you but I wanted to do it. If you truly love someone you don’t need to set them free, because they were never trapped to begin with. I would’ve willingly given you my last breath Emma, because THAT is what you do for someone you love.” She turned away, unable to watch Emma cry, also wanting to hide her own tears.

“And that is what I did Regina. I gave up the life I’ve dreamt of forever. I gave up everything that mattered to me because I felt it was best for you.” Emma stepped closer. “I was wrong. I was stupid and impulsive and so wrong, but I did it for what I thought was the right reason. I laid there in bed that day, watching you clean up my mess off the floor, and you looked at me and smiled and I could feel the love in your gaze and I imagined it getting worse. What if the treatments didn’t work and you had to watch me die? I couldn’t let you go through that Regina.”

Once more the anger welled up in Regina and her voice rose, “That wasn’t your choice to make, Emma! It was MY choice! MINE! You took away my world with one lie, Emma! Every moment we had together, even the unpleasant ones, were moments I treasured. If my worst nightmare had come true and you died I would’ve had those memories to hold on to and I would’ve been better for having experienced them. The only memory I’ve had for the past month is of you telling me you didn’t love me.” Regina didn’t bother to wipe away the tears from her cheeks as she added, “I’m alive for Henry, but that moment… that is when I stopped living.” She started to walk away, toward her office. “Just go away, Emma. I’m setting YOU free now.” She closed her office door, leaving Emma standing there, tears streaming down her face. 

Inside, Regina leaned against the door, trembling, her own face streaked with tears. She so badly wanted to go back out there and accept whatever Emma was offering, but she was too afraid. She still loved Emma, but she didn’t trust her. Was she lying from the beginning? Was she lying when she left? Was she lying now? Regina didn’t know, but she knew one thing. If she let Emma back into her life and it proved to be a mistake she wouldn’t survive it again. Hell, she was barely surviving now.

“Regina.” Emma’s voice was close. So close Regina knew the blonde was pressed against the other side of the door. She imagined she could feel her warmth through the wood.“Please, Regina. If you’ll give me a second chance I promise to spend the rest of my life making sure you never regret it. I’m so sorry I was such a fool.”  
Regina turned, closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead against the door. She was so torn…


	15. A moment of forgiveness...

Silence. Emma’s stomach rolled and her heart ached so that she could barely breathe. Silence. Then, when she’d almost given up hope, “Well,” Regina’s dry voice drifted through the door, “I suppose you can’t help being a fool. I’m certain it’s genetic.” She heard the doorknob turn and the door slowly opened revealing Regina, who held up a hand as Emma opened her mouth to speak. “I don’t trust you,”she said, bluntly. “I still love you, but I don’t trust you.”

“Somehow, I’ll earn your trust back.” Emma whispered, afraid to let herself believe she was getting her second chance. 

“It won’t come easy,” Regina warned.

“I’ve always been up for a challenge,” Emma retorted. 

“We can’t just step back to the place that we were.” Regina was wary.

“I know,” Emma agreed. “We’ll start slow. I’ll rebuild your trust and regain your love Regina. The only thing that matters to me in the world is being with you and Henry.”

Regina’s eyes softened for the first time in weeks, her heart thumping madly, fear evident in her voice as she whispered, “You never lost my love, Emma. I could no more stop loving you than stop breathing.” She reached out, taking Emma’s face in her hands and leaned forward until their foreheads touched. “I’ve missed you so much,” she murmured.

“Me too,” Emma replied softly, snaking her arms around the brunette, who let go of Emma’s cheeks to do the same. For the longest time they simply stood there, holding each other so close not a wisp of air could pass between them. 

Regina was the first to pull back, to meet Emma’s eyes. “We’re going to take this slow, but I want you to do something.”

“Anything,” Emma breathed. 

“I want you to come home. To the guest room, but I want you to come home.” Regina’s voice cracked with emotion.

Emma nodded, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. “Yes. Yes, I want to come home.” 

Regina took her hand and pulled her gently to the sofa. “I just want to sit here for a while and…”

Emma knew exactly what Regina wanted, and she wanted the same thing. She moved closer, resting her head on Regina’s shoulder as the older woman’s arms wrapped around her. 

“What is with the hat?” Regina just now noticed that although Emma had shed her jacket upon entering the house she was still wearing her stocking cap.

“Uh, I sort of wear it most of the time now.” Emma stammered. “My hair…”

Regina slowly pulled the hat off, eyes locked on Emma’s. Under the hat was Emma’s head, smooth as could be. “I shaved it in the beginning… then even the stubble fell out…”

“You are still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known, and you take my breath away.” Regina whispered, her eyes revealing nothing but truth. Regina pulled her close again. Emma felt Regina rest her cheek against her head and she closed her eyes with a sigh. This was the first time in weeks that she didn’t feel sick.

Regina soaked in the comfort of holding Emma again and wondered if she was doing the right thing. Really, she hadn’t had a choice. If she hadn’t taken the chance she would’ve wondered and regreted it for the rest of her life. Her love for Emma was never going to waver, whether they were apart of not, she knew that with certainty. She pressed a kiss to the top of Emma’s head and held her tighter. That’s where Henry found them almost an hour later when he burst through the door in search of some video games to take back to his grandparents.

“Really?” He exclaimed, “You guys made up?” His voice squeaked like it always did when he was excited. 

“Yes, Henry. We’ve made up. Emma is going to come back home.” Regina smiled at his happiness.

He flung himself at them, effectively driving them apart as he wiggled in between for a group hug. “This is so great! It’s like Christmas is here early! This is the best present!”

“So, you won’t be needing any other presents then?” Emma asked with a smile.

“What? No… I mean… yes… I mean…” Henry stammered, realizing he’d backed himself into a corner.

“Don’t worry Henry. Emma is just teasing you.” Regina could physically feel her heart thawing. She was certain that if she pulled it out right now she would see the blackness receding. “But you’d better mind yourself. Christmas is still quite a long time away and there’s plenty of time to work your way onto the naughty list.” 

Henry didn’t look scared. He just snuggled closer and smiled.

****

 

The month of October slowly passed by, as the women began to rebuild their relationship. The more intimate parts were taking time, but to the casual eye in the community they were back to their old selves. The playful banter and sarcastic wit that had been the basis for their friendship for so long was easily regained. The benevolent mayor Storybrooke had become accustomed to over the past two years returned to replace the crazed lunatic who’d taken over for a month. The citizens chalked the whole thing up to the stress of dealing with Emma’s illness and were quick to get over it. 

 

“No,”Regina said firmly.

“Awww, come on! It’ll be fun. People will think it’s hilarious.” Emma popped another french fry into her mouth and tried to convince her girlfriend. 

Regina lowered her voice, mindful of the other patrons of Granny’s surrounding them. “I am not dressing up like the Disney version of the Evil Queen for Halloween. It’s in very poor taste.”

“Come on, it will be funny!”

“Fine. You dress as Orphan Annie and we’ll talk.” Regina replied, stealing a french fry. 

Emma frowned. “Right. Okay… poor taste. You’re right.” The Orphan Annie remark had made it’s point and she realized that the thought of pretending to be the Evil Queen was upsetting to Regina. She reached across the table to cover Regina’s hand. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” 

“It’s alright. I’m used to it.” Regina’s smile took away the bite. “I don’t understand why we need to go to this Halloween party anyway.”

“Because, it’s going to be fun and it’s what normal couples do. We’ve spent so much time going back and forth to the hospital and the drug store and work and nothing else. It’s time we let the town see what an amazing couple we are and get ourselves out into society.”

“I hardly think Granny’s annual Halloween party classifies as society.” Regina grumbled, but she already knew she was going to go. If Emma wanted to go then she would be there with a smile on, but she drew the line at embarrassing or distasteful costumes. “One condition.”

“Name it,” Emma mumbled around a mouthful of fries. 

“I get to choose the costumes.” There was something slightly evil about Regina’s smile as she stated her condition.

“Okaay,” Emma agreed with a little trepidation. She envisioned herself dressed as the back end of a horse, or something equally horrific. “Just remember, I love you, right?”

Regina grinned. “Love has nothing to do with it, my Dear.” She dropped her napkin onto her plate. “I need to get back to work. I’ll see you at home.” She leaned across the table, placing a perfectly acceptable public kiss on her girlfriends lips, and walked out, amused with the look of concern on Emma’s face. 

 

For the next few days Regina kept dropping hints about the costumes to Emma, confusing her more and more. She assembled the hints in her head, her ideas changing from some sort of rodent, to a superhero, to a character from the walking dead. Okay, so the last one would actually be pretty cool, but then some comment about fur threw her off again. Finally she gave up trying to figure it out, knowing the hints were probably all made up to toy with her and resigned herself to whatever Regina came up with. 

When Halloween evening came Regina met Emma at the door when she came in from work. “Your costume is on your bed.” She purred in Emma’s ear as she gave her a welcoming kiss. 

Emma was torn between a very affectionate Regina and the need to see this costume. Curiosity won, and she headed for the stairs, leaving Regina chuckling in the foyer. “She’s such a child.” She headed for the stairs herself, as her own costume was waiting. She hoped Emma would like them. 

She did. Emma saw the clothes spread out on the bed and the staff laying beside them and she almost squealed in delight. “Regina! This is going to be awesome!”

A few moments later she knocked on Regina’s bedroom door and when it swung open her mouth went dry. As cool as she looked as Gabrielle, Regina totally rocked Xena. The revealing armor fit her like a glove and the long black wig she wore looked real. She’d never noticed it before, but Xena’s smirk bore an amazing resemblance to Regina’s. “Holy Fuck, do you look hot…”she breathed, her eyes roaming over Regina’s body.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, sidekick.” Regina smirked, her eyes darkening with desire as she gazed at her girlfriend. 

“Who are you calling a sidekick? Gabrielle was every bit as important as Xena and…” Regina’s lips silenced her tirade and she eagerly kissed her back, tongue sliding against Regina’s. 

“Believe me,” Regina drawled, her voice dripping with sexuality, causing Emma’s nether regions to tingle. “I know exactly how important you are, my Dear.” Quickly she morphed into all business. “Come on, Sweetheart, let’s get our entrance to society over with.” 

She left Emma standing there, trying to make her legs work. “Oh, Boy.” It was going to be a long night. 

 

****

 

“I can’t believe we won!” Emma swung around the cheesy little trophy for best couples costume as she headed down the street toward the Mercedes. 

Regina smiled, the pure delight on Emma’s face and the sparkle in her eyes making her feel incredibly light hearted and happy. She’d been reluctant to attend this party, but on top of making Emma happy, she’d actually enjoyed herself. People had come up to them, complimenting them on their costumes and for once Regina had felt like she had a true place there in the crowd. A place beyond the leader they all turned to whenever something went wrong in town or something crawled out of a portal trying to kill them. She felt like she was just Regina. Or perhaps half of Emma and Regina, which was just as fabulous to be. 

Tonight was one of those memories she was going to treasure forever. At that thought her mind drifted to November 8th. That was the first date on the calendar on the fridge, that was circled with bright red marker. The day Emma would go to Boston for the xrays and tests to check on the cancer. The second circled date was the 13th. That was the date they would get all the results. That was the date when they would find out if they were simply waiting for the sixth month mark to repeat the tests or going back into full out war against the disease. If any trace of cancer cells remained they would begin a new round of aggressive treatment and their nightmare of the past few months would repeat itself. 

“Hey?” Emma took her hand, drawing her from her thoughts. “Where did you go Baby?”

“Hmm,” Regina hummed. “Nowhere Sweetheart. I’m just tired. I was thinking about the looks on everyones faces when they saw our costumes.”

“Yeah, they were all drooling over you in that armor. You look damn sexy, Babe.”

Regina hummed again, this time low and deep. “I was also thinking, since Henry is at Violets, we could go home and find out what happened with Xena and Gaby after the screen went black…” 

“I’m sure Gaby was quite adept at getting Xena out of this armor and relaxing her after a long day of villain fighting.” Emma was more than eager to find out just how easily that costume would come off. 

They were still not sharing a bedroom, but both women were ready for that to change. While Regina had not forgotten about What Emma had done, she had fully forgiven her, and she was willing to move their relationship back into the intimate place it had been. 

“Let’s go home.” Regina murmured. 

 

****

It turns out that Xena’s body armor was not that easy to liberate Regina from and they both giggled like schoolgirls as they struggled to untangle her from it. Finally the last part hit the floor to mingle with Gaby’s clothes and the two women pressed together, relishing the contact they’d been missing. Regina reached up to remove the wig, and Emma grabbed her hand. “Leave it… it’s kind of a turn on…” Her own blonde wig had already been discarded and her head was now covered in the peach fuzz of regrowth. 

Regina ran her hand over the fuzz. “Is it wrong that this is also a turn on? It makes you look all butch and tough.” Regina searched Emma’s face for any sort of distress at the comment, but saw none.

“Huh. I always thought you liked being the butch.” Emma grinned.

“Me? I’m not butch,” Regina protested. “Am I?” Uncertainty crept into the question.

Emma thought carefully. “ You know, we both have certain qualities…but I never really was into labels. We’re just US, and that’s pretty awesome.”

“Yes,” Regina hummed, stroking Emma’s cheek. “It certainly is.” She kissed her, backing up until she hit the bed, falling back with Emma cradled to her. Their kisses turned frantic, all the build up toward this moment coming forth as they tangled together on the bed, struggling to touch in every spot possible all at once. 

Briefly, Emma pulled back and reached up to remove the bobbypins holding the wig in place. “I don’t like this after all. It’s not you, and you are the only woman I will ever want or will ever need.” the wig flew off the bed as Emma kissed her deeply. 

Emma slid onto Regina’s thigh, moving her own into the brunette curls and pressing into her, eliciting a long moan that caused a rush of fluid to her already dripping core. “Fuck, Regina, I’m going to come just from hearing you…” She began to rock against Regina, pushing them rapidly to the edge, where they spilled over only a second apart. 

Emma collapsed on top of Regina, breathing hard and trying to catch her breathe. After a moment, she slid off to the side, keeping herself draped on Regina, and the brunette wrapped her arms around her holding her close. 

“Emma?” Regina waited until the blonde looked up and met her eyes before saying softly, but very deliberate and clear, “I trust you with my heart.”

Emma, her eyes damp with tears, looked directly into Regina’s eyes and replied with equal seriousness, “I will never do anything to betray that trust ever again.”

Regina kissed her softly, and their second round of lovemaking was as slow and sensual as the first had been frantic and hungry.


	16. The perfect gift

November came bringing cold and even a couple brief bouts of snow. The evening of lovemaking had returned the two women back to the point in their relationship that it had been before the break. They spent their evenings as a family, with Henry, and their nights wrapped around each other in what was now their bed again. Some nights they made love, but mostly they just cuddled, talking and softly caressing each other until they drifted to sleep. The 8th crept closer, and arrangements were made for Snow to drive Emma into the city for the tests. Regina was staying home, as the 8th was the night of Henry's art program at school and they had decided one of them should be there for him.

“It’s not like anything is going to happen,” Emma told her. “It’s just tests and I won’t even be seeing the doctor until we go back on the 13th.” 

It was true. Emma actually was not the least apprehensive about the 8th, and Regina agreed, noting the logic.

 

Emma and Snow set out early, with plans for the day. The tests were scheduled for 830 in the morning, so they planned to do a little Christmas shopping afterward. The tension between them had eased after Emma made good on her promise to go to Regina, but they hadn’t really talked about it. 

“I’m sorry.” Emma said, as she turned her attention away from the scenery and focussed on her mother. “For disappointing you, I mean.” 

Snow smiled, in her gentle calm manner. “Emma, we all disappoint our parents eventually. I’m just glad you followed through with fixing things. I’m very proud of you for that. I know it mustn’t have been easy. I know what sort of place Regina was in.”

“I also want to thank you for being there for her,” Emma said. “She hasn’t said much, but I know you were the one who dragged her back from the edge, more than once.”

“Emma, Regina and I are even more complicated than you know. I know that you understand I was responsible for the events that led to her becoming evil to begin with. What you don’t know is that my betrayal of her was not much different than yours. I wasn’t old enough to see Cora for what she truly was and I had no idea what she would do but my intention was the same as yours. I didn’t want to cause Regina harm. I wanted Regina to find her happy ending with Daniel, even at the expense of my own happiness.”

“How did that affect your happiness?” Emma didn’t follow. 

“Regina was to be my mother.” Snow laughed. “How insane does that sound given todays situation? I loved the idea of that. I’d lost my mother at such a tender age, and I longed to have that again. The Regina I knew before Daniels death was incredible, Emma. A younger version of who she is today. Kind, loving, funny. The kind of mother I’d dreamt of having again someday. Begging Cora to allow her to be with Daniel… if that had worked out the way my disillusioned child self had planned I would’ve never seen Regina become my stepmother. Instead, it backfired and made her my worst enemy.” She glanced away from the road and over at Emma. “So, you see, I understand why you did it Emma, but I also understand why Regina reacted the way she did.”

“You stopped her from repeating history.” Emma said, beginning to understand even better where Regina’s head was when Emma’d left her. “You pulled her back from the path she was starting to follow… the path she took before.”

“I think so. I mean, Regina’s a strong woman and she may have fought it, but that wasn’t a chance I was willing to take. As much as she was once my sworn enemy, I care for her. The woman I once wished to be my mother is now a woman I hope will someday become my daughter.”

That statement made Emma smile. “I hope that happens someday too, Mom. I have something I never told you… and you can’t say anything because I’m not sure Regina would want me to tell.”

“Alright,”Snow agreed.

“We’re soulmates.”

“What? How do you know?” Snow was awestruck. She’d known very few other than she and David who’d actually found their soulmate.

“Regina said so. Our tears came together and created this amazing flash of light and Regina said that was the sign of two soulmates finding each other.”

“She's right,” Snow agreed, still amazed. She'd been backing this relationship from the start out of love for her daughter and affection for Regina but this cemented everything in her mind. The two women were destined for each other. Soulmates that also shared true love. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she pinned Emma with a look. “Did you know this when you pushed her away?”

Emma averted her eyes and shrugged, “Maybe.”

Instead of the reaming Emma expected, Snow laughed. “You didn't really expect to be successful did you? Finding one’s soulmate is rare, almost impossible, but once you do, death is about the only way to lose them. You should've seen me trying to get rid of your father in the beginning. Persistence was never one of his shortfalls.” She chuckled. “This explains the relationship you and Regina have had since day one. Even when you hated each other you were still irresistibly drawn to her. You always will be. Once you met each other it could never be broken.” 

Emma thought about that a moment and something about it saddened her. “It’s not real, then.”

“What, Sweetie?”

“Our love,” Emma's voice cracked. “She loves me because she doesn't have a choice.”

Snow shook her head. “No Emma. You're confusing soulmates with true love. Being Soulmates isn't about romance and love. It's about being forever tied to someone. Soulmates could be friends or lovers or even enemies. You love each other because you love each other. Simple as that.” Snow glanced over at her daughter. “That being said, Emma, don’t EVER take that love for granted because it could fade. Nurture it and treat it as though it were the most precious thing in the world.”

“It is,” Emma whispered, as Snow pulled the car into the hospital parking lot. “It's the centre of my whole world.” 

******

The tests didn't take long and soon the two women were wandering through a large mall, Emma amused to no end by her mother. Like Regina, Snow hadn't had any exposure to the world outside of Storybrooke , aside from the visits to the hospital. In reality, the hospital in Boston wasn't all that different from the one in Storybrooke, just bigger.

The mall, on the other hand, was unlike anything Snow had ever seen. The shops in town had everything they needed, but the excess here had Snow walking about with her jaw slack and eyes huge as she took it all in. 

Emma had been a bit worried after Regina's reaction to the crowds outside the stadium, but the pre Thanksgiving bustle of shoppers and noise didn't seem to bother her mother at all. She was like a kid in a candy store, trying to absorb everything at once. “This is amazing!” They were standing in the centre of the mall in front of a huge waterfall fountain. “I had no idea that Storybrooke was so sheltered.”

Emma shrugged. “It's not that sheltered. I think it's pretty typical of a small town. Well, dragons and demons aside.” Emma grinned. “ It's the people that are sheltered. Most people that live in small towns venture into the cities from time to time. They aren't trapped there magically for thirty years.”

“That is true. Coming from a town of magic has its perks though,” Snow smiled broadly, holding up a piece of plastic. “Regina gave me one of her magic credit cards.”

Emma laughed out loud. “Why do I have the feeling that I'm creating a monster?” She didn't reveal the fact that she had such a card in her back pocket as well. “What do you say, mom? Shall we do some Christmas shopping?”

 

******

Several hours later and a couple trips to place packages in the car and they were settled in a booth at the food court. Snow had bought too many things for Henry, and a bunch of things for David that he was sure to be fascinated with. He’d always been taken with the strange gadgets that tended to accumulate in Gold’s shop and she'd found several strange gadgets here that she wouldn’t have to pay for with her soul.

Emma had bought a few things, and seen a few things Snow had liked that she would come back and get later. She hadn't found what she'd really been hoping for though. Something special for Regina. 

She’d picked up a Rachel Ray cookbook for her. She'd recently discovered that Regina was a fan of the perky chef and watched the show quite often. There was a pretty sweater that was woven through with a chocolate brown that perfectly matched the mayors eyes. A package of body butter in a citrusy vanilla scent that seemed very Regina. Yes, she had a few thoughtful gifts, but hadn't yet found THE gift. 

What she really wanted to get her was jewelry, but not just anything. They weren't quite ready for an engagement ring, and in all honesty, Emma felt they should pick those out together if they decided to take that step. Regina's jewelry box abounded with diamond earrings, necklaces and other baubles, so something commonplace was rather pointless. Yes, Regina would love whatever she got simply because it came from Emma, but Emma wanted something Regina would also love because it was special.

Snow took a bite of her Whopper and chewed blissfully before swallowing. “We have got to get one of these Burger Kings in Storybrooke.”

“Right!?,” Emma agreed, shoving fries in her mouth. Fast food was one of the things she’d missed most from the real world. “ Well, there is one section left we haven't wandered through. Then I guess we should call it a day.” Emma couldn't quite keep the disappointment from her voice as she thought about how she still lacked her most important gift.

“You’ll find it,” Snow said. “It will just jump out at you and you will know. Besides, you’ve still got lots of time. It’s not even Thanksgiving yet.”

“ I just really want this Christmas to be special, you know. ‘Cause it might be our only…” her voice broke and Snow reached across the table, placing a hand on her daughters arm.

“Emma, it's not going to be your only Christmas. Look at you… you're feeling great and looking incredible. You’ve got this!”

“Yeah, I know. Think positive and all that. You sound like Regina.” Suddenly she grinned mischievously. “Bet you never thought you'd hear that.”

Snow smiled wistfully. “Many years ago I might have actually hoped for it. As I said, before life turned so tragic for her she was a soft hearted, caring young woman. I adored her.”

Emma smiled, thinking that, although her beautiful girlfriend still had some very edgy qualities, the traits Snow had loved in her all those years ago were emerging more and more each day. “I wish I could've known her back then.”

“You were not even a twinkle in your fathers eye then.” Snow grinned. “Hard to wrap your head around sometimes isn't it? That was more than 40 years ago.”

“Yeah, I try not to think that the love of my life is like my step grandmother. I do appreciate you reminding me though Mom.” Emma grumbled, but with a hint of humour. “Well, shall we?” They gathered up their bags and headed out on their final foray into the mall.

They paused to go into a jewelry store, and suddenly Emma saw it. The necklace was perfect, and she froze in front of the display, stunned by the perfectness of it. “It's like it was made for her…”

Snow nodded, seeing it too. “Ooooh, all those diamonds and rubies… it's gorgeous.”

“This is it. This is THE gift.” Emma waved over the salesperson and within ten minutes they were once again headed for the car. Emma's hand clutched the little velvet box in her pocket, her heart beating with excitement. She could not wait to give it to Regina… she knew this piece was going to create that smile of delight that went all the way to the brunettes eyes. The smile that made Emma's heart sing. 

She glanced over at Snow, who smiled back at her. “Best shopping trip ever!” The blonde said enthusiastically.

Snow had to agree. She didn't really have shopping trips in her past to compare to, but spending this day with Emma was a special present for her in itself. They’d really never done any mother and daughter activities and this seemed like a very typical activity. Spending time with Emma was always special to Snow, but having Emma share parts of the world she knew for 28 years seemed even more special.

******

Emma had her appointment to get her test results on Monday morning. They planned to spend a few days in Boston, to unwind, do some Christmas shopping and enjoy each others company in a stress free environment. The Sunday before their trip Regina and Emma had a dinner at the mansion with Henry, and the Charmings. 

After they ate Henry went upstairs to call Violet and Snow insisted the two women go relax while she and David did the cleanup. Regina and Emma wandered into the living room, drawn to the fireplace which was burning nicely. 

Emma settled down on the floor in front of it, back leaning against the reading chair to the side. She motioned to Regina, tugging her hand until the older woman was reclined between her legs, head on her chest. Emma looped her arms loosely around Regina and nuzzled her hair. “I’m so glad it’s finally going to be over. You know what we’re going to do tomorrow night in Boston?”

“What might that be, Miss Swan?” Regina looked up at Emma, a silly grin on her face.

“I’m going to take you back to the bar, and dance with you like I really wanted to that night. I’m going to hold you in my arms and leave no room for speculation by anyone exactly what the nature of our relationship is. I’m going to get us so worked up that we can barely make it back to that fancy hotel room, where I’m going to make love to you like I wanted to so badly back then…” Emma stroked Regina’s face, “I’m never going to get tired of being with you… holding you… touching you…”

Regina slipped an arm up around Emma’s neck and kissed her softly. “I never will either, but right now, your parents are watching us…”

Emma laughed. “We could shock the Hell out of them… scar them for life!” She thought back to the time she and Henry had returned to the loft to make tacos and caught Snow and David in bed. Payback would certainly be sweet.

“Not in this lifetime, Miss Swan. Behave yourself, or I’ll invite them to come with us to Boston tomorrow.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“I might. Do you want to risk it?” An eyebrow arched questioningly.

“You are evil!” Emma accused.

“You have no idea,” Regina drawled.

Emma laughed, and suddenly tickled the brunette, who lost her fake scowl and giggled loudly.

 

 

“They’ve changed.” Snow observed from where she stood with David in the kitchen.

“Yeah. They’re happy.” David took a big bite of the cake he was eating, after having decided that the best way to clean up the last slice was to consume it.

Snow rolled her eyes. Sometimes David could be so clueless it just made her crazy. “Yes, they’re happy, David, but it’s more than that. Look at them. They’re relaxed… content. Remember how Emma used to be? Always in a state of perpetual motion. Never able to sit still, or focus on anything for too long. Always… searching.”

“I guess she seems calmer.” David agreed.

“And, Regina. Where did that uptight, reserved, cool woman go? Look at her… she’s wearing jeans and a sleeveless blouse. And sneakers. I just heard her giggle. Regina… giggling. I never would have imagined this.” Snow was amazed. 

“I thought you wanted this?” David was confused, as usual.

“I wanted it because I knew Emma wanted it. I was supportive and encouraging, but deep down I don’t think I really expected it to work out. Not like this anyway. I could always see them functioning as a family, because of Henry, but I don’t think I ever imagined them to be like… well… us.”

David finally finished his cake and seemed to catch up to the conversation. “What? You think they’re soul mates?”

“I’m pretty certain they are. They experienced the light,” Snow said thoughtfully. “If they truly are… well, this will be epic.”


	17. Is Annie a fairy tale?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story sort of takes a bit of a detour here, but don’t worry... the journey hasn’t changed. Hope you like it.

The doctors appointment went very well. There was no sign of the cancer, although there was still one test that the results hadn't come back from yet. The doctor had been content to tell them that he wasn't expecting the final test to reveal anything, but he would call when it came in. She would have to be rechecked in another 6 months, but for now she was in remission. 

Emma was determined to recreate the perfect day they’d had their first time in Boston, with some additional pleasures to come later. 

As a result, the pair walked hand in hand through the Boston Common park toward the children's area. They had hoped to take a ride on the swan boats to celebrate Emma’s good news. After arriving in the park they found out that the swan boats were closed for the season, something Emma had not realized, but which made perfect sense.

They had then decided to continue to stroll through the park, as it was a beautiful November day, and headed over to the frog pond, which was now a skating rink, but first Emma had a small problem to deal with. “Keep walking,” Emma suddenly whispered in Regina’s ear. “Just nod when I tell you something and keep walking. Don’t turn around.” 

“Alright, but why…” Regina didn’t get the chance to finish. 

“I think I dropped my bracelet by the swan rides,” Emma announced loudly. “I’m going to run back and I’ll meet you by the skating pond.” She took off back the way they came, leaving Regina to continue, confused, on the path. 

Suddenly Regina felt a tug on her purse and she spun around, only to find a grubby looking child grasping it tightly. Within seconds, Emma reappeared, grabbing the girl by the collar of her jacket.

“Let me go!” The dark haired girl screamed and struggled frantically. 

“No way. We’re turning you in, you rotten little thief.” Emma held tighter as the child squirmed harder. 

Regina forced her purse strap out of the grubby hand still clutching it. “You knew?” She asked Emma, who nodded.

“She’s been following us since we left the boats. I figured this was her intention. I know street rats… I was this kid once.” Emma gave the girl a little shake. “Where do you live? We’re gonna take you home and talk to your folks.”

“I don’t have any!” The girls eyes flashed with defiance. She looked to be about ten years old, dressed in a pea coat that had seen many better days. She was grubby, but not filthy. It appeared she’d either not been on the streets for long, or at the very least she tried to keep as clean as she could. 

“Well, to the station we go then. I’m sure the cops will know how to find your parents.” Emma said forcefully, pulling her in the direction of the closest place to hail a cab.

“I told ya! I ain’t got any!” The kid struggled valiantly, but Emma had a firm grip on her.

“Emma, maybe we can just let her go?” Regina didn’t really want to bother with this. Her purse was safe… let the little urchin go off and steal from somebody else. 

“Regina, look at her. She’s just a little kid. We can’t leave her on the street. Let’s go.” She tugged the girl toward the path again.

“Wait! I can’t leave my sister!” The frantic plea rang true to Emma.

“Where’s your sister? Off pickpocketing someone else?”

“No. She’s at the frog pond.” 

“The skating rink. Fine, let’s go and get her.” Emma led the way, still clutching the child who would certainly make a mad dash for it. 

When they approached the skating area a tiny blonde fury came roaring towards them, crashing into Emma. “Let go of my sister!” 

Regina stepped in and took hold of the child, who was maybe four or five. “Hang on there, Goldilocks. Calm down. We aren’t hurting your sister.” 

“It’s okay Jessie.” The older girl said with a large sigh and it seemed like the fight went out of her. She raised pleading eyes to Emma. “Please don’t take us in. Can’t you just let us go?” 

“Look, I can’t leave you out here like this. It’s freezing. Why don’t you just tell me where you live.” Emma tried to reason with her, now that she’d calmed down.

“We don’t live anywhere anymore. We had to run away.”

“Why? Are your parents mean to you?” Regina’s eyebrow arched up high on her forehead, and her brow creased with concern.

“Our parents are gone. We lived in a foster home, but now they want to split us up! Jessie is getting adopted, and they’re taking her away to Kansas. They don’t want me ‘cause I’m too old. She’s the only family I got… I can’t lose her too!” Tears streamed down her small face, “Please let us go…”

“Is she…?” Regina asked Emma.

“Telling the truth?” Her superpower was in full force. “Yeah, she is.” She looked grimly at the kids. “So you ran away? How long ago?”

The girl shrugged. “A couple of weeks maybe.”

“You guys have been out here a couple of weeks? In the cold? How?” Emma was dumbfounded.

“I’m pretty good at stealing. We’ve been sleeping under this bridge. Lots of people sleep there. Marg makes sure we sleep close to her and nobody bothers us. We were doing okay until you came along.” She eyed the two women nervously. “Please, no cops. They’re gonna take Jessie away. If they take her… I’ll never see her again.”

It tugged on the heartstrings of both women who knew and understood just how important family was. Their eyes met over the children's heads and were in silent agreement. “Alright,” Emma said. “We won’t go to the cops… for now! But I’m not letting you go loose either.” She grabbed Jessie’s arm with her free hand and let the older girl free. As long as she had the younger one there was no way the other would take off. “What’s your name?”

“Callie.”

“Well, Callie, I’m Emma and she’s Regina. For the next little while we’re gonna be best friends while we figure out what to do with you. You might be able to get away, but Jessie won’t. If you do, I’m taking her right to social services… got it?”

Callie nodded grimly, knowing she was now at the mercy of these strangers. 

Emma bent down and picked up Jessie, figuring carrying her would be the easiest way to hold on to her. The child weighed next to nothing, the oversized coat she was wearing camouflaged just how little she was. Now that her sister was calm she seemed content to be picked up and carried. She leaned back a little in Emma’s arms and placed her tiny hands on Emma’s cheeks. “You’re pretty. You gots hair the same color as me,” she observed the short wisps that peeked out beneath Emma's stocking cap. With her golden curls, even dirty and tangled, she could’ve been a picture of a young Emma.

Emma smiled at the child. “You’re pretty too, kiddo. What say we go get you two cleaned up a bit and see about some lunch?”

As they began to walk toward the hotel Regina said, “Is it wise for us to be seen dragging two children into the Four Seasons when we didn’t check in with any?”

“Cloaking spell?” Emma suggested, mouthing the words silently so the children didn't hear.

“Yes, I think so.” With a subtle wave of her hand Regina performed her magic and the children were no longer visible to anyone else and were none the wiser themselves. Once in their room the girls wandered about the suite, amazed at everything. 

“Alright, you two… off with those filthy clothes.” Regina headed into the bathroom and began running water into the huge square luxury jaccuzzi tub, adding a few bubbles as well.”

“Are you gonna watch?” Callie asked suspiciously. She’d heard about predators before. She thought they were usually men, but you could never be too sure.

Regina turned her back. “Okay, get into the tub and I won’t look until you’re under the bubbles.”

Once they were settled she turned and tossed them a couple of face cloths. “Okay, wash up and I’m going to see about getting you some clean clothes.” She scooped up the pile of clothes they’d discarded and left the room. Emma was in the living area trying to conjure up clothes in the right sizes. She had a selection laid out on the couch and eyed them critically. She watched Regina check the pockets of the girls coats and jeans before dropping them unceremoniously in the trash. “Wait,” Emma pulled the clothes back out and searched through them, finding a picture pinned to the seam inside Callie’s jeans.

“How did you know?”

“I told you. I was this kid.” Emma smiled sadly. “If you’re in the system and you have something important you need to hide it, otherwise someone is sure to take it away.”

Regina moved closer and wrapped her arms around Emma, who returned the gesture. “What did you have hidden Sweetheart?”

At first Regina thought Emma wasn’t going to answer, but then, “I still have it.” She moved to the door where her red leather jacket hung on an elaborate coat rack. Pinned inside the inner pocket was a yellowed, tattered piece of paper. “I don’t know why this was so important to me. I don’t even know where I got it, but I’ve never been able to throw it away.” Emma shrugged and handed Regina the paper. 

Regina unfolded it and gasped as she saw what was on the scrap. It was an advertisement for a tattoo parlour, and the most prominent sample of the studios work was an elaborate lion design.

“What’s wrong, Regina?” Emma was concerned by the sudden pallor on her girlfriend.

Regina sank onto the sofa nearest her, and Emma was quick to settle beside her. “Emma, I never told you about this, but a long time ago the blue fairy told me something about my true love. Even though I never connected with him in the enchanted forest I thought I finally had when I saw Robin bearing the sign.” She connected eyes with Emma. “She told me that my true love would carry a lion tattoo.”

Emma smiled broadly. “ For practically my whole life… right next to my heart. I never knew why I felt compelled to keep it. Now I know.” She took Regina’s face in her hands and kissed her sweetly. “This… this really is fate.”

Regina couldn’t get over it. Emma carrying this piece of paper around all these years. She was finally starting to accept that she could have this happiness. 

A splash was heard from the bathroom, followed by a loud “Jessie!”

When Emma and Regina appeared in the bathroom doorway the two little girls were huddled in the corner of the tub, looking terrified, and there was a rather large puddle inching across the tile floor. “She didn’t mean to,” Callie said, almost in a whisper.

“I’m sorry,” Jessie whimpered, looking down at the water instead of the women. 

Instantly, Emma went and dropped to her knees by the tub, not caring that she was kneeling in a puddle. “Hey, it’s okay Jessie. Nobody’s angry. It’s okay.” She spoke softly, and reached out to cup her hand under the little girls chin. As she reached out her hand Jessie shrunk away closer to her sister. Emma persisted and lifted the childs face so that she could see her eyes. “It’s okay, Jessie. I promise, nobody is mad.”

Jessie looked from Emma to Regina, who nodded in agreement. “Emma’s right Sweetheart. Nobody is angry at you. It’s just a little water. Listen,” she came to kneel beside Emma, “Let’s get your hair washed and we’ll have something to eat, maybe go out and do a little shopping, alright?”

“Shopping for what?” Callie looked suspicious. 

“Some new clothes to start with,” Emma said. 

“Our clothes are ok. We’ll just give ‘em a scrub in the sink,” Callie brushed off the idea.

“Yeah, i know, but we’ll see if we can find you a couple different things to wear. Don’t worry, it’ll be fun.” Emma assured her. “New shoes too… what do you say, Jessie?”

Jessie nodded, her eyes sparkling, the fear over the spilt water all but forgotten. “Can I have shoes with lights on them?”

“Jessie, don’t ask for stuff.” 

“It’s alright Callie. You can both pick out what you want. Now, turn around and scoot over to this side of the tub. I want to wash your hair.” Regina motioned to her, and reached for the bottle of citrusy shampoo she liked.

Emma motioned the same too Jessie, who eagerly slid over, splashing more water onto the floor and down Emma’s front.  
Callie moved more reluctantly, eyeing Emma, expecting her to say something about the wet spot spreading across her chambray shirt. She said, “I can wash my own.”

“I’m sure you can, Sweetheart, but it feels so nice to have someone else wash it. Come on, trust me.” 

Callie’s experiences with hair washing, or any sort of personal grooming involving anyone else were not particularly pleasant. Having her hair washed usually involved rough handling and water that was either too hot or too cold. Still, she obediently moved closer to Regina and waited nervously. Regina waited until Emma had wet down Jessie’s hair with the handheld nozzle, then she took it and began running water over Callie’s head, being careful not to spray it in her eyes. She let the warm water slip over the girl, running her hands gently through the shoulder length dark hair. Then she poured a generous amount of shampoo on the crown of Callie’s head and began to massage the soap into the length of her hair. As she gently scratched Callie’s scalp she could feel the child relax. “It does feel nice,” She muttered softly. 

Meanwhile, Emma had finished washing and rinsing Jessie’s hair and was now squirting her with the nozzle, causing her to squeal and wiggle around in the water. “Okay wiggle worm… time to get out!” Emma announced and she took a big fluffy towel off the rack and stretched it out. Jessie climbed out of the tub and Emma wrapped her up like a mummy in the huge towel and carried her out into the living area where she still had the clothing assortment spread out on the couch. 

Callie watched nervously as Emma carried away her sister. She liked these women, but she didn’t really trust them. She wasn’t sure why they hadn’t either taken them and turned them in, or just let them go. “What are you gonna do with us?” she asked when Regina finished rinsing out the soap.

“I’m honestly not sure Sweetheart.” Regina began to rub conditioner into the soft dark hair. “I know that we can’t let you two run about on the streets with nobody to care for you.”

“We take care of ourselves. That’s just the way it is.” 

“What if you didn’t have to? Wouldn’t you like a forever family? People to love you and take care of you?” Regina knew what she wanted to do with these children, but she had no idea how Emma would feel about it.

Callie shrugged. “I guess, but that’s not going to happen. People only want cute little kids, like Jessie.” She took a big breath. “Maybe… maybe I should just let you guys take her back so she can be adopted.”

“What about you?”

“Let me go. I’ll figure it out. I was doing okay until you guys showed up. She could have a forever family though.”

Regina didn’t reply. She finished rinsing out the conditioner and released the plug from the tub. “Here, wrap the towel around yourself.” Regina once again turned away to allow the girl some privacy and then she turned back, took a smaller towel and began to dry Callie’s hair. She took up the hair dryer and her own brush and sat on the vanity stool. “Come stand here in front of me Sweetheart.” She turned the dryer on and began to run her brush through the silky strands as she dried them. As fine as it was, it dried quickly and once finished she turned Callie around and used the brush to smooth the strands back away from her face and fluff up her bangs. “ There you go Sweetheart. One final touch.” She stood and found her toiletry bag, fishing around until she found a barrette encrusted with small diamonds. She pinned back a swatch of hair and turned the girl to face the mirror. “You look so pretty, Callie.” 

Callie looked at her reflection and her lip began to tremble. “I’m not pretty enough. My Mom didn’t even love me.”

“Oh, baby,” Regina drew the girl onto her lap, expecting her to pull away, but instead she curled into Regina and sobbed her little heart out.

“She left us… she just left us and ran away.”

“It’s not because of you, Callie. It’s not your fault. Sometimes parents just can’t be good enough, so they leave. It’s never the childs fault. You are pretty and smart and very special. Any parent would be lucky to have you for a daughter Sweetheart. They just don’t know what a good thing they’re missing out on.”

“So many people came and looked at me and didn’t want me. It’s like going to get a dog at the pound. Only the cute little puppies get picked. I want Jessie to be happy… she’s almost too old to be a cute puppy… I don’t want her to miss her chance, but she’s all I got. I lost everyone else… I can’t lose her too.” Tears streamed down her face and onto Regina’s blouse, but Regina didn’t care. She just held Callie close and rocked gently back and forth. 

“We’ll figure something out Callie. I promise, somehow we’ll find a way to keep you and Jessie together.” Magic couldn’t fix everything, but she was pretty sure it could fix this. She just needed to think about it a little.

Emma returned with Jessie, all dressed in clean jeans and a pink t-shirt. She still had her old sneakers on, but they would soon fix that. “I’m just going to dry her hair a bit and then we’re ready.” Emma announced. 

Callie was wiping at her eyes, trying not to let Jessie see she’d been crying. Regina's eyes were not exactly dry either as they met Emma's over the girls heads. 

“Ok, Callie, let’s go see what clothes Emma found for you.” Regina eased her off her lap and led her out to the living area, where she gathered up the pile of clothes and handed them to Callie. “Go ahead and put these on. Don’t worry if they don’t fit very well, we’ll get you something better when we go out. I’m just going to run and change my shirt.”

“I’m sorry I goobered all over your shirt,” Callie looked up sadly at Regina. “And I’m sorry I was trying to steal from you.”

“It’s alright, Callie. We all do things we aren’t proud of sometimes. It’s just part of life. We just need to accept it, move on and try to do better.” She noticed that Emma had conjured up some sandwiches as well. “Look, Emma got room service. We’ll do our shopping and then go for some real dinner, but this will do for now.” Regina smiled and headed into the bedroom to change.

 

****

 

“These are so cool!” Jessie stomped her feet up the aisle at Macy’s, the purple and pink sneakers on her feet flashing with light at every step.

Callie looked at the shoes on the rack and saw the price tag. $72.00 . “We should go to Walmart. They got cool shoes too.”

Regina smiled. She didn’t know a lot about shopping in the real world, but she was familiar with Walmart. She was much more comfortable with the surroundings and the clientele here in Macy’s. “I’m sure they do, Sweetheart, but we’re here now. I don’t want to bother going someplace else. Do you see something you like?”

Callie shrugged. She wasn’t interested in the light up shoes Jessie had, but she saw plenty of things she liked. She didn’t feel comfortable with Regina and Emma spending so much money. “I’m going to buy you some, Callie. If you don’t pick some then I’ll choose for you. These one’s perhaps?” She held up a pair that were black and grey and easily the ugliest sneakers on the shelves.

Callie reached out and grabbed a pair that were white with blue accents. “These ones?” 

Emma exclaimed, “Oh, wow! Kangaroos! I always wanted those when I was a kid. I didn’t know they still made them.”

Regina frowned. “Why are they called Kangaroos? Do they make you jump around?”

“No, Gina,” Emma laughed. “They have a pocket. You could put a key in there, or a quarter for the pay phone. Look,” she took the shoe from Callie and pointed out the little zipper on the side of the shoe. 

Callie smiled. “Yeah, these ones!” 

“OK, try them on. These look about right.” Emma knelt to see how the fit was.

“Jessie,” Regina called her over. “Come look at the boots , Sweetheart.” 

Jessie ran over, her face crestfallen. “I can’t have these ones?” 

“Of course you can, but you need to take them off until after we buy them. Also, I want you to pick some boots too. It's going to snow soon.” 

Soon both girls had selected boots. Jessie's were pink with Disney princesses on them, causing Regina to roll her eyes. Callie choose tan suede ones with faux fur around the top. Several packages of socks and underwear landed in the cart very quickly and they moved on to the clothes.

Regina made both girls select 4 pajama sets and a fluffy robe and slippers. Several new pairs of jeans, t-shirts, sweaters, and cute blouses soon filled the cart. There were more Disney princesses adorning several of Jessie's choices and Emma held up a nightgown with Snow White across the front. “Bet this one’s Regina's favorite.”

“Hardly,” Regina replied, her eyes once again rolling upwards, glad that Callie seemed to have already surpassed the Disney obsessed age at least.

Jessie gasped and ran over to a rack where she tugged a pink leather jacket off the hanger. “Look! It’s like Emma’s only pink!”

Regina met Emma’s eyes and gave her an indulgent smile. It seemed like Emma had a little ‘mini me’ in the making. She moved closer. “Ok, Sweetheart, but that one’s too big. Let’s find your size.” Regina shuffled through, finding a more appropriate one and trying it on the little girl. Jessie danced about in delight. “Now we can really look the same! We gots the same hair and the same coat.”

Emma swung the child up into her arms, and tried not to be ill as she caught sight of the price tag. Still, she knew Regina had her credit card that was magically paid off every month and forced herself not to think about it. “It’s great, Kiddo.”

“Callie?” Regina inquired, “Do you see something else you like? Do you like any of the leather coats?”

Callie wandered about the racks, by this point she’d given up any protests about buying things. She stopped next to a display of black leather coats. They were a more classy, upscale sort of coat than the one Jessie had picked. Regina moved to help her try one on and she looked so cute in it, that Regina said, “Oh, Callie. This one’s perfect for you, I think. Do you like it.” Callie nodded shyly, admiring herself in the mirror.

Dresses. Regina headed towards a section overflowing with dresses perfect for the upcoming holiday season. Callie wrinkled her nose. “Where would we wear those?”

“You never know,” Regina hummed, flicking the hangers as she browsed. “It never hurts for a girl to have a party dress.”

Beautiful velvet dresses, one in red and one in green, joined the cart, along with two pairs of glossy shoes that they detoured back to the shoe department for.

Finally Regina decided they were done. The cart was overflowing and they were all ready to go eat again. The sandwiches from the hotel had been quite a while ago. 

Regina went to the cash with the cart and Emma stood off to the side with Jessie. Callie stood beside Regina, peering up at her adoringly. Emma watched as Regina stroked a lock of Callie's hair back and smiled down at the girl. Emma wondered if Regina could be having the same thoughts about the girls as she was. When Emma had questioned why she was buying so many clothes earlier, Regina had muttered something about better clothing making foster children more appealing to prospective parents, averted her eyes and focused on what Jessie was chattering about. Emma knew the money meant nothing to Regina. Whatever she put on her credit card she would just magically pay it off, but she seemed to be investing more than just money in the children. 

Emma was actually a little shocked at how attached she herself was already feeling towards these girls. Emma was seldom careless with her heart, and giving it to two children she had absolutely no claim to was foolish. 

The saleswoman finished packing up their purchases and Emma stepped forward to gather up some of them as Regina pulled out her gold card to pay the bill. Callie was eager to help as well, but Jessie was still dancing around like she'd been eating sugar all day. The kid was obviously extremely active. Emma wondered how the hell Callie had managed to keep them out on the streets for a couple of weeks without losing her sister. Every time she turned her back she had to look for the kid again. "Jessie! Come on, we're ready to go." 

Jessie flew over and they headed outside where they grabbed a cab. Despite Regina's doubts they went to McDonalds for food. Callie claimed to never have been and Emma maintained that every kid should get to go there at least once in a while. Regina ate her salad as she watched everyone else devour burgers and fries. Jessie was thrilled with the small Barbie doll that came in her Happy Meal, and so was Callie, though Regina doubted she'd admit it. Regina nibbled on a piece of lettuce as she watched Emma dabbing ketchup off Jessie's face. Emma smiled at the little girl, her eyes lighting up at the sound of the child giggling when Emma tickled her neck.

Callie smiled at the sound and looked over at Regina. When Regina caught her looking she offered a shy smile and looked quickly down at the fries in front of her. Regina felt her heart clench with something she couldn't quite identify.

Emma kept a wary eye on all the bags piled on the bench seat beside her. She figured this was probably the first time someone sat in McDonalds with five thousand dollars worth of Macy's finest sitting beside them.She was likely right.

"What next?"she asked Regina, as they finished up their food.

"I'd like to find some of those models that Henry likes. You know, the ones you got him when you were in New York?"

"Can't you just... 'get' them in Storybrooke?" Emma wondered why she didn't just conjure them up.

"You know when I try and 'get' things I'm not that familiar with they don't really come out right. I have to know exactly what I want." Regina was right. She had no problem conjuring up food or a new pair of shoes, but the intricacies of model cars were a bit outside her scope. “ Christmas is not that far away, you know.” Truthfully, Regina was not super comfortable shopping in the city, and she’d heard that the crowds got worse the closer to Christmas it got. She wanted to get it over with.

"Okay, toy store it is," Emma said.

"Toy store?" Jessie's eyes lit up.

Callie nudged her sister. "We've got enough stuff today Jessie."

"Sorry," Jessie turned her attention back to her dinner. 

They didn't go crazy in the toy store but they bought several models for Henry and both girls ended up with dolls. Jessie chose a cute doll that cried and laughed and came with a bunch of accessories. Callie's was a very realistic baby doll and she picked out a couple outfits for it. 

By the time they returned to the hotel everyone was exhausted. Regina got the girls into a pair of their new pajamas while Emma pulled out the sofa bed and got it ready. Jessie threw herself into Emma's arms for a hug and Emma scooped her up and flopped her onto the bed. "Can we stay here forever?" Jessie asked through her giggles.

Callie grunted, with a scowl, "It's a hotel dummy. People don't live in hotels." She wandered over to the window and looked out over the garden, illuminated by the full moon. She wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip to try and keep herself from crying. Like Jessie, she wished they could stay here forever. Regina and Emma were amazing, and not because of the clothes and gifts. The women treated them like they mattered. They talked to them like they were important and actually listened. Callie had always pictured a mom and a dad in her fantasies, but two moms would be pretty cool too. She wondered if this Henry kid knew how lucky he was. She knew that Regina and Emma would likely be going home tomorrow or the next day and she had no idea what they planned on doing with her and Jessie. 

Regina came and put her arm around the little girls shoulder. "You alright, Callie?"

Callie nodded, stepping away from the contact. "I'm just tired." She crawled into bed beside her sister, pulled the covers high and closed her eyes. 

"Okay," Regina wasn't sure what happened to the child who was smiling moments before, but she shrugged and went to the bed, leaning over and giving Jessie a kiss on the forehead and tucking the blanket around her. She moved to do the same with Callie, but the older girl rolled away pretending to be asleep already. Regina looked at Emma with a questioning look, but the blonde gave her a 'who knows ' look and frowned.

"Goodnight kiddos. If you need anything come wake us up, okay?" Emma led Regina into the bedroom and closed the door partway. 

 

A few minutes later both women were clad in their sleeping attire, snuggled together in the middle of the king sized bed. "What are we going to do about them?" Emma voiced the question that was on both their minds. 

Regina was afraid to voice what she really thought. “I’m not sure. I know you were right about not leaving them on the street. I was being very selfish at that moment and I'm sorry.”

Emma tugged Regina even closed in her arms. “I know, Baby. I know you never would've just left them there. We’ll have to figure out what to do tomorrow.”

“I know.” Regina replied softly. “We need to find a solution that will keep them together.”

“We will.” Emma kissed her temple and rested her head against Regina's. It was a while before either of them slept.


	18. Family day?

Emma opened her eyes and barely suppressed a scream. Jessie was inches away from her face, a wide smile across her face. “Hi, Emma!”

“Holy crap, kiddo, you scared the life out of me!” Emma sat up and rubbed her face, causing Regina to stir next to her, also sitting up and trying to fully wake up. 

“You can come in, Callie,” Regina said, spying the older girl hovering in the doorway. Callie sidled in, settling on the bench at the end of the bed.

Jessie wasn't shy, and now that both women were awake she scrambled onto the bed and flopped in between them. “What’re we doin’ today?”

“What would you like to do?” Regina asked her with an indulgent smile.

Jessie scrunched up her little face as she thought. “I wanna go wear my new shoes at the skate pond. I bet they’ll slide real good! Oh, and go back to McDonalds!” 

“Well, I don't think your new shoes are appropriate for skating, but perhaps we could get some skates.” Regina allowed.

“Do you even know how to skate?” Emma asked with an arched brow. It didn't really seem like a very ‘Regina’ activity.

“Of course I know how to skate. I took Henry when he was younger.” Regina gave her a look. “Do you know how to skate?”

Emma shrugged. “Sorta,” she muttered. “ I had skates when I was real young.”

“Ok, then! Skating, followed by something other than McDonalds for lunch,” Regina proclaimed.

“Aww, but it was so good!” Jessie protested.

“Another thing you two have in common, Miss Swan… blonde hair, an affinity for strangely coloured leather and atrocious eating habits,” Regina drawled, unable to hide her grin.

“Whatever, veggie lover,” Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina before turning her attention to Jessie. “Don’t worry, kiddo. I know a place even better than McDonalds.” She tickled the little girl who dissolved in giggles. “ Now everybody go get dressed. I’m going to order room service for some breakfast.”

“Can we wear our new clothes?” Jessie tumbled off the bed.

“You can wear whatever you like, but remember, we’re going to be out in the cold,” Regina cautioned.

“Come on, Jessie. I’ll help you.” Callie headed for the living area where their bags were and Jessie trailed behind her, chattering away about skating.

“Veggie lover?” Regina arched a brow at her girlfriend.

Emma chuckled. “Don’t worry. I haven't forgot your recently acquired taste for poultry.” She climbed out of bed and headed for the ensuite bathroom.

“What?” Regina was confused. “I’ve eaten poultry all my life.”  
“I was referring to Swan.” Emma grinned cockily, closing the bathroom door just as a pillow slammed against it. She could hear Regina chuckle from the other side.

*****

“You're doing great girls!” Regina was skating slowly backwards, facing the children as they skated wobbly after her. “You too, Emma!” Emma was doing only minutely better than the kids. Apparently skating was a skill you lost when you didn't use it in twenty odd years. 

Emma scowled and stuck her tongue out at Regina for the second time that day. She was only kidding though, and her bright smile took over. “ This was a great idea. I'm glad I thought of it.”

“Hey, it was my idea!” Jessie laughed.

“Here, take my hand Callie. Let's make a chain.” Regina took Callie's hand, who took Jessie's, leaving Emma bringing up the rear. Regina began to lead them across the ice, picking up speed. The girls quickly picked up the movements when they were no longer concerned with falling so easily. It was starting to come back to Emma as well. 

After skating for about an hour and a half they decided they were ready for lunch. Seated on a bench, Jessie wiggled impatiently as Emma untied her skates. Regina leaned against a second bench, having already changed back into her boots. She was watching Callie carefully tying her skate laces together to make them easier to carry.

“You gave a beautiful family,” a voice startled her. A slightly younger woman holding the handles of a stroller was smiling beside her. 

“Thank you,”Regina said simply, not bothering to correct her. “Your daughter is adorable,” she peered into the stroller at the sleeping toddler.

“Thanks. My oldest is on the ice with my wife,” she pointed to a slightly butch woman with a small boy nearby.

Regina chuckled as the little guy landed solidly on his rump, laughing as his mother hauled him back to his feet. “He’s pretty adorable too.” 

“I haven't seen you around before.” 

“We don't life in the city. We're just here for some fun and shopping,” Regina explained.

“That's too bad. There's an LGBT parents group that meets once a month. You guys would probably enjoy it.” 

Regina was surprised. She'd had no idea that there were parenting groups tailored to them. “Well, that might just be worth a drive into the city for.” 

The woman's eyes lit up. “Really? That's great! We're always looking for new members. Give me your number and I'll text you the info. I'm Janet, by the way. My wife's name is Kelly.”

“Regina,” she said, taking the proffered phone and typing in her number. “And my… Emma.” It still seemed weird to say girlfriend out loud, especially to a stranger. 

“Emma wants to know if you're ready for lunch or are you saving your appetite for swans, whatever that means?” Callie said as she ran up to the two women.

Regina felt her face blush and she glared over at Emma who was doing her best to hold in a smirk. “Thank you for the invitation Janet. Please do send the information.”

“For sure. It was nice meeting you.”

“Likewise,” Regina returned with a smile and headed for the blonde who had the good grace to look regretful at setting up Callie with the loaded question.

“Payback, Sheriff. That's all I have to say.” Regina took Jessie by the hand. “Now, where is this wonderful lunch place you're taking us to?”

 

*****

 

“Chuckee Cheese is my new favoritest place in the world!” Jessie announced an few hours later.

“Mine too!” Callie looked happier than the women had seen her. Both girls had sparkling eyes, flushed cheeks and radiant smiles. Actually, so did the women. Rather than just setting the children loose in the amusements they had played with them. They were now scarfing down pizza, even Regina, and counting up their tickets from the games. 

“I wish Henry were here,” Regina said wistfully. “He would love this.”

“We’ll bring him here when we come for his Red Socks weekend,” Emma promised with smile. “What do you say, girls, let’s go turn in our tickets and head out?”

“Yeah. Do you think we have enough tickets for something cool?” Callie asked, tossing her napkin onto her empty plate. 

“Candy?” Jessie asked hopefully, having spotted an assortment at the prize counter. 

“Maybe,” Callie said thoughtfully. “Can we go look?” She eyed the women, wondering if they would trust them to go to the counter alone. 

Emma wondered briefly if the Callie was planning to bolt, but she also figured it was probably a test. “Go ahead,” she replied, “We’ll be right there as soon as we finish up here.”

The girls took off, Callie clutching Jessie by the hand and disappeared into the crowd. Regina frowned. “Aren’t you afraid they’re going to run off?”

Emma shrugged. “Maybe they will, maybe they won’t. If they don’t then they’ll know we trust them. If they do we’ve got their jackets and we can do a locator spell on them.”

Regina shook her head with a grin. “You’ve become very dependant on magic, Sheriff.”

“Says the woman who ‘poofed’ herself a chocolate sundae last week.”

Regina smiled, “I don’t know anyone who would do that.” Her voice practically dripped with innocence, as she fluttered her lashes at the blonde.

“Hmmm,” Emma huffed. “We all know you’re about as innocent as they come alright,” she added sarcastically, causing Regina to chuckle, husky and deep, making Emma’s mouth go dry. Only Regina could get her all hot and bothered in what might be the most inappropriate place ever.

They were relieved to find the girls peering into the prize displays when they arrived and exchanged a small smile. “Well, what did you find?” Emma leaned down and perused the offerings.

“I want a cool ring and Jessie wants candy.” Callie pointed to the rack of cute rings with fake birthstones in them. 

“Those are pretty,” Regina agreed. “Which one is your birthstone?” Callie shrugged. “When is your birthday?” 

“May 20th.”

“Then it’s an emerald. The dark green one there.” Regina told her. The cashier came over and took the tickets for the ring and they helped Jessie pick out a decent amount of candy with what was left.  
The four left the restaurant hand in hand, the girls in between, and waited for the cab that had been called for them. “Are we going back to the hotel now?” Callie asked.

“I think so,” Regina said, looking at Emma from the corner of her eye. She was still not a hundred percent after all her treatments and recovery and they’d had a busy day. The younger woman looked tired, although she’d never admit it. “I think we’ll have a relaxing evening and watch a movie or something.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Emma agreed. She was feeling the strain of such an active day but, she’d never have said anything to Regina. The brunette worried enough as it was. Despite the fact that they were determined to take the doctors optimism at face value and get on with their lives the possibility of the cancer returning was never far from their minds, and Emma suspected that Regina thought about it even more than Emma did herself.

*****

The credits for the movie rolled by and Emma stretched, picking up a stray piece of popcorn off the bed. They had settled on the big bed rather than the couch so that they could have it ready for the girls when the movie was over. Emma had found microwave popcorn in the vending machine downstairs and they had consumed three bags of it over the course of the two Minion movies. 

Jessie had fallen asleep about halfway through the second one and was snuggled down under the blankets. Callie leaned heavily against Regina, the day having caught up with her as well. “Come on Sweetheart. Let’s get you into bed,” Regina climbed off the big bed and extended her hand to Callie, who took it allowing herself to be tugged off the bed and towed out to the living room. Regina was glad she’d insisted everyone get into their sleeping attire before the movies and she sent Callie to use the washroom while she turned down the blankets on the sofa bed for Emma who was right behind them carrying Jessie. Emma put the little girl into the bed gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead, as Regina watched, her heart aching with… something. 

“Goodnight Kiddo,” Emma passed Callie coming from the washroom and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the crown of her head.

Regina held up the blankets while Callie slid under and then tucked them securely around her. Solemn brown eyes stared up at her, sadness behind them that cut Regina to the core. “This was the best day ever,” Callie whispered. “I’m gonna remember it forever.”

Regina wanted to gather her into her arms and promise her many more days like today, but she was not willing to make such a promise until she knew she could make it come true. Instead, she softly pushed a lock of hair from Callie’s face, resting her hand on her cheek. “This was one of my very best days too, Darling.” Callie smiled just a little, leaning her face into Regina’s touch. “Go to sleep now. It’s getting very late.” She gave Callie a kiss, surprised when Callie’s arms wrapped tightly around her neck for a brief moment before the child let go and rolled onto her side facing Jessie.

*****

After visiting the washroom and flossing the popcorn from her teeth Regina found that Emma had already picked up the snack residue and was lying in the middle of the huge bed waiting for her. She turned out the light and crawled in, cuddling up close as Emma’s arms came around her. “So,” Emma murmured. “What are we going to do?”

 

Regina lifted her head from Emma's shoulder and gazed into the unreadable green eyes of her love. She knew exactly what Emma was asking. "What do you think we should do?"

"My brain says we pack them up tomorrow morning and drop them off at social services on our way home."

"And what does your heart say?" Regina asked softly.

Emma sighed. "That we pack them up tomorrow morning and don't stop driving until we get to Storybrooke."

Regina smiled. Her saviour was on the same page as she was. "What if we compromise somewhere between abandoning them and kidnapping?"

Emma looked at her curiously, "What did you have in mind, Madame Mayor?"

"Well, we could procure the necessary paperwork to adopt them with magic. Make it legal enough that we don't get charged with kidnapping. I can make their case worker 'remember ' us." 

"Okay, but what about the family that is supposed to adopt Jessie? They're going to be heart broken?" Emma couldn't imagine having the little girl promised to her and having the child snatched away.

"I'll make sure they don't remember her. The girls deserve to be together. It's just not right for them to tear apart family that way."

Emma hesitated with her response and Regina waited expectedly until her patience got the best of her. “Tell me what you're thinking,” she prompted.

“I’m sorry, Regina, but I’m thinking about ‘what if’. I know we said we wouldn’t do that, but I don’t think it's unreasonable considering the magnitude of what we're considering doing here.”

“ What if, specifically?” The brunette already knew, but had to let Emma voice her concerns. 

“What if you end up raising three children on your own?” Emma willed her voice not to crack, not to let emotion take over this conversation.

The question was asked in all seriousness and Regina took a moment to give it the respect it deserved and to mull around the wording of the response. “ Emma, the thought of raising any children without you is extremely hard for me to think about. The thought of doing anything without you by my side is almost devastating. The actual business of raising two more children doesn't bother me one bit.” She hesitated to bring up the events a couple months ago, but felt it was warranted. “During the break up Henry was the one thing that kept me from tumbling over the edge. Well, and amazingly, your Mother, who is going to adore these little girls. In all honesty, Emma, having them will give me, not one, but three good reasons to survive if the unthinkable happens.” She gazed into the clear green eyes inches from her own. “What if the tables are turned? What if some demon takes me next month?”

Like Emma's, the question was seriously asked and Emma did not answer rashly. “Well, what you said is equally true for me Regina. I mean, the thought is almost unbearable. I know that I’ve never been a single mom and I can't pretend to know how hard it must be, but I wouldn't be alone. Our family would be there to help every step of the way… for either of us, by the way.”

Regina smiled softly. “This will complete practically every dream I’ve ever had for the future. Not that Henry isn't enough, because he is amazing and everything a mother could hope for. It's just that growing up alone, wishing for a sibling… well, I’d always wished I could give that to Henry. I’ve always thought of having more children with the person I loved.”

“It doesn't bother you that they aren't related to either of us?”

Regina smiled again. “ Genetics mean very little to me, Emma. You should know that by now. Our family is what we choose it to be. I love these little girls already.”

 

Emma nodded, her concerns melting away. “Me too. Lets do this!”

"We'll tell them in the morning," Regina smiled and snuggled close to Emma again. 

****

It turned out that morning was not the next time the two women would see the girls. "Emma?" The small voice trickled into their subconscious and they opened their eyes to see Jessie standing beside Emma's side of the bed, the moonlight reflecting off the tears on her face. "I had a bad dream. I forgot where the bathroom was." 

Regina reached over and snapped on the bedside lamp, bathing the room in soft light. Sure enough, the little girls purple pyjamas showed a dark stain. Jessie watched them carefully, fear lingering in her eyes as she tried to gauge their anger. Emma glanced at Regina. "I got this," the blonde said softly, climbing out of bed. She held her hand out to the child, " Come on, kiddo. Let's get you cleaned up." Hesitantly, Jessie took Emma's hand and followed her to the bathroom. 

Regina wondered if she had wet the bed or just wet herself looking for the bathroom. With a sigh, she swung herself out of bed and quietly went into the living room where she could hear Callie's steady even breathes as she slept. Sure enough, a wet spot covered the empty side of the sofa bed. A quick flick of her wrist took care of it and she went to stand outside the bathroom, watching Emma with Jessie. 

She had the little girl standing in the tub, running the shower wand over her, making sure no trace of urine remained. "I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to be a baby." Jessie said, her little lip trembling and tears still welling up in her eyes. 

Emma turned off the water and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel. She gathered her up and sat on the vanity stool, cuddling Jessie close. "You know, I wet my pants once when I was even bigger than you are. I was lost and scared and it just happened."

Jessie sniffled. "Did somebody help you then?"

Emma smiled a wistful smile that almost broke Regina's heart when coupled with the words that followed. "Nope. There wasn't anybody to help me. I didn't have a big sister or anybody else to look out for me." 

"What if they take me away from Jessie and that new family doesn't take care of me?" The little girls voice was so small that Regina almost didn't hear the question from outside the room.

Emma cuddled her even closer. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, kiddo. Regina and I are going to make sure you and Callie get to be together forever.”

Regina went back to bed, wiping her eyes, a huge lump in her throat as she tried to push back the guilt that reared its ugly head every time she thought about Emma's childhood. Well, she couldn't change the past for Emma, but she could certainly change the future for Jessie and Callie. Any lingering doubts about their decision faded away in that moment and Regina smiled to herself as she climbed back in bed. 

A few moments later Emma returned to bed with Jessie in tow all dry and in fresh pyjamas and they settled down with the child in between them. The exhausted girl fell back asleep almost immediately, leaving the two women smiling softly at each other in the dim light. "We're doing the right thing, aren't we?" Emma asked, a little worried that the events of the last half hour might have dimmed the brunettes enthusiasm.

"Absolutely," Regina replied with unwavering certainty. She reached over the sleeping child to lay her palm against the blondes cheek. "I love you so much, Emma Swan. And every time I think I couldn't possibly love you more, you do something or say something to make it happen."

Emma smiled, turning her face to kiss Regina's palm. "Same thing keeps happening to me, love." 

They drifted off to sleep again, until Regina felt something poking into her back. She muttered and shrugged her shoulder to dislodge it. Again, poke, poke. "Regina?"

Stifling a groan, Regina came awake for the second time that night and rolled over to see Callie beside her. "Callie? Are you alright, Sweetheart?"

"I can't find Jessie." Panic tinged her voice and Regina was quick to reassure her.

"It's alright. She's here in between us. She had a bad dream."

"Oh...okay." Callie dropped her head a little, looking down at her feet. "I'm gonna go back to bed..." she shuffled away towards the door.

"Callie, wait, Sweetheart." She lifted up the blankets and said, "Come on, climb in with everybody else."

Callie shook her head, "I'm too old for that." Even as she said it, she moved back closer to the bed. The last thing in the world she wanted to do right now was go back into the living room all alone.

"You're never too old to be close to people, Callie. To seek comfort when you're sad or lonely. Come on."

Callie slipped under the covers, being sure to stay on the edge of the bed. "I didn't want to know what it was like," she whispered. 

"What what was like?" Regina didn't follow.

"This... having people be nice to me, and making me feel safe, and stuff. I didn't want to know and I didn't want to get used to it, cause now it'll just be worse when you leave and it goes away." She swiped at the tears she couldn't hold back.

Behind her, Regina heard Emma let go a small sob and whisper, "Tell her."

Regina took a deep breath to steady her own voice. "Callie, it's not going to go away this time. Emma and I are taking you home with us. You and Jessie. We want you to be with us forever. We want you to be our girls, Sweetheart."

Callie began to cry and Regina pulled the little girl close and held her as she clung to her and shook with sobs. After a bit she settled down and whispered, "For real? You want both of us?" 

"Yes, both of you. You belong with each other, Callie."

"...and Emma wants us too?"

" Of course she does. Here, climb over me and get in the middle with your sister." Regina rolled over after the girl clamoured over and settled beside Jessie, who was still sound asleep.

Emma reached over and stroked the hair back from Callie's forehead. "I want you very much, kiddo."

Regina smiled. "I always wanted a little girl and now I get to have two."

Callie snuggled close to Regina and Regina wrapped one arm around her and her other arm reached across the two little girls and clasped Emma's hand. Brown eyes met green in the dim light and Emma winked at her with a huge smile that Regina was quick to return. 

Nobody woke up again until morning.


	19. Making a family...

“Well, clearly this isn’t going to work,” Regina frowned as she stood with Emma beside her car. The 560SL Mercedes was her baby and she adored it, but without a backseat the roadster was not going to transport them back to Storybrooke.

Emma nodded. “I’ll go see the concierge. Get us a rental car. We’ll get Louise here towed back to just outside the town line.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Stop calling her Louise.” Regina maintained that Emma’s nickname for the sleek black car was not nearly regal enough. “And, Emma?” Emma turned back with a raised eyebrow. “No mini van. Get one of those crossover things or something. I know that we’re soccer moms but I draw the line at a ‘mom mobile’.”

Emma just laughed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

By 1030 all the luggage and shopping was piled into the rented Ford Escape and the girls were in the backseat with their new dolls, wiggling with excitement. “Are we going to our new house now?” Jessie asked.

Emma glanced over at Regina who said, “Not quite. First we need to go to Children’s Aid. We need to go fill out some paperwork, then we'll go home to Storybrooke."

Regina had been thinking about how to go about the legalities of what they were doing. She wanted everything to be done as right as possible so that the girls wouldn't have problems in the future when they had any legal dealings. She was going to create paperwork giving them guardianship and create an application to adopt, which she would magically approve. All that would remain would be a visit to a judge in the near future to finalize the adoption. The paperwork to get there might be false but the adoption itself would be entirely legal, just as Henry's was.

Callie frowned, instantly nervous. "Are you sure you're not taking us back? Are you tricking us?"

Regina frowned now. "No, Sweetheart, but we are going to trick them a little. "

"How?"

"We are going to make them think that they messed up their paperwork and that you've been with us all this time you were missing, just like you were supposed to be." 

“Is that going to work?” Callie looked worried. “What if they don't believe us? They're gonna take us away!”

Regina turned around again and smiled at the girl. “ I can be very persuasive when I need to be sweetheart. You don't need to worry.”

 

Once at children's aid they handed over the paperwork and Regina flicked her wrist at the two women behind the desk, forcing their memories to include home visits and interviews. By the time a half hour was over they were smiling at the foursome and promising to get the paperwork filed as soon as possible. “You’ll hear from the courts very soon and we will get you in front of a judge to get this finalized.” The same caseworker who had told Callie she would be separated from Jessie only two weeks ago now smiled at her and said, “You’re very lucky Callie. Not too many kids your age get adopted.”

“With all due respect Ms Barker, we’re the ones who are lucky. We found two very special children to complete our family.” Regina said with a touch of irritation at the woman's callous comment. 

“Of course,” the woman agreed, smiling tightly. “Well, i’ll let you get on your way home then. I’l be in touch as soon as we get a date set.”

 

Then they were out on the street headed for the car, Jessie skipping along beside Emma and Callie happily clutching Regina’s hand. “That's it? Its all done?”

“Not quite. We will need to go before a judge and he will make us family forever. He will ask you both if you want to be our children and that will be it.” Regina assured the child. “Now, let's get in the car and go home.”

*****

 

“Look, girls! Once we pass that sign we'll be in Storybrooke.” Emma announced as she drove into town. Both children sat up in their seats and peered around as they got their first glimpses of the little town. Emma drove slowly through the downtown core, slowing down so they could see.

“Where are all the big buildings.” Jessie looked around, confused.

“It's a town, Jessie, not a city like Boston. They don't have skyscrapers in towns.” Callie explained this to her sister. 

“That's right,” Emma agreed. “This is pretty much the whole town.” She turned the vehicle down Mifflin street and moments later she pulled into their driveway and stopped.

“Are we at another Children's Aid?” Jessie asked as she peered out the window at the huge house.

Callie glanced at them with trepidation. “Is this an orphanage?”

“No, girls. This is our house,” Regina said with a smile.

“Wow! You must be rich!” Callie said softly.

“Come on girls. Let's get you inside and settled before Henry comes home from school.” Emma was already out of the SUV and pulling bags from the back by the time everyone else got out. They all grabbed a few bags and Regina led the way inside. 

Once inside, the girls stood in the foyer, scared to move. They peered around the opulent room, not sure what to do. 

Regina took charge. “Alright, girls! Let's get you settled. Come along upstairs and we'll see what rooms we’ll give you. I'm afraid none of them are very suited to young girls, but we’ll rectify that very soon.” She headed for the stair case, leaving the others to follow.

Emma just grabbed a few more bags, nodded her head toward the stairs and both girls scurried to follow Regina. The mayor stood in the upstairs hallway, a pensive look on her face. “ I think we'll put you both in the guest room for tonight and work on getting rooms ready for you tomorrow. Emma?”

“Sounds good to me,” the blonde agreed as she reached the top of the stairs and went into the guest room, dropping all the bags onto the bed. 

The girls followed her into the room, where they circled the perimeter, trying to take it all in. “Can't we just have this room?” Jessie asked, “It's so pretty!”

“No,” Regina said. “ There are three other rooms to choose from and we’ll fix them up especially for you . We’ll have them painted whichever colour you choose and decorate however you like. This is a guest room and you girls are not guests. This is your home.”

Callie wandered over to the window and looked out over the backyard. “Apple trees!”

Emma looked over at Regina with a wicked grin. “One a little smaller than it used to be.”

“Watch it Ms Swan or you can share the guest room with the girls.” Regina's twinkling eyes belied her words. Since the night after the hallowe'en party they had not spent a night apart, and both women knew Regina's threat was nothing but jest. 

Emma just grinned again, winked at her Queen and announced her intention to go pick Henry up at school. They had discussed it and decided that it wouldn't do for Henry to arrive home to find the girls there. Emma would tell him about the past few days and prepare him. Henry was a great kid and they didn't anticipate any negative reaction but the last thing they wanted was a big emotional scene that just upset everyone. 

Jessie wrapped her arms around Emma's leg. “I wanna go with you.” 

“ Not this time, kiddo. You stay here with Callie and Regina.” Emma, ran her hand over the little girls hair.

Jessie’s lip trembled. “But what if you don't come back?” 

Emma crouched down and looked into the terrified little face. “Jessie, I will always come back. There will be times I might be away but I will never leave you. I used to be a foster kid too, so I know all about broken promises and people who disappoint you. I know how much it hurts when people you care about let you down. I can't stop that from happening to you in the future because that's part of growing up, but I can promise you that I will never let you down. I know Regina can make that same promise.” Three sets of eyes gazed over to the brunette.

Regina smiled, nodded and said, “I do make that same promise.” She moved to crouch beside Emma, drawing Callie with her into the circle. “Nobody can promise that bad things will never happen, but we promise that this family will always stand against them together. We will always be here for you girls, and we will never, ever, give up on you. You are stuck with us.”

By now there wasn't a dry eye in the room and they huddled in a hug for several moments before Emma broke it up, saying, “I really need to get going if I want to catch Henry before he starts to head home.” She gave the girls one last hug, seeing trepidation in the eyes of the little blonde, but no more tears. Trust would take time. She took Regina in her arms and gave her a sweet kiss before resting their foreheads together and gazing into the rich chocolate eyes. “I love you.” 

“And I love you.” Regina replied back, simply, but conveying the depth of her feelings unequivocally. “Go pick up our son.”

“Right away, Madam Mayor!” Emma said, her tone and the quick salute she added caused the girls to giggle. 

Regina just rolled her eyes, unable to suppress a smile as they heard Emma lope down the stairs like an over grown puppy. She turned her attention back to unpacking a few of the girls new clothes. 

“You guys laugh a lot, Huh?” Callie came and sat on the bed near her.

“We do,” Regina allowed, “But we also argue sometimes. I don't want you two to be afraid when that happens. It doesn't mean we don't love each other and it doesn't mean anything bad is going to happen.”

“Why do you fight?” Callie didn't understand. In her experience fights always led to bad things happening, usually ending with them being sent away.

“Emma and I both have jobs that are very important in this town and there are a lot of serious things that happen here. When we have to decide what to do about something we don't always see eye to eye and we are both very stubborn and can be very loud.”

“Do you call each other names?” Jessie leaned against Regina's leg, apparently craving physical contact.

“Not usually,” Regina said. “ We try very hard to not to say things we might regret later. Arguing is not necessarily a bad thing, as long as you use your words.”

Callie wrinkled her nose. “What does that mean?”

“It means that what you say should matter. Tell the other person what you think and feel and why. Swearing and name calling isn’t explaining anything. All that does is make each other angrier.” Regina smiled. “Thankfully we don't argue very often. I just want you to understand that if we do you don't need to worry.”

“It's hard not to worry.” Callie whispered.

Regina slid an arm around the girl and the child snuggled into her side. “ I know it is, Callie. I know it's hard to trust again when people have broken your trust so many times. But, you know, Emma and I are going to work very hard to gain that trust. One day you won't worry. You’ll just know that we're here and we always will be.”

“What if you die?” Jessie had no filter, typical of a five year old. 

“ Jessie, I can't promise you that I won't die because that would be a lie. Everybody has to die sometime. They can't help it. What I can promise you is that I will love you and be here for you every day until I do.” Regina took a deep breath. “I have something I want to talk to you about, because I know you will overhear things and I want you to understand. Emma has been very sick for a while. She's better now, but the doctors still want to keep an eye on her.”

“What was wrong with her?” Callie frowned.

“Emma had cancer.” Regina saw recognition of the word on Callie’s face. 

“Is she gonna die? And don't say everybody's gonna die someday.”

“Right now, she is well. The doctors think that they got all the cancer, but only time will tell. She could get sick again. We just have to wait and pray for her to stay healthy.” 

Jessie leaned harder against Regina and she pulled the little girl onto her lap as they all thought about Emma being sick. Finally, Callie said, “Is this another think we aren't s’posed to worry about?”

Regina gave the girl a squeeze and replied softly, “Unfortunately, Sweetheart , this is something I worry about every day. The thing is you have to allow yourself that, then get on with things. We try very hard in this house to enjoy every minute and treasure every memory. The important thing is to not let the worry take over. Never let the fear of losing something stop you from enjoying what you have. I know that I could lose her, and that makes every moment we spend together extra special.”

Callie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “ We never had much to lose ‘cept each other,” she raised her eyes to Regina's, chocolate meeting chocolate. “It's only been a little while but…”

“But, what, Sweetheart?” Regina asked gently, her arm still wrapped loosely around the child.

“Now, it suddenly feels like we got lots to lose.”

Regina smiled and gave her a squeeze. “I’m so glad you feel that way, Callie. You know,” she said softly, “I worry about things too sometimes. I worry that I won't be a good enough mother.”

Callie nodded, her head brushing against Regina. “I worry that I’m bad and I wonder why our mom left us.” 

Jessie was bored with the conversation and slipped off Regina's lap in search of her doll.

“Do you want to tell me about it Sweetheart?” Regina softly ran her hand over Callie's arm.

For a moment she thought the girl wasn't going to, but then her voice emerged. “Our Dad died when Jessie was a baby. She doesn't remember him, but I do. He yelled a lot and him and mom fought all the time. Sometimes it was ok. We had a house and sometimes he took us to the park. He had a job in an office, and wore suits and smelled real nice. That's about all I remember ‘bout him.” She paused, looking up at Regina. “He crashed his car coming home from work. A policeman came to the door and told mom.” 

She took a deep breath. “After that mom was in her room a lot. I took care of Jessie when she cried. I guess I missed school too much ‘cause social services came to see mom. It was better for a while, but then she started going out and leaving us home alone. Jessie was bigger and she knew how to get out of her crib. One night the neighbours found her in the lobby of our apartment. Social services took us that time.” Big haunted eyes drifted up to Regina's. “I should've been watching her better.”

Regina shook her head, “ No, Sweetheart. You were, what? Six or seven? Your mom should've been taking care of both of you.”

Callie didn't respond to that, merely continuing with her narrative. “ She got us back that time. Next time they took us we got put in a foster home. We were there for a while, and when we went home it was ok. Mom had a job and we went to daycare and she was home at night with us.”

After a bit of silence Regina prompted her. “What happened, Callie?”

“She got a boyfriend. He didn't like kids and he yelled at us all the time. Especially Jessie cause she was too little to keep quiet. He used to hit her a lot. He was real mean to her. Mom didn't care. She didn't do nothing, even when she saw him do it.” Tears streamed down the little girls face as she implored to Regina, “ Why didn't she care? Why didn't she love us?”

Regina wrapped her tightly in her arms and rocked her gently, allowing her to just let out the pain Regina guessed she'd been holding in for a long time. Finally Callie calmed, and when she swiped at her eyes and pinned them on her Regina realized the child was still waiting for an answer.

“Sweetheart, I have no way of knowing what was inside your mothers head, and I cannot even imagine letting anyone harm my child, so I really don't know what to say about that. All I know is that it was not your fault. There is nothing you could've done to change the way she behaved, Callie. Grown ups do the things they do, and there is nothing a child can do to change that.” 

Regina felt so out of her element here. She had no idea what to tell this child, other than to just talk to her from the heart. Only time and lots of love would allow Callie to truly heal, if that ever happened at all. “Callie, a good mother would do anything to protect her child. Anything! Obviously something changed in her when your father died. Something she wasn't able to fix. She's the one who was broken, Callie. Not you. Never you, Sweetheart.”

Callie began to speak again. “ I think the daycare called social services that time, ‘cause they came and got us there. We never went home again. I saw her one last time when we had to go to court and she gave us up. I asked her why.” Callie took a shaky breath. 

“What did she say, Callie?” Regina felt like the girl needed to finish her story.

“She said she never wanted kids in the first place.”

Regina held her close, and for a while they just sat there, listening as Jessie chattered to her doll across the room. Then Regina began to speak. “ I always wanted to be a mother. When I was a young girl I used to imagine what my children would be like. Things didn't work out the way i’d hoped. I didn't get married and have that family I desperately wanted, so one day I decided to change my plans. That's when I adopted Henry. From the moment I saw him I loved him and I knew he was meant to be mine. I always thought that one day I would like to give Henry a brother or sister, but it never felt right.” Regina looked down at the girl. “Callie, you have been in my life for three days and I already can't imagine you not being here. I truly believe that everything happens for a reason. We were meant to be in the park yesterday and we were meant to catch you. Sometimes I think that bad things happen so that we learn how to recognize the good things. Having you and Jessie come into our lives was a very good thing Callie.” 

After a bit Callie said, “What if I never learn how to believe that?”

Regina thought back to her own struggles with trust and believing herself to be worthy. She wasn't quite sure how to empathize without revealing her fairy tale past. She and Emma weren't sure what they were going to do about that secret that wasn't much of a secret. “Callie, I used to be a different person.” Ok, so that wasn't a lie. “I did some things that I'm still ashamed of. For the longest time I didn't believe anyone could ever love me. Then, I found Emma. Together we found our way to this place where we truly believe in each other and our love. You’ll get there too. I promise.” 

Jessie chose that moment to interrupt them. “Regina, do you got any snacks?”

Regina smiled, “I’m quite certain that we can find something in the kitchen.” She stood, Jessie already halfway out the door heading for the stairs. “What do you say, Sweetheart? Shall we go feed your sister?” She held out her hand and Callie took it. Regina gave it a squeeze and followed the little blonde whirlwind.

 

*****

 

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Henry sounded nervous. “Are you… sick again?” 

Emma's eyes widened, not even thinking that his mind would automatically go there. “No,” she said quickly. “No, I’m fine. The tests all came back fine. I want to talk to you about something good. At least, I hope you’ll think it's good.” They slowed at the bench overlooking the harbour and Emma indicated that they should sit down. “You know how we were talking that time about your mom and me maybe having a baby?”

Henry nodded. “You said it was just an idea. Did you decide to do it?Am I gonna be a big brother?” 

He sounded excited, but Emma wasn't sure. “Would you like to be?”

Henry was always pragmatic, like Regina. He thought about it, his face scrunching up with concentration. Finally, “I think so. Yeah, I think it would be kinda cool to have a baby around.”

“Well, Henry, Regina and I decided that adoption was a better idea than having a baby. There are lots of kids out there that need a family.” Emma watched his face.

He nodded. “Yeah, I got lucky and got adopted when I was a baby. You didn’t. Is that why you wanna adopt a kid instead of a baby?”

“Partly,” Emma allowed. “But partly because we met two little girls when we were in Boston.”

Henry frowned. “You already picked out kids? I thought maybe I could help do that. Maybe a brother.”

“Look, Henry, we didn't plan on anything. Here’s what happened…” She proceeded to tell him about how they’d met the girls and how they had come to the conclusion that they wanted them to become part of their family.

“What if I don't like them?” Henry huffed as Emma finished her take. 

“What if you do?” Emma countered. “They're pretty cool kids. Callie is not much younger than you. Besides, your best friend is a girl.”

“That's different. I don't have to share you and Mom with Violet.”

“Henry,” Emma slipped her arm around Her son. “You don't have to worry about sharing us. We have a lot of love to spread around. I know you do too. You know, we’ve got this great family here. The three of us, and Grandpa and Grandma. Having more people in our lives to love has got to be a good thing, right?”

Henry shrugged. 

“Henry, these girls need us. They were all alone and about to be split up. We couldn't let that happen when this is something we were already thinking about. I know it's very soon, when we just started to be like a normal family, but sometimes things just happen for a reason and you never know what the future will hold. Will you please give them a chance? For me?”

Henry looked at his mom, with her ever present stocking cap that was a constant reminder of their struggles over the past few months and realized what she was saying. Life was short and you couldn't afford to pass up something you might regret later. “ I guess so. As long as I don't have to hug them. Or share my XBox.”

“I promise you don't have to hug anybody you don't want to. As for the XBox, I bet Callie is better competition than I am. Heck, for that matter, I bet Jessie is better than Regina.” 

Henry exchanged a grin with Emma, despite trying to remain reluctant. “ She does suck pretty bad, huh.”

“Yeah, she does.” Emma bumped up against Henry playfully. “Come on, kid, lets go home.”

 

*****

When Emma and Henry got to the house Regina and the girls were in the living room drinking cocoa. “We’re home,” Emma called from the foyer where she was toeing off her sneakers. Jessie came racing out of the living room as soon as she heard Emma's voice, only to come skidding to a halt at the sight of Henry.

Emma smiled. “Henry, this is Jessie. Jessie, come on over. Henry doesn't bite.” The little blonde inched her way closer, wrapping her arms around Emma and burying her face against her stomach. Emma was surprised at the shyness. It was the first of that she'd seen from Jessie. 

“Hi, Jessie.” Henry offered a small smile, like he wasn't totally invested in the whole thing yet.

Jessie turned her head just enough to see Henry from the corner of her eye. “Hi, boy.”

Emma picked the little girl up and headed toward the living room, Henry right behind her. Callie was snuggled up against Regina, eyeing Henry curiously. “Callie, this is Henry,” Regina said.

“Hey, Callie.”

“Hi, Henry.” Callie felt Regina shift her away so she could stand.

“Come give me a hug.” Henry was quick to oblige, wrapping his arms around Regina and allowing her to kiss his temple. “Did you have a good time with your grandparents while we were away?”

“Yeah. I whooped grandpas butt at Grand Theft Auto.” He chuckled. “I think he spent to many years riding horses instead of driving cars.”

“ I know how to play that game,” Callie said softly. 

Henry almost made a derogatory comment about little girls and video games, but he saw Emma giving him the hairy eyeball and thought better of it. Instead he said, “Cool. Maybe we can play sometime.” He turned away as Callie smiled. He didn't want to see how that little kindness made her happy. He still wasn't sure this whole thing was going to be good.

Emma saw how he gave the expected answer and quickly turned his attention back to Regina. Not exactly the warm reception she’d hoped for, but it was probably the best she could've hoped for. After all, it was a pretty big shock for Henry to be presented with two surprise sisters. Civility was a start. She’d take it.


	20. A little grown up time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the steamiest chapter yet... I don’t feel like these are my strongest chapters, but it was fun to write. Got a bit of fluff here too... let me know what you think!

The last few days of November went by in a blur as the newly assembled Swan-Mills clan learned how to be a family. As predicted, the Charmings were enthralled with their new granddaughters and the girls were equally taken with the pair. The first weekend in December Snow volunteered to come to the house and stay with the kids while Emma and Regina went to Boston. 

 

Emma dropped the suitcase on the bed in their usual suite and grabbed her phone. “I should call mom and see how things are going…” Emma's voice trailed off as Regina's lithe fingers plucked the phone from her hand and moved closer, reaching around to slide the phone into Emma's back pocket, not missing a chance to run her hands over Emma's firm ass. 

“You should do nothing of the sort. The children are fine,” Regina drawled in Emma's ear, her warm breath on her neck sending shivers up the blondes spine. “We are going to go and finish our Christmas shopping and then, later, we are going to go back to your friends bar. We are going to dance together the way we both wanted to that night… pressed up against each other, with our hands anywhere we want them to be. Nobody in that bar is going to wonder about us tonight Miss Swan…” Regina was still rasping in Emma's ear and Emma was getting hotter by the minute. “By the time we leave that dance floor… every…single… person…” Regina was now punctuating her words with soft kisses on Emma's neck. “… in that bar is going to… know that you are MINE…” she practically growled the word. “… and they are going to watch us leave… knowing that I am going to bring you back here… and FUCK you senseless.” She drew Emma's earlobe between her lips, then let it go with a pop, and stepped back, halfway to the hotel room door before Emma even realized what was happening. “Let's go, Sheriff . Close your mouth before flies get in.” Regina had the most wicked ever smile on her face as she stood by the door waiting for Emma to pull herself together.

The blonde finally found her voice and chuckled with a grin, “Fuck, you really are still the Evil queen when you want to be. You're gonna kill me!” She grabbed her jacket off the bed and strode to the door where she stroked Regina's cheek, her fingers threading into the soft dark hair. “Just remember, baby,” Emma leaned in close and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, “payback is a bitch.” Her last four words were accompanied by her hand leaving Regina's cheek, sliding down her jaw to her neck, to her collarbone, to the swell of her breast, where a thumb brushed firmly against her nipple… and then Emma was gone, already in the hotel hallway. “Come on Madame Mayer. We’re burning daylight.”

“Well, Fuck,” Regina muttered, and Emma's laughter reverberated down the hall. 

 

****

“Do you think it's too much?” Regina eyed the shopping cart full of toys with a critical eye, one eyebrow disappearing behind her bangs.

Emma shrugged. “Probably, but who cares? They deserve it. The girls have never had a spectacular Christmas before and Henry has had a rough year with my illness and everything else. Let's just spoil the shit out of all of them.”

Regina nodded. “Fair enough. Okay then. We have a lot of things for Henry, as he was so kind to provide us with an extensive list. As for Jessie, this cart has enough Disney princesses in it to make me ill. Did we really need a Snow White costume? I have had to adapt to the idea of her becoming my mother in law one day. I don't need to see her parade around in my living room.”

“But Jessie will love it!” Emma protested and Regina dropped it back into the cart with a sigh. 

“Fine. What are we going to get Callie?” Regina pursed her lips in thought. There were a few things in the cart for the older girl and they had already ordered a bunch of books from Amazon, but Callie was a bit of a challenge. They wanted to get her a big gift to come from Santa. Jessie still believed in Santa, and all the children needed a large gift from him. Henry was getting new video games and they had picked out an amazing dollhouse for Jessie. Both women thought hard as they wandered Toys R Us looking for inspiration. Suddenly Regina remembered something and her eyes lit up. “I know!” She looked over at Emma. “You aren't allergic to cats are you?”

***

“Oh, how will we ever choose…” Regina said with a sigh. They stood in a pet shop, leaning over a glass enclosure where seven adorable kittens tumbled and rolled together. 

Regina had told Emma how Callie had once had a kitten of her own. When they’d gotten taken away from their mother she'd never seen her kitten again. “What color was hers?” Emma reached down and waggled her fingers at a particularly lively black one.

“Grey. I don't think we should get a grey one though. I don't want her to think we're trying to replace her kitten.” 

Emma nodded. “You know Jessie is going to go crazy. She's going to want one too.” She watched two gingers play wrestle in the corner. “What if we get them each one from Santa and give Jessie the dollhouse from us?”

“And what about Henry?”

Emma shrugged. “He’s never shown any interest in cats. If he puts up a stink we'll tell him he can get a puppy in the spring when it's warmer to train it.”

Regina arched a brow. “We’re going to live in a zoo.” She didn't really protest though, and eyed the little furrballs before them. The gingers were now curled in a little ball together looking terribly cute. “Those ones?”

Emma grinned. “I think so. I’ll go tell the girl so nobody else takes them . Then we can get everything else we need.”

“What are we going to do with them until Christmas?” Regina asked. 

“We'll take them to my parents. It's only a couple of weeks. They won't mind.”

Half an hour later they had the car loaded with cat paraphernalia. Emma was glad they had borrowed Snow’s larger car for their shopping trip. A large cat tower, two fluffy beds, dishes, toys, treats, litter pans, food and toys overtook the backseat. The kittens were still at the shop, on hold until the next morning so they wouldn't have to sneak them into the hotel.

“I made dinner reservations for seven,” Regina said, as they entered their room and dropped a few bags on the couch. Most of the shopping had remained in the car, but a few things needed to come inside out of the cold.

“Good. Just enough time for a shower.” Emma headed for the bedroom, already peeling off her sweater. She gathered up the clothes she wanted and headed toward the main bathroom. 

“Should we conserve water?” Regina asked with a grin, as Emma emerged from the bedroom clad in her bra and panties

“Not if we want to make our reservation.” Emma closed the bathroom door firmly and Regina heard the lock click. She just chuckled and headed for the bedroom to find her own clothes so she could hop into the shower in the ensuite. 

 

****

 

They walked into the bar, hands entwined together, and headed right to the bartender. “Denise!” Emma called, getting the redheads attention.

“Emma!” Denise came around the bar and gave Emma a hug. “Twice in a few months! And you brought this beauty back with you.” She smiled at Regina.

“Denise, you remember my girlfriend, Regina.” Emma didn't waste the opportunity to proudly claim Regina. 

“Of course. Good to see you again Regina.” 

“Likewise,” Regina replied with a smile. 

A song came on that Emma liked and she squeezed Regina's hand. “I love this song. Catch you in a bit Denise.” Emma tugged Regina onto the dance floor and into her arms as a slow song began to play. Regina melted into her and they swayed to the music. When the song ended Emma's hands went to Regina's neck and slid up, threading into her hair as she kissed her softly. “It this how you wanted it to be, Baby?”

“Ummm hummm,” Regina hummed in agreement as another slow song began and she pressed her body even closed, resting her head on Emma's shoulder as the blondes arms encased her again. She whispered, her breath tickling Emma's neck, “I was so incredibly jealous of the other women here that night. I knew what I’d been feeling for you for a while, but a place like this was not even something that I consciously knew existed. Our somewhat sheltered life in Storybrooke didn't allow for very much cultural enlightenment considering it was all created from my mind, and the things I slowly discovered over the years to my visits just outside town. At any rate, here was this place… a place that felt so right, but yet I didn't quite fit into. Here all these amazing women were, dancing with their lovers and when you asked if I wanted to dance I got a brief glimpse of what it might be like…” 

“And then I got scared of what I was feeling and ended it. I'm sorry, Gina.” Emma turned and kissed her temple. “ I didn't know that you wanted it just as badly as I did.”

“I know, Sweetheart. We know now and that's what matters.” She tightened her hold on Emma, hands low on the small of her back. “That night… when you walked away and left me here on the dance floor surrounded by all these couples…” 

Once again, Emma's hands went to Regina's face, and they stopped moving as Emma put her forehead against Regina's, her eyes locking onto the dark chocolate eyes before her. “ You know there is not another woman in this place who is loved as hard as I love you, right? As much as it kills me to think of hurting you like that I think we had to go through all that stuff to get where we are.”

Regina nodded. “There is no question in my mind, or my heart, exactly how much you love me, Emma. You show me every day. I think you’re right about our path to get here. Everything happens for a reason. I beg to differ about no other woman being loved as I am, though, because, Emma, you are loved back every bit as hard.” 

Emma kissed her again, not the sweet, chaste kiss of earlier, but a deeper, hungrier one as they began to move together to the next song, which was faster. Regina slid her hands down until they were cupping Emma's firm ass, and she pulled her even closer, their pelvises pressing together as the moved. 

Emma groaned at the pressure and wanting a little relief she nudged Regina's knees until they separated slightly and she was able to slip her thigh between, effectively putting Regina's thigh in a similar position. 

“Fuck,” Regina hissed through her teeth as they ground together and she could feel herself getting warmer and wetter by the second. “I don't know how long I can take this Emma…” she whispered in the blondes ear, “much more and I’m going to come all over your leg, right here.”

The sound of Regina cursing and talking dirty always made Emma hot and this was no exception. The mayor rarely swore unless it was during a sexual situation and something about it just got to Emma. At her words moisture flooded her crotch to the point she was certain Regina must be able to feel it on her leg. “So, do it.” Emma whispered back.

Regina was startled. “What?” She pulled her head back to look at Emma.

Emma locked eyes with her and said very succinctly. “Do it. Come for me right here… right now.” She punctuated her words by pressing her thigh firmly against Regina's damp center and was rewarded with a soft moan. She leaned into the brunettes ear and continued with a low gravelly voice, “I want to hold you tight and feel you quiver in my arms when you come for me right here in the middle of all these people…”

Emma's leg ground into Regina repeatedly, building her up at a frantic pace that she was unable to control. She clung to Emma, praying that the stronger woman could hold her up, as her legs were rapidly turning to jelly. Being surrounded by people gave her an almost heady charge of excitement and, while normally it would take more than this type of friction to bring her over the edge, she knew she wasn't going to have that problem at this moment. She held Emma tight and pressed her face into her neck, biting and suckling there in an attempt to keep quiet. She knew she was marking Emma, but she didn't care. All she cared about was what Emma was doing to her and getting the release she needed as she moved herself against her lover, building up a rhythm that would be obvious to anyone watching, leaving them with no question exactly what was going on. There were, in fact, quite a few people watching, including Denise. They were easily the hottest couple in the place and this little show was hard to ignore.

After what felt like forever, but was really only minutes, Regina felt herself begin to crest and she tipped over the edge with a moan pressed into Emma's neck and she convulsed in Emma's arms as the blonde held her up. Finally, she melted, boneless, into Emma again and struggled to catch her breath as people around them began to clap. 

The clapping and hooting drew Regina out of her passion induced stupor and she was mortified, rarely ever being caught in an undignified moment in public. She raised her head, blushing furiously and she saw that most of them had gone right back to dancing, as though it were the most normal thing. Hell, maybe here in this bar it was. 

Regina was done with public displays, however, and she looked at Emma and husked, “That was amazing, Sheriff, but now I want you to take me back to the hotel and treat me in a manner deserving of a Queen.”

Emma felt her mouth go dry as she heard the tone and saw the heat burning in her lovers eyes. She kissed her, speaking softly against the red lipstick stained mouth, “Yes, your majesty… let’s get the hell out of here.” 

 

They lucked out, finding a cab idling outside and tumbled into the car. The driver seemed oblivious to the two women in his backseat that couldn’t keep their hands off each other until he pulled up in front of the hotel and cleared his throat moments before the doorman opened the door exposing them to the cool air. Emma tossed the driver some cash, not waiting for change and, feeling generous, also slipped the doorman a twenty as they hurried inside the hotel.

The elevator seemed to take forever to arrive and they stood, waiting, Regina’s hand clasped in Emma’s, who was stroking it sensuously with her thumb. Once inside the little cubicle they were instantly in each other's arms and Emma groaned. “Why is this damn thing so slow? God, I want you so bad, Gina. I can’t wait to be inside you…” she kissed Regina, who eagerly accepted. This kiss was hungry… all teeth and tongues and wet. Their tongues wound together in an endless game of tag, first in Emma’s mouth, then Regina’s. Emma could not remember ever being this hot or wanting anyone as much as she wanted Regina right this moment. 

The elevator doors opened and they stumbled into the hallway and to the left. Emma had a hard time swiping the key card while Regina was doing incredible things with her lips on the blondes neck, but finally the door opened and they fell inside, Emma bouncing off the doorframe, and kicking the door shut behind her.

Clothes began to hit the floor as they made their way to the bedroom. By the time the back of Regina’s knees hit the edge of the bed both of them were clad only in their bras and panties and a trail of clothing led all the way to the door of the suite. 

Emma gave Regina a soft shove and the brunette fell backward onto the bed. Only a heartbeat passed before Emma was kneeling, crawling up to cover Regina’s body. She stretched out on top of her, straddling one of her legs and pressing into Regina’s core once again. Her lips ranged over Regina’s neck and chest, and she drew a nipple into her mouth, suckling hard right through her black lace bra. Regina’s head went back, her eyes closing as a low moan escaped her throat. “Oh, God, Emma…” her voice was weak. “Emma, please… touch me! I want you inside me… please, Emma…” 

Regina continued to beg, her hips rising and trying to increase the pressure from Emma’s leg to no avail. Emma resisted, pulling away, enjoying seeing her girlfriend so eager, loving the feeling of being desired so intensely. 

Emma worked her way down, kissing and licking Regina’s smooth stomach, dipping her tongue into the soft navel. She slipped her thumbs under Regina’s black panties and pulled them down a little, pressing kisses onto both hip bones as she revealed them. Regina lifted her hips up from the mattress. “Off,” she demanded, and Emma complied, pulling the barrier off, her mouth watering as she caught the scent of Regina’s arousal. 

Emma ran her fingers over Regina’s core, marvelling at the moisture she found. “Oh, you are so fucking wet, Baby.” Regina’s hips were still lifting in an effort to get some part of Emma inside her. Emma’s fingers were elusive, stroking the soft thighs, the outer edges of Regina’s lips, the small patch of neatly trimmed hair, but never touching her clit or straying inside.

“Please…” Regina begged, almost whining, needing to feel Emma in the worst way. “Please… fuck me, Emma…”

Emma could feel her own juices wetting her panties. Hearing Regina beg was almost as intoxicating as being touched. “Oh, Baby,” Emma replied, “I am going to fuck you.” She slowly dipped her index finger inside Regina and withdrew it.

Regina watched as Emma raised her hand and slipped the finger into her own mouth and sucked Regina’s juices off it, the sight causing a new flow of liquid between her legs. “Oh, Gina, you taste so good…” The finger returned, along with a second and then a third and they began to move in and out, pressing deeper each time until they were as deep as possible. Emma curled her fingers up, brushing Regina’s g-spot, causing the brunette to moan again, her hips bucking, craving more. 

A few more strokes and Emma withdrew her fingers, causing a groan of protest before she returned with her mouth in place of her hand. She drew Regina’s clit between her lips and suckled gently before moving lower and slipping her tongue inside. She loved how Regina tasted, and eagerly drank down the juices Regina was producing as she rose closer and closer to release. The noises coming from Regina were increasing in volume as the woman was losing control. It was all Emma could do to retain contact with Regina, as the older woman bucked and trembled her way through her second orgasm of the night.

As it ebbed, Emma withdrew her tongue and crawled back up Regina’s body where she kissed her, all wet and open mouthed as Regina eagerly explored the taste of herself on her girlfriends lips 

Emma barely had time to register what was happening before Regina had flipped her over and was now the one on top, moving down to remove Emma’s panties and sliding back up where she popped the front clasp on the blondes bra, carefully tossing the gel breast form Emma wore on her left side onto the end table. As she always did, she gently caressed Emma’s scar with her tongue, before turning her attention to the other side and drawing her nipple into her mouth. She raked her teeth across it, then drew it between her teeth, biting softly, eliciting a groan from Emma. 

She was straddling Emma, and now she sat up, her centre pressing against Emma’s flat stomach, wetting it with her juices as she ground into the blonde. Emma reached up, grasping Regina’s nipples through the bra she still wore and twisting them before opening the garment and tossing it aside, then holding the olive breasts in her hands, stroking the erect nipples. Regina threw her head back with another low moan, before pulling away and sliding down between the other woman's legs. Emma drew her knees up, opening herself to Regina’s touch, so hot now that she could barely think.

Regina lowered her head, running the flat of her tongue between Emma’s lips from her steamy hole to her engorged clit. “Mmmmm, you taste so good…” Regina’s breath felt cool on Emma’s exposed core and she quivered in anticipation of her girlfriends next move. She didn’t have long to wait as Regina’s fingers slipped inside, while she drew Emma’s clit between her lips. She suckled in rhythm with her fingers as she moved steadily plunging inside Emma, increasing the speed as she felt Emma getting closer. “Come for me, Sweetheart,” she whispered, withdrawing her mouth for just a second. “I want you to come for me right now…” she increased her strokes, pressing her hand hard against Emma as she circled her clit with her tongue. 

Emma did not disappoint, barely suppressing a scream as she fell apart under Regina’s hand. Regina climbed up Emma’s body, their mouths coming together in wet sloppy kisses as they both struggled to catch their breath. “Oh God,” Regina sighed. 

“Was that worthy of a Queen?” Emma murmured against Regina’s temple.

“Hmmm,” Regina hummed, “and then some.” She took a deep breath. “We need to come spend a weekend here at least once a month. Even with a cloaking spell, it’s not like this when you know the house is full of kids.”

“You’ve got yourself a date Madame Mayor. Speaking of kids, I wonder how Mom is doing with all ours.”

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Regina drawled sleepily. “She’s Snow White. Her whole damn life is a fairy tale. I’m sure she’s got them all charmed… pun definitely intended.” She reached down and pulled up the duvet, snuggling closer to Emma. “Go to sleep, Sweetheart.We’ll call in the morning.”

 

*****

“I can’t go to sleep with out Emma and Regina!” Jessie stomped her foot for emphasis, and crossed her little arms, a stubborn frown on her face.

“But, Darling, it’s almost midnight. You have to go to bed.” Snow used her most cloyingly sweet voice as she bent down to eye level with the five year old.

“No! I won’t! I have to wait up and see if they come back!”

Callie wandered into Jessie’s room, rubbing her eyes. “I was almost asleep Jessie. Stop being a baby and go to bed.”

“Bad things happen when you’re sleeping,” Jessie said more quietly this time. “I’m scared to go to sleep…”

“Jessie, nothing bad is going to happen. They’ll be back tomorrow. Just go to bed, or at least be quiet so everybody else can,” Callie grumped with a scowl. She went back across the hall, shutting her door with a bang.

Jessie’s lip quivered and Snow’s heart melted. “Jessie, come sit with me over here,” she held out her hand and was a bit surprised when the small hand took it. She led Jessie to the window seat and climbed onto it, pulling the little girl into her lap

“Jessie, did Emma and Regina tell you when they would be back?”

“Sunday,” Jessie whispered. 

“That’s right, Darling. They said they would be back Sunday. Have they ever told you a lie?”

Jessie thought about it, her little face scrunching up with concentration. “No, I guess not.”

“Then why would they lie to you now? And why would they leave? This is their home and you children are their family. They would never leave you and not come back.”

“What if Emma’s sick again? What if she can’t come back ‘cause she died?” Jessie whispered, her big blue eyes peering up at Snow, loaded with fear. “Henry said she was gonna go to the doctor… that she always goes to the doctor in Boston.”

Snow, held the little girl close. “Jessie, it’s true that Emma’s doctors are in Boston, but that is not why they went there this weekend. They went to do Christmas shopping and to have a little grown up time alone. Emma is not going to get sick and die this weekend. I promise.”

“How do you know? Callie said she gots cancer, and I know people on TV die when they get that.”

Snow nodded. “Sometimes people die from cancer, but Emma doesn’t have cancer right now. The doctors fixed her up and she feels good now.” She turned Jessie's head so she could look her in the eye. “Jessie, I promise that if Emma gets sick again someone will talk to you about it, ok?”

“Nobody tells kids nothin’,” Jessie had heard that from her sister, plus she was much wiser than her years. As much as she flitted around talking nonsense and Disney princesses she had more knowledge of the way the world worked than any five year old should.

“True. A lot of people lie to kids, but I’m Snow White and I don't lie.” 

Jessie nodded, laying her head against Snows chest. “Your lucky you got the same name as a princess.”

Snow chuckled, well aware that the girls had not been told anything about the true identities of the residents of Storybrooke. “Well, it's a hard name to live up to some days.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing Darling. You have a beautiful name Jessie.”

“I got hair like Emma! I saw a picture with her long hair !”

Snow smiled at the change from sadness to excitement. “Yes you do. Emma's hair looks just like yours when it's long.”

“How come she cut it?”

“The medicine she had to take when she was sick made some of it fall out. Emma shaved her head to make it even.” Snow was quick to add, “but it's growing back now because she isn't sick anymore. Now come on. Let's climb into your bed and I'll tell you a story about Snow White.” 

“Okay, but I might not go to sleep.” Jessie warned her, a slight scowl returning to her face.

“That's alright. As long as we're laying down and quiet. We don't want your sister coming back in here. She was grumpy as a dwarf.”

Jessie giggled and Snow knew she was going to be fine.


	21. Christmas trees and phone calls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped to finish this story before Christmas, but here we are with Christmas stuff in February...lol. Oh well.

“Here?” Jessie hung a purple glass ball on a branch of the tree and asked for what felt like the hundredth time for approval on the placement.

“Sure, Sweetheart. That's a great spot!” Regina enthused, hanging some candy canes onto several of the branches.

“I think we're almost done,” Callie pulled one of the few remaining ornaments from the box. “Henry, can you put this one up there? I can't reach.”

Henry smiled at her and took the reindeer from her and hanging it in the requested spot.

Callie went and sat on the couch beside Emma, who was trying to untangle some red wooden bead garland. “It's so pretty,” Callie said softly, gazing at the tree.

Emma smiled. “Yeah, it is. Did you have a tree last year?”

Callie nodded. “Yeah, but it wasn’t really for us…” she shrugged, “ya know.”

Emma nodded, “Yeah, I sure do.” She thought about all the foster homes where she'd been on the fringe of the activities. “The kinda place where you get socks and maybe a new backpack while the real kids get all the cool stuff.”

“Yeah,” Callie nodded. “You do know.” 

“I was in a lot of foster homes,” Emma said simply.

“It's not about presents though… it's about… not really belonging there.”

Emma nodded again, putting aside the garland and lifting her arm up. “Come here kiddo.” Once Callie was snuggled close she continued softly, but firmly. “This Christmas is going to be different. There are no foster kids here. Only our kids. It's our first Christmas as a family for all of us. I mean, Henry and Regina have always been together…”

Callie nodded. “I get it.” She snuggled closer and they both watched Regina Henry and Jessie put the remaining items on the tree.

 

****

 

Regina had always made it a point to sit with Henry at bedtime. When he was little they read stories, then, when he was older it became a place for talking without any distractions. She had continued the tradition with the girls and Emma also made her rounds of the three rooms in a similar manner. Regina had started with Henry, who had regaled her with tales of his latest video game conquests. She had just left Jessie’s room where Emma had begun to read her a Robert Munsch book about pigs. She could hear Emma snorting like a pig and Jessie giggling as she made her way to Callie’s room and she paused in the hall, smiling to herself. She listened for a moment, loving the enthusiasm Emma put into the story. Hell, the enthusiasm she put into everything. Emma truly was the heart of their family, the life that Regina hadn’t even realized was missing, yet couldn’t imagine ever living without. She pushed herself away from the wall and continued down the hall. 

Callie was already in bed, waiting for her and she was greeted by a big smile as she went to sit on the bed.

Callie loved this time of the day with both of her new mothers, but especially with Regina. Regina was always ready to talk to her and listen to her, but at this time she had her full attention, with no Jessie flitting around, or phone calls, or even Emma. Regina was very easily distracted by Emma. Callie had never seen a relationship between two people like theirs. She’d known lots of couples, some of whom loved each other, but she hoped that someday, when she grew up, someone would look at her the way Emma looked at Regina when she thought that nobody was watching. Regina looked at Emma the same way; like she was a precious treasure.

Now, Regina settled beside her on the bed and Callie wasted no time cuddling up to her. Regina pressed a kiss onto the crown of her head. “Today was very nice, wasn’t it?”

Callie nodded. “It was great.” After decorating the tree they had bundled up and gone into town to see all the Christmas lights. Regina had provided the town council with unlimited decorations this year and the townsfolk had outdone themselves. They’d had dinner at Granny’s then gone skating at the small rink that had been erected in the school yard. “Everything was so pretty…” Callie said, “especially the tree.”

“Mmm,”Regina agreed. “Our tree is beautiful. It’s the best tree we’ve ever had.”

“Henry said you used to have a tree that went all the way up to the ceiling with like, a thousand lights on it.” He had even shown her a picture from last year of him between his two mothers standing in front of it.

“True,” Regina agreed and it had been a truly gorgeous tree because Regina had ‘poofed’ it that way. “This tree is much more special because we all decorated it together.” 

“But some of the stuff is crooked… and Jessie put all the things she liked the most in the same spot on the back of the tree so she can crawl in there later and see ‘em all,” Callie wondered how Regina could think that this tree was better than the fancy one she'd had before. 

“Callie, nothing is perfect. All that matters is that it's perfectly imperfect for us. You know, Henry and I have always had wonderful Christmas’ together and the past few years Emma has been part of them, as Henry's other mother. I wouldn't trade those memories for anything, but this year is going to be so amazing for all of us because it will be our first Christmas as a family.”

“We had real Christmas when my daddy was alive,” Callie said. “After… we had a tree and some presents, but there was nothing special to remember. Our mom watched us open presents when she got up and then she went out.”

Regina just gave the girl a squeeze. “ I heard you talking to Emma earlier, about Christmas in your last foster home.”

“It wasn't so bad there. They were nice to us at that one. We weren't part of their family though. We were just kinda… there.” She knew Emma had understood, but she grappled for words to explain it to Regina, who’d never had similar experiences. “ I think it was sorta like being in a play. You get to do all this stuff and pretend like it's real, but it's not.” 

Regina had never been in a foster home, but growing up with Cora as a mother hadn't exactly made for a lifetime of warm and fuzzy memories. Sometimes she felt like her entire childhood was made up of acts of a play and she was always performing. “ I understand, Callie. My mother was not easy to live with. She always wanted our family to be more important and more powerful. To the outside world we always appeared to be the perfect family, but we were really just three people struggling to keep up an illusion. There were a lot of perfect scenes in my childhood, but very rarely were any of them real. Today we put up a crooked tree, with ornaments gathered on one side. We strung popcorn strings that are probably all stained with Emma's blood.”

Callie giggled, “she kinda sucked at that huh?” Emma had stabbed herself countless times with her needle before giving up and just sitting back, with Regina reclined against her, eating the popcorn while the rest of them strung it.

“She certainly did,” Regina agreed. “The pictures we took in town tonight all have somebody laughing, or Henry making a face or Jessie half out of the picture. One of the reindeer ornaments got broken…”

“I didn't mean to.”

“I know, Sweetheart. And I don't care about the ornament. I care about the memories. If anyone looked at us today they would see all these things that weren't quite right. We messed up almost every scene, but that's what made it real, and that's what made it fun. I get to spend this Christmas with Emma, who I love with all my heart, who loves me just as much. I get to spend it with my three amazing children. I never expected to have this. I was always grateful to have Henry and he was my world and that was incredible, but this… for me, Callie, today was a perfect day.” She looked down at the little girl gazing back at her with bright eyes. “Callie, you are a very important part of that and I want you to remember that always.”

“Regina, can I ask you something?” Callie averted her eyes, suddenly very interested in tracing the pattern on her comforter with her finger.

“ Of course, Love. You can ask me anything.”

“Well… I know you're not, but… I was wondering if it might be ok to… can I call you mom?” The last part came out in a rush and her fingers trembled slightly against the covers.

Regina thought her heart was surely going to burst from her chest. There was no way that it could grow any bigger and still fit in there. “Oh, Callie…,” she breathed. “That would make me so happy. Sweetheart, I have felt like your mother from almost the moment we met.” She wrapped her arms around the little girl, tears streaming down both their faces. “Callie, I love you to the moon and back.”

Callie sniffled against her chest. “I love you too…Mommy.”

After a few moments Regina said softly, “you need to go to sleep Sweetheart. It’s very late.”

Callie nodded and slid down under the covers where Regina tucked her in and kissed her forehead once more. “Did Emma already come say goodnight?”

“Unhuh,” Callie nodded. “Goodnight, Mommy.”

“Goodnight Sweetheart.” Regina turned off the light, the small nightlight coming on automatically and closed the door after letting herself out. She made her way into the master bedroom, not bothering to turn on the light.

She just couldn’t seem to stop the tears that kept rolling gently down her face and she went to the glass doors and looked out over the backyard and orchard. That’s where Emma found her a few minutes later. “Hey,” concern laced the blondes voice. “What’s wrong Baby?” She slipped her arms around Regina and held her close.

Regina turned in Emma’s arms so that the were facing each other and linked her own arms around her girlfriends neck. “Nothing’s wrong, Honey. In fact, everything is so very right.” A huge smile crossed her face and despite the tears, her eye shone with happiness. “Callie called me Mommy.” 

“Sounds like the perfect ending to a perfect day,” Emma stated. “Even Henry had a blast. He likes to pretend he’s too old for stuff, but I know he was having a lot of fun.” 

Regina grinned. “I know. When I was in there saying goodnight he couldn’t stop talking about the decorations in town. He wanted to know if he could put some up on the house.”

“That’s a great idea.”

“Yes, I’m going to call Leroy tomorrow and see if he can work with Henry.” Regina moved toward the bathroom, towing Emma with her. She began to wash off her makeup in the sink. “I don’t really want Henry on a ladder.”

Emma though Regina was being a bit overprotective, but she wasn’t about to say so and start a fight. “Leroy will watch out for him. He wouldn’t dare let anything happen to Henry. He’s still terrified of you I think.” She suppressed a grin as Regina glared at her in the mirror. “My, my Madame mayor, that’s a very chilly look you have there,” Emma reached in front of Regina to grab her toothbrush.

Regina was still looking at her in the mirror as Emma brushed, and she leaned over to spit out her toothpaste and said, “Regina, he isn’t you know. Nobody is scared of you anymore. Everybody thinks you’re a hero.”

Regina frowned, and reached for her own toothbrush. “I wish that were true, but we both know that it’s not.” She put a bead of toothpaste on her brush and began to clean her teeth. After a bit she paused, and mumbled something around the brush, her eyes drifting away from Emma’s in the mirror. 

Emma waited patiently, running a brush through her hair as Regina rinsed her mouth. “Wanna try that again?”

“I said, what if they hate me?” Regina turned around and leaned against the sink. “Look at what happened with Henry. He hated me. The girls barely know me. When they find out I used to be the Evil Queen…” her voice cracked. “Jessie worships Snow White, and Callie…”

“Callie worships you, Gina. That’s not going to change. And Jessie… well, she’ll just figure that she’s an official princess now, with a queen and a princess for mothers.”

Regina shook her head. “You might be right about Jessie, but Callie is going to lose what little trust she has in us for certain.” Regina raised tear filled eyes to Emma. “It almost killed me, those months Henry hated me. I don’t know if I can handle it again.”

Emma stepped forward and wrapped Regina in her arms, the brunette melting into her. “You won’t have to deal with that again, Baby. This time you have everyone on your side. You have me to tell them how amazing you are, and how you aren’t that person anymore. Mom loves you. What more of an endorsement do you need than Snow White herself?”

Regina didn’t answer. She just took a deep breath and exhaled with a sigh. Emma pulled back, kissed her sweetly on the lips and said, “Let’s go to bed Baby.”

 

***

 

“Henry! You’re going to be late! Get your butt down here!” Emma yelled up the stairs on Monday morning. 

Callie came running down the stairs, past Emma. “He isn’t even in the bathroom yet. He’s still in his room.” 

“Henry! Don’t make me come up there. I’m not driving you to school if you miss the bus.” Emma followed Callie into the kitchen, just in time to see Jessie pour frosted flakes into a bowl with moderate success. Only a few fell onto the table, but the bowl was very overfull. Sure enough, when the milk was added they floated over the rim and quite a few more ended up on the table. Emma just shook her head and grinned a little, heading for the coffee. 

She poured a cup, then sidled up behind Regina who was buttering toast, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Your daughter is making a mess.”

Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Right, she’s all mine when she’s making a mess.”

Emma laughed and whispered in her ear, “If that were the case she’d be all yours all the time. Messiest kid I ever met.” It was true. Most of the time one could follow Jessie’s path through the house with the utmost of accuracy by the trail of toys, clothing and snacks she left behind.

“Like mother, like daughter,” Regina replied with a smirk.

Emma gave her a playful smack on the ass and snagged a piece of toast before settling at the table with the girls. “So, guys, only four more days of school before Christmas.”

“And tonight’s our Christmas play!” Jessie announced, around a mouthful of cereal.

“I know!” Emma enthused. “We can’t wait to see you in your play. Are you sure you can’t tell us what your part is?”

“Unun, it’s a secret!” 

“I’m kinda glad me and Henry don’t have to dress up. I like being in the choir.” Callie was still shy at school, and hadn’t really made any friends. The idea of being onstage had frightened her and she’d opted for the choir where she could be in a group and blend in. 

Henry wandered into the room looking half asleep. Regina put the plate of toast down on the table and sat across from Emma. “Henry, were you up until all hours playing video games?”

“Nope,” Henry shook his head and poured some cereal.

“He was up late talking to Viiiooollleetttt,” Callie drug out the girls name and Henry threw a Cheerio at her. 

Emma grinned at the exchange. In a short time they’d become like ordinary brother and sister, teasing and squabbling on occasion. It warmed Emma’s heart, confirming that they truly had done the right thing adding the girls to their family. Regina just smiled indulgently and sipped her coffee. “And what’s on your agenda today, Madame Mayor? Any chance you can make time for lunch with a lowly sheriff?” She winked at the kids.

“I think I can probably squeeze you in,” Regina drawled, making eye contact across the table. Emma’s cell phone rang and she drew it out of her pocket. Seeing the call display she quickly exited the kitchen before answering. Regina was instantly concerned and she listened carefully to her girlfriends voice as it drifted softly through the door. Not much was said, just a lot of yes and no’s and finally a ‘thank you’. 

Emma returned to the room, picking up her mug and carrying it to the sink, where she stood silently staring out the window. Regina eyed her, then turned to the kids. “Alright, everybody off to the bus stop. We’re late, so I’ll clear your things, just this once.” She herded them to the front door where all their backpacks and lunches were gathered, helped Jessie with her boots and had them out the door in record time.

Returning to the kitchen she found Emma still frozen by the sink and went directly to her. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Who was on the phone?” She lay her hand on Emma’s back, rubbing gently. When Emma said nothing she implored, “please, Emma?”

“It was the doctor. That final test came back and they saw something they didn’t like. They want me to do another round of chemo after the holidays. Just in case.” Emma turned to Regina, leaning into her embrace and clinging to her. She shook in Regina’s arms as she began to cry. “It’s starting all over. I don’t know if I can do this again, Gina.”

“Maybe you can’t, but I know we can.” Regina responded in her best ‘don’t you dare argue with me’ voice, as her heart pounded in her ears so loudly it was all she could hear. She pulled back a little, capturing Emma’s face in her hands. “Emma, we’ve got this! We’re pro’s at this now. We know exactly what to expect this time.” Regina looked intently at the blonde. Would she pull away again? Would she break Regina’s heart again? She’d trusted Emma with her heart, and would she end up paying the price for it?

Tear stained green eyes met tear filled brown ones and Emma could see the fear there, and she instinctively knew it wasn’t fear of the cancer reflecting back at her. Regina was scared of Emma’s reaction to the idea of another round of chemo. One pale shaking palm came up to caress Regina’s cheek, “Love, you don’t have to worry… I’m all in. I promised you that I would never give you a reason to regret trusting me again and I won’t.”

Regina took a deep breath. “I know you won’t because I know that you trust me when I tell you that I am exactly where I want to be. Forever and always, Emma.” She kissed Emma softly and held her close again.

“Forever and always,”Emma repeated into Regina’s neck. “I don’t want to tell the kids until after Christmas.” She raised her head to look at Regina, expecting some push back.

“Agreed,” Regina surprised her. “This Christmas is about beginnings, and it’s going to be the first of many the five of us are going to celebrate. There’s no need to taint it with fear and worry for them.” She brushed a lock of hair from Emma’s face, damp from her tears. “When do they need us back in Boston?”

“The first week of January.” Emma sighed. “I was planning the new year to be a fresh start from all the crap that was last year. I hate that we’re going to be starting it off with more fucking treatments.” She frowned, thinking about the fact that there were now three children to worry about. “I want us to hire someone.”

“For?” Regina’s brow creased. 

“A... housekeeper I guess. Someone to stay with the kids when I go for treatments. Someone to keep track of things. Someone to clean up when...” she saw Regina begin to say something and held up her hand. “No, Regina. If you want to hold my hair when I’m leaning over the toilet bowl, help me change when I wake up in a pool of sweat, bring me pills and water and whatever else I whine for, ok. I will let you do those things because I get that you want to because you love me. I will let you take care of me. I will let you see me at my absolute worst because I know that nothing could make me love you any less and that you feel the same way. I don’t want to see you washing pukey sheets and mopping up messes. You have to understand that seeing that hurts me, and there’s no need for it. You know, it’s kind of selfish too. I want you holding me when I don’t feel well. I just want you close and if someone else can take care of other things so you can be with me...”

Regina cupped Emma’s cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb. “Ok, Sweetheart. We’ll hire someone to help around the house and stay with the children when we’re away.”

Emma smiled. “Thank you, Love.” She thought of something else. “Litter duty... now there’s something neither of us is going to want to do.” She thought of the cute little furrballs currently residing with Snow and David. 

“That’s certainly true. And I don’t want to let them outside.” She thought of all the thing that could happen to them.

“Yeah, the last thing we want is to have to scrape one of the girls kittens up off the road.” Emma agreed.

“Lovely image, Miss Swan. Lovely.” Regina shook her head, but unable to keep the smile off her face. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

“Yup,” Emma replied with. Cheeky grin. “Just exactly as much as I love you.” 

“If that’s true then we are both the luckiest women in the world.” Regina whispered. “I wish we didn’t have to go to work...” she added, pulling one of Emma’s earlobes between her lips.

“You’re the freaking mayor... give us the day off...” Emma turned her head and caught Regina’s mouth in a searing kiss. 

December 20th was decreed an official government holiday. When asked why, Mayor mills smirked and said it was ‘a second thanksgiving’.


	22. Cookies for Santa and a reindeer for Regina

“You still don’t know what her part is?” Regina asked, sliding into the seat next to Emma in the school auditorium. She’d been certain Emma would get the secret out of the miniature blonde. 

“Nope. Kid can keep a secret.”

“Hmmm, and she’s only 5…” Regina said thoughtfully as she pointedly looked at Snow seated beside Emma.

“So, I was ten!”

“You’re really going to do this here?” Emma glanced from her mother to her lover, then just shook her head when she saw both of them grinning and smirking respectively. “Callie looks like she’s gonna throw up,” Emma commented, looking at the group of kids comprising the choir just to the left of the stage. 

“I know,” Regina’s voice held concern. “She’s extremely nervous. She begged me not to make her do it. Was it wrong for us to force her?”

“No,” Emma responded. “She needs to conquer this. What happens when she has to get up in front of the class and do a speech or something? She’ll be fine.”

Regina nodded, trying to get the image of Callie’s tear filled eyes as she begged Regina not to leave her up there. “You’re right. I know you’re right, but it’s hard. Henry was never like that. He was always outgoing and wanting to be right in the middle of everything.”

“Except for now. Now he looks bored.” 

“He’s getting older. School pageants are sort of… uneventful after the events of the last few years.”

“Yeah, well, don’t complain. I’m glad to have had a few months with nothing new crawling out of a portal around here.” Emma nudged Regina with smile. 

“Indeed,” Regina replied, “Oh, it’s starting.”

The music swelled, the choir began to sing and the curtain rose on a scene full of small children dressed as sheep being herded by very short shepherds. Then, from above an angel descended in a harness, to hover above the shepherds. “No way,” Emma chuckled. “Talk about mis-casting.” 

“Oooohhhh,” Regina said in a soft breath. “Look at how adorable she looks with her little halo…”

“Probably rusty…” Emma murmured, but her eyes grew misty as she watched their daughter on stage and Regina elbowed her gently. She glanced at the brunette and smiled, “Cutest angel I’ve ever seen,” she agreed, with pride.

Jessie was ultra dramatic with her arms as she delivered her lines with enough gusto to reach all the way to the back of the auditorium. The audience chuckled and twittered the way adults do when being presented with cute children, and everyone clapped when the curtain fell to obscure the shepherd and the angel.

Jessie made two more appearances throughout the play and their other two children in the choir managed not to die of either boredom or panic. 

When the concert was over the older kids came to stand with them and wait for Jessie, who came flying from the back, yelling, “Momma! Mommy! Did you see me? Did you see me fly?” She flung herself at Emma, who scooped her up and swung her around. 

“We certainly did, Baby girl! You were fabulous!” Regina joined in the hug. 

“Callie! Henry! Did you see?”

Callie smiled, “You did awesome, Jess!” 

“You were great, Jessie.” Henry gave her a punch on the shoulder. “ You did awesome up there!” He eyed his mothers. “Can I go hang out? My friends are going to Granny’s.”

“Sure. Home by ten though. Call me if you need a ride.” Emma said, after a glance at Regina to be certain they were in agreement. 

“Cool. Wanna come Callie? Josh is bringing his kid sister too.” Callie looked longingly at the group of kids, and back at Emma and Regina.

“You should go, Kiddo. You’ll have fun.” Emma encouraged her, as Regina pulled her wallet from her purse. 

“Go,” Regina seconded. “Amanda is a nice girl. You’ll like her.” She handed both children some money for food. Henry grabbed his and took off. Callie took the bill with a trembling hand, and Regina grasped it between her own. “Callie, it will be fine. You are a great kid and if you just give them a chance they will see that. You’ve got this, Sweetheart.”

Callie nodded and went slowly to join Henry, standing beside him shyly as they group waited for other friends that were in the play.

“He called her his sister,” Emma remarked.

“He did,” Regina allowed. “I don’t think he has before.” 

“I tell everybody that Henry’s my brother,” Jessie announced. “Can we go to Granny’s too?”

“I think we’ll give Henry and Callie some privacy with their friends, but how about the ice cream shop instead?” Regina proposed. 

“Yeah!” Jessie was easily convinced. 

“Ok,” Emma said, shrugging into her jacket. “Let’s go get our Angel some ice cream!”

 

***

“Santa’s coming… Santa’s coming… Santa’s coming…” Jessie screeched as she careened around the corner into the kitchen on Christmas Eve. 

David swooped her up into his arms and hung her upside down over his shoulder and she squealed in delight. “David, she’s been eating junk all evening. You’re gonna make her throw up.” Snow was apprehensive.

“She’s alright,” Emma said,” Kids got a cast iron stomach,” she added proudly. 

Regina rolled her eyes at Snow. “That child could not be more like Emma if she’d given birth to her.”

Emma came up behind her chair and leaned over to nuzzle her neck. “Are you saying my halo is rusty too?”

“Not only rusty, but bent completely out of shape and misplaced many moons ago,” Regina replied, adding with a seductive growl, “and that happens to be just the way I like it.” 

“Gross,” Henry rolled his eyes, and all the adults laughed. 

“Hey! Mom said we could open one present before bed!” Callie remembered and the other kids were quick to follow her into the living room.

“I wanna open the big one!” Jessie announced as she approached the tree. 

“Freeze!” Emma said loudly. “Back away from the presents you bunch of vultures. Mommy and I get to pick the presents you can open tonight.”

Regina grabbed the six gifts they’d set aside and handed one to each child, one to Emma, keeping the fifth one for herself and putting the final one on the coffee table for the time being. Inside each gift for the children was new sleepwear and a book. Henry had known what to expect, having experienced the Christmas Eve gift before, and Callie was eager to receive anything she was given, and the unicorn onesie pajamas were no exception. Jessie was thrilled with her nightgown, “Snow White!” She spun around with it, making certain everyone got to see it. “Look, Grandma! Now I can be Snow White too!”

Emma and Regina also had new, family friendly, pajamas in their gifts. 

“What’s that one?” Jessie finally noticed the last gift. 

“You can open this one, but it’s for all of us.” Regina passed it to the child who eagerly tore off the paper to reveal a DVD of the live action Grinch movie. 

“We’re all going to get into our new pajamas, I will make some popcorn and cocoa and we’ll watch it together.” Regina announced. 

“And that’s our cue to leave.” David said. There was a flurry of hugs and thank you’s and a promise of returning for dinner tomorrow. Emma walked them out to the truck, where she unloaded the cat tree and other paraphernalia into garage. 

“I’ll come get the furrballs once the kids are asleep,” she told him, giving them both a last hug. “Thank you for taking care of them for us.”

“You’re welcome, Honey,” Snow said.

“Yeah. Even though your mother wants one now.” David grumbled good naturedly. 

Emma stood on the step until the truck was out of sight before going back inside. She slipped off her boots and found the living room empty. As she reached the top of the stairs she could hear the children chattering back and forth and found Regina in their room, already wearing the regal looking purple satin pajamas Emma had chosen for her. “I like it… purple is your color Baby.” Emma smiled as Regina turned around and saw her.

“Hmmmm…. I always thought black was my color…” she pulled the pajama top up to reveal her abdomen, encased in a lacy black teddy. 

Emma’s mouth went dry as she imagined the rest of her beautiful girlfriend in the sexy garment. “Uhhh, yeah, on second thought, black is definitely your color.”

Regina stepped closer and captured Emma’s lips in a kiss. “Save that thought, love. The children are waiting. Your pajamas are on the bed.” She disappeared to check on Jessie, leaving Emma with a stupid grin on her face. 

“Woman is trying to kill me,” she muttered, grabbing her reindeer onesie and going into the bathroom.

She found the three kids on a pile of pillows in front of the couch and Regina making popcorn in the kitchen. Regina grinned. “You look adorable.” Emma did. The fuzzy brown material was offset with white on the belly and cuffs and topped off with a hood complete with antlers. 

Emma took over completing the cocoa, adding cinnamon to all of them except Regina’s. “You know,” she said casually, “I was thinking about that black thing you have on…”

“Hmmmm?” Regina purred.

“Funny thing about reindeer…” Emma picked up the tray and headed for the living room. “ they don’t wear underwear.”

Regina sighed. She could never win at this game with Emma. She always wound up hot and bothered in the end. She grabbed the bowl of popcorn and followed the blonde, settling down beside her on the couch. “Very funny, Miss Swan,” she said, meeting the sparking green eyes with her own. 

Emma chuckled and gazed back at Regina. The look in the Mayors eyes made Emma’s heart ache in the best way. The love radiating from the brown orbs was almost tangible. “Something else I bet you didn’t know about reindeer…”

“What’s that?”

“When they find their true love, they mate for life.”

“I’m counting on it,” Regina whispered, giving Emma a kiss. 

“Are we gonna watch the movie, or are you guys gonna make goo-goo eyes at each other?” Henry asked with barely disguised disgust. 

“Someday you’re going to be sitting on this couch with some girl and we’ll be the ones asking that question, so you might just want to pipe down,” Emma warned with an evil smile. 

A few minutes into the movie Jessie left the pillow nest and climbed into their laps, half on each woman. She was soon followed by Callie who snuggled into Regina’s side. Henry held out for a while before settling in beside Emma, his head on her shoulder. He was struggling with separating himself from his parents in public, but was still very affectionate with them at home. 

When the movie was over they made a production of leaving cookies and milk out for Santa, then began the long process of getting the kids settled into bed. The visits to each child’s bedroom were longer than normal. 

Jessie was a crazed ball of energy and Emma had already read three stories by the time Regina arrived, and there was no sign of the little girl crashing anytime soon. 

Henry was wound up and excited, but pretending not to be. It was hard being a preteen, having to find everything unbelievably uncool when you were still a kid at heart. 

Callie was also excited. She knew this was going to be the best Christmas. She didn’t believe in Santa, but she was looking forward to seeing what ‘he’ brought. She’d hung her stocking next to Jessie’s and stood there, running her finger over her name where it was embroidered across the top. The stockings were a gift from Granny, who had made Henry one a long time ago. Callie thought about the crusty, yet kind, older woman and how she’d spent time making that stocking just for her and it made her smile. She’d had a stocking before, but never one specially made for her. 

Now she snuggled into bed, waiting for Emma to come say goodnight. Regina had already been and they’d snuggled and talked a bit before Regina move on to Henry’s room. “Hey, Kiddo,” Emma sauntered into the room. “You still awake?”

Callie giggled. “Mommy just left. How could I be asleep already?” She wiggled close to Emma when the blonde sat on the bed. “Besides, I’m too excited to sleep.”

“Well, if you don’t go to sleep, Santa won’t come.” Callie just rolled her eyes and Emma laughed. A total Regina look. “Ok, if you don’t go to sleep it will feel like forever until morning.”

Callie knew that was true. She’d lain awake enough nights in her short life to know that time trickled by very slowly when you were alone in the dark. “Are you and Mommy going to bed soon?”

Emma nodded. “Soon. We have to make sure ‘Santa’ comes, and that means waiting for Jessie to go to sleep.”

Callie frowned. “That might be a while. She’s, like, crazy excited. She made a big mess in the bathroom when we were brushing our teeth, but I cleaned it up.”

Emma squeezed her a bit and kissed her forehead. “You are a great big sister.”

“I guess. I messed up a lot when I was taking care of her. Most of the time we weren’t real safe,” Callie shrugged. 

“Well,” Emma said, “maybe it wasn’t perfect, but you made it through alright. Besides, the path you took led you to us. We probably never would’ve found each other if you’d stayed in your foster home like you were supposed to. In this family we believe in fate. I believe that we were all exactly where we needed to be that day.”

“I almost didn’t try to grab Mommy’s bag. I was kind of scared of you. I only tried ‘cause you walked away.” 

“Well, good thing I recognized a little pickpocket when I saw one, isn’t it?”

“How did you know?”

Emma smiled. “I knew because I used to do the same thing. I was quick as lightening and I knew every shortcut and alley and unlocked gate in every neighbourhood I ever lived in. You know, Jessie and I might look a lot alike, but you and me, we’re alike on the inside. In here,”she touched Callie’s chest where her heart was, “and here.” She touched her forehead. 

“How?” Callie asked. She’d never thought she was much like Emma at all. 

“Well, we use our heads a lot. Sometimes too much, because we forget to use our hearts. It’s very hard for us to trust our feelings and to trust other people because our logical brains keep telling us it’s not safe.” Callie looked away. “I know that you love us, and I’m pretty sure you know how much we love you, but I also know that you probably have a bag packed and ready in the back of the closet because you’re afraid that everything might fall apart.”

“Under the bed,” Callie muttered softly.

“What?”

“The backpack. It’s under the bed, not in the closet.” Callie whispered. “I don’t want to be afraid, but I can’t help it.” 

“I know, baby,” Emma kissed her forehead and wrapped her arms tightly around the little girl. “I lived here in Storybrooke for almost two years before I took my ‘just in case’ bag out of my car. You know when I did it?” Callie shook her head. “Christmas Eve, last year. I spent the evening with Regina and Henry, much like tonight and Henry begged me to sleep over in the guest room, so I agreed. I brought my bag inside so I would have something clean to wear, and I never put it back. I knew that I wasn’t going to run anymore. This town was my home and the people here were my family.”

For a moment they were silent. Then, Callie slipped away from Emma and climbed out of bed, getting down on her knees to reach deep under the bed. Without a word she pulled out the old red backpack she’d found in the front hall closet and dumped the contents onto the bed. She took the pair of jeans, t-shirts and underclothes and carried them to her dresser where she unceremoniously shoved them in. She came back to the bed and pulled a photo from the front enclosure on the backpack. It was a picture of Emma, Regina and Henry. “I took this from one of the picture books downstairs.” She held it out to Emma. 

“It’s ok, Sweetheart, you can keep it.” Emma smiled softly. 

Callie nodded and put it on the bedside table, standing it up against the lamp. Also in the front pocket were some granola bars, which she also handed to Emma.

Emma took them, “I’ll put them back in the kitchen.”

A few more trinkets were pulled out, and hidden away in the bedside table drawer, and Callie zipped the bag closed and held it out. “I don’t need this anymore.”

Emma struggled not to cry and she took the bag and placed it behind her on the bed. “I never thought a ratty old backpack would be the best Christmas present I ever got. I love you so much, Kiddo.”

Callie crawled into her arms and snuggled close. “I love you too, Momma.” After a bit she said, “Don’t tell Mommy about the backpack. I don’t think she’d understand.”

“You might be right. Regina is kind of the opposite of us. She’s incredibly smart, but she’s ruled by her heart, and even though she’s the strongest person I know, her heart gets hurt very easily by those she loves most. She doesn’t give her heart away to many, so we are very lucky and we need to take special care of that gift. I’m just going to get rid of this backpack and it’ll be our little secret. Now, you need to get back into bed and try to sleep.” 

Callie nodded and climbed back under the blankets. “It was scary dumping it out, but now I kinda feel better.” 

Emma tucked the blankets around her. “That’s because your heart’s growing and starting to fight back against your brain. That’s what happens when Regina loves you. It’s like... waking up, and being saved like that... it’s the best feeling.” She pressed one last kiss on Callie’s forehead. “Now, go to sleep, Kiddo. Love you.”

Emma closed the door behind her as she left the room and almost ran into Regina in the hall. The brunette stood there, tears running down her face and Emma knew she’d overheard the conversation. She was uncertain just what the mayor was feeling though, until she stepped closer and wrapped Emma into her arms. Emma held her close and the shorter woman buried her face in Emma’s neck.

“Is that really how you feel? Like I saved you?” Regina whispered.

“Every single day. Even though I had my parents, friends, and Henry it wasn’t until you opened your heart to me that I finally realized I was where I was supposed to be. I don’t mean when we became a couple... I mean way back when you became my friend. Your love and friendship healed me, Gina, just like it’s doing for these girls. Most people think your magic comes from your fingertips, but I know your most powerful magic comes from here.” She lay her palm over Regina’s heart.

Regina shook her head a little in amazement. “And yet, I feel like it was you who saved me. Aside from Henry, which is entirely a different thing, you are the first person I let into my heart since I was eighteen. You forced me to be friends with you, even when I resisted. I couldn’t seem to get rid of you no matter how hard I tried, and I tried hard because you scared the hell out of me.” 

“ I know.” Emma grinned. “It’s pretty cool how we saved each other.” 

“Very cool,” Regina agreed, kissing Emma softly.

Emma broke the kiss and said, “As much as I would love to take you to bed right now, we need to go play Santa.”

“Yes,” Regina agreed. She took Emma’s hand and towed her toward the stairs. “We still have a lot to do.”

“I was going to drive over to mom and dads, but I think you should ‘poof’ over and get them.”

“Why me?” Regina asked, not relishing the idea of appearing unannounced in the Charming apartment.

Emma grimaced. “Remember what happened to that cake when I tried to ‘poof’ home from the bakery with it?”

Regina did, and her face took on a look of horror as she imagined the kittens suffering a similar fate. “ Good point. We need to work on that skill by the way. Call your mother and tell her I’m coming over.” 

Emma nodded, and did just that before Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple mist. Emma began lugging cat paraphernalia in from the garage. She put the huge cat tree, which David had assembled for her, to one side of the tree and arranged the other things around it before throwing a big blanket over the entire thing. She’d just finished when Regina came down the stairs, surprising her. “Shit, Babe, you startled me.”

“Sorry, I came back in our bathroom upstairs. I left the kittens in there with litter and food.” She held up a hand as Emma started to say something, “I locked the door from the inside in case anyone gets out of bed and wanders into our room.” She eyed the blanket covered shape with amusement.

“What? It works!”

“It does,” Regina agreed, but then she turned the blanket into shiny Christmas wrap. “ Let’s stuff the stockings!” She waved her hand and several bags appeared on the couch, both for the children and for Emma. Emma also summoned a bag of goodies for Regina’s stocking. They were silent as they went about the task, then they put Henry’s Santa gift under the tree along with the wrapped boxes Regina would magically send the kittens into when the moment arrived. 

Finally they were done and Emma turned off the living room light, leaving only the tree lights on and they stood side by side, admiring it. “ I didn’t realize how much we bought. It’s kind of crazy,” Emma commented. 

“Tomorrow is going to be amazing.” Regina couldn’t wait to give Emma her special gift. There were many gifts under the tree for the blonde, from her and from the children, but there was one gift Regina was thrilled with. When she’d seen it online she’d ordered it immediately, feeling like it was perfect. 

“Let’s go to bed?”

Regina was happy to agree. It had been a long, yet wonderful day. “Yes. They’ll be up early.” She headed to the kitchen to check the back door and turn off the lights, while Emma did the same with the front of the house, as was their usual routine. 

They were partway upstairs when Emma muttered, “Shit, we almost forgot!” She ran back down to the living room where she gulped down the glass of, now warm, milk and ate the cookie, being sure to leave some crumbs on the coffee table. “Bleech , warm milk,” she complained as she joined Regina on the stairs.

“My hero,” Regina drawled, hardly impressed with Emma’s ‘sacrifice’. “Way to take one for the team.”

“Smart ass,” Emma swatted the ass in question as it ascended the stairs ahead of her. 

“Watch it , Miss Swan, or you can sleep in the bathroom with the cats.”

“Empty threat...” Emma said, following her into the bedroom. “You hate to sleep alone just as much as I do.” 

“Indeed,” Regina replied, pulling back the covers and slipping off the purple Pyjamas, revealing the black negligee underneath. Emma’s eyes darkened as she looked at her gorgeous girlfriend in the sexy garment. “Are you going to wear that to bed darling?” Regina indicated the reindeer onesie. 

Emma’s mouth curled into a feral grin. “Tell me, my Queen... have you ever skinned a reindeer?”

Regina didn’t answer, deciding that actions spoke louder than words.


	23. A Christmas to remember...

“Shhh...” Callie whispered, “Don’t wake them up. I think it’s too early.”

“It’s not too early, it’s six-fifteen.” Henry said, not whispering at all. 

“I don’t think they’re sleeping. Momma’s eye just moved.” Jessie’s face was inches from Emma’s and Emma was, in fact, awake, and she could feel Jessie’s breath on her cheek. She had heard the door creak open a few minutes ago, as the three kids had snuck quietly inside. She felt Regina’s arm tighten where it rested around Emma’s waist. The brunette was snuggled up behind her, warm against her back, as was their usual position. Her fingers moved softly against Emma’s belly, and she knew the other woman was awake too. 

Emma could feel Jessie getting even closer and she opened her eyes very wide, very quickly, causing the little girl to squeal in surprise. The squeal turned quickly into giggles and Jessie launched herself onto the bed, followed quickly by Callie and even Henry, as Regina sat up to welcome the invasion. Henry settled beside Regina, laying his head against her shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Mom.” He kissed her cheek, and rested his head again.

“Merry Christmas, Sweetheart,” she replied, kissing his forehead. She searched his face, wondering if he was disappointed at having to share his Christmas with the girls, but he just smiled, apparently content.

Jessie was climbing all over Emma, a ball of excitement, asking a million questions about if Santa came and when could they go downstairs. 

Callie had crawled up the bed and wedged herself between Emma and Regina. She was also excited, but at the same time, she wanted the day to last forever. She wanted her presents, but for now she was happy to be cuddled between her two favorite people in the world. She’d lain awake for quite a while last night, thinking about the talk with Emma and the backpack. When Emma had carried the thing away Callie had experienced a moment of apprehension. She knew it was silly. If she wanted to she could assemble a new getaway bag tomorrow, but she didn’t want to. Her head told her it was crazy to trust this new family. They barely knew her, and she wasn’t their real kid, and they could just get tired of her and it could all be over. Her heart told her different, especially in this moment, when Emma shifted and wrapped her arm around her, and Regina smiled, brown eyes meeting brown and Callie could almost feel the love radiating out of them. 

“Please, Momma! Can I just run downstairs, look at the tree and run right back here?” Jessie begged, her eyes bright with delight.

“Nope. Listen, you all go find your robes and slippers and brush your teeth. Wait at the top of the stairs and Mommy and I I’ll be right out.” Emma told her.

“Promise? You won’t go back to sleep?” 

“Promise,” Regina said.

The kids clamoured off the bed and headed out the door. “They’ll probably make goo-goo eyes at each other for a while though,” Henry grinned, just before a pillow thumped him on the back of the head, making him laugh, and he turned to look at them, just before closing the door. “I love you, Moms.” 

“We love you too, Kid.” Emma replied, then they were alone again.

Emma moved closer to Regina, and pulled her into her arms. “What do you say? Wanna make out?” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Regina chuckled. “Hardly. If we aren’t out there in less than five minutes Jessie is going to be right back in here.”

“Alright. One kiss for now, then,” Emma leaned in and they shared a soft kiss. “Merry Christmas, Baby.”

“Merry Christmas, my love.” Regina whispered back, resting her forehead against Emma’s, knowing she could never get enough of the look she saw in Emma’s eyes. It was a mixture of love, happiness, desire, and a dozen other things that made the look uniquely Emma. 

Emma kissed her quickly on the end of the nose. “First dibs on the bathroom!” She was gone, going over Regina across the bed and toward the locked bathroom, which Emma had forgotten was full of kittens. Regina unlocked it with a flick of her wrist just before Emma would’ve slammed into the unmoving door. “Shit,” the blonde swore, “just knocked over the water bowl.” A pause. “Now there’s wet litter stuck to my feet.”

Regina chuckled, shaking her head. Only her Emma. Hers. God, it still amazed Regina that the incredible woman in the other room was hers, and that she were Emma’s. 

****

“Can we?” Jessie bounced up and down at the top of the stairs as Emma emerged from the bedroom. 

“One minute. Wait for Regina.” Regina was in the bathroom, transporting the kittens to the boxes under the tree. She came out of the bedroom, giving Emma an almost imperceptible nod and Emma released the kids, following quickly behind them. 

Henry was instantly at the tree, admiring the video games that were his Santa gift. The girls were frozen in the middle of the room, amazed at the presents, most of which had materialized overnight. Regina touched Callie’s arm, surprised to find it trembling. “It’s ok girls. Have a look at what Santa brought. It must be those two big boxes over there. Those were not here when we went to bed last night!”

Jessie needed no more encouragement and she raced to the box with her name on it, pulling back the flaps and peering inside. “Oh, oh, oh...” she bounced up and down, with delight. 

Callie paused from opening her box to see what Jessie had gotten, but Jessie seemed uncertain if she should touch it or not. “What is it Jess?” She opened her box and gasped as she saw the orange ball of fur staring back at her. She began to cry, sob actually and she sat back on her heels, and looked at the two women watching her. “It’s a kitten...” she told them, reverently, forgetting that Santa wasn’t real and her mothers already knew what was in the box. “He brought me a kitten. Can I keep it Mommy? Momma? Can I?”

“Of course you can Sweetheart. She’s yours to keep and to love.” Regina felt tears on her own cheeks as she watched her little girl carefully lift the kitten from the box, holding it to her cheek, her tears wetting the fur. 

Meanwhile, Jessie had also pulled her kitten from the box, with caution from Emma to be gentle. She had the kitten on it’s back in the crook of her arm, dangling a strand of her hair in front of it tiny white paws, while it batted away at it furiously. “How did Santa know I always wanted a kitty?” Her blue eyes sparkled. “What’s it’s name?”

“You get to name her, baby girl. She doesn’t have a name yet.” Regina knelt between the girls, while Emma snapped pictures with her phone. Henry came over too, not seeming bothered by his lack of a kitten, but plenty interested in the ones they had. 

“Belle!” Jessie pronounced, definitively, holding the kitten up to her face. “Do you like your new name, kitty?” The kitten mewed in agreement and everyone laughed. 

“What about yours, Callie?” Henry reached out a finger and stroked the tiny orange head. 

Callie shrugged, “I don’t know yet. I need to think and make sure I pick the right one. It has to be really special.” 

Jessie’s kitten had scrambled away from her and was attacking the ribbons under the tree. Callie put hers down and it joined it’s sister, a little more cautious as   
I batted at a low hanging ornament. 

“Can we open more presents now?” Henry eyed the stockings hanging from the mantle, knowing they were the next step after Santa’s gift.

“Yes, but let’s put the kittens into one of the boxes again so they don’t get hurt while we aren’t paying attention to them,” Regina suggested.The felines were content to curl up in the box, having had enough excitement. 

Emma went to the mantle and took down Henry’s stocking. “Hey Kid, are you cool not getting a kitten? We can get you one if you want.”

“It’s ok, Ma. I don’t need another pet. I’ve got Jessie.” They laughed, as the little girl did, in fact, trail after Henry like a puppy much of the time. 

Soon they were all seated with their stockings on their laps, unwrapping the little trinkets. The girls, still so unused to receiving gifts, were excited by the lip balms, hair accessories, costume jewelry and little toys they discovered as they went through the stockings. The two women, and even Henry, were spending as much time watching them as opening their own things.

Regina was also excited about her stocking. When Henry had been young only he had gotten a stocking. When he’d gotten a little older he’d decided it wasn’t fair that grown ups didn’t get stockings from Santa and had asked her if he could stuff a stocking for her. While she was always touched at the concern he had for her, the items a young boy felt his mother would like to find in a stocking usually fell a bit off the mark. This year, although she knew Henry had contributed, the bulk of the items had been selected by Emma. Instead of the usual chocolate bar there was a beautifully wrapped box of Godiva chocolates, her very favorite. Inside a small box was a crystal apple, red of course. Regina held it to the light and the facets reflected it like a prism. “It’s beautiful,” she smiled at Emma, who was seated beside her and watching her with a soft smile of her own.

“Compared to you, it’s nothing,” Emma responded, “But I’m glad you like it.”

Emma’s stocking also contained some things Regina had spend a lot of time trolling the internet to find. Emma pulled out the next package and unwrapped a travel mug that read ‘Sheriff by day, Zombie slayer by night’. She laughed as she held it up. The Walking Dead was her favorite show and she always joked about how she would kick ass if Zombies ever showed up in Storybrooke. She also found a keychain shaped like a yellow bug, not a car, but a yellow lady bug. 

The morning went on, with the presents under the tree dwindling as Henry dispersed the gifts. “Those are from Snow and David,” Regina indicated some of the last ones toward the back. “I think it would be nice if you waited until they come for dinner to open them.”

“There’s one more Henry, there, inside the branches near the top.” Emma had hidden her special gift for Regina, wanted it to be the last one. When she handed it to Regina, the brunette, having the same idea, pulled a small box from the pocket of her robe, presenting it to her lover. 

“Open mine first, Emma?” Regina sounded so excited that Emma couldn’t say no, despite how badly she wanted Regina to open her gift. 

She took off the sparkly red paper and found a velvet jewelry box inside. She slowly opened the lid, and when she saw what was inside, she chuckled. 

Regina watched Emma laughing at her gift, and she felt a bit ill. That was not the reaction she expected from the blonde at all. All the time and angst she’d spent finding it and Emma didn’t seem to understand it at all. “You think it’s...funny?” She couldn’t keep the hurt from her voice, and Emma looked up, surprised to see tears in Regina’s eyes.

Realizing that Regina was hurt, she took the brunettes hand. “ No,Baby, I don’t think it’s funny. I think it’s amazing, but you need to open your present...please.”

Sniffling, Regina opened her own box, and when her eyes settled on the gift, her tears were no longer because of sadness. Her trembling hand lifted the pendent from the box, her fingers tangling in the chain so she wouldn’t drop it. It lay in the palm of her hand as the children peered at it, eager to see what the fuss was about. 

“It’s a bird!” Jessie exclaimed, then returned to her new doll house, bored with the adult gift. 

“It’s a swan... like the boats,” Callie corrected. “It’s pretty Mommy.”

Henry laughed. “It’s got a crown...” he laughed. “I get it! That’s awesome!”

“It’s a SwanQueen...” Regina whispered, “exactly like the one I got you...” 

Emma pulled her close. “That’s why I was laughing, Baby. I think it’s so amazing that we both found the same gift. Of all the millions of things we could’ve chosen... I’ll wear mine always.” She kissed Regina softly and wiped a tear from her cheek. “I love you, Gina.”

“I love you too Emma. Do the clasp for me?” She held out the necklace and turned a bit so Emma could reach. Then she did the same for the blonde.

“I don’t get it?” Callie said. “Did you have a romantic ride on the swan boats? What does the queen have to do with it?”

Emma looked at Regina, raising an eyebrow in question, but Regina slightly shook her head. Henry watched them both and spoke up, “It’s cause Ma’s last name is Swan. You’ve heard Mom call her ‘Miss Swan’, especially when she’s irritated.” That drew an arched eyebrow from Regina. “One of Ma’s nicknames for her is ‘My Queen’. It’s pretty cool how the necklace is a ‘SwanQueen’.”

That seemed to satisfy Callie and she wandered off to sit by the fireplace with her kitten and her new IPod, which the Mom’s had gotten Henry to load with a variety of things. Every so often she looked up, when nobody was watching, her brow wrinkled in thought. 

“You gotta tell them soon,” Henry said quietly so the girls wouldn’t hea“The kids at school say stuff and I don’t know what to tell her anymore.” 

“I know. We will,” Emma assured her, eyeing Regina who looked a bit pale. “But not today. Today is about good times and family. Now, come on... I want a picture of all of us in front of the tree holding our favourite gifts!” Emma set up the camera on a timer and they gathered, the girls with their kittens, Henry with his new video game and Regina and Emma wearing their SwanQueen necklaces. They all smiled happily at the camera, and for once nobody blinked, made a face or moved just as the flash went off. 

“This is one to frame,”Regina declared, looking over Emma’s shoulder at the camera. 

Emma tilted her head to rest against Regina’s. “This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Me too, my darling. Me too.”

 

****

A few hours later the mess was cleaned up, the smell of turkey drifted through the house and it was quiet for the first time since 6AM. Regina was working on apple pies for dessert and Emma had just finished putting together homemade cranberry sauce, which was simmering in a small crockpot. She wandered to the living room to check on the kids. Jessie was stretched out on the floor in front of the TV, little Belle curled up on her stomach, both fast asleep. 

Henry and Callie were on opposite ends of the sofa, their feet overlapping in the middle, both engrossed in one of their new books. The second kitten was in a tight little ball between their feet. The fireplace crackled softly, the tree lights twinkled and the scene was about as peaceful as one could imagine. 

Emma just stood leaning in the doorway, and watched. A few moments later, Regina came up beside her, wiping her hands on a tea towel. She leaned into Emma, the blonde slipping an arm around her. “Could be a picture from a magazine,” she murmured. 

“Don’t blink. It won’t last too long. Jessie is good for an hour, tops, with a nap.” Emma grinned, kissing Regina’s temple. 

“Even an hour of quiet is great. When your parents get here all Hell is going to break loose again.”

“Yeah, it’s gonna be great!” Emma grinned, and, secretly, Regina agreed with her.

 

**** 

As predicted, when Snow and David arrived, bringing more gifts in addition to the ones they’d left under the tree the night before, the craziness started all over. Refreshed from the nap and hopped up on candy, Jessie was even more wild than usual. By the time dinner was over everyone was exhausted.

Emma encouraged Regina to go watch a movie with the kids, and to take David with her. She wanted to talk to her mother alone, and doing the dishes seemed as good a place as any.

“We’re going to tell the girls about Storybrooke... and us.” She plopped a plate into the drying rack and began cleaning another. 

“It’s time,” Snow agreed. “I’m surprised they haven’t already heard things that make them ask questions. Especially Callie.” 

“I think they have heard things. Henry said he’s diffused some comments at school. I’m not sure how to approach it and Regina is no help. She is terrified of the fall out.”

“They aren’t going to react well to being lied to.” Snow said.

“I know. It’s not so much the fairy tale part that worries me. They’ll get over the fact that we didn’t tell them right away. It’s who Regina is... was. I mean, she tried to kill you. That’s pretty hard to overlook.”

“Mommy tried to kill Grandma?”

The question made Emma’s blood run cold. This was not the plan. Not even close. She turned around to find Callie behind them holding the empty glass she’d been returning to the kitchen.

“Why would Mommy do something like that?”

Emma took a deep breath. “It was a long time ago Callie. Listen, we need to talk, but we need to get Jessie and Regina first. Stay here with Grandma and I’ll be right back.”

She sat on the couch beside Regina and said softly, “Callie just overheard something she shouldn’t have. We need to do this now. I’m sorry, Baby.”

Regina looked at her with grief stricken eyes and swallowed, hard. Then she took a deep breath and nodded. Both women stood and Emma called Jessie to come with them.   
Snow left the four alone in the kitchen, going to join David and Henry in the living room. The girls sat at the table and Regina looked helplessly at Emma, with no idea what to say.

“Guys,” Emma began, “there’s something we haven’t told you about Storybrooke. The town isn’t like other towns. It’s special. There’s magic here.”

“I love it here!” Jessie pronounced loudly.

Callie was silent, still thinking about what she’d heard and waiting for more. 

“You know all the Disney movies and fairy tales? Well, they’re not just stories. They’re all based on real people and a lot of those people live here, in Storybrooke.” Emma paused, waiting for it to sink in. 

“That’s silly!” Jessie proclaimed. “Fairy tales are make believe.”

“That’s what everybody wants you to think, but they aren’t. They’re real. Grandma and Grandpa are Snow White and Prince Charming. Granny and Ruby are the Red Riding Hood and her grandmother. Leroy is Grumpy the dwarf. Almost everybody is someone from a story.”

Jessie didn’t answer, trying to understand and figure out if this could possibly be true. Callie looked very sceptical and peered at Emma with a frown.

“It’s true. And some people here have magic.”

“Who?” Callie asked, unable to resist. 

“Me and Mommy. Mr. Gold.” Emma waved her hand and a white light appeared in her palm making both girls gasp. 

“What fairy tale person are you, Momma?” Jessie asked, never taking her eyes off the light. 

“I’m Snow and Charmings daughter. I was born in fairy tale land, but my story was never written because I grew up in Boston.” Emma said.

“The book... you’re just making up a story like the one in the book,” Callie said softly. 

“You’ve seen the book?” Regina finally found her voice. 

“ I saw it in Henry’s room on the bookshelf. I thought it was one of those books they sell in magazines, where you put your kids name into a story. I thought it was neat, so I borrowed it. Why are you trying to trick us? It’s just a story.”

“ The book is real. Everything in it really happened.” Emma explained. “ I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s all true.”

Slowly Callie looked at Regina, her face stricken, and she said, “If it’s true then that means...” She shook her head, as though she could change it.

“What, Callie?” Jessie poked her sister. “What does it mean?”

“It means that she’s the Evil Queen! You tried to kill Snow White. You actually did kill people! When the kids at school said you were Evil I thought they had read the book or they were teasing me because they were jealous. They weren’t jealous! They were warning me! I hate you!” Callie flew from the room in tears and Regina slid to the floor, devastated.

“You hurted Snow White? She’s the best princess. Why?” 

Emma frowned. “Sometimes people do bad things. Even good people like Mommy. The important thing is she’s good now and she loves us all very much.” 

“But it was Snow White...” Jessie shook her head sadly and followed her sister. 

Emma sat beside Regina and held her close. “It’ll be okay, Baby. They’ll calm down and we’ll explain things to them a little better. Everyone is exhausted from the day and things will be clearer in the morning.”

Regina shook her head. “She read the book.” Her voice was flat. “She read about all the horrible things I’ve done. The people I’ve hurt. The happiness that I destroyed. Henry loved me for ten years before he found out and he almost didn’t forgive me.” She looked at Emma, devastated. “ Go to them, Emma. Go make sure they’re alright.”

“I don’t want to leave you like this, Gina.” Emma was torn.

“I’ll be better knowing they’re alright. Please,” Regina pleaded with her eyes.

Emma nodded, never able to deny Regina’s wishes, kissing her softly on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go take care of our girls.”

****

Emma found Jessie on the floor outside Callie’s room. “She won’t let me in.”

Emma sat beside her. “You okay, kiddo? I know that was kind of crazy.”

Jessie shrugged. “I don’t understand. Is everybody magic?”

“No. Mommy and I can do magic. Grandma and Grandpa and Henry can’t.”

“Callie said Mommy is a bad person.”

Emma shook her head. “Regina is one of the good people. She did some bad things a long time ago, and she’s very sorry about them. She has done so many good things too. She’s helped people and saved people. Regina is very very good.” 

“ She tried to kill Snow White.”

“Listen, Jessie, Snow... Grandma, is downstairs. Why don’t you go ask her about Regina. Grandma and Regina are very good friends.” Emma gave her a cuddle and sent her downstairs. 

“Callie, I want to talk to you. Open the door, Honey.” No response. Emma flicked her wrist and the lock turned. She opened the door and went into the room. 

“I locked the door for a reason,” Callie meant for the words to sound harsh, but instead they sounded weak and broken.

“I unlocked it for a reason.” Emma retorted. “We have to talk, Callie.”  
Emma sat on the bed beside the girl, who was facing the wall. “I know this is so hard to understand and so unbelievable, but it is true and I need to help you figure it out.”

“There’s nothing to figure out. Everything in that book is true, right?”

Emma nodded.

“She’s horrible! She’s scary and mean and horrible! She killed her own Daddy, and her horse, and so many people...” Callie’s voice was heartbroken and Emma could also hear fear as well.

“Callie, you read the book. Remember the parts where her mother was so cruel. Her mother killed her boyfriend right in front of her. Cora made Regina hate herself and she’s the reason Regina turned Evil and did all those terrible things. But love changed her, Callie. When people started to love her it took the blackness from her heart. It made her want to be a better person. To help people. In the book it tells about all the great things Regina and I did to save this town. She’s a hero, Callie, and she loves all of us so much.”

“Well, I don’t love her. I hate her.” Callie sobbed into the pillow, shrugging off Emma’s hand when she tried to give comfort. “Please go away, Emma. I want to be alone.” 

Emma was surprised how much it hurt to hear the girl call her ‘Emma’ again, instead Of ‘Momma’. She sighed, but decided to give her a little space.

She went downstairs and found Snow on the couch with Jessie on her lap. “I was just telling Jessie the story of how Regina and I became friends. Actually, family.”

“If Snow White can forgive her for being bad, then I can too, cause Snow White always does the right things!”

“I’m really glad to hear that Jessie. You know who would be even happier to hear it?” Emma asked.

“Mommy?”

“You got it. Let’s go find her, okay?” Emma held out her hand and Jessie slipped off of Snows lap, sliding her hand into Emma’s. Regina was still on the floor in the kitchen. She looked up when the pair of blondes entered, her eyes tear filled and her face drawn.

“Jessie had a talk with Snow. She wants to tell you something.”

Jessie stepped forward, a little nervous but she took a deep breath. “ Grandma says you’re good now. She said your heart isn’t black anymore and that she loves you. I love you too, Mommy.” She dropped into Regina’s lap, letting the woman wrap her arms around her.

“ I love you, Jessie. I promise that there is no blackness in my heart and that you never have to be afraid of me, Baby Girl.” Regina held her close, her cheek resting on the little girls head. For a long while they were all silent. Then Jessie raised her head and looked at Regina. “Are you really a queen?”

“I used to be,” Regina responded. “I suppose I still am.”

“And Momma, are you a princess?”She twisted her neck to look up at Emma, who came and sat on the floor beside Regina.

“I don’t feel like one, but, yeah, I guess so.” She grinned at the child. “You know what that makes you?” Jessie shook her head. “That makes you ‘Princess Jessica’.” Emma announced, in the most snooty voice she could manage.

Jessie giggled. “Do I get a crown?” 

“You got a tiara in your Christmas stocking, if I remember correctly.” Regina said, giving her a tickle.

“Yeah, I did!” Excitement bubbled in her voice. “Wait ‘til I tell Callie we’re princesses.”

“Uhh, Jessie, I don’t think Callie is ready to talk about this right now,” Emma cautioned.

“Ok, but can I go tell Henry?”

“Absolutely,” Emma allowed and Jessie scrambled off Regina’s lap and raced from the kitchen.

“Well, that wasn’t so bad,” Emma said.

Regina rolled her eyes, “Seriously?”

“Ok, so it’s really bad with Callie.”

“Christmas is ruined and it’s my fault.”

Emma readjusted herself so she was leaning her back against the kitchen island and held her arms open so Regina would move closer, which she did. She snuggled up to the blonde, her face nestling into a warm neck and tears began to drip silently from her eyes again. “No,” Emma said. “It’s my fault that Christmas is ruined. I never should’ve been talking about any of it when there was any chance we could be overheard. I’m so sorry, Regina.” 

Regina just shook her head, the soft waves of her hair tickling Emma’s cheek. “It doesn’t matter, really. There was no good time to do it. That’s why I’ve been so reluctant to, I suppose. I just wanted to enjoy having this amazingly normal life for as long as I could.” She raised her head to look at Emma. “It has been amazing. These past two months have been everything that I ever dreamed of, better even. At least I’ll have that to hold onto now that it’s all crumbling away.”

“Gina,” Emma cupped Regina’s cheek, turning her face slightly to make eye contact. “It’s not all crumbling away. We’ll fix this. Callie will come around. It’ll just take some time.”

Regina looked at her, eyes haunted in a way that made Emma ache inside. “You really don’t get it, do you?” Her voice was flat and desolate. “It’s true. All along everyone kept saying it, but we fooled ourselves into thinking we could overcome it. Villains don’t get happy endings. They get just enough so that they really know what they’re missing when it gets snatched away. I was foolish to ever think any of this could work. I was crazy to think I could ever have anything this incredibly amazing. I... I just can’t...” There was a small puff of purple mist and Emma was alone in the kitchen, a dumbfounded look on her face.

It took all of about five seconds for her brain to register what happened and for her to regroup. She stood, heading for their bedroom which she found empty. She wasn’t surprised. She couldn’t feel Regina and when Regina was close, she always knew. Still, she did a cursory search of the house anyway, with no luck. She stood in the hallway and thought. “Fuck this! I’m not going to let her do this.” She ran downstairs, where Snow and David were still in the living room with Jessie and Henry, watching a movie. “ Can you guys hang out for a while? I’ve got to...” her eyes strayed to Jessie, “run an errand.”

“Sure,” Snow nodded. “Is everything okay, Emma?”

“It will be.” Emma replied firmly.

“Momma, take me with you?” Jessie was off the couch, clinging to Emma’s hand. She might have forgiven Regina but she was far from completely over the evenings events.

“Not this time, baby.” Emma knelt and took Jessie by the shoulders, “You know I promised you I would always come back. That’s never going to change. Mommy is very upset and I need to help her, so I need you to be a brave girl and stay with Grandma and Grandpa until I get back. If you’re going to be a princess then you need to be strong, ‘cause princesses are very strong.”

“Is Mommy gonna be okay? Are queens strong too?”

Emma nodded. “Queens are so strong, you can’t even imagine. Mommy is going to be fine, because this family takes care of each other and that’s what I’m going to do. Love you kiddo.” She hugged the little girl before standing up with her and putting her on David’s lap. “Love you too, kid.” She ruffled Henry’s hair before heading for the foyer. 

Henry followed her, asking quietly. “Is she really okay.”

Emma turned to him and shrugged. “I don’t know, Henry. She poofed right out of my arms and disappeared. I’m pretty sure I know where to find her, but... it’s bad Henry. Listen, maybe you can try and talk to Callie? She’s pretty much in the same place you were a couple of years ago.”

“Yeah, I’ll try. Just... find her, okay?” Despite trying to act grownup, his eyes watered a little and he bit his lip to stop it from trembling. He knew how insecure Regina could be and he’d seen how bad it could get when Emma had left her.

“I got this, kid. I’m not going to lose her.” She gave him a hug and stepped out on the porch, out of Jessie’s possible sight, before she flicked her wrist and disappeared in a puff of white mist.

*****

 

Emma waited for the mist to dissipate as she arrived in the ante-room of the vault. She knew she’d guessed correctly because she could already feel Regina. She moved in further and opened the door to the inner sanctum, seeing Regina, barely visible in the dim light.

“Go home, Emma. You should be with the children.” Regina’s voice was devoid of emotion. She was shutting down.

“I’m exactly where I should be.” Emma replied, as she moved further into the room and lit some more candles so she could see Regina’s face. “You don’t get to do this Regina. You don’t get to give up.”

“There’s no reason to prolong it. We both know how this ends. Hell, if we were honest with ourselves we’ve known all along. Villains don’t get happy endings to begin with, and trying to make it work with you, the saviour... well, that was just like throwing gasoline on a fire as far as tempting fate.”

“Regina, you aren’t a villain anymore, so that doesn’t even apply. Yeah, you’ve been miserable most of your life, and maybe that was payback for the things you’ve done, but you’re a different person now. Besides, I am the Saviour! Princess Charming. Surely I deserve my happy ending then, don’t I ?”

“You do,” Regina allowed. “But you’re never going to find it if you cling to this sinking ship. I can’t drag you down with me.”

Emma knelt before Regina, looking up at her. “Gina, you are my happy ending.”

“You deserve someone better.”

“I don’t want someone better. I want you. You are the only person in my entire life who’s made me feel worthy of love, Gina. The only person who’s made me want to stay in one place and be part of something. Baby, from the moment we met fate has put us on this path and I don’t believe we’ve been through all the shit we’ve been through just to give up. I need you, Regina. Our family needs you. You can’t see it because you’ve never been able to truly let go of the past and the guilt, but Regina, you’re the one who holds our family together. You are the heart of our family, whether you want to believe it or not.”

Regina shook her head. “You’ll be alright, Emma. You’re a great mother, and you have your parents to help you. We’ve talked about this before... what would happen if you needed to do it alone.”

“We talked about me doing it alone if you got eaten by a dragon, or fell into a portal. We never talked about you choosing to leave me. Go ahead Regina. Just say it. You’re regretting taking me back and feeling trapped and now you’re using this opportunity to get rid of me.” Emma knew what she was saying wasn’t true, but she needed to change tactics to try and shake Regina out of this. 

Regina looked at Emma, her face shocked that the blonde could even think such a thing. “That’s not true, Emma! I love you, and I have never felt trapped, or regretted my decision.” 

“If that were true you wouldn’t be giving up. Obviously I’m not worth fighting for. I guess the kids aren’t either.” Emma shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Regina swiped furiously at her tears. She didn’t know what to do. All she ever did was hurt people, even when she was trying her best to be good. Emma was standing here crying. Callie was at home, devastated. It was her fault. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t escape her past. It just kept rearing it’s ugly head as soon as she let her guard down. “You are all worth everything to me,” she said with a sob. “I’m nothing without you, Emma.”

“Then trust me. I believe in us. I believe in this,” she held up her SwanQueen necklace, “enough for the both of us. There’s nothing we can’t do together, Gina, and that includes making our daughter see how incredible you are.” She held out her hand and implored Regina with her eyes. After what felt like an eternity, she felt Regina’s cool hand slide into hers and she let go a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding. She stood and pulled Regina from her seat and into her arms. “ I love you so much, baby.” She whispered into Regina’s neck as she held her close. 

“I love you, Emma. And I do trust you. I trust you to help me fix this.” 

“We will fix it. It’s going to take time, but we’ll fix it. Home?” Regina nodded and with a flick of Emma’s wrist they were in their bedroom at the mansion. 

“Why don’t you take a nice bath and I’ll go say goodbye to my parents, get the kids into bed and deal with the kittens.” Emma still held the mayor in her arms.

Regina nodded and Emma left her with a kiss. Regina took a ragged breath. She believed in Emma, she really did, but she wasn’t sure things were going to work out like the saviour promised. The look on Callie’s face was forever etched in Regina’s mind. The pain, the shock, the sadness. Her little girl was devastated and Regina wanted to go to her so badly, but she knew she was the last person the child would want to see. 

She went into the bathroom and turned on the taps for the tub, dumping a generous amount of bubble bath into the stream of hot water. The room filled with the scent of lavender, which normally calmed her, but tonight nothing was going to accomplish that. Nothing except perhaps lying in bed feeling Emma’s arms around her. Emma was her safe place and she didn’t know what she’d been thinking earlier when she’d taken off. Thank goodness Emma had come after her. She’d been sinking deeper into despair each moment and her saviour had pulled her back.

She undressed, dropping her clothes into a pile on the floor, and slid into the hot water, sinking in until only her neck and head were visible above the bubbles. There had to be a way to win back Callie’s affection. There just had to be.

****

Emma hugged her parents and thanked them for everything. She sent Henry and Jessie to go get ready for bed and got the two kittens settled into the jack and Jill bathroom between the girls rooms with a litter box and food and water.

She read one story to Jessie and tucked her in. For once the little girl didn’t beg for more stories. She knew there was trouble and decided to fly under the radar. “Is Mommy coming to say goodnight?” She asked when Emma hugged her.

“She’s in the tub right now kiddo. She isn’t feeling very good, but I’ll tell her to see if you’re still awake, ok?”

Jessie nodded and Emma left for Henry’s room. He was flopped on his bed talking on the phone. “I’ll call you back, Vi.” He ended the call and sat up.

“Is she Okay?”

Emma began picking up dirty clothes and tossing them into the hamper in the corner. “This room is a pig sty, kid. She’s not really ok yet, but she will be. Did you get a chance to talk to Callie?”

He shrugged. “Not exactly. I tried but she just kept telling me to bug off. She’s tough.” 

“ I know.”

“She’s a lot like you were when I first found you. Mom calls Jessie your mini me, but it’s really Callie.” Henry observed.

Emma looked at her son, surprised, but knowing she shouldn’t be. He was growing up. “We are a lot alike,” she allowed, “and I hope that I can work through this with her when she calms down.”

“You will,” Henry said, with the unwavering confidence he usually displayed in her. “It won’t take as long as it did with me. Mom has us on her side and she’s different now than she was back then. She had the goodness buried inside, but now it’s out where the world can see it.” 

Emma wandered over to sit on the bed beside him. She put her arm around her and he leaned into her with a deep sigh. “You’re pretty smart, kid.”

“I know,” he grinned up at her. 

“You’re also a smart ass.”

“I get that from her.”

Emma laughed. “Yeah, you do. It’s one of the qualities that I love most about both of you.” She kissed his temple and stood up. “Don’t stay up too late with Violet,” she cautioned as she headed for the door. He nodded, already grabbing his phone from the bedside table.

Emma paused in the hall outside Callie’s room. She knew that Callie was likely going to push her away again, but she also knew that she needed to try. She was not going to abandon Callie to her own thoughts for too long of a period. She knocked lightly on the door. “Can I come in?”

“I guess. If I say no you’ll just come anyway.” 

Emma struggled not to laugh. She recalled almost the exact words coming from Regina before. Callie’s emotions and baggage might be akin to Emma’s, but the kids attitude was very Regina.

She entered the room to find Callie in the exact same place on her bed as earlier. Emma sat on the bed beside her, not touching her. “Rough day, Huh?”

Callie just gave her a look that clearly said, ‘really?’ “This was supposed to be the best Christmas ever and she ruined it.”

“No, I ruined it. We were supposed to have a talk with you and Jessie about all this. You weren’t supposed to hear me blabbing about things in the kitchen.” Emma sighed. 

Callie snorted. “How I found out wouldn’t change anything. She’s the Evil Queen! Nothing can change that.”

“Oh, you’re wrong on that one, kiddo. Hard work, determination and love already did change that. All of the people in this town are people that she once hurt, and now she is a hero here.” 

“Not to everyone. Some of the kids tell me that she’s the Evil Queen. I just thought they’d read that stupid storybook too and were teasing me about it. I couldn’t figure out why anyone would write a fairy tale about everyone here and make her into a villain when she was so great. Now that I know it’s real... well, it makes sense now.”

“Those kids were teasing you, Callie. Nobody believes she’s still evil and nobody is scared of her.” Emma tried to explain but Callie was already shaking her head, having none of it.

“ I don’t care about everyone else. I loved her and she wasn’t who I thought she was at all.”

“Well, Callie, I don’t know who you thought she was then, because she is exactly the same person today that you adored yesterday. A storybook isn’t going to change that. Her past is always going to eat away at her, but it’s her past and it has nothing to do with your relationship with her and how much she loves you. ” She sat up, ready to leave. “I can’t change the way you think or feel right now. Only time can do that, but I can change your behaviour. I will not allow you to be rude to her and I will not allow you to stay holed up here in your room. Tomorrow you will come down for breakfast and you will be polite and civil to everyone. Is that clear, kiddo?”

“You’re mean too,” Callie muttered.

“Maybe, But I’m not going to let my family be destroyed. I wouldn’t let her hide herself away and I’m not going to let you either. I love you, Callie, and so does she. Somehow we’ll get there. Goodnight, kiddo.”

Emma didn’t expect a response, so she wasn’t disappointed when Callie was silent. She turned off the light and closed the door behind her, leaning against the wall outside. She didn’t really know what to do, how to handle Callie. It was Regina who really seemed to be able to tap into the girls emotions and guide her. She was the one who had the real mothering experience. Emma had been successful with Henry because he’d elevated her in his mind as the saviour, like she’d been some sort of superhero, but also because Regina had been an incredible mother to him for the first ten years of his life and had led him on the path towards being a good human being. That, in itself, spoke to the goodness inside Regina. She’d become the polar opposite of Cora in the parenting department.

Emma pushed off the wall and headed for the bedroom. She was exhausted and mentally drained. The room was empty and she felt her stomach twitch nervously until she heard the slight sound of water from the bathroom. Regina was still in the tub, a thin layer of bubbles obscuring most of her luscious body. “You must be a prune by now,” Emma said with a soft smile. 

Regina replied “I’m almost done. I was kind of waiting for you to come back. At least here I’m not getting everything wet with my tears. I just can’t seem to stop crying...” her voice trailed of helplessly, and she looked away from Emma, hating herself for being so weak.

Wordlessly, Emma began to peel off her clothes and once naked she urged Regina to move forward in the tub so she could slip in behind her, one long leg on either side of her. She pulled Regina back to recline against her and wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette. “I think we should both sit here for a while, heat this water up a bit more, and let ourselves just... be.” She flicked her wrist and the water temperature began to rise.

“How are the children?”

“Henry and Jessie are fine. They’re worried about you, but they’re okay. Callie is so afraid and angry that she isn’t even thinking.”

“I just want to go to her and tell her that I love her. Hold her and tell her everything is alright.” Regina swiped at the tears streaming down her face again.

“She’s not ready.”

“I know. That’s why I’m still here.” She reached up to where Emma’s hands were linked on her abdomen and twined her fingers with them. “Thank you Emma. Thank you for being everything I need before I even know that I need it.” 

Emma shrugged, not feeling that she was doing anything exceptional. “That’s what we do, Gina. We take care of each other. We always have, even before we were friends. Always and forever, Baby.” She nuzzled her head against Regina’s.

“Always and forever,” Regina echoed softly. It was moments like this when she knew with certainty that the blackness was completely gone from her heart. Nothing with even a hint of dark could feel this much for someone. 

 

****

 

A bit later Regina came out of Henry’s room after saying goodnight. She’d assured him she was alright and he’d given her a boost of confidence, in addition to Emma’s, that she wasn’t a complete failure at parenting.

Jessie had been asleep when she’d peeked in, and she’d watched the tiny child, both kittens curled up beside her. The two girls had become so important to her so quickly and her heart had ached at the thought of losing them.

The door to the bathroom that linked Jessie’s room to Callie’s had been left open for the kittens to have access to their food and litter, but Callie’s was closed. It had saddened Regina even more that Callie didn’t have her kitten with her. She’d gone and tried turning the knob, thinking she’d just open it a crack, but it was locked. She could’ve unlocked it, but that wasn’t fair to the girl. She deserved the respect of being allowed to grieve for what she thought she’d lost tonight. Regina had lain one hand on the door and concentrated. She’d felt Callie on the other side, and she’d hoped Callie could feel her... feel something. With a sigh, she’d gone to Henry.

 

Now, after leaving Henry, she paused in the hall outside Callie’s room. Once again she pressed her hand to the door, feeling for a connection. She didn’t know if Callie could feel the connection, but it made Regina feel ever so slightly better to sense that small heat through her hand.

She said, loud enough that Callie would hear if she was awake, “Goodnight sweetheart. I love you.” There was no response, not that she expected one, and she headed to her room, not knowing if Callie had heard or if she were asleep.


	24. A New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, and the delay between chapters. I had most of the previous chapters at least fleshed out before I began posting them, so all I had to do was edit and rewrite a bit... now I am writing as I go, and I don't have alot of time.... anyway... here's a short one for now....

The next morning when Emma came downstairs all three children were in the kitchen at the table. Callie was not at her usual spot beside Regina’s chair, but on the opposite side next to Emma’s, with Henry as a buffer between Callie and the mayor. Emma didn’t comment on that, just glad she didn’t have to enforce her statement to Callie that she needed to be downstairs with the family. She greeted the kids and got a chorus of ‘Good morning’s in return, some with more enthusiasm than others. “I’ll bet I can talk Regina into making pancakes when she gets down here. Who’s interested?” They were already eating bowls of sugary cereal, but they all loved pancakes and Henry and Jessie voiced their approval right away. “Callie?”

“No thank you. I’m almost full.” Callie replied, never taking her eyes off the cereal bowl.

When Regina entered the room a few moments later she hesitated when she saw Callie at the table, but continued in when Emma extended her arm from where she leaned against the counter by the coffee pot. She settled in a similar position beside the blonde, accepting the mug of coffee she was handed. “I was telling everyone that I bet I could sweet talk you into making pancakes this morning.”

Regina smiled, forced, but passable. “I think that could be arranged. I think I could even manage strawberries and blueberries in them.” Henry and Jessie loved blueberries, but strawberries were Callie’s thing. The comment brought no reaction from the girl who had continued shoveling cereal into her mouth as though she were alone in the kitchen. Jessie came to Regina for a hug.

“Chocolate chips too, Mommy?” Her little face peered up expectantly.

She nodded, receiving a second hug and an “Awesome, Mom” from Henry. 

“You brought the kittens down,” Emma commented, as the orange fur balls came chasing out of the pantry, its door left open by whichever kid had been last to get cereal.

“I carried the litter box down and put it in the powder room,” Henry said, looking uncertainly at Regina. 

Regina smiled, “That’s fine. When they’re bigger we’ll put the litter in the laundry room.” The laundry room was on the basement level and she and Emma had agreed to keep them on the main floors for now.

“Did you decide on a name yet, Callie?” Emma watched Belle tackle her nameless sister, the pair tumbling across the floor. Callie just shrugged, causing both women to sigh. 

Regina pulled out a mixing bowl while Emma gathered ingredients from the pantry, and she proceeded to mix batter for the pancakes. Emma began to crack eggs for scrambling and lay strips of bacon onto the grill of the stove. 

Callie’s kitten suddenly noticed the smell of bacon and scrambled up the back of Emma’s leg, which was clad only in thin leggings she’d pulled on under the t shirt she slept in. She screeched in pain as the razor sharp claws pierced her skin, and Regina rushed to grab the kitten, holding it aloft, “ You little rascal!” She growled playful at the kitten.

Callie flew from her chair, “Don’t hurt her!” She grabbed the kitten from Regina, grasping it close and glaring at Regina. The poor kitten, now terrified, clung to her shirt, wide eyed and meowing loudly. 

Regina responded, hurt dripping from her voice, “Callie, I would never hurt your kitten.”

“You killed your own horse.” Callie turned to Emma, “I’m done. Can I be excused?”

Emma nodded, “Yes, but get dressed please. We’re going to go skating later.”

Callie didn’t respond, just wandering off with her kitten. Henry was eyeing Regina carefully and Jessie just looked confused. “Guys, go watch tv for a bit. We’ll get breakfast on in a bit,” Emma directed and the two headed for the living room.

Regina looked at Emma sadly. “I would never...”

Emma took her love into her arms and held her close, stroking her hair. “I know, baby.”

“She’s right. I killed Rocinante... the only pet I ever had. I loved him so much and I...” She sobbed louder, clutching Emma. 

Emma just held her, not knowing what to say. She couldn’t deny what Regina had done. She’d killed her pet, and worse yet, her father. Emma knew that part of Regina was long gone, and she trusted the brunette with every fibre of her being, but the past was undeniable. After a bit Regina took a deep but unsteady breath and pulled back. “ What are we going to do, Emma?”

“It’s only been a day. I think we need to give it a bit of time. She’ll come around. Let’s get breakfast over so we can go into town. Maybe skating will help. You promised to teach her how to skate backwards.” 

Regina was sceptical but she gave Emma her best smile and went back to the pancakes.

******

Skating didn’t help. Callie refused Regina’s offer to skate with her, and spent the time wobbling about on her own near the boards. Nothing else the women tried helped over the next few days either. 

Callie remained civil with Emma, although she no longer called her Momma. She no longer trusted anyone, not even Henry. New Year’s Eve came and the children were going to a sleepover at Snows. Emma’s parents had graciously offered to take all the children and allow Regina and Emma the opportunity to have an adult celebration. 

They’d toyed with the idea of going out, but had decided to stay in and have a quiet evening. Quiet was a rare commodity with Jessie in the house, but neither woman would trade the little girls exuberance and love of life for anything. 

Emma built a fire and made a nest of blankets and pillows in front of it, while Regina prepared some snacks. They settled in front of the hearth, wrapped around each other and enjoyed the crackling warmth as they nibbled on strawberries and truffle chocolates. Regina nuzzled Emma’s neck, making the blonde chuckle. “I’m glad we didn’t go out,” the brunette said softly. 

“ Me too. I’m happy to spend our first couples New Year’s Eve alone together. We’ll have tons more to spend at wild parties.”

Regina smiled at that. “I’m not sure ‘Granny’s New Years Eve Extravaganza’ qualifies as a wild party.”

“Don’t knock it. Her Halloween party turned out pretty great.” Emma grinned, thinking about how that evening had ended in them reconnecting after their rocky period.

“Indeed,” Regina drawled in agreement before kissing her way up Emma’s neck to nibble on her earlobe.

“Keep that up and we won’t make it until midnight. We’ll miss the fireworks.” Emma struggled not to moan.

Regina paused, looking into Emma’s eyes. “We could just make our own fireworks.”

Emma felt her mouth go dry. “We don’t have a permit...”

Regina smiled, her most sexy smile. “It’s Okay, I have the Sheriff wrapped around my little finger.”

“Is that so? I think I’m pretty tight with the mayor so I guess we got that covered.”

Regina kissed Emma, a hot, searing, ‘I mean business’ kind of kiss. “ Take care of the fire Sweetheart and meet me upstairs.” Emma was left holding a wisp of purple as Regina poofed away.

By the time Emma spread the coals out and made sure the fire was not a concern and checked the doors Regina had gathered the kittens and settled them into the girls bedrooms and bath for the night. The two women met in the hallway outside their room, with a soft kiss, that quickly heated up as they made their way into the room and over to the bed. Emma fell backwards, pulling Regina down on top of her and they kissed languidly, hands roaming lazily over each other’s bodies. They were alone in the house and neither of them was in a hurry. 

Gradually, clothes were removed, tossed onto the floor, until they were pressed together, still unhurried, enjoying the feel of silky skin sliding against silky skin. Emma flipped them over, so she was on top, slipping her thigh between Regina’s, both women moaning at the friction she was creating. Their mouths were still locked together in a sensual kiss, tongues twining together, stroking and teasing.

The slow, gentle pace was building them up to an almost unbearable ache, a burning need for release. They were creating a rhythm now, a horizontal dance, grinding against each other, getting closer to the pinnacle with every move. Emma broke the kiss just as they were tumbling over the edge, her eyes locking with Regina’s as they trembled their way through their climaxes, perfectly in sync. 

Emma went limp in Regina’s arms, as her body settled into small twitches of aftershock. Regina sighed deeply, her hands running over Emma’s back, savouring the feel of her weight and the way their bodies melded together perfectly. “I would be perfectly happy to spend the next 50 New Years Eve’s exactly like this,” she murmured softly, before pressing her lips to Emma’s forehead where it rested against her shoulder.

“At least 50,” Emma agreed sleepily. 

“Don’t go to sleep, Sweetheart... I’m not even close to finished with you yet...” Regina shifted slightly, reaching down and stroking through Emma’s soft curls, causing the blonde to gasp, suddenly wide awake.

“You did promise me fireworks,” Emma grinned, before kissing the gorgeous brunette again.

 

****

It turns out they didn’t miss the real fireworks either. At about ten to twelve they dragged the comforter off the bed and settled onto the window seat, cuddled together, and waiting for the show to start. Regina knew from experience that the display would be clearly visible from her bedroom window. The first firework, a single bright, loud light went up at ten seconds to midnight, followed every second by another, and the lovers counted down until zero, when they kissed sweetly, just as a flurry of colours and sound filled the air signifying the start of the new year. 

The light show continued on for about 15 minutes before ending in a spectacular finale of color after color exploding one after another in split second intervals, until all that remained was a soft echo and wisps of smoke drifting gently through the air. 

“Happy New Year, Madame Mayor,” Emma whispered in her ear, wrapping her tighter in her arms.

“Happy New Year, Sheriff.” Regina snuggled closer until not a breath of air could fit between them. 

They sat there for awhile, gazing out at the sky, stars glittering brightly now that the light from the fireworks was gone. Eventually they moved back to the bed where they got beneath the covers, Emma spooning Regina, nuzzling her face into the brunettes neck, and they drifted off to sleep.


	25. All is right with the world??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay. I am feeling that it is time for this story to come to an end. Probably 2 chapters after this one...

“When do you want to tell the children about you needing more chemo?” Regina leaned closer to the bathroom mirror, prodding at what she felt was a new line beside her eye, frowning at it.

Emma finished drying herself from the shower they’d just stepped out of, and came to stand beside Regina at the sink. “Soon, I guess. The treatments start on Thursday.” She didn’t sound too thrilled about the prospect of rocking the boat with the girls even more. “ Jessie is going to freak.” 

Regina nodded. “She is. I have no idea what to expect from Callie.”

“She’s likely going to bury her feelings,” Emma suspected. “Especially now. Henry will be alright. He’s been through it and knows what to expect.”

Regina shook her head in frustration. “At least I’ll be able to help Jessie, and support Henry. Callie...” she finished helplessly. 

Emma met Regina’s eyes in the mirror as she began brushing her teeth. They were sad, as they often were, these days. It bothered Emma, reminding her of when Henry was rejecting Regina, back with the first curse. Back then, even when the two women had been enemies it had still gotten to Emma, seeing the mayor so distraught. It bothered her then and it bothered her now. What she wouldn’t give to see Regina offer her a smile that actually reached her eyes. Instead, she received a half hearted one. “We should tell them today. Give them a chance to get used to it.” Regina said, eyebrow raising in question.

Emma nodded, then spat out her toothpaste into the stream of water running in the sink. “Okay. We’ll go get them from Mom’s and talk to them when we get home.”

 

*****

“What’s up?” Henry asked, settling into his favorite chair, while the girls sat on the sofa, looking nervous. Family meetings in previous homes often led to leaving those homes, and both girls eyed Emma warily. 

Emma took a deep breath and began, “We have a bit of news that isn’t so good...” she glanced at Regina who nodded encouragingly. “A few days ago I got a call from the hospital about the results from one of the last tests I had done.”

“Are you sick again?” Henry sat up straight in his seat, concern etching his young face. The girls now looked fearful rather than wary.

“I’m not sick,” Emma assured them, “but the doctors want to make sure I stay healthy so they want me to do another round of treatments. I have to go Thursday for the first one.”

Jessie’s lip trembled and tears ran down her little face. “You’re going to die and I’ll never see you again!” She sobbed, almost unintelligible.

Emma was quick to kneel in front of the little girl and fold her into her arms. “I’m not going to die, Jessie. It’s only medicine they’re going to give me. The medicine will probably make me sick a little, but I’m going to be ok.”

Jessie wasn’t really listening. She had escalated into full blown sobs, tears and snot and saliva were all over Emma’s shirt, but she didn’t care. She just held Jessie, rocking her and whispering softly to her, her own heart breaking for the child. Finally Jessie calmed down enough to speak again. “You promise you aren’t going to die?” Her little face was stained with tears, and Regina handed Emma a wad of tissues, which she used to clean up Jessie’s cheeks.

“Jessie, I promise I am only going for treatments. If anything worse happens, I promise to tell you the truth. I will never keep a secret about anything important like this.” Emma gazed intently into the mini blondes eyes, and Jessie must have found the truth there, because she eventually nodded, and allowed Emma to get up from the floor.

She turned to Henry, who now had Regina perched on the arm of his chair, her arm resting on his shoulders. “You ok, Kid?”

He looked her straight in the eye and said, “I’m ok if you’re ok. Are you ok this time?”

Emma knew he wasn’t talking about the cancer or the treatments. He was talking about the terrible way she’d behaved during the original treatment, and the fallout that almost destroyed Regina. “I’m ok Henry. I’m not going anywhere.” She stated the last part firmly, maintaining eye contact until he finally accepted her words, with a nod. Then her gaze went to Regina, who was nibbling on her lower lip, a sure sign that she was feeling insecure and wanting reassurance. “Not going anywhere,” Emma repeated, locking eyes with the brunette. 

Regina returned the gaze, feeling only truth, love and promise there, easing her heart. 

“Callie?” Emma finally turned to the middle child, who had remained stoically quiet.

Callie shrugged, rocking in her seat a little as her eyes moved from Emma to Regina and back, and Emma could almost see the wheels turning in her head. Emma knew something was building, and it likely wasn’t going to be pleasant. “Jessie, why don’t you and Henry go check on the kittens. They’ve been in your room all morning.”

Jessie nodded, and Henry reluctantly followed her, leaving both women’s attention solely focused on Callie. “Callie, it’s going to be ok, Kiddo,” Emma told her.

Callie shook her head. “No. You’re going to die and leave us alone with Her.” Her eyes flicked back to Regina again, before returning to Emma. 

“Callie, first off, I am not going to die. Secondly, Regina loves you and she’s a great mother. If anything ever happened to me, she will take amazing care of you kids.” 

Callie frowned, turning to Regina, her face hard. “Why don’t you fix it? Why don’t you use your magic and fix it?” These were the first words she’d said to Regina in days, apart from the required manners that Emma had demanded. 

“I wish I could, Callie, but magic doesn’t always work the way we want. I can heal things, but Cancer can’t be healed. The cancer cells need to be killed.” Regina tried to explain.

Callie’s face went harder and she said, “You should be good at that then. You’ve killed lots of things. What’s the point of having magic if you can’t even help Emma? Useless!” Callie spat out the final word and flew from the room and up the stairs. 

Emma sighed and turned to Regina, only to become concerned. Regina had paled, she looked as though she were in shock. 

Regina was in shock. The pain she was feeling at that moment was more intense than any she ever recalled experiencing. In a few sentences Callie had verbalized the internal battle Regina had been struggling with since she’d found out about Emma’s cancer. Of all the things Regina wished to use her magic for, curing Emma was of the utmost importance. The fact that she could not find a way to accomplish it left her feeling every bit as useless as Callie had just claimed she was. 

Unbeknownst to Emma, she still spent hours poring over her magic books looking for possibilities, and she also had Belle scouring through hers and Rumples tomes as well. 

“Gina,” Emma said gently, “it’s not true. What Callie said.”

“Yes,” Regina replied, quietly, but firmly. “Yes, it is true. For all my magic, I am useless. I cannot do the one thing I want to do most in the world.” Brown eyes met green and a tear trickled from hers. “My magic is powerful enough to create a new reality, to turn humans into animals, to teleport... to do practically anything but cure you. I’ve always been told that all magic comes with a price, but why are you the one paying it?”

“Gina, you may not be able to cure the cancer, but you have helped me heal so quickly, and you,” she took Regina’s hands in her own and looked deep into her eyes, “you are the strength that’s gotten me through this. You’re the reason I fight, so don’t ever, ever, let me hear you call yourself useless again.” 

Regina nodded tearfully, wrapping her arms around Emma, and holding her close. “She really does hate me, doesn’t she?”

Emma sighed. “I don’t think she does. She operates the same way that I used to. This is just another form of emotionally running away. I think she’s scared and worried and stubborn. I think she’s backed herself into a corner with her behaviour and doesn’t have a clue how to get out of it. The only way she’s going to come around is if we break her stubborn streak and I have an idea that just might work.” Emma kissed Regina and headed for the stairs, leaving the brunette looking after her in confusion.

 

*****

Emma walked into Callie’s room and tossed a large duffle bag onto the bed. Callie was sitting in the window, the streaks on her face a testament to the fact that Regina had not been the only one crying. She followed Emma’s movements and frowned at the bag. “What’s that?”

“Just a bag I don’t need anymore. I thought you might want it.” Emma wandered casually over to the window seat, sitting down on the opposite end.

“Why do I need a bag?” Callie asked, her voice uneasy.

Emma sighed. “I know you aren’t happy, Callie. In fact, I think you’re miserable, and that breaks my heart, kiddo. If you can’t be happy, then I think Regina and I have to put our feelings aside and do what’s best for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, obviously our family isn’t good for you. Maybe we need to work on finding you one that is. Give you your best chance.”

“You’re sending me away?” Callie’s voice trembled with fear.

“I’m not sending you away, Callie. I’m giving you a choice. If you want to leave I will do everything in my power to find you an amazing new family that’s everything you want. Even if it breaks my heart to lose you.”

“It’s her idea to get rid of me.” 

“Regina doesn’t know I’m doing this. She would never let me. She would leave first. But the other kids need her. We’re the family Jessie and Henry want. It’s ok, Callie, if it’s not what you want. You deserve to be happy, so just tell me you don’t want to be part of this family and we’ll find you another. A great one, I promise. Your happy ending means more to me than my own.”

Callie turned away, looking out the window into the backyard, tears streaming down her face. “I don’t want to leave,”she whispered. “This is the family I want.”

“This family includes Regina.”

“I know.” Callie’s voice broke as she struggled to hold herself together.

“Callie, you need to fix things with her. That’s the only way we can make this family work.” Emma said, gently.

Callie looked at Emma now, her eyes huge and imploring, “I don’t know how. I don’t know how to fix it. It’s too late.”

“It’s not too late. All you have to do is go to her and tell her you’re sorry. She loves you so much and this is killing her inside. Right from day one you had this incredible bond with her. She loves all you kids with all her heart, but there’s something special between you. Don’t throw that away over pride Callie. Don’t lose that amazing relationship because you can’t admit you’re wrong. I was stubborn like that once, and I almost lost her.” Emma took a deep breath. “I spent my whole life searching for a parent to love me. Someone to take care of me and fight for me. Someone who understood me and wanted me. Callie you were lucky enough to find two mothers who would do anything for you. Do not throw that away.”

Callie nodded, the reality of Emma’s words taking precedence over her pride. “What do I do?”

“Just go to her. Once you open that door, she’ll do the rest. I think I heard her come upstairs. She’s probably in our room. Come on.” Emma got out of the window and held her hand out to Callie. The smaller hand, damp from tears or nervousness, slipped into hers and she led her daughter into the hall. She quietly opened the bedroom door, and sure enough, Regina lay on the bed, back to the door. Emma smiled encouragingly at Callie, gently pushed her over the threshold and silently closed the door again. 

The room was slightly dim, as Regina had closed the drapes against the afternoon sun, and hadn’t turned on a light. As Callie approached the bed she knew Regina was sleeping. She could hear the steady breath and see Regina’s body moving rhythmically. She rounded the bed, climbing onto Emma’s side as carefully as she could. She could still see tear stains on the beautiful woman’s face, and even in sleep she looked tired, worried, sad, her forehead creased and her jaw tense. Tears pored from Callie’s eyes now as she looked at the woman who had never been anything but loving and supportive to her and knew that she was the reason that Regina looked like this. Callie had taken that love and thrown it back into Regina’s face, and followed it with wave after wave of nastiness. Emma had been right. Callie was stubborn and she’d never been good at admitting she was wrong. She’d known she was wrong about this for a while now, but couldn’t seem to stop it from escalating. She took a deep breath, one that made a raspy sound, louder than she’d intended, and then, at that moment, Regina opened her eyes. 

For the briefest moment Regina just stared at the child on the bed beside her, certain that she must be dreaming, before she found her voice, “Callie?” It was soft, hesitant, full of hope, and it broke the last bit of resistance the girl had. 

“I’m sorry... I’m so sorry,” she sobbed.

Regina’s heart ached to see her in such distress and she didn’t hesitate, sitting up and opening her arms, “It’s Okay Sweetheart... it will be okay. Come...” and then Callie was in her arms, Regina rocking her gently, holding her close, both sobbing. Regina couldn’t say how long they sat like that, but it was a while before either of them were able to get their emotions under control.

Finally Callie whispered, “I don’t hate you...”

Regina stroked her hair and murmured, “I know, Lovey.”

“You prob’ly hate me now...” The words were so soft Regina barely heard them.

She pulled the girl away from her so she could see her face, her hand going under her chin to force eye contact. “Never!” She said firmly. “I love you, Callie. I never stopped loving you and I never will. There is nothing you could ever do that would make me hate you. Nothing. I love you, Sweetheart, with all my heart.”

“I love you too...Mommy.”

Regina felt a huge rush of emotion as she heard the word ‘mommy’. She’d wondered over the past week if she would ever hear that word pass those lips again and now, hearing it opened the floodgates again and she held her little girl close, as they both sniffled and tried to get themselves together. 

After a bit she said, “You know, Emma is probably going crazy out there, wondering what’s going on in here. What do you say we go clean ourselves up a bit and go put her out of her misery?”

Callie nodded, and they climbed off the bed, going into the ensuite, where Regina lifted Callie onto the counter and washed her face with a warm cloth. She brushed her hair and then took her little face in her hands. “There we go. All beautiful again.” Her eyes wandered to the mirror, “I certainly can’t say the same for myself.” Her hair was practically a rats nest and her face was covered in dried tears and smeared makeup. She splashed water on her face and took a makeup wipe to begin scrubbing it clear. The brush tamed her hair into a semblance of its usual order, and she was satisfied with the result. 

Callie hopped off the counter and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a tube of lipstick. “This ones my favourite,” she handed the tube to Regina, who took it, coating her lips in Regal Red before smiling broadly at the little girl. “Good?”

Callie nodded, and hand in hand they headed off to find the rest of the family. Regina half expected to find Emma in the hallway with her ear pressed to the door, but it was empty. She could hear voices from down the hall and they found the entire rest of the household on Henry’s bed. Emma sat in the middle, holding a storybook, with Jessie half draped on her lap. Henry leaned heavily against her side, both kittens curled in his lap. 

Emma looked up, a huge smile spreading across her face at the sight of Regina and Callie together, hand in hand. “Wanna join us?”

“Sure,” Regina smiled and it finally reached her eyes. “What are you reading?”

“The Wizard of Oz.” Emma replied. 

One of Regina’s eyebrows raised so high it disappeared into her hairline. “Seriously?”

Emma shrugged. “Jessie picked it.”

Henry grinned. “Almost like looking through a family photo album.” 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Did you tell her yet?” 

“Nope. She’s your sister. I figured you’d want to do the honors.” Emma winked at her.

“Is Dorothy your sister, Mommy?” Jessie bounced up and down with excitement.

Callie eyed Regina, sideways. “Somehow, I don’t think it’s Dorothy.”

Regina squeezed her hand. “She’s not as bad as you think. This world really messes up our stories.” She watched Callie, concerned that this new tidbit of information would send the child right back into a tailspin. The Wicked Witch as an Aunt wasn’t much better than the Evil Queen for a mother. To her relief Callie didn’t say anything more about it, only tugging on Regina’s hand, pulling her over to the bed. “What part are you on?” She asked, climbing up beside Henry. 

“Dorothy just dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East.” Henry explained, as Regina settled onto the bed, Callie snuggling up to her. 

Callie peered up to her, “Was she your sister too?”

Regina smiled. “No, one Wicked sister is plenty, thank you.” 

Callie simply nodded, and reached over to take her kitten from Henry’s lap, burying her face in the soft fur.

“When are you gonna name her?” Henry wanted to know.

Callie shrugged. “It’s gotta be just right, and I haven’t thought of it yet.”

“You should call her Beast, ‘cause mines named Belle.” Jessie proclaimed.

At that moment, the kitten blinked sleepily, curled itself into a ball and went to sleep. Emma laughed, “Doesn’t seem quite right, Jessie. Don’t worry, Callie will know the right name when she hears it. Okay, who’s ready for the next chapter?” Her eyes met Regina’s and she winked. 

Regina just mouthed, ‘Thank you’ to her and Emma began to read. 

 

*****

Later, that night, Emma ended her round of goodnights with Callie. After sitting with her for a few minutes, playing with the kitten and talking about nothing in particular, she stood, kissing Callie’s forehead. “Goodnight, Kiddo.” 

As she started to leave Callie said, “Momma?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you really have let me leave?” 

Emma sat back down on the bed, taking Callie’s hands. “Nope. There’s nothing that could ever make me give you up, Cal. You are stuck with me for the rest of your life. I’m gonna follow you to college and make sure you wear your sweater. When you get married, your husband better like me, ‘cause I’m still going to come tuck you in every night.”

Callie giggled. “Maybe you could just call?”

Emma grinned, “Maybe. I love you Kiddo. Don’t ever doubt that, okay?”

“Okay. I love you, Momma. Goodnight.”   
Emma kissed her again, tucking the covers around her, and made her way from the room. She stood in the hallway, listening to a murmur from one room as Henry talked on the phone, most likely to Violet. From the other, it sounded like Jessie had weaseled one more story out of Regina. Emma stepped closer, loving the husky sound of Regina’s voice as she read from the Velveteen Rabbit.

Emma sighed, content. This was the way things were supposed to be. For the first time in over a week all was right in Emma’s world.


	26. Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... this is the last regular chapter. There will be one more epilogue chapter. Enjoy.

“Are you sure you feel up to it? If you want we can just stay at the hotel and have a quiet evening.” Regina asked Emma for the second time, as they relaxed in their usual hotel suite on Wednesday afternoon.

“No, let’s go. It only happens once a month, and after tomorrow I’m not going to feel like doing much of anything.” Emma peered up at Regina, from where she lay with her head in the brunettes lap, Regina running her fingers through her hair. 

Regina nodded her acceptance. Janet, the woman she’d met at the skating pond, had called a couple of days before, reminding Regina about the LGBT parenting group monthly meeting. It just so happened that the meeting was Wednesday evening, the day before Emma’s new round of chemo was to begin. 

Regina had been thinking a lot about Janet, that she’d liked the perky younger woman, and realizing that she and Emma didn’t really have any friends. They did have friends, but not really any couple friends. Certainly not friends who were in a same sex relationships raising children. Storybrooke, while very accepting, was at the same time, not very diverse. 

So, a few hours later they found themselves standing in a middle school hallway, outside the library, where a sign stood proclaiming: LGBT Parenting Group Meeting Here.

“You made it!” Regina turned to see Janet coming down the hall, hand in hand with her partner. 

Regina smiled brightly, “We did. I wasn’t sure we were going to, but here we are.”

Janet grinned, “I know. It’s so soon after the holidays and things are still crazy at our place too. Regina, meet my wife, Kelly.” 

Kelly gave them a friendly smile and extended her hand. “Nice to meet you guys,” She shook Regina’s hand, then Emma’s. 

“Nice to meet you, Kelly. My partner, Emma.” Pride was evident in her voice as she introduced the blonde. 

The four women went into the room, finding seats in the large circle of chairs that were set up for them. Regina found herself watching the other couples in general and Janet and Kelly specifically. She’d seen women together in the bar, dancing close, making out in the corners, flirting and having fun. This was different. These women were here, in a school library, just being themselves. She liked the way most of the couples, male and female, were comfortable using casual touches and affectionate terms here in public. That was one area she had difficulty with sometimes. As the group leader entered the circle and began encouraging people to have a seat, Regina reached over and took Emma’s hand.

Emma looked at her, a little surprised, and smiled, giving the mayors hand a squeeze. She knew what to expect from this group. She’d not been to this particular group, of course, but most support groups were alike. Any minute they were going to be asked to share, and Regina was going to panic. She looked over at her beautiful girlfriend, thinking that she was especially radiant tonight. 

The hostess was rattling on about new people in the group and suddenly all eyes were on Regina and Emma. “Tell us a bit about yourselves.”

Regina got a deer in the headlights look on her face. She could stand in front of half the town in a council meeting and talk about budgets and taxes and fundraisers to buy a new snow plow, but to talk about herself to these twenty odd strangers? Not going to happen.

Emma squeezed Regina’s hand, gave the group a big smile and began to talk. “I’m Emma, and this is my partner, Regina. We come from a small town a couple hours away where I’m the Sheriff and Regina is the mayor. We’re raising three kids. Two girls, Callie, who’s ten and five year old Jessie. We’ve only had them a couple of months and we’re in the process of adopting them. Henry is twelve. Regina adopted him as a baby. We met when Henry came looking for me... his birth mother.”

“And you two fell in love? That’s so sweet,” a man across the circle exclaimed.

“Just like a fairytale!” Janet grinned.

Emma shook her head. “You have no idea…”, she grinned and continued. 

After Emma’s story the other participants offered a brief synopsis of their own stories. A lot of the people there were single, or parenting one of their partners children. There were few that actually were raising children they shared. Various topics went through the circle, people voicing their ideas and opinions when they had something to contribute. They discussed problems with exes involvements with the children, disciplining children that weren’t yours, and explaining being gay to your kids. The last topic was dealing with your kids friends and their parents surrounding homophobia. 

Emma and Regina hadn’t experienced most of the issues, but the last one was relevant. Truthfully, other parents were more worried about a sleepover with the Evil Queen than a sleepover with Henry’s two moms, but the concept was the same. 

Overall, they enjoyed the meeting, and when the formal part of the group ended and they were free to mingle they agreed they would like to come back again. 

“So? What did you think?” Janet approached with a styrofoam coffee cup in one hand and a chocolate cookie in the other, Kelly right behind her. 

Regina smiled, “I think we’ll be back again.”

“Awesome!” Janet smiled. “There’s a lot of good advice here. Some nights are more applicable than others, but everyone is very supportive. It’s a good bunch of people.” She paused and said, “Listen, would you like to join us for dinner one night? I know it’s a bit far to drive, but we’d like to have you over.” She smiled hopefully.

Regina glanced at Emma, who nodded slightly. Regina responded, “We’d like that, but we won’t be able to get together for a while.”

“Oh, okay.” Janet sounded disappointed. “That’s fine, we understand.” 

Emma spoke up, not wanting the other women to think they were making excuses. She knew Regina really wanted this new friendship to work out. “I’ve been fighting cancer over the past few months. I’m about to start a new round of chemo... tomorrow actually. It really takes a lot out of me. Knocks me on my ass.”

The two women offered the usual sympathies, and asked the usual questions. When Janet pointed out a guy across the room, explaining that he had also been fighting cancer, Emma made it a point of approaching him, leaving Regina to continue chatting with Janet and Kelly. 

The man, Peter, greeted her warmly making small talk about the group. Emma cautiously worked her treatment into the conversation, at which he responded, telling her that he just finished a round of treatments right before Christmas.

“Can I ask, how old are your kids, and how are they handling it?” Emma bit her lip. “I worry about ours, especially our oldest girl.”

Peter nodded in understanding. “It’s hard on them. Even when they act like they understand and they’re cool with it. My son is only four, so he doesn’t really understand, but my daughter is eight and it’s been really rough. She knows enough about cancer and death to be terrified, yet she’s not really old enough to understand all the details and logistics of everything.”

“Callie is ten, but she’s fresh out of the foster system. Not only is she struggling with fitting into a new home with a new family, but now she’s faced with watching me go through this fight against this big, ugly ‘C’ word that she’s heard nothing but horror stories about. For a child with trust issues to begin with it has to be a nightmare.”

Peter smiled warmly, placing a hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Cancer is damn scary for us adults, never mind to kids. Just give her lots of love, and tell her what’s going on. Age appropriate details, of course, but don’t keep secrets and don’t sugarcoat it too much. At first I tried to keep everything from Heidi, but it turned out what she was imagining was worse than the truth.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. “Listen, if you want help talking to her, or you just want to talk to someone who understands, call me.”

Emma smiled gratefully. “Thank’s Peter. I just might take you up on that.” 

“Anytime.” Something across the room caught his eye and he returned the smile to Emma, “It was nice meeting you, Emma. Hopefully you and Regina make it back to another gathering. I see my husband is ready to leave. We don’t like to be too late for the sitter.”

“Nice meeting you too, Peter. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again.” Emma watched him walk away before her eyes drifted, searching for Regina, the way they always seemed to. Regina, in her simple red dress, was not hard to spot. She was easily the most beautiful woman in the room and as Emma’s eyes settled on her she felt herself relax when she hadn’t even noticed a tenseness. Regina grounded her... was her center, in a way that never ceased to amaze Emma. One glimpse of her amazing girlfriend was usually all it took to make everything right with the world. 

Emma watched Regina now, an easy smile on her face as she chatted with Janet and two other women, of whom Emma could not remember their names. It surprised Emma a little, just how much Regina seemed to be enjoying this group, especially when she always made get togethers or meetings in Storybrooke seem pointless or boring. She was lonely. The thought struck Emma hard as she heard Regina laugh. The town was no longer afraid of Regina, now that she’d become a hero fighting for good, but she was still intimidating. She had an air about her of power and regality that was inherent, and that made her a bit unapproachable to many in Storybrooke when coupled with their memories of her past. Most people would smile genuinely and small talk with their mayor, but as Emma watched now she realized that Regina’s true friends were limited to, oddly enough, Emma’s parents and maybe, in a stretch, Belle. Regina needed this, Emma realized. Especially when Emma was going through her medical issues and couldn’t always be right there for Regina. 

Emma saw Kelly by the coffee pot and she wandered over to get herself a cup of tea. “Looks like our girls have hit it off.” Kelly remarked as Emma fixed her tea. 

“Yeah. Regina really liked Janet right way when she met her at the skating pond a few weeks ago. I really appreciate the invitation to dinner. It’s going to be really hard to plan anything for the next couple of months.”

Kelly smiled. “Listen, you just concentrate on getting well. The dinner invitation isn’t going anywhere.” She shook her head. “I really admire you both. Dealing with that and adopting those little girls at the same time. That’s a lot on your plates.”

“Well, the situation with the girls just sort of presented itself. We weren’t actively pursuing adoption right now but once we met them we just couldn’t lose them.” 

Kelly nodded. “We thought about adoption, but in the end Janet decided she wanted to carry them herself. Besides, we really wanted babies, and the waiting list is so long for a baby.” The lights flickered off and back on just then, and Kelly sighed. “That means the custodian is here to lock up and we need to clear out.”

They drained their drinks and made their way over to where Janet and Regina were seated at one of the study tables. “I really enjoyed this,” Regina told Janet as they stood and gathered their coats. “Thank you so much for inviting me.” 

“I’m glad you decided to come, even though you’ve got such a busy day tomorrow. I feel like this is the start of a great friendship.” Janet gave Regina and Emma a huge smile. She hesitated a moment, then gave Regina a hug, followed by Emma. “Good luck tomorrow,” she said softly in Emma’s ear.

“Thanks.” Emma returned the smile.

“I’ll call you about dinner?” Regina asked and Janet nodded with enthusiasm. 

“Please do. We’ll set something up as soon as you both feel up to it.”

**** 

They sat in the back of the UBER, Regina tucked under Emma’s arm, on the way back to the Four Seasons. “I’m sorry, Baby.”

“For what?” Regina looked up at Emma, trying to see her face as the streetlights lit up the inside of the car in flashes as they passed by. 

“I didn’t realize you were lonely.” Emma replied, pressing a kiss to Regina’s forehead.

Regina sighed. “It’s not really that I’m lonely, Emma. It’s just... well, it’s nice to be around people who have no preconceived notions about me. Everyone in my life is there because they either want something or they have no real choice.”

“Excuse me?” Emma couldn’t keep the hurt from her voice.

Regina looked up, sharply. “Not you, Sweetheart. In fact, you are the person who showed me that I could have more. For Henry, I’m just Mom. Snow and David are my friends because of you. The same for Ruby and Belle and Granny. For everyone else in town I’m either the Evil Queen, to be wary of, or the Mayor, also to be wary of. For you, Emma, I’ve never felt like I needed to be anything more than myself. I’m not the Queen or the mayor or the hero. I’m just Regina, and that is such an amazing feeling, Emma. I wanted to experience more of that and the people here tonight can give me that. They didn’t talk to me because they were intimidated or because they wanted something from me. They talked to me because they wanted to hear what I had to say. Janet wants to be my friend because she likes me. That’s a very new and heady experience for me, Emma. You became my best friend in a most unusual manner, under most unusual circumstances, and I believe we were always destined to become much more than friends. This... tonight... this is how normal people make normal friends, Emma. I realized, while I was chatting with them, that I’ve never really had that before. Before you, the closest thing I ever had to a real friend was Malificent, and that’s a pretty low bar to set.” She smiled at Emma. “I like this feeling, Emma. I want to cultivate this friendship with Janet. I want to have a circle of friends that has nothing to do with Storybrooke or curses or the past.”

Emma leaned her head against Regina’s. “Then, that is exactly what we will do, Baby. I like Kelly, too. I can totally see us hanging out with them. Playing Pictionary and having backyard barbecues.”

“Pictionary?” 

“Trust me, it’s a thing normal friends do. Usually after a few drinks.” She grinned, then sobered a little. “Could we ever have them at our place, Regina? What if something...weird happened?”

“I can cloak the magic. Nobody in town would ever risk saying anything, and even if someone did, I could erase the event from their minds. It could work.” She smiled. “It could really work.”

“I met someone I liked too. His name is Peter.” 

“Ah, yes. The gentleman who is also fighting cancer.”

Emma nodded. “He’s really nice. He offered to help me talk to Callie. He gave me his card for if I ever want to talk to someone who really understands.” 

“This could be really good for us both. I think we need to try and make these monthly meetings. We can have a couple days of adult time here in the city as well.” Regina smiled her most wicked smile at the last statement and Emma suddenly felt warm all over. 

“I like both of those ideas, Baby. Hopefully the treatments don’t hit me as hard this time and we can get together with Janet and Kelly soon.”

Regina just nodded. She prayed the treatments would go smoother for Emma than last time. She still worried about a possible replay of Emma’s panic before, despite the fact that Emma seemed more relaxed about everything. She snuggled closer to Emma for the remainder of the ride to the hotel and tried not to worry.

 

****

The treatments were about the same as the last time. The first couple were not too bad, but soon Emma was back to an almost perpetual state of nausea and weakness. 

Regina kept her promise and hired someone to help out with the children and the cleaning. Mrs. Armstrong had been a servant of the Evil Queen back in the enchanted forest and she’d accepted the job offer with a bit of trepidation as she recalled her former boss screaming and abusing the household staff. She soon found the new Regina to be both kind and generous to her and she settled into her new role quickly and became almost instantly attached to all three children. 

Regina was glad she’d caved to Emma’s demand for a housekeeper when she realized how much nicer it was to be able to spend time with Emma and the children without feeling like she was neglecting everything.

Despite the situation with Emma’s illness, the children were flourishing. Jessie spent the first few days of Emma’s illness hovering nervously, convinced Emma was going to die the moment she took her eyes off her. After a bit she settled down and reverted to her old self, noisy, messy and full of life. 

Henry spent less time with Violet and more time helping out around the house, and binge watching Star Trek with Emma. 

Callie, while still not completely over her trust issues, was improving daily. Her relationship with Regina was back on track, and she pored her heart out to her on a nightly basis during their bedtime chats. She also grew more helpful every day, spending her free time on the bed with Emma, as they watched movies, read and played cards when Emma felt up to it. Emma tried to encourage her to go play but she persisted with her mission to keep Emma company. 

One day after school she came into the bedroom where Emma was laying back against the pillows flipping through channels on the TV. She wasn’t nauseous today, but very weak, and she smiled at Callie who had her kitten under one arm and a manilla envelope in the other hand. “Something came in the mail for me today!” She announced, dropping the kitten onto the bed and climbing up beside Emma.

Emma eyed the Amazon symbol on the package. “You haven’t been playing around online again have you?” There had been an incident back when the girls had first come to live with them when they’d accidentally placed an order on Regina’s favorite website. Regina had since removed the credit card information from her account. 

“Mommy helped me order this.” Callie said. She held the package out to Emma. “It’s kind of for all of us.”

Emma took it, carefully opening one end of the envelope. Inside were five necklaces and two charms, all shaped like support ribbons, with a multicoloured ribbon pattern on them. Emma held them up and looked curiously at Callie.

“ I wasn’t sure if Henry would wear one, but Mommy said he could just hang it in his room if he wanted. The charms are for the kittens collars.”

“They’re very pretty, Callie, but what are they for?” 

“It’s the ribbon of hope. All the little coloured ribbons are for fighting different kinds of cancer. The pink one is for breast cancer. The ribbon of hope stands for fighting together for everyone who has any kind of cancer. I saw it online and Mommy let me order them.”

Emma struggled to hold back the tears that prickled her eyes, failing miserably, and she pulled Callie into a hug. “They’re awesome Kiddo. Just like you.”

Regina came into the room, with Henry and Jessie right behind her. She’d known Callie was sharing her gift with Emma and she’d rounded up the rest of the family, including the other half of the feline portion. She beamed at Emma, asking, “Do you like them? Callie showed them to me and I thought they were wonderful.” 

“They’re great.” Emma took one of the necklaces, holding it out for Regina to do up for her, then she helped Regina with her own. Regina helped all the children with theirs and Henry clipped one of the little charms onto Belle’s collar. 

Callie took the second charm and clipped it to her kitten. “I finally decided what I’m going to name her.”

“What did you pick?” Emma fingered her necklace, where it lay against her chest right beside her SwanQueen pendant. 

Callie took a deep breath. “When you found me and Jessie there was a lot of stuff we didn’t have. We didn’t have parents to love us or a real home, or nice clothes and toys. Now we have all that stuff, and even more.” Her eyes strayed to Henry. “We’ve got a brother and grandparents and friends.” All eyes were on Callie as she tried not to cry. Silent tears were slipping from her eyes as she continued. “There’s one more thing that I got, that I didn’t even know I was missing.” Her eyes met Emma’s before shifting and locking with Regina’s.

“What’s that, Sweetheart?” Regina asked after a moment, when the girl seemed stuck.

“Hope.” Callie said, simply. “ When you found us, all I did was try and get through each day. The only things I could think about were stealing enough money for food and not getting caught. I didn’t have any dreams and I couldn’t even think about what the future might be, ‘cause I didn’t really think there would be anything to look forward to. Every day seemed to mean more bad stuff happening to us. Now, I have hope.” She held up her kitten. “That’s what her name is... Hope.”

“That’s a perfect name, Kiddo.” Emma wrapped her arm around Callie and Regina moved to her other side to join in. In five seconds, the entire family was wrapped up in a group hug, without a dry eye among them. 

Regina gazed at Emma over the heads of their children, the happiness and love radiating from Emma’s green eyes reflecting back from Regina’s. At that moment, Regina’s own heart burst with hope of its own. Of all the hope speeches she’d heard from Snow over the years, one little girl had just blown them out of the water. Hope. Regina hadn’t thought she needed it, but now that she had it, she felt energized in a new way. The collection of people here on her bed was her future and she knew, without a doubt, it was going to be epic.


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue chapter... it takes place three years later. Thank you all for joining me on this journey with out favorite girls. I appreciate how many of you took time out of your busy lives to read along, and I loved hearing all your comments! I have something else to start posting very soon so don't forget about me!! xoxo

Epilogue

Three years later...

 

Emma came up behind Regina, wrapping her arms around the brunette and resting her chin on her shoulder. “Those look great, Baby.”

Regina smiled, folding the last turnover and placing it on the baking sheet. She grinned, a little wickedness seeping in around the edges of her smile. “Even after all these years I find it amusing watching your parents faces, just before they take a bite.”

Emma laughed. “You’ve got to cut them some slack... you and apples have been kind of sketchy over the years.”

Regina just smirked and slid the tray into the oven. “Is everything ready outside?”

Emma nodded thoughtfully. “I think so. I pulled the extra chairs from the garage and Jessie helped me put up the decorations and do the tablecloths. Right now she’s picking flowers to put in vases.”

Regina glanced up, mildly alarmed. “ My poor flower beds.” Even though Jessie was now eight, she hadn’t changed. She was still trouble waiting for a place to happen and she kept the two women on their toes. Regina moved to Emma, embracing her, their foreheads pressed together. “I can’t wait until everyone gets here.”

“Me too. I’m going to go change and check on Callie and Violet.” Emma kissed Regina on the cheek softly.

“You know, it seems like Violet is here a lot more than usual. Even when Henry isn’t home.” Regina mused.

Emma chuckled. “Seriously, Gina?”

“What?”

“She’s here because of Callie. She likes her.”

“Of course she likes her. She likes all of us.... ooooohhh.” She just realized what Emma meant. 

“There it is!” Emma laughed. “I’m not sure how you missed it.”

Regina frowned. “How do I not know this? I didn’t know Callie liked girls.” She sounded hurt.

“I’m not sure Callie has it figured out yet, but they look at each other like we used to do, only G-rated,” Emma replied. “She’ll talk to you when she needs to. She always does.”

“But... she’s just a little girl...”

“She’s thirteen. By thirteen I was.... well, never mind what I was doing. Violet is obviously taken with her too.” She laughed. “Remember when we used to be concerned with Henry and Violet being alone together so much?”

“Hmm. Obviously misplaced concern. I’m not sure how I feel about this.” Regina pursed her lips in thought.

“We all love Violet, and I trust her. I know she’s a couple of years older than Callie, but I think it’s a good thing. Anyhow, I’m going to get ready before people get here.” Emma headed upstairs, pausing at Callie’s door and peering inside. The two girls were on the bed, peering intently at something on Callie’s IPad. 

“Hi, Momma,” Callie noticed her there. 

“Hi, Emma.” Violet offered a wide smile. 

“Hey, girls. Are you ready? People are going to start to arrive soon.” Emma leaned in the doorway, seeing that Callie was still wearing her pajama pants.

“Almost. I just need to change.” Callie hopped off the bed and headed into the bathroom, leaving Violet and Emma alone. Emma moved to sit on the end of the bed. 

“So, you and Callie are getting pretty close, huh.” It was a comment, not a question.

Violet averted her eyes and shrugged. “I guess so. Henry’s pretty busy with Sarah, so…”

“It’s ok, Violet. I know why you two are getting closer.” Emma confided. 

Violet looked up, a hint of fear on her face. “I… you don’t have to worry, Emma. Nothing will happen…”

“Violet, I’m not worried. Listen, she’s younger than you, that’s all, and I don’t think she knows what she’s feeling right now. Regina and I both have known you since you were a little girl and you are like a part of this family. We trust you to be careful. Just… just take care of her heart, okay Violet?”

Violet nodded. “I will. I’ve watched you and Regina all this time. I think I’ve learned how to treat somebody special. And Callie is real special. I just hope someday she’ll look at me like Regina looks at you.”

“Give her time.” Emma smiled. “Okay, well, I need to go get ready before I have Regina up here giving me crap. See you downstairs.”

Violet nodded. “Emma?”

Emma paused in the doorway and looked back.

“Thanks for not making that weird.”

“Ditto,” Emma grinned. 

****

The doorbell rang and Jessie came flying down the stairs wearing her favorite princess dress. “It’s Grandma and Grandpa and Neal! I saw their car out the window!” Jessie was completely enthralled with her Uncle Neal. The one year old was just as fascinated with his much older niece and when Jessie opened the door he struggled wildly in Snows arms before she released him. Regina greeted them all with a smile, Snow following her into the kitchen to finish preparing the food and David heading out to the backyard behind Jessie and Neal to keep an eye on them.

One by one the guests arrived and soon the backyard was filled with people, wandering about and socializing. Emma and Regina stood by the patio doors, looking over their guests. It was an eclectic bunch, to be sure. Snow was chattering away with Janet and Belle. Granny was having a very serious looking conversation with Emma’s friend Peter and his husband, Kyle while Ruby stood near her grandmother trying to not look too bored. Toward the back of the yard were all the younger children and Kelly and David were supervising a game of kickball. Regina and Emma were not certain whether the kids or the adults were having more fun. 

Henry and his girlfriend Sarah were on the corner of the patio, snuggled together on a lounge chair. Both his mothers liked the girl, but neither of them could see this girl being the great love of Henry’s life. Still, he was happy and that worked for now. 

Sitting off by himself, was Rumple. He didn’t really fit in with the group, but he’d come with Belle. Recently he’d been trying to make an attempt to connect with Henry now and then, as his grandfather. Even though Emma and Regina didn’t fully trust him in other aspects, they did trust in his feelings for Henry.

Callie and Violet had been sitting in the grass under Regina’s favorite apple tree, and now they made their way toward the house. Violet went inside, likely to use the washroom and Callie came to lean against Regina, who slid an arm around her. After the EvilQueen revelation it had taken Callie a while to fully come to trust Regina again, but once it happened their bond had only grown stronger. It was the mother/daughter relationship Regina had always wished for, and Callie had dreamt of. “Having fun,Sweetheart?” Regina asked, smiling at her daughter, who was now only a slight bit shorter than she was. 

Callie nodded. “Thanks for letting me invite Violet.” She blushed a little and looked down. “ I really like her.”

“I know, Callie. So do we.” Regina allowed.

“Mom... can we talk later? I kinda... I kinda want to talk about Violet.”

Regina gave her daughter a squeeze. “We sure can, Darling. You know we can always talk about anything?”

“Yeah,” Callie said shyly. She spotted Violet coming out of the house and went to greet her.

Emma glanced at Regina. “Told you she would talk to you when she was ready.”

“You were right,” Regina grinned. “Don’t let that go to your head, Miss Swan.”

“Enjoy it while you can, Madame Mayor. You won’t be able to call me that for much longer. Are we ready?”

Regina nodded and Emma clapped her hands together. “Can we get everybody’s attention please?”

It took a few moments, but finally everyone was gathered by the patio and Emma took Regina’s hand and pulled her closer as they looked out over their family and friends, old and new. 

“Emma and I feel so blessed to be standing here with you all. It means so much to have everyone we care about the most gathered all together.”

Emma nodded. “We’ve had a few crazy years, and you all have been along for the ride as we’ve made our journey to get to where we are now.”

Regina smiled wistfully. “Some things were incredibly hard, like Emma’s illness. We had a few bumps along that part of the journey, but we’re here and Emma just got the results for the three year mark of being cancer free.” Everyone clapped and cheered at that. 

“We’ve also been through some great things. Regina and I becoming a real couple, for one, and becoming a real family for Henry. I know a lot of you watched us dancing around each other, blind to what everyone else could see, until we finally figured it out.” There were some sprinkles of laughter at that. “Adding Callie and Jessie to our family was another amazing step in our journey.”

“We stepped out of our comfort zone, and made some wonderful new friends outside of Storybrooke, to add to the ones we already had here.” Regina made eye contact with Janet, who had become her best friend.

“Anyhow, we feel like a chapter of our story is coming to a close, and we are about to open a new one. We want everyone here to share in the beginning of this next chapter.” Emma looked over at Regina. “Regina has agreed to become my wife, and we want you all to join us when we do that in August.”

There was much more cheering and clapping and everyone surrounded them. It was chaos of the very best kind and the two women happily accepted all the well wishes and answered all their questions. 

The afternoon turned into evening, with much food, drink, music and laughter. Slowly people began to drift off, beginning with those who had younger children. David gave Emma and Regina each a kiss on the cheek and carted Neal off to get him into the car seat while Snow said goodbye. 

Snow gave Emma a long hug, and told her again how happy she was for them. Emma stepped away to say goodnight to Peter and Kyle, who had finally rounded up their kids. Snow moved to Regina and she placed her hands on her former stepmother’s arms and said, “Remember in the hospital when I told you this would all work out...”

“If this sentence ends with ‘I told you so’ you are going to find a toad in the drivers seat of your car.” Regina growled, but the smile on her lips and the sparkle in her eyes belied her words of warning and Snow smiled. 

“Seriously, Regina, I can’t imagine having anyone else for a daughter in law. Our family is so incredibly twisted and wonderfully weird and I’m just glad that you’ve decided to officially join it.”

Regina raised an eyebrow in amusement. “You do recall that I married your father. I’ve been part of your family for a very long time.”

Snow smiled softly. “I didn’t forget, Regina. I don’t really count that because it wasn’t your choice. You were forced into it by your mothers design and that was a catalyst for many years of misery for you… for all of us. That fact alone makes you choosing us to be your family all that more special. Back then I wanted you for my mother and I longed for that special relationship between a mother and child. I finally feel like we have that, although I never expected to be the mother in the equation.” She smiled her brightest. “ I love you, Regina. Welcome to our family.” She embraced Regina, who was a little stunned by the situation. 

After a moment, she hugged Snow back, struggling to keep a tear or two at bay, and whispered five words she would never have imagined herself saying in a million years. “ I love you too, Snow. Thank you.” And she truly meant it.

Belle and Rumple left, followed by Granny and Ruby, leaving only Janet and her family left. The four women had become very close over the past three years and spent a lot of time together.

Soon into the friendship they’d questioned why Storybrooke wasn’t on any maps, or in their GPS. For a while Regina would simply erase those conversations from the couples memory, but after about a year they decided to come clean with the truth, or at least the basics of the truth. Regina and Emma did not see any reason to go into the details of why this non-existent town was full of fairy tale characters, and kept the Evil part of their story to themselves. When Janet and Kelly had expressed interest in life within Storybrooke they had been welcomed with open arms and Kelly now worked as Deputy, under Emma, and Janet was a teacher in the high school. 

Now, Kelly gave Emma another hug and when asked, agreed to stand up for her in the ceremony.

“I can’t believe you kept this a secret!” Janet admonished lightly, embracing Regina. 

“I’m sorry,” Regina replied. “We just wanted it to be a big surprise. We didn’t even tell the children.”

“Well, this one might have overheard a few things…” Emma ran her hand lovingly over Regina’s swollen belly. The decision to have a baby had not been made lightly. They were concerned about Regina’s age, but when you considered that her aging had been frozen for 28 years, she wasn’t outside the age considered safe for childbearing. The doctors at the clinic had been more than satisfied with her physical health and the insemination had gone off without a hitch. 

“I just bet that one’s heard a few things,” Kelly remarked, knowing that the couples attraction to each other hadn’t waned in the years they’d been together.

Emma shook her head and gave her friend a backhanded cuff to the stomach. “Manners. That’s my kid you’re talking about.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, recalling some of the language that had been coming out of her fiancees mouth last night in bed. “Really, Dear?”

Emma blushed, and they all laughed. Regina took Janet by the hand and said hopefully, “I’m hoping you’ll be my maid of honor?”

Janet beamed at her. “It’s about time you asked. I was starting to think you were waiting for me to volunteer.” Tears dripped silently from their eyes as the two friends embraced again. “ Nothing would make me happier than to be part of your special day. You two deserve this so much…” 

“Thank you,” Regina whispered. 

A few more hugs and a few more tears and they rounded their two kids up for the fifth time and headed to their house a few blocks away. 

The children’s friends had left a while ago and when Regina and Emma entered the house they found their three on the couch watching a movie. They settled down between the girls and watched the last few minutes of the movie with them. As the credits rolled and Henry hit the mute button Callie turned to her parents and said, “Why didn’t you tell us? I feel like I missed all this time that I could’ve been excited!” She leaned her head against Regina. “It’s just so…. romantic.”

“Well, there is a lot of time to be excited still. And a lot of work and planning for my two bridesmaids to do.” Regina smiled at Callie, then Jessie.

“Do we get to wear princess dresses, Mommy?” For all her tomboy ways, Jessie had never lost her affinity for all things princess, and her eyes twinkled with delight at the thought.

“You sure do, Kiddo,” Emma answered. “No dress for my best man though… he’s got to wear a tux.” She made eye contact with Henry, who smiled broadly.

“Does that mean I get to throw you a bachelor… or a bachelorette… some kind of party?” 

Emma laughed. “Sure, Kid. You gotta run all the plans past your Grandfather though.” Henry nodded happily in agreement. He loved his Grandfather, but the guy was pretty easy to talk into things. The party would be epic. 

“Okay, guys, it’s getting late. Why don’t you head up and get ready for bed. We’ll be up in a bit to say goodnight.” Emma suggested, in a tone that indicated that it wasn’t really a suggestion and the kids scattered, the cats appearing from out of nowhere to follow their mistresses for their bedtime ritual that consisted of kitty treats hidden in Jessie’s bedside table.

Emma slipped her arm around Regina, who leaned into her, resting her head on the blondes shoulder. “What a great evening.” Regina murmured.

“We have an amazing family and amazing friends.” Emma replied.

“Indeed,” Regina lifted her head to gaze into the eyes of the woman who knew her better than she knew herself. “We have an amazing life.”

Emma kissed her wife to be softly. “We certainly do. It took a while to get here, but it was worth the work.” She paused and wondered, “Do you think we’d be here in the same place if I hadn’t gotten sick?” 

“I’m sure we would,” Regina replied confidently. “We’ve been pulled toward each other by fate for longer than we’ve even known each other.”

“If I wasn’t sick then we wouldn’t have been in Boston to find the girls.” Emma shuddered slightly at the thought of not having them in their lives.

“Maybe,” Regina concurred, but then she shook her head. “No, I don’t believe that. They were meant to be with us. Fate would’ve found a way.”

“I think the fates did. Our destiny may have been written a long time ago, but it was the ‘big C’ that kicked us in the ass and made us do something about it.”

“Hmmm. I wonder if we’d still be fighting our feelings?”

“Probably still fighting like an old married couple without the benefit of the make-up sex.” Emma grinned, running her hand up Regina’s side to brush the side of her breast. 

Regina smiled, her mouth twitching with a hint of trouble. “With the passion those fights used to have if we’d ever given in to sexual tension then, we’d have likely burnt up and killed each other.”

Emma chuckled, knowing the Mayor was probably right. “I guess it’s a good thing we became friends first then.”

Regina’s dark eyes locked with Emma’s, revealing her love with nothing held back. “Our friendship is the glue that cements our relationship Emma. I get to marry the best friend I’ve even known, and I don’t even have words for how amazing that feels.”

“You don’t need words, Baby. I know exactly how that feels.” She kissed Regina again, threading her fingers through the dark tresses. “In case I ever forget though, you remind me every single day just exactly how lucky I am every time I look into your eyes.”

“Then we never have to worry, because I’ll never stop revealing just how lucky I am when I look at you. I love you, Emma Swan.”

“I love you, Regina Mills.”

“Forever and always,” they murmured together and their lips hovered a fraction apart, and they sealed their promise with true loves kiss. 

On the landing of the stairs the three kids sat watching their parents, huge smiles on their faces. For once, Henry didn’t even say ‘gross’.


End file.
